Un second et dernier voyage
by Anga27
Summary: Suite de "Deux filles pour une quête périlleuse" Elles sont à présents trois. Trois femmes entourées d'une bande de Nains espiègles. Elles vont faire de nouvelles rencontres, une nouvelle aventure bien plus dangereuse. La suite ? Et bien lisez !
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde !

Comme promis, voici la suite de ma fic " deux filles pour une quête périlleuse " J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour celui ou celle qui ne l'a pas lu, je vous conseille de le faire, sinon vous risquerez de ne rien comprendre...

Voilà ;)

Bonne lecture à vous ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Quelle heure était-il ?

S'était dit Cassidy en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit devant elle, un plafond avec un poster d'Avengers Elle roula des yeux et découvrit avec surprise un bureau ou un désordre monstre régnait, des peluches étalées partout et. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche puis sursauta quand la porte se mit brusquement a s'ourvrir.

\- Allez la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille !

Sa sœur s'installa sur son lit, elle portait un haut blanc et d'un jean moulant. Elle se leva en sursautant une énième fois lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne se trouvait plus en Terre du Milieux.

Actuellement, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle clignota plusieurs fois des yeux, s'apprêtait de dire quelque chose, mais sa sœur était plus rapide.

\- Tu es bizarre ce matin... Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Je... Oui... Bredouilla la plus agée, comment sommes nous rentrer chez nous ?

Flora leva un sourcil.

\- Bah, en voiture, je suppose ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin !

Cassidy fronça les sourcils soupira puis sortit à toute vitesse du lit, le visage perplexe.

 _Un rêve, s'était donc juste un rêve..._

\- Un rêve ? Répéta sa sœur. Toi aussi, tu as fait un rêve étrange cette nuit ? Même si je doute que le tiens...

\- Tout cela, n'était donc pas réel... Moi qui étais heureuse de devenir quelqu'un...

Flora se rapprocha de sa sœur, fronça à son tour les sourcils.

\- Dis moi grande sœur, qu'as-tu rêvé cette nuit ?

Cassidy lui raconta alors tout. Flora resta alors abasourdie puis tomba sur ses genoux, lui expliquant par la suite qu'elle aussi avait fait exactement le même rêve.

\- Sisi... Je pense que ce que nous avons vécu, était bel et bien réel.

Cassidy roula de yeux en secouant la tête.

\- C'est absurde, nous avons juste fait le même rêve, apparemment cela arrive, rarement, mais ça arrive.

\- Et où a tu déniché cela ?

\- Sur internet, j'ai lu ça il n'y a pas très longtemps. Ca s'appelle un rêve partagé !

Flora éclata de rire.

\- Alors comment explique tu cela ? Répondit-elle en lui montrant son annulaire gauche ou une magnifique bague y était posée.

Cassidy se souvient très bien de ce moment ou le prince Legolas lui avait demandé sa main, et qu'elle avait accepté en se jetant dans ses bras, pleurant de joie. Elle entendait encore les rires, les applaudissements puis se mit à sourire. Elle remarqua qu'elle avais toujours sur son corps quelques cicatrices qu'elle s'étaient faites lorsqu'elle se défendait.

Cette bague et ses marques sur son corps suffisaient pour en conclure, qu'elles n'avaient pas rêvé.

Mais une question trôna dans la tête de la plus agée, comment cela se fait-il qu'elles soient rentrées chez elle alors que ce monde, comme l'avait expliqué Gandalf n'était qu'un tombeau ? D'après ses souvenirs, elles étaient toujours en vie, même qu'elles profitaient pleinement de la fête, mise en place pour célébrer la venue au monde du fils du roi Aragorn et de la Reine Arwen.

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver une explication, mais en vain.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes ici...

\- Moi non plus, répondit Flora en haussant les épaules. C'est terrible, Legolas doit se faire du souci pour moi ! Je suis a présent la princesse de Mirkwood mes sujets, mon prince, Thranduil ne vont rien comprendre ! Ils vont croire que j'ai pris la fuite !

\- Calme toi petite sœur, il y a sûrement une explication à cela...

\- Me calmer, tu dis de me calmer ? Ca se voit que tu en as rien à faire ! Toi, tu n'avais pas autant de responsabilités puisque tu pouvais aller ou bon te semble !

Cassidy prit maladroitement sa sœur dans ses bras avant de chuchoter qu'elles allaient trouver une solution à se problème. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait d'en rajouter, le téléphone se mit à sonner.

\- J'y vais, soupira Flora. _Bienvenu dans le monde réel, youpi..._

Cassidy accompagna sa sœur dans le salon, puis s'étala sur le canapé en poussant un long soupir.

\- C'était July au téléphone, elle va passer en vitesse nous voir.

\- Ah ? Toute de suite ?

\- Apparemment.

July arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Flora avait décidé de les laisser seules un moment. July était la meilleure amie de Cassidy, et ce, depuis très longtemps. Elles étaient toutes deux inséparables. Elles discutaient depuis des heures, Cassidy essayait au mieux de rester normal. Elle avait perdu l'habitude des langages familiers et tout ce qui allait avec.

\- Tu as vraiment changé Sisi, en une semaine, je ne te reconnais plus !

Cassidy gloussa.

\- Ah... ?

\- Oui, tu as vachement minci, tu t'es musclé et tes traits de visages sont plus... durs ! Tu t'es endurcie ! Maintenant, tu vas devoir tout m'expliquer !

\- T'expliquer ?

Elle se mit à paniquer, elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle était en fait une espèce de guerrière avec des pouvoirs magiques, vivant dans un autre monde ou les Nains, les Elfes, les Trolles et ainsi de suite existent et que ce monde n'est en fait qu'un tombeau ! D'ailleurs, si ce monde-là est vraiment un tombeau, cela veut dire que July et tous les autres vivaiejt autrefois sur Terre du Milieux ? Vu sa taille, elle devait probablement être une Naine... Ou alors une fée...

Qui sait ?

Comprenant qu'elle s'égarer dans ses pensées, elle secoua la tête puis se mit à sourire.

\- Tu vas me donner ton secret pour perdre autant de poids et se muscler en une semaine !

\- Des fruits ! Répondit Cassidy avec précipitation.

\- Des fruits ?

\- C'est ça, tu manges que ça et rien d'autre, tu fais une heure de sport par jour et le tour est joué !

July plissa des yeux puis n'insista pas. Trop heureuse d'être avec son amie, elle ne voulait pas déclencher une dispute pour si peu.

\- Au fait, souffla la jeune femme, ça ne vous dérange pas si je reste ici ce soir ? Je me suis encore disputé avec mon copain et...

\- Reste ici le temps que tu voudras. Tu es et resteras toujours la bienvenue.

Elle se mit à sourire.

\- C'est vraiment gentil.

Les semaines passèrent, Flora regardait tous les soirs par la fenêtre les étoiles, pensant a son bien-aimé. Elle espérait tant le retrouver. Quelques fois, elle entendait sa voix, l'appeler quand elle dormait. Elle se réveillait souvent en sursaut, le cherchant désespérément. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Parfois, cela lui arrivait de penser qu'il avait épousé une autre, une Efline, ou alors une humaine, et cela la chagrinait. Elle l'aimait tellement que l'imaginer avec une autre, la rendait malade.

Quant à Cassidy, elle s'était inscrite a une salle de sport afin de conserver sa carrure, July habitait à présent avec elles, au plus grand plaisir des sœurs qui trouvait que l'ambiance avait bien changé depuis qu'elle était là.

Un soir, alors que Cassidy sortit de la douche, elle vit sur le miroir rempli de buée, un étrange symbole. Elle plissa deux yeux. Elle quitta la salle de bain pour prendre en photo ce qu'elle venait de voir afin de montrer à sa sœur, mais quand elle revint avec son téléphone, il avait disparue.

Elle quitta la salle de bain, les yeux aussi ronds que des balles de tennis puis alla dans sa chambre...

\- Bonsoir, Cassidy, ou dois-je dire, princesse Athénaïs !

La jeune femme poussa un petit cri de surprise. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait entendu.

Alors qu'elle était en train de se faire à l'idée quelle devait reprendre une vie normale, oublier le passer, voilà qu'un soir, elle reçoit la visite de Gandalf, dans sa chambre. Elle devina qu'il est rentré par la fenêtre, heureuse de le revoir, elle se mit à rire et sauter dans ses bras.

Ce dernier rigola doucement.

\- Allons ma petite...

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? Coupa la jeune femme, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Il ouvrit doucement la bouche puis se mit à sourire.

\- Je vous expliquerai tout cela en détail une autre fois, pour l'heure, nous devons nous hâter. Où est la princesse Azura ?

Cassidy recula.

\- Nous n'irons nul part. Notre vie est ici à présent.

\- Cessez de raconter des sottises ! Répondit Gandalf en lui donnant un coup de bâton sur sa tête.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle avait un trait sur le passé, mais maintenant qu'il était là, tout pouvait redevenir comme avant, après tout, sa vraie place ne se trouvait pas ici. Elle secoua la tête, elle était prête à partir, mais avant tout, il devait lui donner des explications.

\- Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans avoir eu une explication à tout cela !

\- Écoutez-moi.

\- Non, c'est vous qui allez devoir m'écouter, me donner une explication, vous êtes chez moi, donc à vous de m'obéir, pour une fois ! Pourquoi sommes nous revenu dans ce monde ? Reprit la jeune femme, le visage grave, ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux du magicien gris qui se mit à sourire face à la ténacité de son regard.

\- Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, princesse Athénaïs.

\- Mon nom est Cassidy, CASSIDY ! Et je ne suis pas une princesse, mais une guerrière !

Il se mit une nouvelle fois à rire.

\- En effet, mais vous êtes avant tout une princesse.

Cassidy ouvrit la bouche puis la porte de sa chambre se mit à s'ouvrir, laissant place à sa sœur et July.

Flora écarquilla des yeux, recula sous l'effet de la surprise puis tomba dans les pommes.

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, souffla Gandalf.

Il posa un regard dur vers une July totalement perdue avant de le reporter vers la guerrière de la TERRE.

Cassidy promis à sa meilleure amie qu'elle lui raconterai tout un jour puis plongea son regard dur dans celui du magicien gris.

\- Pas d'explication pas de voyage.

Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira. Elle était encore plus têtue qu'avant.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en parler, du moins pas tout de suite, mais je vous donne ma parole de le faire une fois rentrer chez nous.

Cassidy plissa des yeux. Sa sœur se réveilla puis se leva doucement.

\- Très bien, mais July vient avec nous.

Le magicien gris regarda son amie étira une grimace qui montrait bien son désaccord, mais fini par accepter. Il hocha brièvement la tête puis lança d'une forte voix quelques mots incompréhensibles pour July.

À l'aide de son bâton et de quelques paroles magiques, une lumière verte remplaça le grand miroir de sa chambre. Gandalf souffla un coup, s'avança vers la lumière puis plongea son regard sérieux dans celui des jeunes femmes. Cassidy pouvait sentir toutes son énergie, sa puissance revenir à elle, Flora son cœur battre de nouveau, quand à July, elle semblait toujours aussi perdue et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Approchez, mesdames, voici la porte qui vous rammènera tout droit chez vous.

Flora s'avança la première en prononçant le nom de son bien-aimé et sans perdre un instant, elle disparue aussitôt qu'elle ai touché la lumière verte.

Cassidy s'appreta de faire la même chose, mais vit que son amie ne bougeait pas.

\- N'aie pas peur July, tu ne crains rien...

La jeune femme gloussa puis brouilla :

\- Je... Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne avec toi.. Je...

Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel avant de tonner de se dépêcher.

\- Parce que je veux te faire connaître un monde bien meilleur que celui-ci. Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçu. Et puis... s'il ne te plaît pas, tu pourras toujours revenir ici.

Elle jeta un regard vers Gandalf qui celui-ci secoua négativement la tête.

Elle s'avait qu'une fois là-bas, elle ne pourrai retourner chez elle. Mais ici, elle vivait une vie malheureuse, ou son mec ne cessait de la harceler, le fait qu'elle ai perdue son travail et sa famille... Au moins, elle avait une chance de refaire sa vie, trouver de nouveaux amis... Et qui sait peut-être trouver l'âme sœur.

\- Très bien... Accepta July. Elle attrapa la main de Cassidy, elles s'avancèrent doucement vers la lumière puis fermèrent les yeux.

 _A suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sandra9417 :** Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis contente que ma première fiction te plaise, j'espère vraiment que celle-ci te plaira aussi ;)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

\- Relevez-vous, ordonna Gandalf après qu'ils aient traversé la lumière et à avoir atterries en Terre du Milieu.

Cassidy ouvrit doucement les yeux, se leva. Elle aida July à se relever. Cette dernière avait les yeux aussi ronds que des boules de billard. Son regard zigzagua de partout, puis sa bouche, grand ouverte. Il ne faisait pas tout à fait nuit, mais l'astre lunaire n'allait pas tarder à remplacer le soleil.

Cassidy ferma les yeux puis huma l'air frai. Une aire délicieuse et pure, voilà qu'elle pouvait respirer à plein poumon, sans craindre les mauvaises toxines qu'affectaient les rues de Paris.

Elles étaient enfin arrivées chez elles.

Oui, chez elles, leur vie allait à présent reprendre. Elle pouvait sentir comme des papillons dans son ventre, ce sentiment qui montrait bien sa hâte de revoir ses amis. Un sourire rêveur naquit sur son visage, elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis les rouvrit en étirant d'avantage son sourire.

Cassidy partit rejoindre sa sœur qui regardait tristement sa bague. Ses cheveux blonds volaient doucement, caressant de temps à autre son visage.

\- Ne sois pas triste, tu vas le revoir.

Elle étira un petit sourire puis hocha la tête.

La plus agée glissa son regard vers le magicien gris qui était en train de fumer sa pipe, le regard pointé au loin, vers les collines.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle jeta un petit regard vers July puis lui adressa un sourire.

Il se retourna posa brièvement son regard vers Cassidy avant de le glisser vers les drôles de petites maisons qui les entouraient.

Il semblait chercher quelque chose, mais quoi ? Se demandaient les filles.

Son regard se fixa finalement vers une petite maison plus loin ou une petite lumière bleue était gravé sur la porte.

\- Nous y sommes. Venez ! Ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Elles s'exécutèrent, mais au bout de quelques pas, Gandalf s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Un détail m'a échappé. Reprit-il d'une voix posé. Vous ne pouvez nous accompagner. Vôtre taille est bien trop imposante.

Flora fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Gandalf tenait fermement son bâton puis hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas les ingrédients nécessaire pour vous rapetisser, nous verrons tout cela une fois arrivé chez les Efles.

Il fixa les filles puis remarqua que finalement, les Efles n'auront pas tant de travail que cela puisque la troisième possédait déjà une taille apte pour l'aventure. Il souffla longuement par le nez puis desserra ses doigts de son bâton.

Voyant le regard grave de la plus agée, il sut alors que cela ne serait pas une mince affaire. D'ailleurs, le contraire l'aurait étonné !

\- Nous rapetisser ?! Protesta Cassidy, vous êtes malade ?

S'étant préparé à cette remarque, il leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira, il préféra passer outre cette réflexion puisque le temps ne lui permettait pas de s'attarder ici plus longtemps.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, suivez-moi ! Coupa-t-il en se retournant rapidement et entama à grande vitesse les pas.

Gandalf était perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait à ce qu'il allait se passer. Le destin des Nains était à présent en route. Il avait avec lui les meilleurs éléments que la Terre du Milieu pouvait offrir, quoique il hésita sur le mot " meilleur " quand il vit la plus agée soupirer puis discuter avec son amie. Il fronça les sourcils quand il repensa au fait qu'une simple humaine allait devoir se joindre à eux. Il conclut intérieurement qu'il la laisserait au bon soin des Elfes une fois chez eux. Après tout les Efles étaient de trés bonne compagnie, _sauf pour les Nains, évidemment._

De toute façon, quel, choix avait-il ?

Cette aventure était bien trop importante, dangereuse pour se permettre d'avoir une humaine qui plus est incapable de se défendre avec eux.

Aidé de son bâton, il n'eut pas de mal de montrer la grande colline ou au bout, une drôle de petite maison s'y trouvait. Les deux sœurs étaient habitué à ce genre de chose, elles n'eurent également pas de mal, sauf July qui elle était encore trop habitué a son ancien monde. Aidée de Cassidy et Flora, elle y arriva finalement.

Cassidy avouait au passage à son amie tout ce qu'elle devait à présent connaître de ce monde, elle lui avait même raconté son aventure précédente. La jeune femme avait bien du mal à avaler tout cela, mais Cassidy lui expliqua qu'a la longue, elle s'y habituera. Flora ne s'était pas empêchée de lui raconter son histoire d'amour avec le prince des Elfes, et embrassa à plusieurs reprises sa bague ce qui avait pour don de la faire rire. Elles savaient qu'elle avait besoin de rire puisque c'est bien grâce a cela qu'elles se sont senti mieux quand elles étaient dans la même situation qu'elle. Elles remerciaient encore une fois les deux Hobbits qui les avaient accompagnés dans l'aventure. Une aventure qui restera à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Gandalf fixa une nouvelle fois les filles avant de toquer à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut un petit bonhomme qui les ouvrit. Cassidy et Flora se regardèrent en souriant. Elle connaissait cette " race" si on peut dire ça. S'était un Hobbit, un Hobbit qui semblait presque au bout de sa vie.  
Cassidy souffla dans les oreilles de son amie tout ce qu'elle connaissait des Hobbit, cette dernière affichait toujours un regard étonné.

\- Ah Gandalf, Mahal soit loué, vous êtes là, rentrez vite, c'est affreux ! Lança bruquement le Hobbit.

\- Affreux ? Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si affreux, mon cher Bilbo ? Répondit le magicien gris, d'un regard malicieux.

Le Hobbit s'écarta un peu puis pointa du doigt droit devant lui. Les filles pouvaient voir avec surprise que deux Nains étaient chez lui en train de piller toute la nourriture qu'ils trouvaient. Gandalf avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, entra chez lui, invita les filles de faire de même.

Les filles comprirent, en voyant la maison pourquoi Gandalf voulait les rapetisser. S'était à peine si elles pouvaient rentrer. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, tout allait pour le mieux.

Le Hobbit s'apprêtait de dire quelque chose, mais Gandalf était bien plus rapide.

\- Laissez-moi, avant tout de chose, vous présentez ces jeunes femmes.

Le Hobbit voulu protester, mais comme tout Hobbit qui se respectent la courtoisie était bien plus important que tout le reste.

\- Je.. Je suis navré, vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Flora ! Vous pouvez m'appeler princesse Flora puisque je suis l'épouse d'un prince Elfe !

Le Hobbit haussa les sourcils, l'air étonné puis hocha la tête.

\- Cassidy, juste Cassidy. Répondit la seconde, d'une voix moins enthousiaste.

\- Moi, je suis July... Termina la dernière en rougissant.

Le Hobbit se présenta à son tour avant de reporter son attention vers le magicien gris qui regardait les Nains avec toujours ce sourire déplaisant pour le Hobbit.

Il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois de dire quelque chose quand d'autres Nains, _puisqu'il n'y a que les Nains pour déranger les braves gens à cette heure-ci,_ toquèrent à la porte. Le Hobbit, apparemment nommé Bilbo demanda du regard aux filles d'ouvrir pendant qu'il était occupé à gérer les autres Nains qui mettait du désordre chez lui.

Le plus robuste des Nains ôta son menteau, le jeta brusquement dans les bras du Hobbit qui l'attrapa maladroitement.

\- C'est par là ?! Tonna le Nain.

\- Par là ? Demanda Bilbo en le suivant du regard.

\- Le souper ! Il a dit qu'il y aurait à manger ! Et en quantité !

Le Hobbit s'avança vers lui.

\- Il... Il a dit... Mais qui a dit ?

Bilbo alla dans la cuisine quand il vit le Nain accompagné d'un bien plus agé, en train de fouiller dans ses réserves. Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne veux pas être grossier, mais je me devais de vous parler franchement, je suis navré.

Les Nains le regardaient brièvement avant de répondre qu'il était pardonné.

Pendant ce temps, les filles ouvrirent la porte d'entrer ou deux têtes souriantes apparurent.

\- Fili, lança celui qui se trouvait sur la gauche, celui-ci était blond aux yeux bleus, possédait une barbe tressée et un regard espiègle.

\- Kili, répondit à son tour, le second, ce dernier possédait comme le premier une longue chevelure emmêlé, mais noir, des yeux noisettes qui exprimaient la joie de vivre.

 _Pour vous servir,_ s'étaient dit en cœur les Nains, tout en s'inclinant.

Les filles se présentèrent à leur tour. Elles remarquèrent également que pour des Nains, ces deux-là n'étaient pas vilains.

\- J'ignorais qu'il y aurait des filles, si j'avais su ça, je me serais fait tout beau ! Plaisanta le brun.

Le blond s'avança vers July lui adressa un petit sourire et lui donna ses armes.

\- Faites attention, je viens de les faire affûter ! Il s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre le second qui s'était déjà jeté sur la nourriture.

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche sortie un " _heu okay..._ " Avant de les déposer sur la petite table basse du Hobbit.

\- C'est joli cet endroit ! Lança Kili en souriant, c'est vous qui l'avez construit ?

\- Non, soupira le Hobbit, il est dans la famille depuis des années... Hey c'est le coffre de mariage de ma mère, s'il vous plait ne faites pas ça, reprit-il quand il le vit s'essuyer les pieds avec.

Les filles se regardèrent longuement, elles ne savaient pas ce qu'elles faisaient ici, et avait pitié pour le Hobbit qui courrait à droite et à gauche pour surveiller sa maison des Nains ambulants !

\- Fili Kili, aidez nous ! Ordonna le plus robuste des Nains.

\- Monsieur Dwalin, se réjouit Kili. Balin ! Lança-t-il quand il vit le vieux Nain dans la cuisine.

\- Il faut mettre tout cela dans le vestibule ou tout le monde n'en rentrera pas.

Le Hobbit écarquilla des yeux.

\- Hein ? Tout le monde ? Combien il y en a -t-il encore ?!

Quelqu'un toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte, au plus grand désespoir du Hobbit qui n'en pouvait plus de ce manège.

\- Non-non et non, il n'y a personne ! Vous m'entendez, personne ! Allez-vous-en ! Allez ennuyé quelqu'un d'autre, il y a déjà beaucoup trop de Nains chez moi !

Alors qu'il alla ouvrir porte, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, et celles des filles de voir une bande de Nains débarquer.

Ça y est, la maison du pauvre Bilbo était pleine à craquer.

Les filles rigolèrent quand elles virent un énorme Nain prendre un fromage tout entier et expliquer au Hobbit qu'il était capable de le manger en entier. Bilbo essayait d'en dire deux mots à Gandalf, mais il ne voulait rien savoir. Les Nains étaient en train de mettre toute la nourriture qu'ils trouvaient sur la grande table. Très vite, elle fut pleine, n'en pouvant plus le Hobbit s'installa lourdement sur le canapé. Cassidy et Flora s'approchaient de lui. Elles pouvaient voir en souriant July discuter avec le plus mignon des Nain, Kili. Elles avaient appris, en écoutant leur conversation, que Kili et Fili étaient frère, Fili était plus agé que lui.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous assure que tout cela n'est pas de notre faute, souffla Flora d'une voix douce.

Bilbo secoua la tête.

\- Je le sais, ce n'est pas à vous que j'en veux... Il regarda durement Gandalf.

\- Cet endroit, cette scène me dit vraiment quelque chose... Reprit la plus jeune.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda durement Cassidy.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange... Je...

Elle fut coupée par les frères Nains qui demandaient leur présence à table. N'ayant rien mangé la veille elles hochèrent la tête. Après tout, tout ce qui se trouvait à table avait l'air appétissant !

Cassidy se posta devant Gandalf avant de rejoindre sa sœur, son amie et les autres

\- Que faisons nous ici ? Où sont les autres ?Ou est le roi Aragorn la reine Arwen ou...

Gandalf soupira.

\- Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce magnifique festin ? Vous n'aurez pas le droit à cela tous les jours, croyez moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que vous manigancez au juste ?

\- Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt.

Elle voulut rétorquer, mais il s'était éloigné. Flora demanda à sa sœur de la rejoindre, elle avait gardé une place, une assiette et un peu de nourriture qu'elle avait réussi à prendre en plein vol. Les Nains s'amusaient à faire une bataille de nourriture, tout en rigolant. Le Hobbit regardait la scène, impuissant. Il avait fini par laisser tomber.

\- Pauvre Bilbo... Souffla Flora. July à l'air de bien s'entendre avec Kili.

Cassidy regarda son amie puis se mit à sourire.

\- Oui, je suis contente pour elle, ça va lui faire du bien.

\- Alors comme ça, vous aussi faisiez partie de la compagnie ? Surgit Fili qui s'installa entre elles, sans gêne.

Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel, quant à Flora, elle se mit à sourire.

\- Apparemment... Souffla Flora.

\- Super ! Trois femmes aussi jolies que vous ne fera que rendre l'aventure meilleure !

\- L'aventure ? Coupa durement Cassidy, quelle aventure ?!

Fili ouvrit doucement la bouche, quand la porte se mit une nouvelle fois à toquer. Soudain, ce fut le grand silence. Tout le monde avait cessé de jouer, de rire et de se lancer de la nourriture. Les filles pouvaient voir le visage de Gandalf devenir plus sérieux. Il reposa sa pipe puis se leva.

C'est lui, entendirent-elles.

 _A suivre ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Un grand silence régnait. Gandalf ôta sa pipe de sa bouche, regarda en direction de la porte avant de faire un " hum" sérieux.

\- C'est lui, confirma-t-il, d'une voix longue et encore une fois sérieuse.

Personne ne parlait. Les filles fronçaient les sourcils, regardaient tantôt la porte tantôt Gandalf.

Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrer puis ouvrit doucement. Celle-ci grinça avant qu'un Nain n'apparût. Celui-ci était bien plus imposant plus froid que les autres. Même Dwalin ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. De profil, il se retourna. Il plongea son regard d'acier dans celui du magicien gris. Celui-ci possedait une longue cheveulure noire avec quelques mèches grisâtres, portait un capuchon bleu ciel orné d'un gland d'argent, ainsi qu'une longue chaîne d'or.

\- Gandalf.

Il émit un petit sourire avant d'entrer à pas lourd dans la petite maison du pauvre Hobbit qui semblait plus savoir quoi faire. Après tout, maintenant, il n'était plus à un Nain prés.

\- Vous avez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me serais perdu deux fois. Il regarda de nouveau Gandalf puis ôta son manteau. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte.

\- Un signe ? Protesta le Hobbit qui se leva rapidement de son fauteuil, non il n'y a pas de signe, la porte à été peinte la semaine dernière !

Gandalf referma la porte puis apporta son attention vers le Hobbit.

\- Il y a un signe, je l'ai tracé moi-même.

Tous se levèrent de table puis alla se pointer devant le magicien.

\- Bilbo Sacquet, permettez moi que je vous présente donc le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Ecu De Chêne. Reprit Gandalf.

Le Hobbit s'avança vers le soit disant chef. Ce dernier le fixa, cherchant la moindre qualité physique de ce dernier.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers le Hobbit, attrapa ses épaules.

\- Alors... Lança-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, c'est le Hobbit.

Il émit un nouveau petit sourire avant de reculer.

\- Dites moi monsieur Sacquet vous êtes vous souvent battu ? Reprit-il en tournant autour de lui, comme un lion face à sa proie.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- La hache ou l'épée ?!

Le pauvre Hobbit soupira.

\- Quel arme préfèrez-vous ? Insista Thorin, plus durement.

\- Et bien, je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes... Répondit ce dernier en souriant un peu.

Thorin plissa des yeux puis fixa Gandalf d'un regard sombre.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur.

Tous les Nains éclatèrent de rire.

\- N'en n'avez-vous pas assez ?! Surgis une voix féminine.

Tous les Nains se retournèrent, Thorin également puis fronça les sourcils quand il vit trois humaines. La plus âgée s'avança vers eux, le visage grave puis se posta aux côtés du Hobbit.

\- Le pauvre Hobbit est déjà très gentil de nous avoir tous accepté chez lui, de partager sa nourriture et en plus de cela, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, vous vous permettez de vous moquer de lui ?

Pour la première fois, le Hobbit retrouva le sourire. Heureux qu'il y est chez lui une personne sensée !

Le chef des Nain glissa son regard vers Gandalf.

\- Qui est-elle ?! Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il croisa le regard presque insolant de cette dernière. Qui sont-elles ? Rectifia-t-il.

Le magicien soupira lourdement avant de s'avancer un petit peu.

\- Ce sont les guerrières, vous rappelez vous de notre discussion, lors de notre première rencontre a Bree ?

Il hocha brièvement la tête, mais fronça encore les sourcils quand il vit July.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y en aurait que deux.

Gandalf expliqua alors ce qu'il s'est passé quand il est venu les chercher dans l'autre monde.

Thorin afficha toujours un regard grave et sérieux, oublia alors le cambrioleur puis focalisa son attention vers les soit disantes guerrières.

\- Et bien, présentez vous. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Flora, mais appelez moi princesse Flora.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Voyez-vous cela.

Elle hocha la tête sous un regard on ne peu plus sérieux.

\- Je suis l'épouse d'un prince Elfe, donc je suis bien une princesse.

Soudain, tous les Nains affichèrent une grimace. Gandalf soupira. Thorin croisa les bras avant de regarder furtivement le magicien gris qui fumait nerveusement sa pipe.

\- En voilà un détail que vous avez oublié de me transmettre, Gandalf.

Gandalf ôta sa pipe et toussota.

\- Oh...Et bien... Si je ne vous en ai pas parlé c'est...Parce que ce n'est qu'un détail qui est en rien important pour la suite...

Thorin plissa des yeux, s'apprêtait de dire quelque chose, mais Cassidy le coupa dans son élan.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si ma sœur est la femme d'un Elfe ? Je me présente. Cassidy, et je suis loin très loin d'être aussi douce que ma sœur. Donc faites attention à ce que vous dites !

Face a cette remarque Gandalf leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvait-elle pas se taire une fois pour toute ?! Elle allait lui attirer des ennuies si elle continuait !

Il plongea son regard de glace dans celui persistant et sombre de la guerrière.

\- Quelle audace. Me voilà impressionné. Il se retourna. Mais sachez que le chef de cette compagnie, c'est moi. Il se retourna soudainement, fixa la jeune guerrière plus durement, et qu'a la moindre petite remarque désagréable je peux vous virer aussi vite que je vous ai embauché !

Cassidy voulut protester, mais voyant les regards prévenant du magicien, elle se tut.

Thorin s'avança vers la plus petite, protégé de ses neveux, Fili et Kili.

\- Et vous, reprit-il, toujours sous une voix presque agressive, qui êtes-vous ?

Elle regarda rapidement Kili qui lui adressa un petit sourire et l'incita à répondre.

\- Mon nom est July, je ne viens pas de ce monde je...

\- Je sais. Coupa Thorin. Savez-vous vous battre ?

Elle secoua la tête.

Il soupira.

Il se retourna vers les deux sœurs puis fronça les sourcils.

\- L'une d'entre vous sait manier un arc et l'autre est apparemment agile avec les dagues. Qui est l'archère ?

Flora s'avança.

Thorin la fixa puis hocha la tête. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit l'épouse d'un Elfe, pensa-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Kili, ton arc.

Ce dernier s'exécuta puis recula.

\- Allons à l'extérieur. Ordonna Gandalf.

Une fois dehors, le chef des Nains ordonna à l'archère de viser le tronc d'un arbre. Elle avait l'embarras du choix. Elle se concentra, puis après plusieurs minutes la flèche atteint sa cible.

\- Genial, se réjouit Kili, je ne suis plus le seul archer de la compagnie ! Il se posta aux côtés de Flora. Tu vises à la perfection.

En effet, elle savait bien viser, et de loin en plus. Thorin posa son regard vers la plus agée.

\- Nous n'avons pas de dague, mais je pense qu'un couteau de cuisine suffira. Il se retourna vers July. Et vous, vu votre taille, vous utiliserai une hache.

\- Quoi ? Protesta July.

\- Fili se chargera pour vos entraînements.

\- Entrainements ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

Thorin roula des yeux puis fixa Gandalf qui hocha la tête.

\- Rentrons, décida le magicien gris.

Une fois a l'interieur Gandalf et Thorin eurent une grande discussion concernant la troisième fille. Ne sachant pas se battre, l'emmener avec eux serait les retarder et elle risquerai sa vie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester seule, ici. Thorin revint alors à son idée principale. Elle recevra des entraînements intensives lors des pauses.

Tous retournèrent alors à table. Cassidy s'installa entre July et sa sœur, Kili aux côtés de July et Fili de Flora. Thorin mangeait ce qu'il trouvait sur la table, du moins ce qu'il restait. Les Nains s'étaient, un peu avant l'arrivé du chef, présenté aux filles, elles avaient bien du mal a se souvenir des nom des Nains, il y en avait tellement et se ressemblaient tous ! Une fois Thorin posée, une grande conversation commença.

Apparemment d'autres Nains devaient venir pour une soit disante quête qui s'avérait, d'après ce qu'elles avaient compris, très importantes à leurs yeux. Des Nains des sept Royaume devaient les rejoindre.

\- Et les Nains des monts de fer, qu'ont-ils dit ? Demanda un Nain.

\- Dain est avec nous ? Lança Dwalin, plus sérieusement.

Thorin ouvrit doucement la bouche puis haussa doucement des épaules.

\- Ils ne viendront pas. Trancha la voix du chef des Nains.

Des protestations des autres Nains se firent entendre.

\- Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre et seulement la nôtre. Reprit Thorin.

Une nouvelle vague de protestation se fit de nouveau entendre.

\- Vous.. Vous vous lancez dans une quête ? Demanda Bilbo avec hésitation.

Thorin déposa son verre en bois sur la table avant de le fixer durement du regard.

\- Heu Bilbo, mon cher ami intervint Gandalf, il nous faudrait un peu de clarté.

Il déposa sur la table une vielle carte avant de reprendre.

\- Loin à l'est par-delà des monts et rivières, des terres boisées, et des terres désolées se dresse un pic solitaire.

Il pointa du doigt le pic. Thorin regarda attentivement la carte et encore plus l'endroit désigné par le magicien gris.

\- La montagne solitaire, souffla Bilbo.

\- En effet, l'heure est venue, des corbeaux ont été vu, retournant vers la montagne. Comme cela avait été prédit, lança Bombur.

July regarda Kili et elle pouvait voir dans son regard, un sentiment de joie mélangé avec du sérieux. Ce dernier lui expliqua que cette montagne est tout pour eux. Cassidy et Flora fixaient le magicien gris, essayaient de comprendre le pourquoi elles étaient là, et comprenaient petit à petit.

Elles devaient apparemment accompagner les Nains, les aider à reprendre leur bien.

\- Quand on verra des oiseaux venir vers la montagne sans se retourner, le règne de la bête prendra fin. Lança Oin.

Bilbo se figea face aux derniers mots du Nain.

\- Quel bête ? Demanda Bilbo, inquiet.

\- Oh, c'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le terrible, répondit Bofur en haussant les épaules. La première et principale calamité de notre âge, un cracheur de feu, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher, grand amateur de métal précieux.

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'est qu'un dragon, rétorqua Bilbo, en souriant, mais un sourire qui affichait plus la crainte que la joie.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, il va savoir ce que c'est quand on provoque les Nains, surgit brusquement Nori qui se leva de table. Tous les Nains portaient leur attention vers lui.

\- Assis-toi, demanda gentiment et en souriant Dori.

\- Nous ne sommes que 13, et pas les 13 meilleurs, souffla Balin.

\- Vous n'êtes plus 13, répondit Gandalf, mais 16 à présent. Il regarda les deux sœurs et July qui froncèrent les sourcils. Vous avec vous de redoutable guerrières et une humaine, que je pense, du moins espère, saura vous rendre utile.

Une vague de rire éclata alors. Elles pouvaient entendre " _des femmes ? Ca c'est la meilleure "_

N'en pouvant plus que l'on en rigole plus longtemps Cassidy se leva brusquement de table, les sourcils froncés puis demanda le silence.

Tous se turent, mais affichèrent quand même un petit sourire, prés à rire encore.

\- Vous trouvez cela drôle ? Nous sommes peut-être des femmes, mais nous sommes sans aucun doute plus fortes que vous !

Flora ne disait rien, elle préféra rester à l'écart.

\- Vous ne savez pas a qui vous avez affaire !

Elle fixa durement tout les Nains et s'attarda plus longtemps vers Thorin qui affichait un regard dur.

Une autre vague de rire éclata de nouveau. Cassidy ouvrit doucement la bouche, défronça les sourcils puis baissa les bras. Ils ne la prenaient pas au sérieux.

Prise d'une colère monstre et malgré les mots de sa sœur et de son amie pour la calmer, elle attrapa un couteau puis brusquement l'enfonça juste a quelques millimètre de la main de Bofur. Tous sursautèrent, même Thorin. Bilbo poussa un petit cri en lançant que cette table avait beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux et qu'elle venait de l'abîmer. Elle s'excusa rapidement avant de reporter son attention vers les Nains.

\- La prochaine fois, je viserais la main !

Gandalf eut un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vous déconseille de la chercher plus longtemps.

\- Et si nous revenions à la.. bête ? Trancha le Hobbit, le silence qui avait prit place.

Cassidy retira le couteau de la table puis recula.

Fili se leva de table.

\- Nous ne sommes certes pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers chacun d'entre nous, tous autant que nous sommes ! Et je suis certains que ces demoiselles sont plus fortes que nous le pensions, donc cessez de rire !

Le Nain blond regarda les soit disante guerrières, il se mit à sourire quand il vit la plus grande le remercier de la tête, le visage toujours serieux.

\- Et vous oubliez que nous avons dans cette compagnie, Gandalf ! Ajouta Kili, il a dû tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie !

Le magicien gris avait bien failli s'étouffer avec sa propre fumée.

\- Non...Je ne dirais pas cela, protesta-t-il.

\- Combien alors, demanda avec impatience Dory.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit le magicien.

\- Combien de dragons avez-vous tué ?!

Tous portaient leur attention vers le magicien qui ne savait quoi répondre.

Une bataille de Nain eclata alors. Thorin mit un terme à cela, il se leva instantanément.

\- Si nous avons vu ces signes, croyez-vous pas que d'autres les auront vu aussi ?

Un grand silence.

\- Des rumeurs ont commencé à se rependre, reprit-il. Le Dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis 60 ans, certains tournent leur regard vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques, les immenses richesses de notre peuple son peut-être sans protection à présent. Resterons-nous en retrait, pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qu'il nous appartient, ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebord ?!

Tous se mirent à hurler qu'ils allaient se battre pour reprendre cette montagne.

\- Et nous, dans l'histoire, demanda Flora, brisant ainsi la joie des Nains. En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? Je veux dire, mis à part un vicieux Dragon, vous ne risquerez pas de croiser tant d'ennemis que cela, puis que nous avons vaincu, il y a quelques années déjà, tous les Orcs et créatures maléfiques vivant sur Terre du Milieu.

\- Pauvre folle, protesta Nori, les Orcs sont toujours présents ici !

\- Tu vas t'adresser a ma sœur sur un autre ton ! Menaça Cassidy.

Gandalf ordonna le silence puis demanda aux jeunes filles d'en discuter a l'exterieur. Thorin fronça les sourcils, trouvant cela louche, mais préféra passer outre, pour cette fois.

\- Vous êtes ici, dans le passé. Ce que vous avez accompli est loin devant vous.

\- Quoi ? Si je comprends bien tout ce que nous avons fait, c'était pour rien ?! Lança Cassidy.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, pas pour rien, bien au contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas logique, protesta Flora, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir emmener ici depuis le début puis après partir a la conquête de l'anneau ?

\- Je ne fais jamais rien sans une bonne raison, répondit Gandalf en souriant légèrement. À présent, rentrons.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Dans les prochains, je laisserai plus mon imagination s'exprimer ;)**

 **À la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour a vous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien.

Pour celles et ceux qui trouvent cela bizarre, le fait que la suite se trouve dans l'univers du Hobbit, alors que le Hobbit vient avant le SDA, c'est voulut et rechercher par bibi... Vous comprendriez plus tard no panique ;)

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire..

.  
Et oui, une dernière chose, je publierai un chapitre par semaine. Voilà. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ;)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Gandalf s'avança vers la porte puis se retourna quand il vit que les deux sœurs ne bougaient pas.

\- Nous restons quelques minutes, nous avons à discuter. Seules. Lança Cassidy.

Le magicien gris hocha brièvement la tête avant d'entrer.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il nous arrive, souffla tristement Flora, pourquoi nous avoir demandé de sauver la Terre du Milieux quelques années plus tôt si c'est maintenant pour nous emmener dans le passé ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas son raisonnement !

Cassidy fronça les sourcils.

\- Moi non plus je n'y comprends rien. Et je me sens coupable d'avoir emmené July avec nous. Moi qui croyais qu'en rentrant chez nous, notre vie allez continuer. Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils, au lieu de cela, nous allons devoir aider une bande de Nains, et July, July n'est pas prête pour ce genre de chose.

\- Oui, nous allons devoir veiller sur elle. Je ne me sens pas prête de revivre ce que nous avons vécu... Surtout que d'après un Nain, nous allons devoir faire face à un Dragon !

Elle tendit sa main puis essaya de faire apparaître de l'eau.

\- Je crois même que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu tes pouvoirs, coupa la plus vielle, tu as juste passé trop de temps dans une vie de château.

Elle souffla un bon coup, se concentra, puis d'un geste un citronnier poussa.

\- Mes pouvoirs, au contraire des tiens, ne sont pas rouillés, vu que je m'entraînais tous les jours, reprit-elle en souriant.

Flora se mit à rire doucement.

\- À moi maintenant de faire de même, a moins que tu ne veuilles pas que l'on aide les Nains.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi, que l'on me dise rien. Rentrons, il commence à faire froid.

Flora hocha la tête puis suivit doucement sa soeur.

\- Ah non non et non, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur, lança Bilbo.

Les filles qui venaient juste de rentrer comprenaient qu'ils étaient encore en train de discuter de choses sérieuses, regardaient les Nains attentivement.

\- Si, il faut un cambrioleur, répondit Nori.

\- Oui et un bon, intervint Kili en hochant la tête.

\- Oui et ça ne sera pas moi ! Reprit de plus bel le Hobbit.

\- Je suis d'accord avec monsieur Sacquet, lança doucement Balin, il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.

Il plongea un regard sérieux vers la compagnie qui le dévisageait.

\- L'aventure n'est pas fait pour les gens de bonnes familles, qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seuls. Intervint Dwalin.

Un brouhaha apparu soudainement dans la salle. Thorin fronça les sourcils, puis les poings. Les filles restaient silencieuses, Flora jeta un regard vers July et constata qu'elle était toujours assise aux côtés des deux frères puis se mit à sourire. Gandalf regarda les Nains se battre avec lassitude avant qu'une colère noire ne s'empare de lui. Il se redressa doucement avant qu'une ombre n'apparaisse derrière lui.

\- Ca suffit si je dis que Biblo Sacquet et un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur !

Sa voix raisonnait dans toute la salle, une voix qui montrait bien qu'il n'était plus question de discuter avec ça, que l'affaire était définitivement close.

Les Nains se turent sous la peur.

Bilbo voulut protester, l'idée d'être un cambrioleur ne le convenait pas du tout.

\- Les Hobbit ont le pas extrêmement léger, continua Gandalf d'une voix plus douce. Ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le Dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un Nain celle d'un Hobbit lui est totalement inconnue ce qui nous donne un net avantage.

Bilbo voulut une énième fois protester, mais Gandalf ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le 16éme de cette compagnie, reprit-il en regardant Thorin droit dans les yeux, et j'ai choisi monsieur Sacquet, il n'a plus de ressource que vous le pensiez, et beaucoup plus a offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Il regarda le Hobbit avant de chuchoter, avant même qu'il ne l'imagine.

Thorin ouvrit doucement la bouche puis, pas convaincu, il tourna la tête en roulant des yeux.

\- Vous devez me faire confiance, continua le magicien en approchant un peu plus sa tête vers le chef des Nains qui replongea son regard de glace dans le sien.

Il ouvrit doucement la bouche. Les filles aussi.

\- Entendu, accepta Thorin. Nous le feront à votre façon. Il regarda ensuite Balin. Donnez lui le contrat. Il glissa son regard ensuite vers les filles puis soupira. Donnez leur le contrat, réctifia-t-il.

Balin se leva puis leur donna à chacun un contrat, expliquant ce qu'il est écrit. July se leva à son tour pour protester qu'il était hors de question qu'elle parte a l'aventure, qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle, mais Gandalf lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen possible. Ne voulant pas l'accepter, elle quitta la salle en courant. Tous les Nains restèrent silencieux. Flora regarda sa sœur qui soupira puis hocha la tête.

\- Je m'en occupe...

Elle se leva à son tour puis alla chercher son amie qui était à l'extérieur en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Tu m'avais dit que je serai bien ici, en sécurité, sanglota July.

Cassidy s'avança vers elle tout en prenant une bonne respiration.

\- Je le pensais. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu peux l'être, continua son amie en séchant ses larmes. Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

\- Je te protégerai.

Elle rigola noir avant de tourner les talons.

\- Me protéger face à un Dragon, j'aimerais voir ça ! Elle retourna à l'intérieur, laissant son amie seule.

Cassidy resta plusieurs minutes dehors, essayant de retrouver son calme. Elle regardait les étoiles puis soupira. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait de dire quelque chose, une douce mélodie apparut à ses oreilles. Elle fronça les sourcils, entra à l'intérieur puis découvrit que les Nains étaient tous en train de chanter.

 _Au-delà des montagnes embrumées_  
 _Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé_  
 _Dans l'aube bleutée_  
 _Il faut aller_  
 _En quête de l'or_  
 _Pâle et enchanté_

 _Les pins rugissaient_  
 _Hauts et fiers_  
 _Les vents gémissaient_  
 _Dans la nuit d'hiver_  
 _Rouge le feu_  
 _Sur mille lieues_  
 _Flambaient les arbres_  
 _Torches de lumière_

Tous les Nains chantaient en choeur, Cassidy était presque bouche bée face à l'intonation de leurs voix, mais encore plus quand une autre voix vint s'ajouter à eux. Celle de Thorin. Ce dernier avait le don de provoquer chez elle, des frissons. Sa voix caressa ses oreilles, sa peau, elle était magnifique et triste à la fois. Elle clignota plusieurs fois des yeux, s'adossa un peu plus contre le mur avant de glisser sans s'en rendre compte pour finir assise par terre. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, jusqu'à même se fermer. Cassidy, bercé par cette mélodie, trouva le sommeil. Flora, qui se trouvait aux côtés de July, également.

Le lendemain matin, Kili et Fili réveillaient les filles qui s'étaient endormies dans le salon. Il était l'heure de partir même si le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé ses premiers rayons. Tous étaient en train de préparer leur poney, Gandalf, son cheval blanc. Flora regarda sa sœur avant de souffler qu'elles ne pouvaient pas chevaucher de poney, qu'elles seraient trop lourdes pour eux. Gandalf vint alors a elles avant de souffler qu'il avait tout prévu. Il leur demanda de le suivre avant qu'elles ne découvrent trois belles montures qui les attendaient.

Flora ouvrit grand la bouche puis s'avança vers celle qui possédait une robe grise avec la crinière et la queue noire.

\- Cette jument n'est pas faite pour vous, lança Gandalf, elle est bien trop... Sauvage pour une femme aussi douce que vous. Je vous conseillerai celle-ci, il lui montra celle qui avait une robe noire.

\- Et qui prendra la grise ? Demanda brusquement Cassidy

Gandalf ôta sa pipe de sa bouche avant de lui adresser un petit sourire.

\- Il est hors de question que je monte sur le dos d'un cheval, ils sont bien trop grand pour moi ! Lança July.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû prévoir le coup et lui prendre un poney. Flora s'avança vers sa nouvelle jument déjà sceller, regarda le magicien gris qui hocha de la tête, attrapa sa crinière puis monta d'une traite sur son dos.

\- Elle est parfaite.

Cassidy fit de même avec la grise. Au début, monter sur son dos était une grande galère, cette dernière ne s'est pas laissé faire aussi facilement, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle avait réussi a la calmer. July n'avait pas le choix, et a l'aide de ses amies, elle grimpa sur la dernière jument. Voyant qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à dos d'un cheval, Flora lui donna quelques conseils et leçons qui avaient le don de l'aider.

Thorin qui avait tout observé depuis le début soupira puis décida de s'approcher de Gandalf.

\- Il est l'heure, nous devons partir.

Gandalf hocha doucement la tête.

\- En effet, il est l'heure.

Thorin plissa de yeux puis fixa les jeunes femmes à dos de leur monture. Il s'attarda sur la plus grande qui faisait galoper sa monture puis fronça les sourcils quand il croisa son regard sombre. Ils s'observaient pendant un long moment avant que Thorin brise ce moment.

\- Nous ne devons plus nous attarder ici, termina-t-il avant de trouver les talons.

Cassidy Flora et July rejoignaient les Nains qui les attendaient, prêts à partir.

\- Et Bilbo demanda doucement Flora, ne devons-nous pas l'attendre ?

\- Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, tonna Thorin, allons-y !

Elle regarda sa sœur qui haussa des épaules.

Flora baissa la tête puis se concentra sur sa route.

\- Vous chevauchez à la perfection, intervint Kili, le sourire grand aux lèvres, Fili avait rejoint son frère, mais resta silencieux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me sortir un tel compliment, souffla Flora, nous sommes qu'au pas, même un enfant de quatre ans sait se tenir sur une scelle à une telle allure !  
Kili pouvait entendre son frère rigoler, niveau drague, il n'était franchement pas doué.

Le Nain se vexa légèrement puis reporta son regard droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais oui, nous sommes plus qu'à l'aise sur un cheval, reprit Flora en souriant.

Kili retrouva sa joie naturelle avant de hocher la tête.

\- Il nous faut des armes, coupa Cassidy, des dagues pour moi, un arc pour ma sœur et pour mon amie, ce qui lui correspond le plus.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête.

\- Nous sommes encore très loin du village des hommes, mais nous ferons le possible pour que vous ayez de quoi vous défendre, souffla doucement Fili.

\- Merci. Répondit Cassidy tout en regardant droit devant elle.

Fili l'observa pendant un long moment, il constata que de taille elle était grande, ses cheveux châtains lui arrivait au niveau de ses reins, une peau bronzée, des traits fins et ses yeux sombres en amandes et impénétrables l'intriguaient beaucoup. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un fort caractère et il aimait ça. Définitivement, cette femme lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il remarqua également que sa sœur et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup, même si on pouvait très facilement les différencier puisque la plus jeune possédait une peau plus pâle, des cheveux presque blonds, plus fin et une taille plus petite et des formes moins prononcées. Elle était également jolie, pensa-t-il, mais le caractère de la plus agée lui plaisait plus. Et puis, d'après ce qu'elle a dit plus tôt, elle était marié a un Elfe. Il grimaça en repensant à cela.

Pendant que les filles et les deux frères étaient en train de rêvasser, les autres Nains étaient en train de faire des paris sur le Hobbit. Beaucoup avaient misé qu'il ne viendrait pas.

\- Hey, moi aussi je veux parier ! Lança Flora.

\- Tu n'as pas d'argent sur toi et tu veux parier ? Répondit July.

\- Oui ! Hey les Nains, moi, je dis qu'il viendra !

\- Moi aussi ! Lança Cassidy.

\- En voilà deux autres qui ont de l'argent à perdre, répondit Bofur.

Kili et Fili regardaient la scène en rigolant.

\- Et vous deux, vous ne pariez pas ? Demanda Flora en s'adressant aux deux frères.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Kili, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et je dis qu'il ne viendra pas ! Tu es avec moi mon frère ?

\- Oui.

Flora leva les yeux au ciel.

Alors que les Nains étaient plongés dans leurs paris, une voix plein d'enthousiasme apparu soudainement.

\- Attendez, attendez !

Gandalf se retourna pendant que les Nains arrêtèrent leur monture. Le magicien gris pouvait voir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'agissait de Bilbo. Thorin observa les Hobbit en ouvrant légèrement sa bouche.

Les filles avaient le sourire aux lèvres, elles avaient gagné le pari.

\- Je l'ai signé, reprit le Hobbit à bout de souffle tout en montrant son contrat avec hâte. Il s'avança vers Balin, toujours en souriant, finalement heureux de pouvoir partir à l'aventure.

Le vieux Nain attrapa le bout de papier, l'observa attentivement, sous les regards presque impatient du Hobbit.

\- Et bien tout me semble en ordre, souffla le Nain.

Gandal hocha doucement la tête avant de sourire.

\- Bienvenu monsieur Sacquet dans la compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Reprit Balin.

Tous ricanèrent de joie.

Thorin fixa le Hobbit pendant un long moment avant de reporter son regard vers son chemin.

\- Donnez-lui un poney, ordonna-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Le sourire du Hobbit s'effaça tout d'un coup. L'idée de monter sur un poney le terrifiait presque.

\- Non non non ce n'est pas la peine, merci, je suis sûr que je peux vous suivre euh... À pied. J'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonner, vous voyez, je suis même allez jusqu'à la genouillère...

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps d'en dire d'avantage, il fut tout de suite installé de force sur un poney.

Les filles se retenaient de rire quand elles observaient le Hobbit, le pauvre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de monter sur un poney et cela se voyait. Flora lui donna, comme elle a fait pour July, quelques conseils et au bout d'un certain temps, le Hobbit se sentit plus à l'aise.

Les Nains étaient définitivement en route pour une longue aventure, certains chantaient, d'autres réfléchissaient notamment Thorin qui n'avait d'une hâte, celle d'arriver à destination pour reprendre son bien.

Les jours étaient à présent comptés. Ils ne devaient pas perdre une seule minute. Comme un sentiment de hâte rongea le chef des Nains. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment.

Le Roi des montagnes allait enfin reprendre ses droits

 _A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Un second et dernier voyage, suite de Deux filles pour une quête perillieuse._

Hola buenos dias mi amigos !

Como estas ? :p

Comme promis, à chaque début de semaine, un chapitre !

Sauf que là, je vous l'envoie plus tôt que prévu, puisque je ne suis pas sur d'être présente cette semaine...

.

.

 **Audiie :** Ouii une suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :D pour les amourettes, tu verras ;)

 **LegolasXlove :** Contente que mon histoire te plais ;) Si tu aimes tant Légolas, tu seras servi plus tard héhé ;)

.

.

 **PS :** Il y aura des passages du film, mais je me suis également permis de rajouter mes idées ;)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la compagnie des Nains avait pris la route. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel et n'ayant pas un pète de vent, la chaleur, l'envie de boire et manger commençait à se faire sentir. Voyant qu'ils avaient bien avancés, Thorin décida de faire une petite pause histoire de boire et s'étirer un peu. Cassidy aida July à descendre de sa monture avant de s'étirer un bon coup. Elle ôta de la scelle de sa jument une gourde pleine, bu quelques gorgées avant de la partager avec son amie qui en était dépourvue.

\- Non ça va merci, je n'ai pas soif pour le moment.

\- Bois, ordonna la fille de la TERRE, avec cette chaleur-là, si tu ne bois pas, tu ne vas pas tenir.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules puis but quelques gorgées.

\- J'espère qu'on trouvera des coins d'eau, pour les remplir, souffla doucement Flora. Surtout que pour le moment, mes pouvoirs sont bien rouillés...

\- Et se baigner ! Rajouta July. Mes cheveux sont d'un état épouvantable et il fait une chaleur à en mourir !

Flora regarda l'état de sa chevelure puis haussa les épaules.

\- Boire est indispensable, répondit Cassidy, mais tu verras à la longue que les douches et tout ça ne sont en rien une priorité quand on se lance dans une quête.

July plissa des yeux puis souffla un bon coup, rester à dos d'un cheval lui avait donné mal aux fesses.

\- Vous allez bien ? Surgit Bofur qui avait dans la main une pomme.

\- Ca va, hey ou avez-vous eu ça ? Demanda Flora qui commençait à avoir très faim, en effet, ils étaient tous parti avant même d'avoir pris le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

Bofur regarda sa pomme.

\- Oh, ça, je l'ai pris chez le Hobbit, avant de partir, répondit-il en souriant. Mais à ce qui parait, l'une d'entre vous est capable de faire pousser des arbres à fruits !

Cassidy s'avança.

\- En effet, mais la terre, n'est pas assez riche pour que je puisse faire pousser un citronnier...

\- Et un bananier, ou pommier, vous pouvez le faire ? Demanda le Nain avec grand sourire.

Tous les Nains étaient à présent intrigués par ce qu'il se passait ici puis écoutaient attentivement. Cassidy croisa le regard froid de Thorin puis préféra l'ignorer.

\- Non, reprit-elle, plus durement, je sais faire que des citronniers. Pour le moment.

Bofur l'observa un moment avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je pense que c'est parce que c'est ton fruit préféré, intervint July en souriant.

July regarda Flora et le Nain. Bofur était en train de croquer dans sa pomme et lui en proposa un bout. Elle secoua la tête tout en prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

\- Surement, répondit Cassidy en haussant les épaules. Cependant, je dois m'entraîner d'avantage.

\- Nous devons reprendre la route, tonna Thorin en tournant les talons.

\- Attendez coupa Dwalin, je suis chargé de m'occuper de la petite aux cheveux courts, accordez moi quelques minutes pour les entraînements.

Il croisa le regard sombre de son chef puis plissa légèrement des yeux.

\- Il faut bien qu'elle commence un jour, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, continua le Nain, d'une voix grave.

July ouvrit doucement la bouche, voulut protester, mais Thorin ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

\- Dix minutes, et pas une de plus.

Dwalin hocha rapidement de la tête et demanda aux autres de faire un peu de place. July protesta en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre, mais le Nain ne lui donna pas le choix et lui balança une hache qui semblait trop lourde pour elle.

L'entraînement était une véritable catastrophe pour July, elle avait pris un nombre incalculable de coup qu'elle n'avait pas réussi a esquiver. Cassidy voulut intervenir quand elle vit que son amie ne pouvait pas se relever, mais fut interrompu par Thorin qui lui souffla de la laisser se débrouiller, que cela ne l'aiderai pas face à des Orcs. Le Nain était sans pitié, il fonça droit vers elle et la balança à quelques mètres plus loin. Folle de rage, de fatigue, et sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle hurla d'arrêter, mais le chef des Nains lui avait répondu qu'il n'y aura pas de repos tant qu'il n'y aura pas un brin de progrès.

Les entraînements ne s'arrêtaient pas, July était à bout de souffle et avait des égratignures de partout. Dwalin était avec Thorin le plus robuste des Nains, et face à lui, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Alors que le Nain s'apprêtait de la jeter une énième fois plus loin, Cassidy se mit à hurler de cesser en menaçant d'utiliser son pouvoir sur lui s'il ne lécoutait pas.

Thorin fixa celle qui avait osé interrompre les entraînements puis plissa des yeux avant de l'attraper par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?!

Cassidy recula puis plongea son regard sombre dans celui de glace du Nain.

\- Ce qu'il me prend ? Votre Nain est en train de tuer mon amie !

Thorin secoua la tête.

\- Pauvre idiote que vous êtes je...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que son bras fut retenu brusquement par une ronce dont ses grosses épines s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans sa chaire. Surpris, le Nain voulu se débattre, mais les ronces étaient bien trop puissantes pour lui. Des années d'entraînements qui lui ont finalement porté ses fruits.

Cassidy leva doucement la tête puis plongea son regard indescriptible dans celui du Nain.

Onyx contre topazes

\- La prochaine fois que vous me traitez de la sorte, commença-t-elle doucement.

Les épines s'enfoncèrent un peu plus.

\- Je briserai votre main royal, est-ce clair ?!

Le teint du Nain devint alors rouge de colère.

Le fait qu'une femme ose s'adresser à lui de la sorte le rendait fou de colère. N'était-il pas roi sous la montagne ?! Il fronça encore plus les sourcils. Cette femme ou cette, comme lui avait dit ce magicien fou, Anivy, était dans le collimateur du Nain. Il allait lui faire payer pour cette conduite. Si Gandalf n'était pas là, il l'aurait déjà viré, ou même tuée.

Gandalf ordonna à Cassidy de cesser. Cette dernière ferma brièvement les yeux puis libérera le Nain qui la fixait toujours durement. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil puis croisa les bras. Elle ne quittait pas le Nain du regard, et lui non plus. Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel voyant qu'il avait affaire à deux têtes dures...

\- On y va ! Ordonna-t-il avant de remonter sur son poney.

Gandalf souffla un bon coup puis remit sa pipe à sa bouche. Cassidy aida son amie avant de chevaucher son cheval.

\- Sisi, je crois que tu étais un peu dure avec le Nain.

\- Il m'a insulté. Répondit-elle sèchement sans lui adresser un regard.

Elle reprit la route tout en gardant un regard sombre. Ce Nain l'avait déjà énervé.

\- Vous semblez être très forte, souffla doucement un immense Nain qui s'était mis a ses côtés pour l'admirer.

Elle se retourna puis haussa un sourcil.

\- Euh, vous êtes qui déjà ?

Il se mit à rire doucement.

\- Bombur et voici Gloin.

\- Vous êtes vous déjà battu contre des Orcs ? Demanda l'immense Nain tout en lui adressant un petit sourire.

\- À voir vos bras musclés, je suppose que la réponse est oui, lança a son tour Gloin.

Cassidy remarqua que Dwalin discutait avec Thorin et que de temps à autre le chef des Nains lui jetait des regards de glace.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-elle en haussant encore une fois les épaules.

\- Nous avons fait plus que cela, intervint Flora, d'une voix sérieuse, nous avons sauver la Terre du Milieu.

Les Nains regardaient cette femme sans comprendre.

Elle soupira, oubliant qu'elles étaient dans le passé.

\- Nous avons sauvé en fait le future... Même si je doute qu'a présent cela à servit à quelque chose...

\- C'est une longue histoire, coupa Cassidy.

\- Et dites, mademoiselle Flora, lança Dori, c'est vrai que vous êtes marié à un Elfe ? Demanda-t-il avec dégout.

Elle perdit alors son sourire puis regarda tristement sa bague et repensa à tous les moments passés avec son Elfe. Il lui manquait terriblement et essaya de rester forte pour garder sa joie naturelle.

\- Oui...

Un silence.

\- Une jolie archère comme vous ? Quel gâchis ! Lança Kili.

Flora releva la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire. Kili était un beau Nain, si beau qu'elle aurait pu facilement tomber sous son charme, si son cœur n'était pas déjà pris.

\- C'est gentil à vous.

\- Nous pouvons nous tutoyer enfin si vous le voulez... Proposa le plus jeune des Nains.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant encore une fois.

\- Tu sais, souffla Flora, ma sœur est célibataire, si tu veux...

Kili jeta un petit regard vers la plus agée, cette dernière affichait toujours un regard sérieux. Un regard qui ne donnait pas envie de s'en approcher...

\- Non merci, ça ira. Et je te trouve bien plus jolie qu'elle.

\- Non ? Tu es, je crois le seul alors. Et non, je ne le suis pas !

Kili haussa un sourcil.

\- Elle à tant que prétendants que cela ?

Flora éclata de rire.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une femme facile. En fait, je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle recherche. Le terrain et tout ce qui va avec est son passe-temps favori.

\- Je vois, souffla Kili, pas le temps pour les amourettes.

Flora hocha la tête.

\- Elle a alors drôlement changé, intervint July, elle qui passait son temps, autrefois, à tomber amoureuse pour un rien...

\- En effet, elle a changé, elle s'est endurcie.

\- Elle est géniale, murmura Fili, d'un air rêveur.

\- Attends de mieux la connaître, rigola Flora.

Bofur décida de se rejoindre de nouveau le petit groupe, trouvant qu'il y avait plus d'ambiance qu'avec le chef des Nains. Il s'installa aux côtés de July qui elle releva ses manches puis grimaça quand elle sentit que ses égratignures étaient en train de la brûler.

\- Vous allez vous y faire, jeune fille, souffla le Nain, nous sommes tous passé par là, un jour.

July soupira.

\- Je trouve quand même que pour un premier entraînement, il est allé un peut fort !

Le Nain rigola doucement.

\- July a raison, coupa Cassidy. Ma sœur et moi avions connu des entraînements bien plus doux, mais tout aussi efficaces. Dwalin a vraiment agi comme une brute !

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Intervint le concerné.

Cassidy sursauté presque.

\- Rien.

\- Si j'ai entendu mon nom ! Qu'avez-vous dit ?!

Les filles se regardèrent, Kili et Fili avaient un petit sourire moqueur sur leur visage, Bofur également.

\- Nous parlions de vos.. Tatouages, ils sont...Hum... Très beaux ! Oui... Trés beaux !

L'un des plus robustes des Nains haussa un sourcil avant de tourner les talons.

Flora, Cassidy et July étaient pliés de rire.

\- Bien joué, avoua Kili.

Flora hocha la tête.

\- Sisi, la prochaine fois... Ferme là à double tour ! Soupira cette dernière.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible...

Flora soupira une énième fois.

\- Hélas, oui, je le sais très bien...

Après plusieurs heures de marche, et maintenant que l'astre lunaire a remplacé le soleil, les Nains avaient décidé de camper sur une petite montagne dont la pluie avait rendu le terrain glissant. Après avoir mangé un maigre repas, les Nains étaient en train de se reposer, la plupart dormaient déjà.

Flora regardait les étoiles aux côtés de sa sœur. July discutait avec le Hobbit.

\- Hey, souffla les deux frères, venez nous rejoindre.

Ils étaient prés du feu, et vu qu'il commençait à faire froid, la chaleur des flammes ne pouvait que leur faire du bien. Flora hocha la tête, Cassidy suivi sa sœur.

Elles discutaient tranquillement avec eux, rigolaient par moment lorsqu'ils racontaient des blagues. Décidément ces deux-là ressemblaient beaucoup a Merry et Pipin, pensa Flora en souriant, comme à son habitude. July les avait rejoints quelques minutes après, et se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Kili et Fili avaient vraiment le don de rendre les choses plus faciles.

De l'autre côté Gandalf était tranquillement installé, le regard droit devant lui, fumant sa pipe. Il vit le Hobbit se lever pour s'étirer, il se dirigea ensuite vers les poneys, y trouva sa monture, sortit de sa poche une pomme avant de lui donner en murmurant que cela était un secret. Il l'avait baptisé Myrtille, elle dévora la pomme puis se laissa doucement caresser, Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de faire des ronds avec la fumée qui sortait de sa pipe.

Brusquement des hurlements au loin se faisaient entendre.

Kili et Fili avaient instantanément pris un air sérieux. July sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, Flora ne bougeait plus et Cassidy observa attentivement les environs.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda July, inquiète.

Le Hobbit se dirigea vers les deux frères avant de leur demander la même chose.

Kili regarda un moment son frère puis observa attentivement les environs, comme Cassidy.

\- Des Orcs, répondit sérieusement Kili.

\- Des Orcs ? S'inquiéta Bilbo.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? Hurla presque July.

Cassidy se leva.

\- Ne t'en fais pas July, Flora et moi savons comment les arrêter ! Répondit-elle, prête à se battre. S'ils viennent par ici, ils sont morts !

Fili regarda son frère avec un petit sourire avant de répondre.

\- Des égorgeurs, ils y en à des douzaines dans le coin, les Terres Solitaires y sont infestées.

Le Hobbit et July devinrent écarlate. Cassidy continua de regarder les environs puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils attaquent aux petits jours, ajouta Kili, quand tout le monde est endormi, vite sans un bruit, sans un cri, et des mares de sang.

Soudain, les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, faisant naître une colère noire chez leur oncle qui n'avait pas aimé que l'on trouve amusant une attaque d'Orc, voyant le Hobbit et les filles baisser la tête, Balin décida d'intervenir.

\- Ne vous en faite pas . Thorin a plus de raisons, qu'un autre, de détester les Orcs . Après que le dragon eu pris la montagne solitaire, le roi Thror tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains : la Moria.

Un grand silence avant que le Nain reprenne.

\- Mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place. La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orques conduites par le plus ignoble de toute leur race : Azog, le profanateur. Le grand orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par décapiter le roi. Thrain, le père de Thorin, devint fou de chagrin, il disparut ! Etait- il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus et la mort nous guettait et c'est là que je l'ai vu ! Un jeune prince nain affrontait l'orque pale. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable, sans arme et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger ! Azog, le profanateur compris ce jour là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orques ! Notre ennemi avait été vaincu ! Mais il n'y eu ni festins, ni chants cette nuit-là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres, nous étions peu à avoir survécu et je me suis dit alors il y en a un que je pourrais suivre, il y en a un que je pourrais appeler roi !

Thorin leva fièrement la tête, prit une posture majestueuse, plongea son regard de glace et d'impatience dans celui de ces Nains et des filles qui ne cessaient de le dévisager. Fier d'être à présent considéré aux yeux de ces dernières comme un héro, il hocha doucement la tête. Gandalf regarda Balin puis lui adressa un petit sourire. La voix de Balin repassait en boucle dans la tête de Cassidy qui imagina la scène. Elle comprenait pourquoi ce Nain était de nature très froide et réservé, elle baissa la tête puis rapprocha ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Flora se leva puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir une présence maléfique les guetter. Elle plissa des yeux puis ne voyant finalement rien de suspect, elle retourna vers sa couche ou elle trouva le sommeil. July s'endormit aux côtés des frères Nains et Cassidy un peu plus loin.

Thorin observa longuement celles qui, d'après Gandalf, allaient changer leur destin, avant de soupirer. Il s'attarda plus particulièrement vers celle qui contrôlait la TERRE. Il allait avoir du mal à s'entendre avec, niveau caractère, elle était tout aussi têtue que lui. Il se mit néanmoins à sourire. Il aimait les femmes à fort caractère. Il joua encore un peu avec sa pipe, puis alla se coucher.

Demain, une longue journée les attendent.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'ai besoin de savoir si ce que j'écris mérite que je continue ! Les reviews sont trés importantes et me font par la suite très plaisir ;)

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre qui contient plus d'action et d'humour aussi ^^ ! ;)

Bisx !


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut brutal. Ce n'était pas le courageux Aragorn et le doux et paisible Légolas qui les réveilla, mais Thorin. Le soleil n'avait pas encore fait son apparition qu'il était déjà l'heure de reprendre la route. En plus d'avoir la tête dans les fesses, un estomac qui criait famine, voilà que la pluie venait d'empirer la situation.

Que du bonheur !

Bofur essaya de se réchauffer avec sa pipe, mais ayant déjà pris l'eau, il décida de la ranger dans sa poche. Flora voulut rire quand elle croisa Biblo. Le pauvre semblait totalement au bout de sa vie, lui qui avait l'habitude de vivre dans le confort devait sans aucun doute regretter d'avoir accepté de partir à l'aventure. En plus de cela, il faisait frai et une odeur de boue se faisait sentir. Seuls Thorin et Gandalf restaient impassibles face à cette situation.

La pluie devint très vite insupportable. Sauf pour Kili et Fili qui trouvaient cela amusant. Il leur en fallait vraiment peu pour les rendre heureux.

\- Vite, monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ?

\- Il pleut maître Gloin, et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'a ce que la pluie cesse. Répondit le Magicien en secouant la tête, si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faudra alors un autre Magicien !

Le Nain leva les yeux au ciel tout en grimaçant. Flora et July étaient pliées de rire. L'humour de Gandalf était toujours aussi drôle, et inattendue.

\- Il y en a d'autres ? Demanda Bilbo.

\- De quoi ? Lâcha le Magicien gris d'une voix lasse.

\- De Magicien.

\- Nous sommes cinq, le plus grand est Saroumane, le Blanc, ensuite il y a les deux mages bleus... Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ils s'appellent.

Bilbo hocha la tête tout en regardant attentivement Gandalf.

\- Qui est le cinquième ? Demanda Cassidy.

\- J'allais demander la même chose, avoua le Hobbit. Elle regarda un instant sa sœur qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ah, le cinquième, Radagast le Brun

\- C'est un grand Magicien, ou est-il ? Intervint Flora.

\- Comme vous, ajouta se retourna puis ouvrit doucement la bouche. Appréciant que l'on lui dise qu'il est lui aussi un grand Magicien.

\- Je dirais qu'il est grand, à sa manière. C'est un être doux qui préfère la compagnie des animaux que tout autre, il surveille sans relâche son vaste et étendu foret, très loin a l'est, ce qui est une excellente chose, car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde.

La pluie venait tout juste de cesser, au grand bonheur des Nains qui n'en pouvaient plus. Les rayons du soleil réchauffèrent un peu les Nains. Ils empruntaient un autre chemin qui menait droit vers une petite colline ou un chalet vide et détruit, sûrement par le temps ou par les créatures qui habitaient dans les environs.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, Thorin se retourna puis annonça à la compagnie qu'ils passeraient la nuit ici.

\- Fili Kili, occupez-vous des poney, et surtout restez prés d'eux ! Bofur Bifur, trouvez-nous assez de bois pour cette nuit.

Il posa un bref regard vers les filles.

\- Quant à vous vous vous, chargerez de nous trouver de quoi nous mettre sous la dent.

Flora hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, donnez nous une arme. Répondit Cassidy.

Thorin haussa un sourcil.

\- Avec quoi allons-nous chassez si nous sommes dépourvues d'arme ?! Reprit-elle plus durement.

Thorin s'avança vers elle d'un pas lourd, plongea son regard de glace dans les siens.

\- Kili Fili, vos armes. Lança-t-il tout en continuant de regarder la jeune femme.

Cassidy ne recula pas, ce Nain, qui semblait vouloir à tout prix lui faire peur, était loin de lui faire cet effet-là. Elle trouvait même ce petit manège assez ennuyeux.

Fili donna alors des dagues a la plus agée et Kili son arc à la seconde. Thorin recula puis croisa les bras.

\- Ne traînez pas trop. Nous avons tous très faim ! Trancha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Cassidy aurait tellement voulu lui balancer sa dague, mais fut retenu par sa sœur qui trouva toujours les mots pour calmer son impulsivité.

\- Euh... Souffla July aux filles. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je reste avec Kili et Fili ? C'est que la chasse...Bah...

\- Je comprends, répondit doucement Flora, reste avec eux, de toute façon nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

July lui adressa un sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

\- On fait le concours de celle qui ramènera la plus grosse bête au campement ? Défia Cassidy.

\- Hum, moi je me chargerai de la verdure...

\- Pff, tu es bien l'épouse d'un Elfe toi !

Pendant ce temps, les Nains étaient en train de préparer leur couche. Kili Fili et July surveillaient les poneys tout en discutant, rigolant ensemble. Thorin et Gandalf discutaient.

\- Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route, nous pourrions aller jusqu'aux Efles...

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit durement Thorin, je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit !

\- Pourquoi ? Les Elfes nous aideraient et nous aurions à manger, a boire un lit et des conseils essaya Gandalf.

Thorin tourna les talons. Visiblement, il ne voulait rien entendre.

\- Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils !

\- Nous possédons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire ! Renchéris le Magicien gris. Le Seigneur Elrond peut nous aider !

\- Vraiment ? Un Dragon attaque Erebord, quelle aide avons nous reçut des Elfes ?

Gandalf soupira.

\- Des Orcs pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées, les Elfes regardent et ne font rien, et je devrais allez les voir ? Reprit-il en s'approchant de lui. Ils ont trahi mon père et mon grand-père.

\- Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassez le passé.

\- J'ignorais qu'elle vous appartenait !

N'en pouvant plus Gandalf tourna les talons en soupirant.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le Hobbit. Où allez-vous Gandalf ?

\- Rechercher la seule personne ici qui à la tête sur les épaules !

\- Ah ? Et qui ça peut bien être ?

\- Moi monsieur Sacquet !

Bilbo regarda le Magicien partir puis demanda à Balin s'il allait revenir. Le Nain, ne connaissant pas la réponse haussa les épaules.

Thorin plissa des yeux puis une fois Gandalf partit de son champ de vision, il tourna les talons avant de croiser Bofur et Bifur avec les mains chargées de bois.

\- Et les autres ? Que font-elles ? Râla Dwalin qui avait très faim.

\- Elles ne sont toujours pas revenues ? S'inquiéta Bofur.

Dwalin croisa les bras.

\- Non, elles ne sont pas revenues et nous avons tous très envie de manger !

\- Et bien si en attendant vous vous chargez des entraînements de la petite, le temps passerai plus vite, souffla Balin qui avait rejoint le petit groupe.

Dwalin haussa un sourcil puis hocha la tête en grognant.

Quant à Bofur, le fait que les filles ne soit pas encore revenues au campement l'inquiéta. Il se dirigea vers Thorin qui faisait les cent pas en ronchonnant qu'il mourrait de faim.

\- Que font-elles ?! Tonna le Nain.

Bofur haussa les épaules.

\- Par Durin qu'elles vont m'entendre...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix rigide le coupa.

\- Toujours en train de râler à ce que je vois !

Bofur et Thorin se retournèrent puis croisèrent le regard impassible de Cassidy qui avait à ses pieds un sanglier.

Bofur émit un petit sourire, quant à Thorin, il ne savait plus quoi dire. La gronder pour son insolence, ou alors la remercier pour ce qu'elle venait de ramener. À ses côtés, Flora portait dans ses mains une main de banane, elle regarda sa sœur puis s'avança doucement vers les Nains.

\- Nous sommes désolées pour ce retard, mais ma sœur à eu un petit accident...

Thorin s'apprêtait de l'envoyer sur les roses, mais les derniers mots de cette dernière l'avait freiné sec. Il reporta alors son attention vers la plus agé et constata qu'elle portait un pansement improvisé avec des feuilles au niveau de sa cuisse droite. Il fronça les sourcils. Bofur ouvrit doucement la bouche puis alla à sa rencontre.

\- Ce n'est rien, coupa Cassidy quand le Nain commençait à lui poser des questions, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, c'est tout.

Bofur hocha brièvement la tête puis recula.

\- La prochaine fois, j'enverrai Kili, lança le Nain.

Cassidy, n'appréciant pas du tout ce qu'il venait d'insinuer, s'avança d'un pas rapide et colérique vers le Nain avant de lui barrer la route. Thorin eu un mouvement de recul puis se mit à la toiser durement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez vous ? Tonna la jeune guerrière.

Flora regarda la scène puis secoua la tête. Sa sœur avait décidément trouvé une personne avec qui passer ses nerfs, tout comme le Nain, elle supposait.  
Une dispute éclata, et elle aurait pu durer pendant longtemps si Balin n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de trouver comme prétexte que la compagnie avait très fin. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux...

Bombur s'occupa de la nourriture pendant que les autres étaient en train d'attendre. Flora s'entraînait, sous les yeux de Nori et Oin, a éveiller le pouvoir de l'EAU qui s'était endormit en elle depuis le temps, Cassidy rejoignit son amie qui rigolait toujours avec les Nains. Cette dernière avait encore eu le droit a des entraînements intensif et lui raconta qu'elle s'était bien améliorée.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne toutes les deux ? Proposa gentiment Cassidy en entrainant son amie un peu plus loin.

July hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Tu sais quoi, ce monde-là, je commence vraiment à l'aimer... Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Cassidy lui rendit le sourire.

\- tu craques pour lequel ?

July écarquilla les yeux.

\- Craque ?

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec eux, tu as forcément des sentiments pour l'un des deux.

Un long silence.

\- Et bien... Ca restera entre nous hein ?

Cassidy hocha la tête.

\- C'est Kili.

Elle soupira.

\- Je le savais.

July se retourna puis soupira.

\- Je sais, c'est ridicule. Tomber amoureuse d'un Nain, non mais j'ai vraiment perdu la tête ! Moi qui aimais les hommes bien musclés, grand rasé, cheveux bien coupés...

La guerrière de la Terre rigola doucement.

\- L'amour à ses raisons, July. Bon, on s'entraîne ?

Quelques heures plus tard, les Nains se régalaient du repas cuisiné par Bombur. Bilbo qui avait l'eau a la bouche s'avança.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'il est parti.

\- Qui ? Demanda Bofur qui s'occupa de servir les Nains.

\- Gandalf.

\- C'est un Magicien, il reviendra quand il en aura envie. Tenez, soyez gentil, portez ça aux gars...

Les filles arrivèrent au même moment.

\- Mmmh ! Ca sent vraiment bon ! Merci Cassidy et Bombur ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Lança July.

\- Il y en a assez pour tout le monde, souffla Balin.

\- La prochaine fois, laissez-moi cuisiner, lança Cassidy.

Bombur regarda tristement la guerrière.

\- Vous n'aimez pas ma cuisine ?

Tous rigolèrent, sauf Thorin qui mangeait tranquillement, laissant son esprit se reposer un peu.

Bibo alla rejoindre Kili et Fili, il avait dans les mains deux bols bien remplis. Une fois arrivé à destination, il remarqua avec surprise que les Nains étaient raides, le regard droit devant eux.

\- Que ce passe-il ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Ce fut Kili qui répondit le premier.

\- Nous devons surveiller les poneys.

Fili prit ensuite la parole.

\- Seulement, nous avons... Il se retourna vers le Hobbit, un léger problème. Nous en avions seize et maintenant, il y en a quatorze.

Kili s'avança brusquement vers les poneys avant de lancer qu'il fallait trouver au plus vite une solution sinon ils allaient avoir à faire a Thorin.

Bilbo suivit le Nain puis rigola jaune.

\- Ah, c'est ennuyeux... Très ennuyeux... Ne devons-nous pas prévenir Thorin ? Mieux vaut qu'il le sache.

\- Non ! Coupa les deux Nains en chœur.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le Hobbit.

\- Ca va l'inquiéter, souffla Fili, en tant que cambrioleur, vous pourriez étudier la question.

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux, regarda par terre puis fit semblant de chercher quelque chose.

\- Oh eu...

Il vit par terre des empreintes encore fraîches puis avec son tic facial regarda les frères Nains qui attendaient une analyse complète de la situation.

\- Je dirais que quelque chose de gros est passé par là et... à déraciner ces arbres...

\- C'est ce que nous pensions, souffla Kili.

Bilbo s'arrêta puis porta un regard fixe devant lui.

\- Quelque chose de très très gros et apparemment de très dangereux...

Fili regarda le Hobbit puis dirigea son regard là où il regardait.

\- Je vois une lumière, Kili, viens !

Le plus jeune arriva ensuite puis se posta entre son frère et le cambrioleur.

Un cri malfaisant se faisait entendre. Bilbo pouvait sentir son cœur battre à la chamade.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Au même moment, une autre personne arriva derrière eux. En fait deux autres personne.

\- Que faites vous, souffla Flora.

\- Shuuuut ! Lança Kili.

Cette dernière sursauta. Le plus jeune leur demanda alors de s'accroupir et pointa du doigt devant eu là ou une faible lumière y était.

\- Des Trolles, murmura Cassidy.

\- Des Trolles ?! Répéta Kili avec hargne.

Il se leva brusquement suivit de son frère et du Hobbit. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent un instant avant de faire la même chose.

Une fois proche des Trolls, ils virent un Troll passé prés d'eux.

\- Il a Myrtille et Minty ! On devrait peut-être aller voir et faire quelque chose chuchota le Hobbit.

Ils courrurent vers vers Bilbo.

\- Oui ! Vous devriez fit Kili en se levant et poussant légèrement le dos du Hobbit pour qu'il avance.

Kili prit l'un des bols que Bilbo avait dans les mains depuis le début.

\- Les Trolls des montagnes sont lents et stupides. Vous êtes si petit qu'ils ne vous verront jamais expliqua Kili.

\- Attendez ! Non, non, non protesta le semi-Homme.

\- C'est parfaitement sécuritaire ! Nous serions justes derrière vous le rassura Kili.

Fili prit le second bol des mains de Bilbo, l'encourageant à le faire.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, hululez deux fois comme une chouette effraie et deux fois comme une chouette effrayée expliqua Fili.

Fili poussa le Hobbit vers les Trolls et le pauvre Hobbit faillit trébucher.

\- Une fois comme un chouette effraie, deux fois comme une chouette... Deux fois comme une... Êtes vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Bilbo.

\- Je viens avec toi, lança Cassidy.

\- Non répondit Fili en la retenant. Restez-ici, nous avons besoin de vous deux...

\- Ah oui et pourquoi cela ? Souffla Flora.

\- Ne nous laissez pas seuls avec Thorin... Répondit Kili en faisant les yeux de chien battu.

Les deux soeurs étaient alors parti avec les deux Nains laissant Bilbo seul. Ils devaient aller chercher de l'aide car le Hobbit ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul. Flora esperait que que Bilbo ne se ferait pas attraper par les trolls. Une fois au campement, ils expliquèrent la situation à Thorin. Celui-ci s'énerva et ordonna d'aller sauver le Hobbit.

Les Nains se ruèrent vers les Trolls afin d'aider le Hobbit qui s'était malheureusement fait attrapé par les Trolls, Kili arriva le premier et bondit sur eux, il tailla alors le mollet d'un des Trolls.

\- Lâche le ! Hurla Kili.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Demanda un Troll.

\- J'ai dit, lâche le !

Le Troll lança alors Bilbo, que Kili rattrapa, roulant au sol pendant que le reste de la troupe attaquèrent les Trolls. Tous se battaient tout en protégeant leurs compagnons, ils étaient impressionnants au combat. Cassidy vit Bofur en mauvaise posture, un Troll allait l'attaquer, elle fonça vers lui et mit toute sa force en donnant un coup de dague dans la jambe du monstre. Celui-ci se retourna puis changea de cible et voulu l'attaquer, mais fut brusquement retenu par d'immenses ronces. Le Troll ne pouvait plus bouger, les ronces de Cassidy étaient très puissantes, cependant son pouvoir prit fin quand un second Troll planta son poignard dans le dos de cette dernière et la balança quelques mètres plus loin sur Bofur, Flora , paniqué, hurla le nom de sa sœur. Tous étaient dans un état de panique. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les Nains étaient dans des sacs.

Flora regarda sa sœur, elle semblait résister à l'envie de fermer les yeux. Elle espérait que la blessure n'était pas profonde.

\- Aie ! Ça brûle, ça brûle ! Criaient les Nains attachés au-dessus du feu.

La moitié des Nains se trouvait ficelée sur une broche.

\- Faut se dépêcher ! Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Je n'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre déclara un Troll.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. " Le soleil va bientôt se lever, changé en pierre ? " Il ouvrit doucement la bouche. Il avait une idée.

\- Attendez ! Vous allez faire une grosse erreur ! Cria Bilbo quand un Troll s'apprêtait de tuer un Nain.

\- On ne peut pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots lança Dori, tournant au-dessus du feu.

\- Idiot ? Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes nous ? Demanda ironiquement Bofur.

Ce dernier jetait des petits regards vers l'Humaine de la TERRE dont son teint devenait de plus en plus blanc.

\- Je voulais dire, avec l'assaisonnement ! Fit Bilbo. Vous les avez sentis ? Il va falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir.

L'un des Trolls s'avança vers le semi-Homme, méfiant. Des cris de colère de la part des Nains se faisaient entendre.

\- Il raconte n'importe quoi ! Lança Kili.

\- Taisez-vous ! Je veux entendre ce que le cambrioHobbit a à dire ordonna celui qui devait être le chef.

\- Alors, le secret pour cuisiner du Nain, c'est... Commença Bilbo. De les écorcher vifs.

\- Non ! Cria Thorïn.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Lança Fili.

\- Je vais le tuer ! Menaça Kili.

\- Ça, je m'en souviendrais, je m'en souviendrais ! Cria Dwalin sur la rôtissoire en le pointant du doigt.

Tous étaient en train de protester, Flora essayait de trouver une solution pour les sortir d'ici. Voyant que sa soeur n'était pas dans un état pour utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle n'avait donc pas le choix de reveiller de nouveau l'EAU qui dormait en elle. Elle plissa des yeux, imagina que le feu qui était en train de griller les Nains allait s'éteindre avec un peu de pluie...

Alors qu'un Troll avait saisi Bombur pour le tuer, miraculeusement le pouvoir de Flora se réveilla. Une forte pluie avait éteint le feu et perturbé les Trolls.

Quelques instants plus tard...

\- Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! Tonna la voix de Gandalf qui arriva juste après l'œuvre de Flora.

Les Trolls le regardaient surpris, ne sachant que faire à présent. Gandalf était debout sur un rocher, son bâton à la main.

\- C'est qui lui ? Demanda un troll ?

\- Y'se mange lui aussi ? Fit un autre.

Gandalf brisa soudainement le rocher avec son bâton et la clairière fut inondée d'une lumière. Gandalf était revenue et els Trolls changeaient en pierre.

Tous étaient fous de joie, sauf Flora et July qui se précipitèrent vers une Cassidy qui s'était écroulée par terre. Kili et Fili qui avait vu la scène s'avancèrent vers elle. Fili se mit aux côtés de la guerrière de la TERRE. Bofur s'installa à son tour à ses côtés puis lui attrapa doucement la main.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé.. Je ne sais comment vous remercier... Je vous en pris, ne mourrez pas...

Fili examina en vitesse sa blessure. Elle n'était pas si profonde que ça. Thorin s'avança également vers elle puis croisa le regard sérieux du Magicien qui demandait à tous de s'écarter. Il examina plus en profondeur que Fili sa blessure, souffla un bon coup avant de souffler quelques paroles qui avaient pour don de refermer sa blessure.

\- Ma sœur est sauvé ? Demanda Flora, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui. En espérant que la lame des Trolls n'était pas affecté, souffla Gandalf.

 _A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Bonjour à vous,

Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, comme d'habitude elles me font très plaisir.

Ce chapitre sera assez court, car il servira de transition. Désolé. J'espère tout de même qu'il sera aimé.

Bonne lecture à vous, mes petits chou ;)

* * *

\- Il suffit que je vous laisse seul un instant, pour vous retrouver captifs de Trolls lança Gandalf.

\- Merci Gandalf, répondit Flora.

Il la dévisagea avant de hocher la tête.

\- Heureux que vous ayez retrouvez vos pouvoirs, princesse Azura.

Le cœur de cette dernière s'arrêta un instant de battre.

\- Je préfère Flora.

Un silence.

\- Ma sœur et moi avons décidé que nous gardions nos noms terriens, c'est comme ça.

Il haussa les sourcils, s'apprêtait de répondre.

\- Où êtes-vous parti, si je ne suis pas indiscret ? Coupa Thorin.

Gandalf se retourna puis plongea son regard espiègle dans celui du Nain.

\- Voir plus en avant répondit-il.

Il hocha la tête avant de sourire très légèrement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ?

\- Un regard en arrière.

Les filles avaient décidé de laisser le Magicien et le chef des Nains discuter entre eux pour rejoindre le reste de la compagnie. Les Nains étaient en train de chercher la caverne des Trolls pour saisir leur butin. Ils commençaient au bout d'un moment à perdre patience, la tanière des Trolles était nulle part, pourtant il devait sans aucun doute en avoir une qui abritait les Trolls du soleil. Une grotte pouvant contenir trois gros Trolls ne pouvait certainement pas passer inaperçue ! Au bout d'un long moment, ce fut Dwalin qui trouva la grotte. Flora avait décidé de rester auprès de sa sœur qui ressortait tout juste des soins de Gandalf, July également. Elles étaient toutes deux inquiètes pour elle, sa blessure s'était refermée, mais elle ne semblait pas pour autant en grande forme.

\- Vous pouvez rejoindre les Nains, je vais bien, juste un coup de fatigue... Souffla la guerrière de la TERRE.

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils, pas convaincue.

\- Repose-toi un peu dans ce cas, murmura July.

Cassidy ferma doucement les yeux pendant que sa sœur et son amie veillaient sur elle. Cela faisait déjà un instant que les Nains étaient rentrés dans la caverne, Gandalf discutait toujours avec Thorin, de choses sérieuse puisque Thorin semblait plus que jamais concentré. Au bout d'un long moment, ce fut Bofur qui sortit en premier de la grotte des Trolls, il rejoignit les filles qui discutaient de tout et de rien, son regard s'attarda vers Cassidy qui depuis le temps s'était réveillé. Il remarqua que son teint était très pâle, mais vu qu'elle souriait il comprit qu'elle n'allait finalement pas si mal que cela. Mais peut-être essayait-elle de cacher quelque chose ?

\- Alors, intervint Flora, vous avez, trouvé des trésors ?

\- On va dire ça, répondit le Nain en souriant. Mademoiselle Cassidy, vous allez bien ?

Cette dernière soupira.

\- Je vais bien oui, merci.

Le Nain remarqua en fronçant les sourcils la difficulté qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle essayée de se lever.

\- Tu sais Bofur, coupa sa sœur, tu peux nous tutoyer.

\- Si vous... Si tu le souhaites...

Flora hocha la tête.

\- En parlant de trésor, avez-vous, la comagnie et toi, déniché un arc pour moi ?

\- Eh... Non, désolé.

Elle soupira.

\- Pas grave, je vais devoir le faire sans. C'est un bel endroit pour s'entraîner.

\- Qu'essayez... Qu'essayes-tu de faire ? Souffla Bofur.

\- Elle s'entraîne, répondit Cassidy. Maintenant qu'elle a réussi a " réveiller " de nouveau son pouvoir, mieux vaut qu'elle continue pour être sûr qu'elle puisse l'utiliser avant de faire face à un nouvel ennemi.

Elle eut du mal a parler, ses yeux étaient à moitié endormit et de grosses goûtes de sueur sécrasèrent sur son visage. Elle serait tombée par terre si Bofur n'avait pas eu l'initiative de la rattraper juste à temps. Elle le repoussa en grognant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Le Nain voyait bien qu'elle mentait, mais préféra ne rien dire..

Flora n'eut pas le temps de s'entraîner, les reste de la compagnie venait tout juste de revenir les mains chargées d'arme. Kili et Fili coururent droit vers les filles avant de leur demander ce qu'elles ont fait de beau en attendant, qu'elles avaient vraiment ratée quelque chose en restant ici. Flora leur expliqua qu'elle voulait rester auprès de sa sœur, Fili s'inquiéta un peu pour elle, mais Cassidy trancha qu'elle se portait mieux à présent, qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire pour elle.

Le chef des Nains en avait terminé avec Gandalf puis alla vers la compagnie qui discutait avec les filles. Il pouvait voir en fronçant durement les sourcils Bofur et Nori en train de rire aux éclats avec la fille de la TERRE et ses neveux avec Flora et July.

N'avaient-elles pas autre chose à faire à la place de distraire ses Nains ?! Tonna-t-ils interieurement. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Quelque chose approche coupa soudain Balin, brisant instantanément la colère noire du Nain.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda July, inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas lui répondit le vieux Nain.

\- Il faut prévenir Thorin ! Lança Nori.

\- Je suis là répondit le roi Nain en s'approchant de la compagnie.

Tous prirent leur nouvels armes, prêts à se défendre contre un éventuel danger. Kili tenta de rassurer July qui paniquait. Flora restait prés de sa sœur, tous guettaient sans faire du bruit les environs. Quand le bruit se rapprocha, tout le monde se mit en action, puis surpris, les Nains s'arrêtèrent en voyant un drôle de vieillard vêtu de couleur terre, sur un traîneau tiré par des lapins.

\- C'est Radagast, murmura Kili dans les oreilles de July.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Gandalf en avait brièvement parlé.

Les paroles du Magicien gris revinrent dans sa tête

 _"Radagast, aussi appelé Aiwendil, accordait beaucoup d'importance aux animaux et aux végétaux de la Terre du milieu. Radagast faisait partie des 5 mages qui ont été envoyés en terre du milieu. C'etait donc au même titre que les 4 autres l'un des Maiar, les esprits angéliques qui servaient les divinités d'Arda / Valar et dont l'existence remontait à avant le commencement du monde. "_

\- Il est extraordinaire.

Kili se mit à lui sourire.

\- Beaucoup traitait Radagast de " simple " et "d'imbécile."

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Puisqu'il est... Different des autres mages.

Soudain.

\- Au voleur ! Au feu ! Assassins ! S'affola l'inconnu, tout en agitant son bâton.

\- Radagast ! C'est Radagast le brun ! S'exclama Gandalf. Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire ici ?

\- Je vous cherchais Gandalf ! Il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmantes !

\- Mais encore ?

Radagast voulut dire quelque chose, puis finalement se tut. Il réouvrit la bouche avant de s'écrier agacé, la cause... Un trou de mémoire.

\- Oh, euh... Attendez un instant. Oh ! Une idée m'est venu et elle s'est envolée... Je l'avais là ! Sur le bout de ma langue ! Oh... Mais... Fit Radagast.

En effet, il y avait quelque chose sur le bout de la langue. Gandalf sortit de la bouche de l'étrange magicien un insecte sortir de la bouche de Radagast qui donnait a Flora l'envie de gerber.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas une idée, mais un insecte fit Radagast.

Mais le plus écoeurant était sa chevelure recouvert d'un nid d'oiseau ou de la fiente dégouliné sur son front. Flora crut vraiment qu'elle allait cette fois si vomir. Quant à July, elle dut faire un effort monstre pour ne pas rigoler.

Les deux Magiciens discutaient entre eux. Les Nains, également. Flora veilla sur la santé de sa soeur, celle-ci semblait allait mieux, puis se mit a trembler quand elle entendit le mot " araignée " sortir de la bouche de Gandalf.

Soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre. Ce cri glaça le sang de July qui se réfugia très vite auprès de Kili et Fili.

\- Est-ce que c'est un loup ? Il y a... Des loups par ici ? Demanda Bilbo

\- Des loups ? Non, ce n'était pas un loup répondit Bofur.

Soudain, une énorme bête apparut au-dessus d'eux. Un grognement sourd sortit de la gueule de la créature. L'animal sauta sur les Nains. Cassidy se " réveilla " puis réussit sans miracle à les protéger en lançant des dagues que Fili lui avait emprunté la veille, l'une d'elles s'était plantée entre les deux yeux de la bête. Les Nains remercièrent la guerrière cependant ce moment de soulagement n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, de nouveau cris se faisaient entendre , un second monstre apparut soudainement et fut touché et achevé par une flèche de Flora .

\- Des éclaireurs wargs ! Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin gronda Thorin.

\- Une bande d'Orc ? Répéta Bilbo.

\- À qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ? Demanda Gandalf.

\- À personne répondit durement Thorin.

Gandalf soupira.

\- À qui l'avez-vous dit ? Insista le magicien.

\- À personne, je le jure ! Au nom de Durin, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Vous êtes pourchassé !

\- Il nous faut quitter cet endroit annonça Dwalin.

\- Impossible, nous n'avons plus de poneys ! Ils se sont enfuient ! Cria Ori en revenant vers eux.

\- Je vais les lancer à mes trousses déclara Radagast.

\- Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont ! Contra Gandalf

\- Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! Protesta ce dernier. Qu'ils essaient donc pour voir.

-Des lapins contre une bande de wargs, ils vont se faire tuer et vous aussi ! Lança Flora.

L'étrange Magicien se mit à sourire avant de partir à toute vitesse. Flora en avait la bouche grande ouverte et retira ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Gandalf ordonna alors à la compagnie de prendre la fuite. Tous courraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ils traversèrent la forêt sans se retourner. Les Nains pouvaient voir au loin le traîneau du Magicien brun, poursuivit par des Orc. Le plan avait marché, et Radagast arrivait à garder une bonne distance entre lui et les Orc pour ne pas se faire attraper.

Gandalf ordonna de se cacher derrière un gros rocher. Des orques passèrent près d'eux. La situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse. Ils étaient encerclés par les Orcs et leurs wargs. July tremblait comme une malade, Kili restait prés d'elle pour la rassurer puis demanda à Flora de lui rendre son arc. Le Hobbit était également apeuré, Flora lui attrapa doucement par la main, lui murmurant que tout se passerai bien. Cassidy observa attentivement les environs, essayant de trouver une solution a ce problème. Elle ne pouvait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs puisqu'elle était encore trop faible. _Stupide Trolls,_ pesta-t-elle en serrant les dents. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main ferme se poser sur ses épaules puis fut encore plus surprise quand elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Thorin. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment avant que les choses sérieuses brise ce moment étrange et intense.

Cassidy cherchait du regard le Magicien. Elle le vit disparaitre derrière les rochers. Tous les Nains prirent leurs armes, prêt à se défendre, le combat commença. Les Nains se défendaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, les deux sœurs également. Flora utilisait son pouvoir et Cassidy ses dagues. July restait aux côtés de Kili qui tuait tous les Orcs qui tentait de s'approcher d'elle. Le combat avait duré pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Où est Gandalf ? Demanda Nori

\- Il nous a abandonnés ? Cria Gloin

Un instant de panique. Sans le Magicien, les Nains se sentaient privés de protection. Un autre Orc bien plus rapide arriva droit vers eux.

\- Kili ! Tue-les ! Ordonna Thorin.

Kili rata la première flèche, il ragea un moment, puis décrocha une seconde flèche qui blessa la bête sans pour autant la tuer, folle de rage Flora lui arracha de force son arc puis tua la bête. Un moment de soulagement se faisait sentir. Mais cet instant ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'une vingtaine d'Orc débarquèrent. July ferma les yeux en soufflant que ce n'était pas vrai, que ce combat n'allait jamais se terminer. Cassdiy et Flora serrèrent les poings et les dents face à la tornade noire qui arrivait droit vers eux.

Ils n'en avaient pas encore fini avec eux.

A suivre...

* * *

 **Voilà, un chapitre assez court, comme je vous l'ai dit...**

 **Le prochain sera plus calme mais sans doute l'un des plus important ;)**

 **Bonne journée/soirée à vous :D**

 **ET ON OUBLI PAS LA REVIEW ! Niahahah :p**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour a vous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien.

 **fabienne.2869 :** Merci pour la review, l'action reprend au prochain ;) hihi

À partir de ce chapitre-là, ne vous fiez plus au film. Tout va changer ou presque...

Donc ne soyez pas surpris... Voilà, bonne lecture à vous ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Récapitulatif des événements.

 _Cassidy et Flora, deux redoutables guerrières, des sœurs, propulsées dans le passé doivent aider une compagnie de Nains à reprendre la Montagne Solitaire, volée il y a des années par un terrible cracheur de feu. Smaug le terrible. Sans armes pour se défendre, privées de leurs montures qui ont pris la fuite en même temps que les poneys des Nains, et encore débutantes sur la maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs, les filles se retrouvent en ce moment même entourées d'une bande d'Orc assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir._

 _._

 _._

Si Gandalf n'avait pas eu l'idée de génie de leur montrer une cachette secrète, ils seraient à l'heure qu'il est, tous morts. Il avait réussi à provoquer un brouillard pour que les Nains aient le temps de ce cacher sans que les ennemis ne les voient. Que feraient-ils sans ce Magicien ? En plus de cela, il débarquait toujours aux bons moments !

Cachés, les Nains attendaient sagement que les Orcs quittent les environs. Lorsqu'un Orc passa tous prés d'eux, Kili dut mettre une main sur la bouche de July pour l'empêcher de crier. Les cœurs battaient très vite, les bruits de pas des Orcs s'entendaient. S'ils découvraient leur cachette, ils étaient cuits. La chance était avec eux. Les Orcs décidèrent de partir. Thorin ferma brièvement les yeux puis souffla de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir repartir tranquillement.

Gandalf ordonna alors de reprendre la route. Ils suivirent alors un passage, plus précisément une grotte secrète. Sur leur chemin, ils trouvèrent un cadavre d'Orc ou une flèche était plantée dans le cou. Thorin fronça les sourcils l'arracha et examina. Les filles pouvaient voir son visage s'assombrir.

\- Des Elfes ! Cracha le Nain avant de jeter la flèche.

Et il avait bien vu...

Un Elfe apparu soudainement. Flora compris alors pourquoi la mauvaise humeur de Thorin venait d'accroître. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il avait une dent contre cette race. Cela pouvait se lire dans ces yeux. Gracieux, l'être immortel s'avança vers eux puis plongea son regard de faucon dans celui du chef de Nains qui ne cessait de le dévisageait comme si qu'il avait devant lui un insecte, un insecte qu'il devait au plus vite écrabouiller. L'Elfe rangea son arc puis retira doucement son casque en argent ou une longue chevelure ébène s'échappa de manière souple. July pouvait voir en levant les yeux au ciel qu'elle en avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle lui chuchota qu'elle va finir par gober des mouche si elle continuait d'agir de la sorte. Il demanda alors à la compagnie de le suivre.

Gandalf se plaça devant les Nains puis planta son bâton au sol. Ils s'échangèrent quelques paroles avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la compagnie qui chuchotait.

\- Devons-nous le suivre ? Demanda Dwalin.

\- Je pense que c'est plus sage marmonna Gandalf.

Flora pouvait voir que cette supposition ne plaisait pas à Thorin. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis échangea un regard avec sa sœur qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

\- Non merci fit Thorin en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel. Bien évidemment, il avait prévu que le Nain agirait de cette façon.

\- Nous le suivrons, que vous le vouliez ou non, riposta le Magicien qui en avait plus qu'assez de cette vielle querelle entre les Nains et les Elfes.

Thorin plissa des yeux puis grogna pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Quel choix avons-nous, intervint Cassidy qui se plaça sans attendre aux côtés du Magicien. Kili constata qu'elle avait une mine épouvantable et qu'elle avait du mal à rester debout. Gandalf a raison, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, il serait plus sage de le suivre, après tout ce n'est qu'un Elfe, il ne va pas nous bouffer !

Gandalf remarqua à son tour que la voix de la jeune femme avait changé, elle semblait plus essoufflée. Il pouvait voir en fronçant les sourcils qu'elle se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Des cernes ornaient ses yeux, comme ci qu'elle n'avait pas dormi pendant des jours, qu'elle ne tenait pas bien debout et ses lèvres étaient pâles.

\- Et depuis quand vous parliez sans que je vous l'ai ordonné ?! Trancha le Nain qui s'avança durement vers elle.

Elle croisa les bras tout en le toisant de haut. Cette attitude énerva encore plus le Nain. Gandalf et les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas pris la tête...

\- Soyez heureuse que je vous aie accepté, vous votre sœur et votre ami ! Si par ...

Elle leva brusquement son bras pour utiliser son pouvoir de TERRE sur lui, afin de lui faire regretter ses mots, quand un hurlement de douleur coupa net le chef des Nain. Tous étaient à présent inquiets, sa blessure se réveilla, elle semblait même s'être rouverte puisqu'un peu de sang commençait à tacher son vêtement.

Flora July et le Hobbit coururent vers elle. Les Nains aussi. Thorin s'écarta quand Gandalf arriva. Il se posta aux côtés de la jeune guerrière qui essayait d'être forte pour ne pas montrer qu'elle souffrait. Il examina en vitesse sa blessure puis fronça les sourcils. Bilbo regarda sérieusement le Magicien puis posa une main sur le crâne de la jeune guerrière.

\- Est-ce grave ? Demanda avec inquiétude Fili.

Son frère s'était précipité vers elle puis fronça les sourcils. Un petit silence qui laissa le Nain encore plus terrifié. Tous gardaient le silence. L'Elfe observa la scène puis s'avança en douceur vers Gandalf. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard. Gandalf sut alors ce qu'elle avait puis s'inquiéta.

\- Gandalf, dites nous ce qu'elle a, demanda le Hobbit, affolé du silence.

Gandalf se retourna vers le cambrioleur.

\- La lame du Troll a bel et bien était infecté. Je ne peux rien faire souffla-il.

Le Hobbit eut un pincement au cœur. Cassidy fronça les sourcils, riposta qu'elle n'avait rien, voulu se lever mais elle était trop faible. Elle grimaça de nouveau de douleur. Gandalf se retourna vers Thorin qui n'avait pas bougé avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

\- Elle a besoin d'un médecin. Seuls les Elfes peuvent soigner ce genre d'infection.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait en venir, Thorin fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête.

\- Il en est hors de question. Nous trouverons une autre solution.

Gandalf soupira plus fort.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Thorin s'avança vers lui d'un pas lourd et énervé. Il posa un furtif regard vers Cassidy. Sa respiration était irrégulière, son teint était rouge et elle transpirait beaucoup. Elle était bel et bien malade, mais il jugea que cela pouvait attendre. Il avait déjà vu des cas plus graves. Il pouvait voir Kili, sa sœur et son amie près d'elle, le visage mort d'inquiétude. il leva les yeux au ciel. Tant pis pour elle cela lui apprendra de se montrer aussi grossière et irrespectueuse envers le futur Roi de la Montagne Solitaire, souffla intérieurement le Nain. Bilbo ouvrit doucement la bouche puis reporta son regard vers la jeune femme qui commençait à perdre connaissance. Sa sœur, et Kili crièrent de faire quelque chose que cela devenait urgent ! Mais Thorin n'en prêta pas attention, pour lui suivre un Elfe était inimaginable et puis son avis sur le fait qu'elle pouvait attendre ne changea pas. Il pensa même qu'avec un peu de repos eau et nourriture, la fièvre passerai.

\- Nous avons un guérisseur parmi nous et un Magicien ! Nous n'avons pas besoin des Elfes ! Kili Fili aidez là à se relever, nous avons perdu assez de temps ! Nous nous occuperons de son cas une fois que nous aurons avancé !

Mais les deux Nains ne bougèrent pas. Pour eux, il était inimaginable de continuer la route sans qu'elle ait reçu des soins, et les Elfes étaient son dernier espoir.

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu ?! Faites ce que je vous dis ! Tonna le Nain, à bout de patience.

Les deux frères ne bougèrent toujours pas. Kili serra un peu plus fort la main de Cassidy avant de rétorquer.

\- Nous devons écouter Gandalf, elle a besoin d'aide et nous ne pouvons rien faire !

Le teint du Nain devint alors aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Le fait que ce soit ce Magicien qui lui demande de faire une chose pareille ça passait, mais quand il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille, cela passait beaucoup moins. Comment ses neveux pouvaient lui demander une telle chose ? S'allier aux Elfes ? Eux qui sont parti, lâchement pendant que son peuple était en train de perir face au Dragon. Il ne serait pas ici s'ils les avaient aidés à défendre leur bien ! Il ne pardonnerait jamais ce que les Elfes ont fait, et le fait d'en voir un tout prés de lui, lui hérissait les poils. Ce n'était pas l'envie de lui balancer sa hache en pleine figure qui lui manquait !

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide et encore moins venant des oreilles pointues ! Faites ce que je vous dit, ne suis-je pas votre Roi ?!

Kili secoua la tête en soupirant. Fili essaya de raisonner son oncle, sans succès.

Plus buté tu Thorin, tu meurs !

\- Thorin, la vie de cette petite est entre vos mains... Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser mourir ici tout cela à cause de votre haine envers un peuple bienveillant ! Lança Gandalf, la dernière carte qu'il avait sous la main.

Le Magicien Gris sut alors que même s'il s'était promis de ne jamais revoir ses végétariens, le fait de mettre la mort d'un de ses camarades sur le dos allait radicalement le faire changer d'avis. L'Efle croisa les bras et attendait qu'ils se décident au plus vite. Il avait murmuré que des médecins prendraient soin d'elle qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Thorin ignora cet être infâmes à ses yeux puis soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Mon avis ne changera pas, qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt, est le dernier de mes soucis ! Cracha-t-il en pointant Cassidy du doigt.

Gandalf plissa des yeux puis porta de nouveau son regard vers l'Elfe qui secoua la tête. Thorin était encore plus buté orgueilleux qu'il ne l'aurait finalement pensé. Il n'avait plus de cartes en main, mais sa patience commencé à prendre fin. Il jeta un bref regard vers Cassidy puis soupira. Il doutait à présent qu'elle survive, même une fois arrivé chez les Elfes...

\- Thorin, lança Bofur, si vous ne voulez pas nous suivre, c'est votre problème, mais moi, tant que je serai en vie, je veillerai sur cette petite !

Il s'avança vers elle, demanda à Kili de se pousser avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Flora nota que pour un Nain, il avait de la force, en même temps, pour une humaine elle n'était pas bien grande, plus que sa sœur et son amie, mais restait tout de même dans la moyenne. Bofur osa défier son chef. Pendant un long moment ils se sont mit à se regarder. Finalement, Thorin céda. Gandalf soupira de soulagement puis murmura a l'Elfe qu'ils pouvaient le suivre à présent.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, la compagnie vit alors la lumière au bout du chemin, s'installa sur une falaise, July ouvrit la bouche face au paysage. Une vue magnifique que les Nains pouvaient contempler.

\- La vallée _d'Imladris_ ! Annonça fièrement Gandalf. On la connaît sous un autre nom.

\- Foncombe murmura Bilbon.

Foncombe était exceptionnel, bâtit à flan d'une falaise, entouré d'un univers minéral et végétal, c'était le paysage le plus gracieux et calme du monde. Le calme et la sérénité en ce lieu paisible pouvaient se ressentir . Les Nains pouvaient au loin une douce mélodie, les sons de flûtes et de harpes, c'était merveilleux !

\- Cet endroit et encore plus beau que dans le futur, c'est à peine si je le reconnais... Souffla Flora.

Gandalf se retourna puis hocha la tête

\- Le mal ne peut pénétrer en ce lieu, du moins, comme vous l'avez constaté, pour le moment...

Flora posa un bref regard vers le Magicien avant de le reporter vers la vue magnifique qui se trouvait devant elle. Heureuse d'être de nouveau parmi les Elfes et de savoir que sa sœur allait bénéficier de leurs soins, elle sautilla sur place en tapant des mains comme une gamine de quatre ans. Kili haussa un sourcil avant de lui demander si elle allait bien. Fili observa la scène, se mit à sourire tout en secouant la tête. Flora regarda sa bague puis se mit à sourire. Même si ce n'était pas les Elfes qu'elle espérait, ils allaient sans aucun doute lui donner des informations sur Legolas vu qu'entre Elfes, ils s'envoyaient des lettres. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le revoir, du moins d'avoir de ses nouvelles...

Quant à Thorin, ce n'était pas un sentiment de joie qui lui traversa l'esprit, mais bon, ça, tout le monde avait compris...

\- C'était votre plan depuis le début, trouvé refuge chez notre ennemi ! Comprit Thorin en se plantant devant le Magicien. Le fait que cette insolante soit dans cet état n'était en fait qu'une couverture !

Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel, et Flora aussi.

\- Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous répliqua durement Gandalf.

\- Vous croyez que les Elfes nous encouragerons à poursuivre notre quête ? Ils voudront nous en empêcher ! Continua le Nain.

Une autre tension éclata. Tout le monde avait pris la décision de les ignorer. Flora alla rejoindre Bofur qui tenait toujours sa sœur fermement dans ses bras. Elle grimaça, son état avait empiré.

\- Sans aucun doute fit le Magicien. Mais nous avons besoin de réponses. Si nous voulons réussir, il va nous falloir faire preuve de tact, de respect, et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devez me laisser parler, moi !

Thorin garda le silence. Gandalf souffla puis invita la compagnie des Nains de continuer tout en suivant l'Elfe qui leur servait de guide. July avait toujours la bouche ouverte, ses yeux zigzaguaient de partout. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu un endroit aussi magnifique ! Les Elfes étaient vraiment de grands artistes ! Elle était tellement aux anges qu'elle rigolait sans s'en rendre compte. Cependant son air béa quitta très vite sur visage quand elle découvrit qu'ils devaient passer sur un pont. Elle gloussa. Le pont était dépourvu de rambardes ce qui rendait les choses plus compliquées.

\- Attrape ma main fit Kili en rigolant quand il comprit la peur de cette dernière.

July ouvrit doucement la bouche puis se mit à rougir. Kili avait les yeux plongés dans les seins, la main tendue pour lui venir en aide. Elle gloussa puis s'avança vers lui, toujours aussi rouge comme une tomate. Elle attrapa alors la main qu'il lui tendait toujours et continua à avancer, tout doucement. Kili n'avait pas lâché la main de July. Une fois le pont traversé un Elfe, descendit sans plus attendre les marches d'escalier gracieusement vers eux.

\- _Mithrandir!_ Salua l'Elfe tout en posant une main sur le cœur.

\- Ah, _Lindir_ ! Se réjouit Gandalf en s'approchant de l'Elfe qui lui répondit dans la langue des Elfes. Je dois parler au seigneur Elrond.

\- Le seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici.

\- Pas ici... Où est-il ?

Gandalf et l'Elfe continuèrent leur discussion en Elfique. Thorin, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire fronça les sourcils et sentit sa colère accroître de nouveau. Soudain, le son d'un cor se fit entendre.

Flora ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle reconnut le Seigneur Elrond. Thorin ordonna de serrer les rangs. Il était toujours aussi beau et noble pensa la guerrière de l'EAU.

\- Gandalf ! S'exclama l'Elfe, tout en sautant agilement de sa monture.

\- Seigneur Elrond ! Répondit Gandalf.

\- Nous avions dû chasser des Orcs de la plaine. Ils viennent rarement par ici. Quelque chose où quelqu'un, à dû les attirer dans nos régions...

\- Il se peut que se soit nous... Nous suivions les grandes routes de l'Est. Répondit le Magicien.

\- Que faisiez-vous sur les grandes routes de l'Est ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires déclara Thorin.

Un silence. Gandalf leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel.

\- Thorin, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror... Je me souviens d'avoir côtoyé votre grand-père lorsqu'il régnait annonça solennellement Elrond.

\- Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous tonna froidement Thorin.

Elrond détailla brièvement le prince d'un regard perçant et de début d'agacement. Puis, il se mit à parler en Elfique avec un léger sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? S'emporta Gloin.

\- Non, maître Gloin, il vient de nous inviter ! Répondit Gandalf.

Gloin regarda les autres puis discuta un moment avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, allons-y !

Bofur avança avec Cassidy dans ses bras vers l'Elfe puis lui expliqua qu'elle avait besoin de soins intensifs qu'elle avait été blessée par un Troll et que son état avait bien empiré depuis. Elrond fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand elle a été touchée ? Demanda-t-il, le regard grave.

\- Depuis quelques heures répondit Gandalf.

Le Seigneur Elrond souffla quelque chose en Elfique quand deux gardes se postèrent à ses côtés.

\- _Ludihn_ et _Irild_ se chargeront de l'escorter vers la salle des soins. Vous pouvez la confier en toute confiance, reprit le Seigneur des Elfes de ce royaume.

Bofur hocha la tête puis confia son amie aux Elfes.

\- Seigneur Elrond ! Intervint brusquement Flora qui se plaça à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi...Enfin, je ne pense pas puisque la dernière fois où l'on est vu, c'était dans le future enfin hum...

Le Seigneur des Elfes haussa un sourcil, essayant de traduire ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

\- Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, laissez-moi vous dire que je suis trés très tréééés heureuse d'être ici, je sais je m'emporte un peu... Mais vous ne pouvez comprendre mon enthousiasme, ma sœur va pouvoir bénéficier de vos talents et moi, je vais pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de Legolas...

Elle aurait pu lui casser les pieds pendant encore longtemps si Gandalf n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de mettre fin à cette discussion. Elrond souffla de soulagement.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, répondit doucement l'Elfe, et ce que vous avez fait, du moins, ferrez.

Flora ouvrit encore plus la bouche.

\- C'est vrai ? Donc vous pouvez me dire pourquoi nous avons sauvé le future avant le passé ?

\- Je le pourrais. Mais avant cela, nous avons des choses bien plus importantes, n'est-ce pas Gandalf.

Le Magicien affirma en hochant la tête.

Une fois au château, le seigneur Elrond avait attribué à tous des chambres, les Nains étaient priés de passer par la case douche avant d'aller manger, puisque l'odeur des Nains était bien trop forte pour les Elfes habituaient aux bonnes odeurs et qu'ils allaient empester la salle. July et Flora étaient dans la même chambre, par ce qu'elles en avaient fait la demande.

Une Elfine arriva dans la chambre souffla qu'elles avaient le temps de profiter des sources chaudes avant l'arrivée des Nains et des que robes allaient leur être attribué pour ce soir.

July regarda Flora avec un petit sourire.

\- Allons-y !

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Heyyyyy, voilà un nouveau chapitre tout neuf pour vous ;) Vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité des Elfes hihi.

Dites-moi si le caractère de Thorin vous plaît, ou si vous préférez que je le fasse plus sombre ?

Voilà voilà,

Place aux review enfin à LA review

 **fabienne.2869 :** Haha, oui, Thorin est une vraie tête de linotte x) Bofur est aussi avec Thorin mon personnage favori :D hihi. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :3

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

La première chose que Cassidy vit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, c'était une lumière blanche, celle-ci était tellement forte qu'elle eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Cependant un bruitage raisonnait dans la salle, la lumière semblait disparaître petit à petit, un Elfe de sexe féminin occupa son champ de vision. Elle semblait lui parler, mais tout ce que la jeune guerrière entendait était un brouhaha puis soudain, son ouïe se " réveilla."

Cassidy se releva puis remarqua avec surprise que son bras été totalement guéri, il n'y avait même pas une cicatrice, rien. Les Elfes étaient vraiment de très bons guérisseurs.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance, souffla l'Elfine en souriant, la blessure s'est tellement infectée que vous avez failli perdre votre bras.

La jeune guerrière ouvrit grand les yeux, posa un rapide regard vers son bras.

\- Vous ne craignez plus rien à présent, reprit-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

Cassidy regarda l'Elfine puis se mit à sourire.

\- Je me sens en pleine forme, grâce à vous, merci.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- Vous avez dormi pendant trois jours.

Cassidy ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche.

\- Trois jours ?! Mais les autres ? Les autres sont...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde est là.

Cassidy posa doucement sa tête sur le lit puis souffla de soulagement. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'ils étaient tous parti...

N'ayant plus besoin de se reposer, elle se leva doucement du lit. L'Efine était en train de ranger les étagères. Cassidy nota à quel point les Elfes étaient doux dans leurs gestes, mais surtout très soigné. Chaque fiole qui se trouvait dans cette chambre était parfaitement rangé, nettoyé, pas une poussière ne volait dans cette pièce et comme une odeur de lavande régnait.

Les Elfes étaient sans aucun doute les créatures les plus sophistiquées qui se trouvaient en Terre du Milieu. Cassidy était en train de sourire. Rien que le fait de voir la beauté de cette salle lui donnait la joie de vivre. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi sa sœur avait décidé d'épouser un Elfe...

En parlant de sa sœur, elle aimerait la revoir, voir comment elle allait, et les autres aussi. Son sourire s'effaça alors de son visage.

\- Votre sœur va très bien et les autres également, intervint l'Efline en remettant sa longue chevelure brune et ondulée en place d'un geste souple.

Comme elle aurait voulu avoir une telle chevelure et avoir des mouvements aussi gracieux que les Elfes. En plus de posséder la beauté et la grâce, ils avaient vraiment le sens de comprendre les autres sans qu'ils aient besoin de parler. Ces êtres étaient définitivement extraordinaires.

\- Puis-je vous escortez aux sources chaudes ?

\- Les sources chaudes ? Répondit la jeune guerrière.

\- Elles vous feront le plus grand bien et mes sœurs se chargeront de vos cheveux.

Cassidy toucha sa chevelure. Elle était salle et emmêlée. Elle ignora à quoi elle ressemblait à cet instant, mais préféra ne pas le savoir... Rien que le fait d'avoir eu un aperçu de ses cheveux, elle n'osa pas imaginer ce que donnait le reste. Les sources chaudes étaient alors presque impératives !

\- C'est très gentil à vous...

\- Suivez-moi, je vous pris.

Cassidy suivit l'Efine puis une fois arrivé à destination, elle l'invita de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans les sources chaudes. Plongée jusqu'au cou dans une eau délicieusement chaude, Cassidy poussa un petit soupir d'aise en se remémorant la suite d'évènements qui l'avaient conduit jusque dans ce bain. Elle avait était blessée par un Troll, ils l'ont soigné, occupé de sa sœur et de ses amis, et voilà que maintenant elle profite pleinement des sources chaudes. L'hospitalité des Elfes s'était révélée tout ce qu'il y a de plus aimable. Cassidy avait été légèrement surprise d'apprendre que les bains étaient communs et fortement soulagée qu'ils n'étaient pas mixtes. Se baigner avec des femmes passait, mais avec des Hommes, du moins des Nains... Moins. Cassidy n'était pas pudique, simplement qu'elle aimait la tranquillité, et ce mot-là, les Nains l'ignorait.

Quelques Elfines se baignaient gaiement dans l'eau discutant de leurs belles voix chantantes et riant. Le moindre de leurs mouvements était emplit de grâce et de légèreté. Le son cristallin des voix Elfiques et la douce sensation de l'eau chaude enveloppant son corps avaient pour don d'endormir la jeune femme...

\- Il ne faut pas vous endormir, souffla une Efline, d'une voix très douce.

\- Que dirait le Seigneur Elrond si vous vous noyez... Répondit une autre en souriant.

Cassidy ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle.

\- Quel beau visage vous avez, souffla une plus petite qui possédait une chevelure blonde , quel est votre nom ?

\- Cassidy...

\- Et bien, Cassidy, murmura une autre, nous allons nous occuper de vous.

Elle s'approcha d'elle puis commença par un délicieux massage aux épaules... Un peu dépassée par les évènements et la courtoisie extrême des Elfes mêlée à cette incroyable joie de vivre, la jeune humaine se laissa faire en rougissant. Même si de nature elle était dur, le fait que l'on s'occupe d'elle était plus fort que tout...

\- Nous devons également nous occuper de votre coiffure souffla l'Efline blonde, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

Elle jeta un regard désolé à la coiffure de la jeune fille tandis que toutes hochaient la tête avec entrain.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, répondit Cassidy, gênée. Au pire, je les couperais.

Un rire cristallin se fit entendre.

\- Je m'appelle _Luncidi_ ma petite _,_ et pour ce qui est de vous couper les cheveux, il en est hors de question ! Allons detendez-vous ce ne sera pas long, souffla la blonde.

\- Et moi, je m'appelle _Murindia_ voici mes autres sœurs _Erial_ _Irisi_ et _Thindei_. _Lucindi_ à raison vos cheveux sont superbe, intervint celle qui l'avait empêché de dormir dans les sources chaudes.

Vaincue par le ton doux, mais néanmoins autoritaire des Eflines, elle se laissa faire sans soupirer. Elles s'occupaient à merveille de sa chevelure, leurs doigts longs et fins massaient agréablement son crâne et leurs gestes étaient des plus doux. Une fois sa chevelure propre et démélée, _Lucindi_ entreprit de la nourrir avec des crèmes Eflique. Cassidy fut surpris de constater que ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'aux fesses. Il avaient bien poussé depuis, à vrai dire cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle était avec les Nains...

\- Bien, c'est terminé ! Et maintenant ma petite, il est temps de sortir et d'aller vous changer.

Cassidy ignora combien de temps elle est resté dans les sources chaudes en train de se faire pomponner par les Elfes, mais une chose est sur, c'est que cet instant était des plus agréable pour elle.

Elle sortit alors de l'eau, aidée des Elfes puis enfila avec sourire un peignoir en velours.

\- L'une d'entre nous est chargée de vous accompagner dans votre chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais où elle se trouve. Merci pour tout.

L'Elfine blonde hocha la tête.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, Cassidy remarqua que l'Efline qui était prés d'elle quand elle s'est réveillé était toujours là. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle l'appréciait beaucoup, mais en cet instant elle aurait préféré être seule...

\- Oh vous revoilà. Je vois que mes sœurs se sont bien occupés de vous comme il se devait sourit-elle tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Cassidy remarqua qu'elle portait dans les mains une robe couleur bleue.

\- En effet, et je vous remercie. Dois-je la porter ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Il est hors de question que vous remettiez votre vielle tenue avant qu'elle ne soit entièrement lavée. Elle tourna autour de la jeune guerrière, Cassidy la regarda faire en levant un sourcil. Vos cheveux sont impeccables. Une fois que vous aurez mis cette robe, je m'occuperai de vous faire une tresse.

\- Non merci, elle regarda l'Efline puis soupira, je n'aime pas les tresses.

\- Pourtant, si j'ai bonne mémoire, les dessins montrent que la jeune femme contrôlant la TERRE est coiffée de cette façon.

Cassidy soupira puis se retourna.

\- Vous savez donc qui je suis.

\- Évidemment que nous le savions, c'est pourquoi nous avions pris la peine de prendre soin de vous. Nous l'aurions fait avec n'importe quel invité, cela va de soit, mais le Seigneur Elrond à vraiment insisté sur le fait que nous devions, pendant votre séjour ici, veiller à ce que vous ne manquez de rien. Princesse Athénais.

La jeune guerrière ouvrit grand les yeux puis soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Je m'appelle Cassidy.

Elle s'avança vers les étagères, prit une fiole puis la regarda sans vraiment la regarder, perdue dans ses pensées. L'Elfine s'avança à son tour puis une fois à ses côtés, elle prit la fiole puis se mit à sourire.

\- Vous avez décidé de garder votre nom terrien, il n'y a aucun mal à cela, du moment que vous n'oubliez pas celui qui a permit de réveiller votre pouvoir.

Cassidy hocha brièvement la tête. En effet, elle avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs le jour ou Gandalf leur avait donné, à sa sœur et elle, ses véritables noms. Elle savait qu'elle devait complétement oublier son Ancien Monde, mais le fait de changer de nom était pour elle trop dur. Sa sœur partageait le même avis qu'elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

\- Savez-vous à quoi elle sert ?

Cassidy secoua la tête afin de quitter ses songes pour revenir à la drôle de réalité.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

L'Efline se mit à sourire avant de lui montrer le flacon qu'elle avait pris sans vraiment le vouloir.

\- Ceci, voulez-vous connaître son utilité ?

La guerrière de la TERRE hocha doucement la tête.

\- C'est un Élixir de chance. Quelques gouttes suffisent pour obtenir une chance inouïe pendant une journée toute entière. Fabuleux, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête tout en songeant qu'elle devrait l'embarquer pendant son voyage comme ça elle aura la chance d'éviter la mauvaise humeur de Thorin.

L'Efine remit le flacon en place.

\- Allez donc vous changer, le repas ne va pas tarder.

\- Avez-vous une robe d'une autre couleur ? Je n'aime pas le bleu.

\- Le bleu est pourtant la couleur des Elfes, mais si vous y tenez vraiment, je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous...

Cassidy vit alors l'Elfine fouiller dans l'armoire puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une robe couleur argentée. Elle la dépila soigneusement avant de l'exposer sous les yeux de la guerrière.

\- Elle est... Magnifique.

Elle l'essaya puis une fois mise elle s'exposa devant l'Efine qui eut un grand sourire.

Celle-ci était d'une grande beauté et très raffinée, elle faisait sa taille, semblait légère, des manches longues, très fines. Elle lui allait parfaitement, lui mettait ses formes en valeur. Cassidy se regarda dans le miroir puis posa instantanément une main sur son visage. Elle se trouvait belle, tellement belle qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle partait à un bal. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se reconnaître, en plus de porter une robe plus que splendide elle avait une bonne mine. Les Efles avaient vraiment le don de faire des miracles... Elle n'était pas aussi belle qu'une Efline, mais ce soir-là, elle se trouvait splendide, tellement qu'elle n'osa pas sortir de sa chambre de peur qu'elle est à subir les regards des autres sur elle.

\- Je le savais, souffla L'Elfine, elle vous va à ravir.

\- Je la trouve trop belle pour une simple soirée...

Cette dernière secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Ne vous en faite pas, votre sœur et votre amie ont eu le droit à la même chose que vous. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vos cheveux, j'insiste !

Cassidy soupira puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne veux pas de natte, faites moi ce que vous voulez, mais pas de tresses.

Elle se mit à sourire.

\- Que diriez-vous d'une demi queue sous une barrette en argent en guise de décoration ? Proposa l'Elfine qui commençait déjà à peigner délicatement sa chevelure.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Impressionnez-moi !

Une fois toute belle Cassidy suivit son Elfine de chambre qui l'amena droit vers la salle de festin. De loin, elle pouvait voir sa sœur et son amie manger avec les Nains puis constat que tous étaient élégamment vêtu. Elle gloussa quand sa nouvelle amie l'invita de les rejoindre. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle décida d'y aller. Après tout, que risquait-elle ? Qu'on la regarde avec un air béa ? Probablement...

Elle marcha doucement en leur direction, sa sœur qui avait entre temps levé la tête la vit, ouvrit grand la bouche puis couru vers elle.

\- Sisi ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir et waooouh tu es magnifique !

Flora était elle aussi magnifique ce soir-là. Elle portait une robe couleur dorée qui lui allait trés bien, évidement ses cheveux ont subis des tresses, des tresses qui lui allait d'ailleurs parfaitement ! Elle vit July les rejoindre, elle aussi était très jolie, elle portait une robe bleu et vu qu'elle avait les cheveux courts elle avait juste une chêne en argent autour de sa tête en guise de décoration.

\- Nous nous sommes inquiété pour toi, tous les jours nous sommes venues te voir !

\- C'est gentil, je vais bien à présent. J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir affronter les remarques désagréables de Thorin...

Flora se mit à rire doucement.

\- Thorin s'est aussi inquiété pour toi, du moins je suppose puisqu'il est venu une fois te voir.

Ce fut au tour de sa sœur d'éclater de rire. Thorin s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un ? Elle se souvint de ses paroles " _Quelle vive ou qu'elle meurt est le dernier de mes soucis._ " Elle rigola une énième fois, jugeant que cela n'avait pas de sens.

\- Allons rejoindre les autres, souffla July.

Une fois arrivé devant la table ou les Nains étaient en train de jouer comme des gamins avec la nourriture, sous les yeux dépités des Elfes, tous étaient heureux de savoir Cassidy de nouveau parmi eux. Il étaient tous aussi agréablement surpris de la voir dans cette tenue, beaucoup ont eu du mal de la reconnaître.. Kili se leva et la serra dans ses bras. Ce geste-là surprit un peu la jeune guerrière de la TERRE, mais se laissa tout de même faire, même si elle vit les regards envieux de son amie. Elle recula puis se mit à sourire aux autres.

\- Faites un peu de place, lança Fili, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Flora s'installa aux côtés de sa sœur et July entre Bombur et Flora. Balin et Cassidy discutèrent pendant un petit moment. Elle appréciait beaucoup ce Nain, il était doux et posé et ne posait pas trop de questions. Elle pouvait voir plus loin Thorin et Gandalf discuter avec le Seigneur Elrond qui lui fit affectueusement signe de la tête lorsque leur regard se croisa. Par contre Thorin n'avait pas posé une seule fois ses yeux en sa direction. Elle reporta son attention vers les Nains qui avaient reprit leur petit jeu puis soupira.

Quelques heures plus tards, des Elfes étaient en train de danser au milieu de la piste. July pouvait voir avec tristesse que Kili préféré regarder les Elfes de sexe féminin plutôt qu'elle, même qu'il en avait invité une à danser. Flora qui s'était rendu compte de la scène lui souffla qu'elle avait cas faire de même avec un des Nains de la compagnie et qu'avec un peu de chance elle allait titiller sa jalousie.

Elle proposa alors à Fili, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Flora se mit alors à rire puis regarda sa sœur qui secoua la tête en souriant également. Elle venait elle aussi de comprendre.

Maintenant que tous les Nains et la plupart des Elfes avaient rejoints la piste de danse, elle jeta un regard en arrière et vit que Thorin n'avait pas bougé. Elle aurait aimé lui proposer une danse, rien que pour qu'ils repartent de bon pieds tous les deux, _oui oui s'était uniquement pour cette raison,_ mais il discutait toujours avec Gandalf. Elle soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel puis regarda sa sœur avec un air amusé, danser avec un Elfe.

Plusieurs invitations lui ont été faites, mais elle préféré resté au calme, buvant de l'hydromel, regardant les autres rires aux éclats. Les Nains ne savaient vraiment pas dansé et s'était plaisant à voir.

Elle n'était pas seule, le Hobbit lui tenait compagnie, même qu'il était en train de lui parler de sa comté. Cassidy voulut restait poli, elle faisait semblant de l'écouter puis de rire quand il en était question. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, il était franc doux, avait de bonnes manières, mais il parlait un peu trop à son goût, et quelques fois, ce n'était pas l'envie de l'envoyer sur les roses qui lui manquait.

Alors qu'elle était en train de s'ennuyer à mort, une voix masculine vint la sortir de ce " cauchemar."

\- Puis-je vous inviter à danser ?

Elle se retourna puis ouvrit doucement la bouche. Elle fit un signe de la main pour faire taire le Hobbit puis hocha doucement la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Bofur lui adressa un tendre sourire puis tendit doucement sa main en sa direction. Elle glissa ses yeux, attrapa délicatement sa main puis se leva. Il l'entraîna au milieu de la piste puis suivirent tout deux les autres. Elle remarqua que Kili s'était finalement décidé de danser avec July puis rigola doucement.

Thorin et Gandalf discutaient toujours avec le Seigneur Elrond, lorsqu'une question importante fut posée au Nain, ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé par ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Il plissa des yeux quand il vit Cassidy danser et rire aux éclats avec Bofur, mais encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était la source de contemplation de tous. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche, elle était si belle ce soir-là, si heureuse qu'elle ne remarquait pas qu'elle perturbait ses Nains. Même certaines Elfes se retournaient sur leur passage. Faisait-elle exprès d'agir de la sorte ? Ou alors était-ce de l'innocence ? Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils.

Sans mot dire, brusquement, il tourna les talons. Gandalf regarda le Seigneur des Elfes puis haussa les épaules.

La fête continuait pleinement. Après avoir dansées comme des folles, les filles se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse afin de prendre l'air. Elles étaient en sueur et rigolaient bêtement.

\- Je commence à tomber de fatigue, commença July.

\- Surtout que demain nous allons devoir nous lever tôt pour reprendre l'aventure, répondit Cassidy en effaçant son sourire.

\- Nous ne reprenons pas la route demain. Thorin à décidé que nous restons encore quelques jours ici, souffla Flora.

\- Quelques jours chez les Elfes ? Thorin ?!

Sa sœur haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit vous deux.

 _A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour a vooous !

Merci pour les reviews !

Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres, car c'est de loin le plus important que j'ai écrit. Nous apprenons pleins de choses et un début de romance est en train de naître ;)

Hihi, je n'en dis pas plus, lisez ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Le lendemain, matin, les filles discutaient dans la chambre de Cassidy. Ca parlait de maquillage, robe de soirée et danse. Puisque Thorin ait décidé de rester encore quelques jours ici, autant qu'elles en profitent un maximum avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses... Elles sont restées plusieurs heures à discuter ainsi. Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeunet, Flora proposa quelques entraînements à l'extérieur afin de profiter du beau temps. Cassidy avait demandé à Fili ses dagues puis Flora à Kili son arc et ses flèches. July avait toujours sa hache, offerte par l'un des Nain de la compagnie.

Pendant ce temps le Seigneur Elrond, comme tous les matins, marchait avec sa fille, cette dernière était sans aucun doute la plus belle Elfine que le monde n'est connu... Arwen. Elle avait dans les mains un panier remplis de baies, puis discutait avec son père. Elrond entendit alors des bruits un peu plus loin puis constata qu'il s'agissait des filles, il les vit s'entraîner puis rigoler en même temps. Il poussa un soupire.

\- Ainsi, donc, se sont-elles qui nous sauveront tous, père ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Elles nous ont déjà tous sauvés, ma fille.

Elle se mit à sourire, puis ils continuèrent leur balade matinale.

De l'autre côté.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien July ! S'exclama Cassidy.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules puis déposa sa hache.

\- Pendant que tu te rétablissais, j'ai eu le droit à d'autres entraînements intensifs avec Dwalin.

Les deux sœurs la regardèrent sans dire un mot.

\- Je ne suis pas encore super forte, mais je me débrouille. Reprit July.

Flora s'apprêta de relancer les entraînements, quand des rires masculins se firent brusquement entendre. Cassidy leva un sourcil. Toutes les trois allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait plus loin. Elles s'approchèrent et s'arrêtèrent net. Au-delà des d'arbres, s'étendait une jolie petite place au bord d'une cascade. Au centre de celle-ci, se trouvait une immense fontaine, constituée de plusieurs vasques superposées qui débordaient les uns dans les autres, jusqu'à un immense bassin à la base. Et dans cette fontaine... Des Nains nus comme des vers s'amusaient.

En voyant cela, Flora rigola, July était rouge comme une tomate, Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel, soufflant qu'ils n'étaient vraiment, mais vraiment pas sortable... Elles entendirent des voix derrière elles. Elles virent Arwen et Elrond tourner au coin d'un bâtiment et se figer, regardant d'un air tout à la fois stupéfait, incrédule et consterné, le spectacle des Nains en train patauger dans la plus belle fontaines de Foncombe.

Tout d'un coup Fili et Kili déboulèrent derrière elles, Kili attrapa Flora et July par le bras et Fili Cassidy tout en les entrainant vers la fontaine. Flora et July étaient tellement pliées de rire qu'elle se laissèrent faire, quant à Cassidy elle n'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Lâche-moi !

\- Allez viens te baigner, l'eau est bonne lança Fili en rigolant.

Elle se sentit rougir à cause de la nudité des deux frères. Vu sa position, elle avait une vue imprenable sur une partie de l'anatomie de Fili qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Même si le spectacle n'était pas déplaisant, c'était quand même extrêmement gênant. Sa sœur par contre ne semblait pas gêné, et July rigolait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de protester. Lorsque Bombur vint se placer devant Cassidy, elle ferma les yeux tout en hurlant qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas de bonnes manières. Le Nain éclata de rire. Du moins tous étaient mort de rire.

Fili la souleva sans plus attendre puis atterrit avec elle dans le grand bassin avec une immense éclaboussure. Elle se releva en secouant la tête pour chasser l'eau de ses yeux. Sa robe trempée collait à son buste et flottait dans l'eau autour de ses cuisses. Sa sœur et son amie, qui étaient déjà dans l'eau rigolaient.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, pesta la guerrière de la TERRE voilà que ma robe est toute mouillée !

\- Calme tes puces Sisi, souffla sa sœur en essayant de ne pas rire, ce n'est qu'une robe, et avec ce temps elle va vite sécher !

\- Me calmer ? Me calmer ? As-tu aux moins remarqué le manque de vêtement chez les Nains ? Il est hors de question que je me baigne dans cette fontaine avec une bande de Nains à poil. Répondit-elle

\- Oh, je vois. Lança Fili. Allez les gars, couvrez vous !

\- Quoi ? Répliqua Nori, mais pourquoi ?

\- Ca perturbe la demoiselle, alors couvrez-vous !

En un rien de temps, ils avaient tous passé un caleçon.

\- Nous aussi nous ferons mieux d'enlever nos robes, pas très pratique, lança July.

Elles sortirent de l'eau puis hottèrent leur robe avant d'y retourner.

Tous avaient repris leur activité principale, celle de sauter dans l'eau afin de savoir qui faisait la plus grosse bombe. Évidemment Bombur était le gagnant. July et Flora jouaient avec les autres pendant que Cassidy regarda la scène en rigolant de temps à autre. Quand elle commença à avoir froid, elle sortit de l'eau et s'allongea sur le ventre, à quelque distance de la fontaine, pour se sécher avant de se rhabiller. Elle était en sous-vêtement, pratique pour prendre un peu de couleur. Elle regardait les Nains jouer dans la fontaine tout en savourant la caresse des rayons du soleil.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas à coté d'elle et leva la tête pour voir apparaître Thorin, l'air mécontent. Il allait rappeler ses Nains à l'ordre, lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa cheville, entravant sa marche. Il baissa la tête, surpris, et vit Cassidy sur le ventre, à moitié nue. La surprise lui coupa dans ses mots.

\- Ne les grondez pas, ils s'amusent, lui dit-elle doucement.

Il allait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir d'elle et que le fait qu'elle soit dans cette tenue était aussi déplacée que celle des Nains, lorsqu'elle ajouta tristement qu'ils devaient en profiter au maximum avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route, il s'adoucit un peu, il vit en fronçant les sourcils sa robe, celle de sa sœur et de son amie un peu plus loin, prenant le soleil. Il était toujours debout au-dessus d'elle et la regardait. Sa position accentuait la cambrure de ses reins. Et quand elle bougeait pour essayer de le regarder, il voyait les muscles de son dos et de ses cuisses jouer sous la peau. Il la trouva jolie. Le Nain remarqua qu'elle avait vraiment une silhouette magnifique. Il avait vraiment du mal à quitter sa peau dorée et ses courbes parfaites, il avait déjà vu des Naines même des humaines nues, mais jamais un corps aussi bien dessiné. Il réussit néanmoins de tourner son regard d'elle puis soupira.

\- Ça me surprend qu'ils ne soient pas nus. Lança le Nain en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Cassidy se mit fortement à rougir puis rigola brusquement. Thorin leva un sourcil. Elle ne répondit pas, mais lui jeta un regard espiègle en souriant.

Il soupira.

Il s'apprêtait de ronchonner quand une Elfine vint a eu. Cassidy reconnut Arwen puis se mit à sourire.

\- Vous allez finir par attraper un coup de soleil. Elle s'approcha de la jeune guerrière avant de lui tendre un pot. Mettez-en sur vous, cette crème vous protégera du soleil tout en continuant de prendre des couleurs, sourit-elle.

Cassidy se releva et la remercia. Arwen hocha doucement la tête puis repartit à ses occupations.

Cassidy ouvrit le pot puis constata que la crème Elfique était transparente. Elle haussa un sourcil, en mit sur son visage et sur ses omoplates.

\- Allez.. De l'autre côté maintenant .. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle essaya de s'en mettre dans le dos, mais pas possible. Thorin mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et la plaqua sans ménagement par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ..

\- Je vous donne un coup de main, donc cessez de vous plaindre !

\- Ah .. Heu merci alors !

Le Nain souffla avant de dégrafer son haut de son sous-vêtement. Cassidy se mit à rougir fortement, mais se laissa faire. Il lui passait de la crème tout au long de son dos et en profita de lui masser les épaules.

Thorin savourait ce moment de calme. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il massa le creux de la colonne vertébrale de Cassidy et commença à la parcourir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux Nains, craignant, qu'ils ne voient Thorin lui mettre de la crème dans le dos.

\- Mon massage vous gêne ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Non, enfin si, un peu.

Il retira sa main.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si gênant ? Bofur vous à collé tout le long de la soirée et s'est montré on ne peut plus tactile.

Cassidy se redressa puis plongea son regard sombre dans celui de glace du Nain. Ainsi donc il les avait vus. C'est vrai qu'elle avait pas mal dansé avec lui, d'ailleurs, elle pouvait même admettre que Bofur était un excellent danseur. Elle pouvait sentir une pointe de jalousie dans son regard puis se mit à sourire.

\- Seriez-vous jaloux, maître Nain ?

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas le moindre du monde.

Elle haussa les épaules puis se leva.

\- Où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Au petit coin, pourquoi, vous voulez venir ?

Il referma la bouche puis baissa sa main. Il fronça les sourcils. L'image d'elle en train de faire ses besoins lui vint en tête. Cette petite avait vraiment le don de tout gâcher.

\- Sans façon.

Il la vit partir puis une fois qu'elle fut sorti de son champ de vision, il soupira. Il posa son regard de glace vers ses Nains puis leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit la guerrière de l'EAU sortir du bassin pour essayer de faire, comme elle l'avait dit, le " poirier." Il ignorait ce que c'était, mais lorsqu'il comprit, il secoua la tête, soufflant que s'était stupide.

\- Waouhhh tu l'es fait mieux qu'avant ! S'exclama July.

Flora termina son poirier puis se plaça face aux Nains.

\- Bof, j'ai perdu un peu de souplesse. Viens faire avec moi, tu verras, c'est cool.

July sortit de l'eau puis s'amusa avec Flora. Elles étaient à présent deux à faire le poirier. N'en pouvant plus, Thorin se leva en soupirant puis tourna les talons.

Le soir tomba très vite. Les filles étaient, sous ordre du Seigneur Elrond, en train de se préparer pour le repas du soir. Elles devaient être irréprochables, pour les Elfes, la présentation était très importante. L'armoire était remplie de robe de différentes couleurs. Elles avaient toutes opté de porter la même robe. Elles avaient fini par une blanche à manche longue, toute légère avec quelques gravures argentées qui ornaient les côtés.

Une fois habillées, trois Elfines vinrent à elles afin de s'occuper de leurs cheveux. Flora avait demandé une natte, dont quelques fleurs blanches dans sa coiffure en guise de décorations. July juste un soin avec quelques barrettes, puis Cassidy un chignon puis une chaîne très fine en argent qui ornait son front et sa coiffure.

Elles avaient toutes les trois de magnifiques parures puis un maquillage léger. Toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Les Eflines laissèrent les filles seules avant de souffler que le repas n'allait pas tarder de commencer.

Une fois devant la grande table les Nains étaient encore une fois stupéfait du travail des Elfes, et les filles aussi puisqu'ils étaient tous très beaux, comme les autres soirs.

\- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? Demanda Cassidy doucement à Bofur.

Le Nain leva la tête. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche. Il avait en face de lui une femme magnifique et rare furent les moments ou une femme telle qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui rendit le sourire puis s'installa à ses côtés. July et Flora n'étaient pas loin d'elle.

Ce soir-là, s'était dégustation de vins Elfique. Les filles comme les Nains se jetèrent dessus comme des rapaces. Le breuvage était léger comme de l'eau au goût, mais il était aussi fort enivrant. Malheureusement, les filles ne s'en aperçurent pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elles ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'elles étaient ivre. Flora rigola avec le Hobbit qui essayait de reprendre ses verres lorsqu'elle s'en resservait, Kili et Fili taquinaient July puis Cassidy se mit à rire toute seule, et soudain elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Bofur et posa un baiser sur sa joue, tout en rigolant comme une folle.

Bofur rougit et rit d'un air embarrassé avant de dire qu'elle avait trop bu.

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata de rire.

\- Hey ! Et nous ? On n'a pas droit à un baiser ? Demanda Kili.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu as cas embrasser July, elle n'attend que ça depuis des jours !

Kili se mit à rougir, et July aussi. Ils s'échangèrent un petit regard avant de tourner la tête en rougissant.

Cassidy se mit une nouvelle fois à rire. L'alcool, même à petite dose l'avait toujours rendu affectueuse. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se laisser un peu aller, d'exprimer plus librement les sentiments qu'elle chassait.

Elle repensa la fois ou elle était ivre en Terre du Milieu, le soir ou elle, sa sœur Aragorn et la clic fêtaient une victoire. Elle avait tellement bu qu'elle avait embrassé Eomer devant tout le monde et qu'Aragorn était contraint de l'empêcher de faire d'autres bêtises.

Ce drôle de moment lui vint brusquement en tête, même qu'elle se rappela de ses propres mots et celle du rôdeur, puis se mit à rougir.

 _\- Vous savez Aragorn, si ma sœur ne m'avait pas informé que vous étiez déjà casé, je vous aurai sauté dessus._

 _\- Vous êtes impossible ..._

 _\- Épousez-moi._

 _\- Vous avez trop bu, ressaisissez-vous._

 _\- Vous préférez cette blondasse aux yeux globuleux plutôt que moi ?_

 _\- Elle ne m'attire pas, si vous voulez savoir, à présent, restez tranquille._

Elle revint au présent lorsque Bofur lui demanda si elle allait bien.

Elle hocha doucement la tête puis se mit une nouvelle fois à rire. Elle entendit Flora hurler brusquement.

\- Avec la lannnngue avec la laaaaangue !

Cassidy compris ce qu'il se passait quand elle vit Kili et July s'embrasser sans gêne devant tout le monde.

Ce moment lui rappelait trop de choses, beaucoup trop de chose qu'elle décida de partir. Cependant, elle était tellement ivre qu'a un mouvement, elle tomba par terre. Tous étaient pliés de rire.

Bofur et Bilbo étaient les seules qui ne riaient pas. Le Nain était plus rapide que le Hobbit, aida la jeune guerrière pour se lever, mais elle le repoussa sans ménagement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Bofur recula doucement. Elle essaya alors de se redresser puis d'entamer les pas. Lorsqu'elle tomba une énième fois, ce ne fut pas Bofur ni le Hobbit qui lui vint en aide, mais Thorin. Il la souleva sans mot dire puis attrapa brusquement ses épaules. Il la regarda pendant un long moment. Elle était vraiment ivre, il soupira.

\- Le Seigneur Elrond souhaite vous voir, vous et votre sœur, mais je doute que vous soyez en état pour.

Elle se mit à rire bêtement.

\- Cet Elfe ne peut vraiment plus se passer de nous...

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel puis demanda à Gandalf de faire quelque chose lorsque ce dernier ce pointa derrière eux. Le Magicien soupira puis cita une incantation qui en moins de deux la jeune guerrière retrouva la raison.

\- Je vais également faire de même pour la plus jeune, souffla Gandalf qui il la vit en train de danser sur la table sous les applaudissements des Nains et les regards choqués des Elfes.

Thorin hocha durement la tête.

Une fois en meilleur état, les deux sœurs étaient dans la grande salle réservé au Seigneur Elrond. Il y avait Gandalf et Thorin avec eux. Les filles se rappelaient très bien de cet endroit puisqu'elles ont assisté au Conseil d'Elrond dans le futur où des représentants des Peuples Libres se sont réunis pour décider du sort de l'Anneau unique, amené jusqu'à Foncombe par Frodon. Elles se souvenaient qui étaient présent ce jour-là, à savoir Gandalf, Elrond, Glorfindel Aragorn et Legolas.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir convoquées ici ? Demanda doucement Flora.

Elrond se déplaça en direction d'un immense coffre rangé au coin de la salle.

\- Il se trouve, que j'ai des choses qui vous appartiennent.

Cassidy et Flora se regardèrent un moment.

\- Approchez ordonna gentiment Elrond.

Les filles le suivirent sans dire un mot. Thorin regarda le Magicien en haussant les sourcils. Cassidy s'apprêtait de dire quelque chose quand soudain Elrond sortit un magnifique arc en argent puis le tendit vers Flora.

Cette dernière avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait depuis tout ce temps son arc, offert par Legolas, et il avait également ses flèches ! Elle attrapa soigneusement ce qui lui appartenait avant de le remercier de tout cœur. Elrond se retourna après vers Cassidy avant de lui tendre deux fabuleuses dagues en argent. Elle les saisit tout en le remerciant à son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, souffla Elrond.

Il prit quelque chose dans l'immense coffre. Il tendit à Flora un flocon dont le contenu permettait de soigner n'importe qu'elle blessure. C'était encore une fois un cadeau de la part de Legolas.

\- Hey, protesta Cassidy, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ton Elfe t'avait offert tout ça !

Flora lui adressa un sourire espiégle.

\- Ne soyez pas envieuse, miss, souffla Elrond.

Il lui tendit un morceau de tissu, il s'avérait que c'était une cape. Cassidy plissa des yeux puis ouvrit doucement la bouche. Elle tendit une main puis déposa délicatement ses petits doigts dessus. Elle ferma lentement les yeux puis baissa la tête.

\- Merci.

Flora regarda sa sœur.

\- Sisi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Cassidy releva doucement la tête.

\- Aragorn me l'avait donné avant que je ne vous quitte. Il m'avait dit qu'elle me protégera du froid et portera chance.

Ce fut au tour de sa sœur de baisser la tête. Elle savait combien sa sœur était attaché à lui, hélas, son cœur avait toujours battu pour Arwen. Cassidy attrapa la cape, puis la serra contre elle en fermant les yeux. Thorin qui était toujours en retrait regardait la scène, les bras croisés. Ainsi donc, la grande guerrière de la TERRE, aussi froide soit-elle, avait aimée ?

Le Seigneur des Elfes fit un " hum " puis ferma le coffre.

\- Pourquoi avions-nous sauvé le futur avant le passer ? Demanda Flora.

Elrond soupira. Depuis tout le séjour ici elle lui avait posé cette question.

\- Puisque sans le futur, jamais vous ne pourrez sauver la ligner de Durin.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

\- Parce que vous pensez que nous allons réussir notre mission ? Mais en quoi notre voyage dans le futur a un lien avec notre mission d'aujourd'hui ou du passé, enfin peu importe ?! S'emporta Cassidy.

Gandalf voulut mettre fin aux questions, mais le Seigneur Elrond leva une main afin de les laisser s'exprimer. Après tout, elles étaient en droit de savoir.

\- Il se trouve que vous avez ramenez quelque chose du futur qui sauvera la ligné de Durin. Et grâce à la préservation de cette lignée, notre monde changera radicalement. Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment, puisque ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Il ferma les yeux. Je suis navré, mais je ne peux vous éclairer d'avantage.

\- Nous devons savoir ou se trouve les deux autres guerrières, lança Gandalf.

\- Les deux autres guerrières ? Intervint brusquement Thorin.

\- La princesse Brunild qui contrôle le FEU et la princesse Meggy l'AIR. Répondit Elrond à la place de Gandalf.

Thorin leva la tête puis s'avança vers eux.

\- Le fait qu'il y est une troisième personne avec nous, est un signe ?

\- Vous pensez que July est l'une de ses princesses guerrières, l'une des nôtres ? S'exclama Cassidy.

Thorin plongea son regard de glace dans celui de celle qui contrôlait la TERRE puis hocha la tête.

\- Alors dans ce cas, allons verifier de suite ! Nous avons trouvé nos origines grâce à la connaissance de nos véritables noms, nous...

\- NON ! Trancha durement Gandalf, tellement fort que les deux sœurs ont eu des frissons pendant un instant. Il souffla un coup avant de reprendre plus doucement. Lorsqu'un habitant de ta Terre du Milieu à passé des années voir des siècles dans l'autre monde mieux vaut éviter de le brusquer.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Flora avec hésitation.

Gandalf soupira puis demanda au Seigneur Elrond de leur expliquer à sa place.

\- Un être qui revient dans son monde d'origine est encore fragile, révéler sa véritable identité peut soit lui faire retrouver la mémoire, ou alors le faire basculer dans un autre monde.

\- Quel monde ? Demanda Cassidy.

Elrond fixa les deux sœurs.

\- Le néant. Un monde sans vie, un monde où l'on ne revient jamais.

Un vent froid glaça le sang des deux sœurs, mais aussi de Thorin.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai attendu le bon moment pour vous révéler vos identités, souffla Gandalf. Si votre amie est bien l'une d'entre elle, ce qu'il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, vous devez avant tout l'habituer à ce monde.

Les deux sœurs hochèrent la tête. Oui, elles comprenaient à présent pourquoi il avait évité à tout bout de champ leurs questions. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu, non loin de là. Il avait attendu qu'elles s'habituent dans ce monde avant de leur faire part de leurs véritables identités. Gandalf savait ce qu'il faisait, depuis le début.

Ce soir-là, elles avaient néanmoins appris quelque chose.

July était l'une d'entre elles.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Je metterai plus de temps pour publier le chapitre 11 puisque les cours reprennent...

A la prochaines fois ;)

ET ON OUBLI PAS LES REVIEWS hihi :3


	11. Chapter 11

Hey me revoilà !

Comme je l'ai précisé dans le chapitre précédent, je mettrai plus de temps pour publier étant donné que les cours ont repris... Et oui, fini les vacances.

Je tiens a remercier **fabienne.** **2869 Audiie, Sally et LegolasXlove,** oui je remercie aussi les auteurs anonymes, pour leurs reviews qui me font à chaque fois trés plaisir.

Ce chapitre là est BEAUCOUP plus court que les autres parce que... j'avais la fléme de l'écrire... Haha, non je plaisante, puisqu'il est riche en émotion, pas facile à écrire et c'est de loin le passage que j'aime le moins donc... j'ai vraiment préféré réduire.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Le réveil fut une calamité. Thorin avait prévu de partir très tôt et avait demandé à Kili de réveiller les filles qui dormaient toujours. Elles avaient quasiment fait une nuit blanche, Elles avaient dérobé dans les réserves des Elfes, leur vin, car elles voulaient finir la soirée à boire toutes les trois dans une des chambre afin d'oublier ce qu'elles avaient entendu la veille, et July, pour le plaisir de boire.

Le problème avec les soirées alcoolisées, c'est le lendemain. Tête dans le postérieur, migraine insupportable et mauvaise humeur, bonjour !

Elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de prendre un bon déjeuner, puisque Thorin était pressé, cependant la servante qui s'est occupée de Cassidy lui avait glissé des biscuits Elfiques à base d'herbes spéciales qui apparemment étaient très nourrissant. Elles remercièrent rapidement les Elfes puis se mirent en route en soupirant.

Ils marchaient depuis un peu plus d'une heure quand Bilbo se retourna pour admirer une dernière fois Rivendell. Pendant près de trois semaines, ils traversèrent les terres sauvages, allant par-delà les landes et les collines, puis les contreforts des Monts Brumeux. Trois longues semaines, trois semaines qui semblaient déjà interminables. July était exténuée, les deux sœurs avaient l'habitude des longs voyages, mais July jamais elle n'avait connu un tel supplice. Elle se levait à l'aube, marchait toute la journée avec une pause d'à peine une heure et ne s'arrêtait qu'à la tombée de la nuit sous les ordres de Thorin. Heureusement que des fois Kili était là pour l'encourager.

Tous étaient épuisés puisqu'ils dormaient peu, Thorin ne leur laissait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil puisque le temps lui était compté. En plus de cela, ils avaient faim, les rations étaient maigres, si on rajoute manque de nourriture avec manque de sommeil, cela faisait vraiment beaucoup.

Voilà plus de cinq semaines qu'ils avaient quitté le domaine des Elfes. July n'en pouvant plus, et aussi parce qu'elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de tenir, à bout de force, elle tomba à terre. Thorin autorisa alors une pause. Les filles s'occupèrent d'elle puis en profitèrent pour souffler un peu.

Les pieds des filles hurlaient de douleur. Cassidy vit au loin une énorme montagne, dont l'escalade s'avérerait sans doute très périlleuse. Elle gloussa du fait qu'ils allaient devoir passer par là...

Ils passèrent la nuit ici, c'est- à dire à quelques kilomètres des Monts Brumeux. Cependant, celle-ci était courte, puisque Thorin avait ordonné de repartir à l'aube. Ils étaient à présents dans les Monts Brumeux, sur un étroit sentier de pierre près d'un précipice vertigineux. Il faisait sombre, tellement sombre que July dut se coller a Kili pour ne pas prendre peur.

Il n'était pas facile de monter sur un sentier aussi raide. Pour Flora, grimper n'était pas un problème puisqu'elle à fait, avant, de l'escalade et était très douée. Quant a Cassidy qui avait le vertige et July qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'activité, avaient peur.

 _Ne pas regarder dans le vide, SURTOUT ne pas regarder dans le vide_. S'était dit Cassidy qui, si par par malheur elle glissait, elle pourrait dire adieu à sa vie.

July était aidée par Kili, cependant personne ne remarqua ce que ressentait Cassidy, ou presque personne...

\- Cassidy , regarde moi ! s'exclama Bofur.

Elle leva la tête en grimaçant de peur puis posa son regard sur le Nain qui marchait devant elle. Bofur avait remarqué sa peur et n'était pas décidé de la lâcher. Il y avait de quoi d'avoir peur, escalader une montagne raide comme pas possible, dans le noir complet, sous de tels orages était presque suicidaire !

\- Ne regarde pas en bas et avance, doucement si tu veux, mais avance tout en regardant droit devant toi, lui souffla le Nains en souriant.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête puis fit ce qu'il lui conseilla. C'est vrai que ça fonctionnait, elle avait moins peur, mais brusquement, la foudre percuta la montagne juste à ses côtés, elle sursauta, sous la peur elle lâcha, sans s'en rendre compte, prise. Elle se serait écrasé par terre et aurait fini comme de la purée, si Fili ne l'avait pas attrapé juste à temps. Le teint blanc comme un linge, elle le remercia puis reprit son chemin, les mains et lèvres toutes tremblantes.

Flora encouragea sa soeur quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait le vertige puis la taquina comme quoi elle devait vraiment regretter d'avoir séché les cours d'escalade. Cassidy était bien trop concentré pour ne pas rétorquer. Elle tourna la tête et vit alors un rocher voler dans leur direction. Elle se plaqua sans plus attendre contre la paroi de la montagne, les yeux fermés. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Le rocher percuta finalement la montagne au-dessus d'eux.

\- Encore de l'orage intervint Kili.

July trembla sous la peur. Flora également.

\- Ce n'est pas un orage lança Balin, c'est un combat d'orages !

Les filles avaient les yeux grands ouverts. Elles pouvaient voir deux immenses silhouettes sombres.

\- Les légendes disaient vrai ! S'exclama Bofur. Ce sont des géants de pierre !

Des géants de pierre qui étaient en train de... De se battre ?

Tous continuaient d'avancer, il le fallait. Kili veillait sur July, Flora n'avait aucun problème, elle aida même Bilbo à avancer, quant à Cassidy, Bofur était là quand elle glissait puisque sous la peur, ses mains tremblaient et étaient moites. Thorin encouragea cette dernière quand il vit ce Nain profiter de la situation pour se rapprocher d'elle. Cassidy avait bien trop peur pour se rendre compte du conflit entres ces deux Nains. Bofur regarda son chef et vit que ce dernier était en train de le fixer durement. Il décrocha son regard puis se concentra sur sa route. Thorin glissa ses yeux du Nain vers Cassidy qui avançait sous la peur. Il soupira puis recula afin de se placer prés d'elle.

Cassidy avait tellement peur qu'elle n'entendit rien d'autre à part les battements de son cœur. Elle pouvait voir que Thorin n'était pas loin d'elle et le vit ouvrir la bouche. Essayait-il de lui dire quelque chose ? Tout se passa alors au ralenti. Elle pouvait voir des pierres voler non loin d'eux, sentir de terribles secousses, la pluie et un vent froid à lui glacer le sang.

Les Nains étaient bien accrochés, mais hurlaient qu'ils allaient tous mourir.

Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, la quête n'était pas terminée pour eux, lança interieurement Cassidy. Elle avait une mission, elle et sa sœur devaient sauver la lignée de Durin, la mission ne peut se finir comme ça, c'est trop bête !

Flora rattrapa de justesse de Hobbit quand il glissa puis l'aida à grimper tout en se plaçant derrière lui au cas ou. La marche dura plusieurs heures et enfin les Nains étaient arrivé jusqu'au bout. Soulagés d'être tous en vie. Enfin ils étaient presque tous arrivés, Kili aida July puis Bofur tendit la main à Cassidy quand soudain, un énorme rocher percuta sans prévenir sur la droit de la jeune guerrière, les roches sur lesquelles elle se tenait, se brisèrent en deux, entrainant cette dernière dans le précipice. Elle poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang. Elle fut une nouvelle fois retenue juste à temps, non pas cette fois-ci par Fili, ni Bofur, mais par Thorin.

\- Je vous tiens ! Lança le Nain.

Cassidy ne disait plus un mot, sous le choque, son corps était pétrifié comme une statue de marbre blanc. Il la tenait, si fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus craindre de tomber.

Tout doucement, il la souleva, la ramena hors du précipice puis la plaqua contre lui pour la rassurer que tout était fini. Il recula un peu, plongea son regard de glace dans celui sombre et effrayé de la jeune guerrière, repoussa du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux qui collait son front. Il lui chuchota que tout était fini, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, qu'elle allait pouvoir bénéficier d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ses cheveux étaient trempés et lui collaient au visage. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés par la fatigue. Ses joues étaient sales ou quelques égratignures y étaient. De larges cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux en amandes. Même dans cet état, il la trouvait jolie...Elle n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec la femme qu'il avait vue lorsqu'ils étaient chez les Elfes, elle n'avait rien de la femme bien coiffée, bien vêtue et maquillée, mais pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il l'a préféré ainsi.

Il glissa son regard sur ses petites lèvres tremblantes et abîmées puis soupira doucement. Il ferma doucement les yeux puis effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Cassidy se laissa faire puis posa sa tête contre le torse du Nain en fermant les yeux. Il la serra davantage contre lui.

Thorin dut très vite mettre fin à cet échange puisque tout le monde était en train de les regarder. Il pouvait voir les regards jaloux et tristes de Bofur qui tourna les talons pour reprendre la route.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte, peut-être, était-il content d'être toujours en vie ou qu'une belle femme ou Anilnesaispasquoi, soit prés de lui ai accroît son taux d'adrénaline? Il ne pouvait le dire...Mais une chose était sur, après cette nuit, après cet échange, leur relation allait changer définitivement.

En mieux ? Cela restait à voir.

Cassidy resta un instant sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur et son amie viennent à elles, lui adressant un sourire.

\- Le plus dur est passé, enfin j'espère, souffla Flora en souriant.

 _A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Complètement épuisés par les évènements de la veille, les Nains trouvèrent refuge sous la montagne ou très vite, ils trouvèrent le sommeil. Du moins presque tous dormaient. À l'extérieur, un Nain , dos tourné aux autres, fixant les horizons dans le plus grand des silences, ne dormait pas.

Le ciel était toujours d'un gris foncé, menaçant, grondant. De grosses gouttes de pluie tombaient lourdement sur son capuchon foncé, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Sa grande capuche était relevée, des gouttelettes glissaient le long et tombaient sur le bout de son nez, pour continuer leur course vers le sol, où elles s'écrasaient dans un clapotis, se mêlant aux autres venants des nuages qui grondaient toujours.

Flora qui ne dormait pas s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit et le fit sursauter quand elle murmura qu'il allait attraper froid en restant ainsi.

\- Tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès des autres, t'en fais pas pour moi. Souffla le Nain en soupirant.

Cette dernière soupira à son tour puis s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

\- Tu sais Bofur, ce n'est pas parce que ma sœur ait embrassé Thorin qu'elle est réellement avec lui...

Le Nain sursauta presque, se retourna puis recula légèrement. Son visage était crispé. Elle avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour sa sœur. Gêné, il baissa la tête. Il sentit une main amicale se poser sur son épaules droit puis leva doucement la tête. Elle avait son regard noisette et enjoué plongé dans celui sombre et timide du Nain. Ce dernier ouvrit doucement la bouche puis le referma aussitôt.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je le garderai pour moi, mais laisse moi quand même te donner un conseil.

Le Nain hocha lentement la tête puis fronça très rapidement les sourcils, signe qu'il était à la fois gêné et curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Ma sœur est une grosse nouille qui apparemment aime s'attirer des ennuis. Si tu veux qu'il se passe quelque chose de concret entre vous, dis lui ce que tu ressens pour elle.

La pluie ne cessait pas. Flora était comme Bofur, toute trempée. Il soupira qu'elle allait attraper froid, d'ailleurs, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Flora s'en moquait d'être mouillée, après tout l'EAU était son élément. Elle plaça une mèche qui collait son front derrière son oreille puis se mit à rire doucement.

\- On va finir par être malade demain si on reste ici.

Bofur se mit lui aussi à rire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ferai mieux de rentrer et te reposer un peu, tu tiens à peine debout...

\- Oui, mais vas-tu parler à ma sœur demain ?

Le Nain ouvrit doucement la bouche, voulut dire quelque chose, mais baissa la tête.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas... Thorin gagnera. Je vais me reposer un peu. Tu ferais mieux de faire de même.

Elle était tellement mignonne qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et hocher la tête. De plus, elle avait raison, mais avant il devrait se poser les bonnes questions. C'est vrai que Cassidy lui plaisait par sa beauté, son tempérament de feu, mais lui plaisait-elle au point d'envisager de construire quelque chose avec elle ? Il haussa les épaules. Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire. Il soupira puis retourna à l'intérieur, se coucha puis trouva le sommeil après avoir fait le tour de la question.

.

.

Thorin se réveilla en sursaut puis hurla brusquement de se réveiller et de quitter les lieux. Flora sursauta, July également. Cassidy, profondément agacée par tous ses retournement de situation, voulut à ce moment là étrangler Thorin. Ne pouvait-elle pas caresser l'espoir d'avoir une nuit normale ?!

\- Hein? Quoi ? Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lança July qui quitta les bras de Kili.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait dormit, blottie dans ses bras, et le Nain non plus d'ailleurs. À vrai dire, ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils ne se sont pas posé la question de comment allaient-ils dormir et avec qui... Le Nain ouvrit doucement la bouche puis regarda son oncle. Fili se trouvant à ses côtés, plissa des yeux puis glissa son regard vers le sol ou une fissure commençait à apparaitre. Tous se mirent très vite debout, mais pas pour longtemps, car le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds, les emportant dans une chute vertigineuse à travers la montagne. July n'avait jamais hurlé aussi fort de toute sa vie. Tous se cognèrent sur les parois, sous des cris de peur et de douleur.

La chute était pire, tous les Nains écrasés les filles qui grimaçaient de douleur. Elles réussirent à se dégager de là, mais constatèrent avec surprise q'une centaine de Gobelins arrivaient droit vers eux. Des êtres parfaitement répugnants, créatures de l'ombre. July voulut hurler en voyant ces horribles créatures. Tous se débattaient comme ils le pouvaient, July donna de grands coups de hache, Flora tira avec Kili à la perfection, et Cassidy magnait les armes avec agilité et précision. Kili encouragea July en disant qu'elle se débrouillait bien et la défendait quand d'autre s'en approchaient un peut trop. Fili et Thorin aida ceux qui avaient du mal, comme Nori et Bifur.

\- Hey sœurette, lança Flora, ça te dit qu'on imite Aragorn et Legolas ? Elle tua au passage un Gobelin.

Cassidy se retourna avant d'enfoncer sa dague dans le crâne d'une de ces créatures.

\- C'est-à-dire ?!

\- S'amuser à compter le nombre de Gobelins tués et voir qui gagne !

\- Cessez de vous amuser! Tonna la voix de Thorin qui élimina deux Goblins d'un seul coup.

Flora soupira puis Cassidy éclata de rire.

\- Oui, maitre !Lança Flora en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quand soudain, Deux Gobelins s'emparèrent d'elle, lui arrachant son arc et lui tenant chacun un bras, elle se mit à se débattre en leur donnant des coups de pied, mais ils étaient plus forts qu'elle. Cassidy, voyant sa sœur prisonnière de ces monstres fronça les sourcils puis couru droit vers eux.

\- Ne. Donnant un coup de pied dans l'antre jambe d'un des Gobelin et dans le ventre de l'autre.

\- Touchez pas. Sortant sa dague

\- A ma sœur ! Tuant les deux créatures de l'ombre sans même qu'ils aient eut le temps de crier.

Une fois Flora libérée, elle reprit son arc qui était tombé, puis remercia brièvement sa sœur d'un signe de la tête. Tous les Gobelins quittèrent les lieux en poussant des cris abominables.

\- Et bien, c'est fini ? Lança July.

Tous plissèrent de yeux. Thorin s'approcha de Cassidy et lui demanda si elle allait bien, cette dernière hocha rapidement de la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sur, répondit Kili, montrant du doigt, une énorme et affreuse créature assise sur un trône.

Il tenait dans ses grosses mains un bâton surmonté d'un crâne, et duquel pendaient des têtes atrophiées. La couronne en os qu'il portait sur la tête montrait qu'il était le roi de ces créatures. Il possédait des yeux globuleux et un immonde double menton, qui semblait pendre littéralement sur son torse gras.

Cassidy para ses dagues, Flora son arc. Le roi des Gobelins s'arrêta devant eux les scrutant de son hideux regard.

Fili, protecteur de nature, se plaça devant July, la plus vulnérable de la compagnie, puis regarda son frère qui hocha la tête. Connaissant les Gobelins, et après avoir entendu durant son enfance l'histoire de leur roi, il sut que sortir d'ici ne serait pas une mince affaire.

\- Qui ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ? Lança le roi Gobelin.

Kili attrapa doucement la main de July pour la rassurer.

\- Des Nains, votre Malveillance ! Répondit une autre créature.

\- Des Nains ? Fouillez-les ! Ordonna aussitôt leur roi. Cherchez dans les moindres recoins, tout ce qu'ils ont dans leurs poches !

Les Gobelins se mirent alors à les fouiller. Les filles ne se laissèrent pas faire, surtout Flora dont son arc avait tellement de valeur à ses yeux puisque c'était l'homme, du moins l'Elfe de sa vie qui lui en avait fait cadeau.

\- Bas les pattes, maudites créatures ! Pesta Cassidy.

\- Posez vos petites mains velues sur mon arc et je vous tue ! Menaça Flora.

Les Gobelins qui ont vu leurs alliés mourir soit par la dague ou l'arc reculèrent. Les filles se mirent à sourire, fières d'inspirer à se point la crainte.

\- Que faisiez-vous dans les montagnes ? Demanda le roi Gobelin, ignorant les menaces des filles et de la lâcheté de ses sujets. Parlez !

\- Ca vous regarde ?! Lança Cassidy, vous ferez mieux de vous soucier de la bravoure de vos sujets avant de vous occuper de nos affaires !

Le roi Gobelin posa son regard vers celle qui avait osé lui parler de la sorte puis serra ses dents, dévoilant une affreuse dentition. Des rires chez la part des Nains se firent entendre. Elle n'avait pas tord.

\- Très bien lança l'immonde créature lorsqu'il comprit que personne ne parlerait. S'ils refusent de parler, nous les ferons hurler ! Ne touchez pas cette audacieuse créature, reprit-il en montrant Cassidy de son doigt purulant, elle est à moi. Il plissa des yeux puis se mit à sourire. En fait, elles sont toutes les trois à moi !

Cassidy recula en grimaçant. Flora pointa son arc en sa direction, Kili menaça que s'il touche à un de leurs cheveux, il les tuera tous.

Les Gobelins qui avaient pris la fuite quelques minutes plus tôt réapparurent sous les ordres de leur roi puis s'avancèrent vers les filles.

\- Ne les touchez pas ! Surgit Thorin qui avait vu le danger.

Les filles furent soulagées que le chef de la compagnie repousse leur séance de combat de quelques minutes. Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais elles en avaient marre de se battre, surtout qu'elles n'avaient vraiment pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit... Thorin était à ce moment même très impressionnant, il gardait la tête haute face à cet être hideux.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, lança l'horrible roi de sous la montagne. Regardez qui est là. Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne. Oh, mais j'oubliais... Vous n'avez pas de montagne. Vous n'êtes donc pas roi. Ce qui fait de vous... Un moins-que-rien.

Une vague de rires sournois se fit entendre.

Thorin plissa des yeux, il ne voulut pas rétorquer, cela lui ferait trop plaisir.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête, fit le monstre. Rien qu'une tête. Détachée du reste. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle ? Un vieil ennemi à vous.

Le chef de la compagnie se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Cette hideuse créature, prétendue roi, cherchait-il à vouloir l'impressionner alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'Azog était mort depuis longtemps ?

\- Répétez pour voir ?! Surgit Cassidy, menaçant de lui balancer sa dague entre les deux yeux du Gobelin.

\- Comment osez-vous vous adresser au futur roi de la Montagne Solitaire de la sorte ? Compléta Flora, avec son arc.

Le roi de Gobelin se mit à sourire, un sourire machiavélique.

\- Tuez-moi dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous ?!

Les filles l'auraient fait depuis longtemps, mais une voix dans leurs têtes leur disait, à chaque fois qu'elles s'apprêtaient de le faire, de ne pas le faire.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit le roi des Gobelins, faibles !

À ses mots Cassidy lui lança son poignard dans l'épaule du roi, qui celui-ci, traversa sa chaire, rebondit sur les parois de la grotte puis atterrie majestueusement dans ses mains. Tous étaient impressionné par ce numéro. Le roi hurla de douleur puis ordonna à ses sujets de la tuer. Elle avait, une fois de plus, agi sous l'effet de la colère, sans réfléchir.

Les Nains voulurent intervenir quand une bande de Gobelins se ruèrent vers la guerrière de la TERRE, mais ils furent tués en moins de deux.

Le sinistre roi plissa des yeux lorsqu'il vit ses sujets raide morts. La plupart avaient pris la fuite. Il fut encore plus mécontent quand il croisa le regard enjoué et provocateur de cette dernière.

\- Alors votre majesté, cela est-ce suffisant ? Lança Cassidy sous une voix on ne peut plus provocatrice. Pourquoi me regardez-vous de la sorte ? Je pensais que vous voulez que ça hurle ? Ah, je vois... Vous auriez préféré des hurlements de Nains. Elle haussa les épaules, quel dommage... Même lorsqu'on est roi, on à pas tout ce qu'on veut.

Thorin voulut à ce moment même la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il l'adorait ! Elle était excellente et savait piquer là ou ça faisait mal !

Le roi Gobelin plissa encore plus les yeux, une rage monstre s'empara de lui.

\- Va prévenir l'orque pâle lança-t-il au Gobelin qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Dis-lui que j'ai son futur trophée.

Il reporta son attention tantôt vers Thorin, tantôt vers Cassidy, et Flora, qui s'était mise aux côtés de sa sœur pendant que le petit monstre partit exécuter les ordres de son roi.

\- Nous verrons si tu es toujours aussi insolente dans quelques instants . Reprit le roi.

\- Serait-ce une menace, venant d'un roi pathétique ? Lança Flora. Si oui, laisse moi te dire que ça ne nous fait pas peur !

Thorin ouvrit doucement la bouche, Azog le profanateur était alors toujours en vie ?

Les Gobelins voulurent profiter de la surprise des Nains pour attaquer. Il y en avait une centaine, voir plus autour d'eux. Encore une fois, tous se battaient comme ils le pouvaient, cependant, il y en avait cette fois-ci, beaucoup trop et n'étaient pas décidé d'abandonner facilement, même si les deux sœurs utilisaient leurs armes avec agilité et précision les autres Gobelins revenaient toujours à la charge.

Pendant que ses sujets étaient en train de se battre, leur Roi posait son regard noir vers les Nains puis se mit à sourire de malice quand il vit July louper sa cible avec sa hache et se ramasser un majestueux coup de poing dans la figure. Kili voulut intervenir, mais deux autres Gobelins lui barrèrent la route. Heureusement pour elle, elle réussit à se défendre. Dwalin qui avait observé la scène tout en combattant les ennemis, se mit à lui sourire et hocher la tête. Finalement, leurs entraînements intensifs portaient ses fruits.

La petite humaine regarda le gros tas de gras qui se faisait appeler roi avant de lui balancer en plein visage un :

\- Vous voyez, je ne suis pas aussi facile à tuer que vous le croyez !

Le roi serra les dents, puis sous la colère, parce que déjà, qu'il avait eu le droit un peu plus tôt à des insultes de la part des deux sœurs et maintenant de cette humaine, se leva pris une arme et s'avança lourdement vers elle. July ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur à cause de sa taille colossale, ou vomir quand elle vit toute sa graisse bouger quand il essayait de marcher. Finalement, s'était un sentiment de peur qui s'empara d'elle quand ce dernier la menaça qu'il allait la finir et la dévorer ensuite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller le provoquer ? Lança furieusement Kili qui se plaça à ses côtés, prés à la défendre.

La panique avait pour don de rendre la jeune femme silencieuse. Kili soupira puis para son arc, prés à tirer.

Il ordonna à ses sujets de les attraper pour qu'il puisse les tuer sans à avoir à dépenser de l'énergie. Elle laissait échapper un sanglot quand elle sentit qu'on la tirait des bras de Kili. Le Nain voulut la défendre, mais les Gobelins étaient plus rapides que lui et avaient saisi son arc avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de l'utiliser. Elle hurlait qu'on la lâche, mais les Gobelins rigolaient sinistrement. Les autres Nains voulurent l'aider, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Flora et Cassidy étaient elles aussi occupées avec les autres qui leur barraient la route. Alors que le roi des Gobelins s'apprêtait d'en finir avec elle, une aide précieuse apparue brusquement.

\- Gandalf ! S'exclama-t-elle, soulagée.

La présence du Magicien blanc donna à tous du courage. Thorin regarda majestueusement Gandalf puis souffla un bon coup. Il arrivait toujours au bon moment.

Il ordonna aux Nains de prendre la fuite. Pour sortir de là, il fallait passer sur des passerelles faites de bois qui semblaient extrêmement fragiles le tout en repoussant les Gobelins qui essayaient de les pousser dans le vide. Les Nains auraient pu sortir de la montagne si le roi des Gobelins ne s'était pas mit devant eux pour leur bloquer la route. Ce dernier dévoila ses dents couvertes de tartres puis les menaça qu'il allait finalement les dévorer vivant. Cassidy jura qu'il allait la rendre chèvre puis sans réfléchir, même si une petite voix n'avait pas arrêté de lui murmurer de ne pas le tuer, elle balança son poignard entre les deux yeux du gros tas de graisse, qui, s'écrasa au sol dans un écœurant hurlement.

Elle occupait le regard de tous les Nains, et même celui de sa sœur et de son amie.

\- Cassidy, souffla Flora, pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

\- Il m'énervait.

Flora n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre puisque le corps du roi Gobelin était si lourd, que la structure fragile se brisa.

Cassidy soupira une énième fois, décidément cette aventure s'avérait vraiment bien plus mouvementée que celle qu'elles avaient vécu dans le future...

\- Accroche-toi ! Hurla Bofur qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le vide.

Elle s'accrocha à Bofur. La chute se termina plus en douceur que tous avaient pensés. Elle se détacha doucement de lui puis alla rejoindre July qui avait un teint aussi blanc que la neige.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête. Cassidy lui souffla qu'elle s'était bien battue et qu'ils allaient peut-être profiter de dormir un peu puisqu'il était encore assez tôt, cependant quand elle vit l'armée de Gobelins qui dévalait la montagne, droit sur eux, elle sut que cette option n'était pas envisageable.

\- Oh crotte de biquette, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter cela ?! Pesta Cassidy pendant que Gandalf ordonna une nouvelle fois de prendre la fuite.

\- Sérieux, avec tous ses événements, je crois bien que j'ai perdu 10 kilos ! Répondit July.

\- Et moi, je suis griffée de partout, que va dire Legolas quand il verra cela ! Participa Flora de la conversation.

\- Cessez de vous plaindre et courrez ! Tonna Thorin.

Cassidy lui adressa un regard noir tout en courant comme une malade pour échapper aux Gobelins. July pouvait sentir la main de Kili se poser sur la sienne quand elle ralentissait la cadence. Ce dernier l'encouragea, qu'ils allaient avec un peu de chance pouvoir leur échapper. Cependant, très vite ils comprirent que ce n'était pas possible, qu'ils étaient bien trop nombreux. La seule chose qui pourrait les sauver, était la lumière de Gandalf.

Le Magicien blanc sut alors ce qu'il avait à faire.

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

La lumière du Magicien était suffisamment puissante pour faire fuir les Gobelins. Tous étaient assez éloignés de la Montagne et en sécurité. Cette nuit était interminable chez les Nains, et encore plus chez July qui savait à présent que regarder un film et vivre ses moments étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Elle ne s'était jamais interessé à l'univers de Tolkien puisque son style de film était soit les films à l'eau de rose ou alors des comédies musicales, mais une chose était certaine, si un jour, avec un peu de chance, elle retourne dans le monde des humains, et qu'elle devait se poser sur son canapé à regarder le Hobbit, elle le regardera d'une façon que personne d'autre ne regarderai ce film.

Flora rangea son arc puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, du moins elle l'espérait, tandis que Cassidy surveillait toujours les horizons. Après tout, n'importe quelles créatures pouvaient surgir de nul part. Kili et Fili partirent rejoindre les filles qui discutaient entre elles pendant que les autres Nains essayaient de trouver un terrain d'entente entre camper ici ou reprendre la route même s'ils étaient tous à bout de forces. Cassidy sortit sa gourde puis constata en poussant un soupire de désespoir qu'elle était vide. Elle la rangea tout en se marmonnant qu'elle aurait dû en profiter qu'il pleuvait pour la remplir.

\- Tu veux la mienne ? Surgis une voix enjouée.

La guerrière se retourna puis se mit à sourire quand elle vit Bofur lui tendre sa gourde. Il arrivait toujours aux bons moments, tel un prince vaillant qui part à la rescousse de sa princesse. Elle se racla une seconde la gorge, Bofur n'était pas son prince et elle n'était pas sa princesse... Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était Thorin qui l'intéressait, aussi étrangement que cela pouvait être possible. Bon, elle n'était pas sûre que ce dernier souhaite s'invesitire dans une histoire d'amour et elle non plus.

Mais pour il était vrai que pour le moment, c'était Bofur qu'elle voulait prendre dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point il venait de la sauver la vie... C'est vrai, après tout, qui ne boit pas après avoir courru pendant des heures comme une malade pour échapper aux Gobelins ?

\- Oui ! Répondit elle avec entrain.

Elle saisit sa gourde puis bu comme ci qu'elle n'avait bu depuis des jours. Elle lui rendit son bien sous un soupire de soulagement.

Ce petit moment avait eu pour don de le faire rire.

\- Bah alors, tu avais soif.

Elle hocha la tête puis le remercia.

\- On y va ! Tonna une voix grave derrière eux.

Cassidy constata qu'il s'agissait de Thorin, ce dernier était en train de les fixer durement, mais encore plus Bofur qui recula doucement en baissant la tête.

\- Nous ne restons pas dormir un peu avant ? Souffla cette dernière d'une petite voix hésitante.

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps et cet endroit n'est pas suffisamment sûr pour nous permettre de camper.

\- Thorin, souffla doucement Bofur, nous sommes épuisés, il nous faut nous reposer avant de reprendre...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le chef des Nains le coupa instantanément.

\- Si j'ai dit que nous partons, c'est que nous partons !

Il s'avança vers le Nains, le toisa durement, de son regard de glace.

\- Et ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de ma future reine.

À ses mots, Cassidy se mit à hoqueter de surprise.

Sa future reine ?

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire puisque ces mots ne ressemblaient en rien au Nain qu'elle connaissait ou alors se mettre en colère puisqu'elle n'appartenait à personne. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle regarda Thorin puis éprouva un sentiment de pitier quand ses yeux zigzaguèrent vers un Bofur triste.

Elle recula quand ce dernier s'approcha d'elle puis se mit à le toiser durement.

\- De un, nous n'allons nul part, et de deux, je ne suis pas votre future reine !

Thorin mit un certain moment avant de réagir aux derniers mots qu'elle avait employé.

\- Alors cet échange sur la Montagne n'était qu'insignifiant ? Tonna Dwalin qui avait décidé de se mêler de la conversation.

Cassidy, qui avait toujours ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Thorin ouvrit doucement la bouche.

\- J'appartiens et j'appartiendrais à personne.

Elle tourna les talons mais Thorin attrapa brusquement son avant-bras puis la força de lui faire face. Il replongea son regard de glace dans les onyx de cette dernière, ses cheveux châtains volaient doucement, puis quelques fois, quelques mèches se posaient sur son front. Elle était plus grande que lui, elle devait faire dix centimètres peut être de plus que lui, mais il pouvait, s'il le voulait, la briser en deux. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'elle méritait. Aucun des deux ne s'était rendu compte que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux. Gandalf qui voyait la scène leva les yeux au ciel. C'est deux là étaient vraiment impossibles.

\- Vous êtes à moi, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Il n'avait cette fois si pas crié, juste souffler suffisamment fort pour que l'information arrive aux oreilles de la jeune guerrière et seulement dans ses oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux puis réussit à se dégager de cette prise lorsque des ronces s'enroula sur son bras puis ses épines se plantèrent dans la chair du Nain qui grimaça de douleur et de colère.

\- Ne me provoquez pas. Avait-elle dit en tournant le dos.

Thorin voulut lui faire regretter son geste quand Flora brisa cet instant en hurlant que Bilbo n'était pas là.

Effectivement, personne n'avait remarqué que l'absence du Hobbit. Flora et July commencèrent à paniquer.

\- Il n'était pas avec nous lorsque nous étions en visite chez les Gobelins, lança Fili.

\- Où est notre Hobbit ? Hurla Gandalf, l'air sincèrement paniqué.

Thorin regarda le Magicien puis haussa les épaules.

\- Il s'est éclipsé lorsque le sol s'est ouvert sous nos pieds. Fit Nori tandis que Gandalf fusillait toute la compagnie du regard.

\- Il est peut-être mort ! Lança Gloin.

Face à cette éventualité, July se sentit prise de vertiges, mais heureusement, Kili la rattrapa.

\- Gloin si c'est pour dire de pareil sottise, mieux vaut que tu te la fermes à double tour ! Lança Cassidy sous les regards surpris de Nori.

Gloin fronça les sourcils, voulut rétorquer, mais le Magicien gronda que ce n'était pas le moment pour se chamailler.

Il souffla un moment avant de reprendre.

\- Que s'est-il passé, au juste ? Dites-le moi ! Je veux tout savoir ! Allons allons !

\- Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit Thorin. Maître Sacquet à sauté sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir ! Il ne fait que penser à son lit depuis qu'il est parti de chez lui. Nous ne reverrons plus notre Hobbit, il est déjà loin.

Flora fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on parle de son cher Hobbit de la sorte, ce Nain n'avait vraiment aucun respect !

\- Non ! Fit Bilbo en apparaissant devant eux.

Bilbo était revenu, les filles sentirent une bouffée de joie les envahir. Il avança vers la compagnie, l'air déterminé à continuer l'aventure. Il avait entendu les paroles blessantes qu'avait prononcées Thorin. Flora sauta dans ses bras tout en se répétant qu'elle avait eu si peur pour lui, qu'il ne devait jamais recommencer ça. July rigola face aux regards surpris du Hobbit puis posa instantanément une main sur sa bouche tout en rougissant.

\- Bilbo, on n'y croyait plus ! S'écria Kili, heureux qu'il soit toujours en vie et avec eux.

\- Mais comment avez-vous réussi à échapper aux gobelins ? Demanda Fili, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ha ! Fit Bilbo avec gêne, cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

Cassidy et Flora froncèrent les sourcils, elles sentaient qu'il leur cachait à tous quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.

\- Oh, mais quelle importance ! Lança Gandalf, l'air faussement décontracté. Le revoilà !

\- Si, c'est important ! L'interrompit Thorin.

Le chef des Nains se tourna vers Bilbo, les yeux révolvers.

Flora leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je veux savoir, poursuivit-il en regardant le Hobbit droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

\- Laissez-le donc tranquille ! N'en avez-vous pas marre de toujours vous montrer aussi lourd avec tout le monde !? Coupa Flora.

\- Merci ma sœur, je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à penser pareille, répondit Cassidy.

Le Hobbit referma la bouche puis regarda tantôt les filles, tantôt Thorin.

\- Elles ont raison, souffla Balin, nous sommes tous très heureux, et soulagés de savoir Bilbo en bonne santé et avec nous, mais nous voulions également savoir la raison pour laquelle il est revenu.

Cassidy ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Balin lui adressa un sourire, signe qu'il ne risquait rien.

Le Hobbit s'avança doucement.

\- Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début.

Thorin leva lentement la tête.

\- C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-De-Sac. Mes livres me manquent. Et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas. C'est mon foyer. Alors, je suis revenu parce que... Vous n'en avez aucun. De chez-vous. On vous la pris. J'essaierai de vous aider à le reprendre.

Flora avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce que le Hobbit venait de dire était tellement touchant. , Bilbo était une personne incroyable. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été touché par l'émotion, puisque la plupart partagait le même état qu'elle. Seuls Thorin et Dwalin affichaient un regard neutre, sûrement parce qu'ils étaient les deux plus costauds de la compagnie.

La joie des Nains ne dura hélas pas longtemps, un cri lugubre non loin d'eux se fit brusquement entendre. Un cri animal que les filles redoutaient. La compagnie avait échappé à des géants de pierre et à des Gobelins, pour finalement voilà que des Wagrs viennent se joindre à la fête.

Gandalf hurla de courir, les filles suivaient les autres en grimaçant, elles avaient mal de partout, mais la peur remplaça trés vite la souffrance que leurs muscles leur lançaient, quand elles virent plus loin une créature encore plus effrayante qu'un géant de pierre, ou encore qu'un Gobelin leurs coeurs s'arrêtèrent de battre un moment . Un Warg blanc , la gueule plein de cicatrices profondes, des yeux couleur glace, une couleur plus profonde que celui de Thorin, des dents pointues jaunes et irrégulières. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus imposant que les autres et inspirait cent fois plus la peur.

Ils s'agissait d'Azog le Profanateur, un Orc des Monts Brumeux, le plus puissant et chef des Orques de Khazad-dûm, et le père de Bolg. l'ennemi juré de Thorin.

Le Nain observa cet être infâme durement. Il avait survécu, le fait d'avoir perdu un bras n'avait pas suffit pour le tuer. Il a survécu...Azog le Profanateur était bel et bien en vie, et encore plus en colère, plus mauvais et prés à détruire la ligné de Durin plus que jamais.

Gandalf encouragea la compagnie de reprendre la course, cependant tous étaient pris au piège, un gouffre sous leurs yeux. Il n'y avait plus le choix, il fallait grimper aux arbres. Kili aida July à grimper, Flora le Hobbit. Cassidy se fit aider par Thorin qui partagea le même arbre qu'elle. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient solides puisque s'ils cassaient, ils étaient tous morts, soit tuer par les Wargs, ou alors par le précipice qui semblait sans fin.

Les bêtes poussaient des hurlements à glacer le sang, claquant férocement des mâchoires, tournant en rond autour des troncs des hauts pins, attendant que l'un d'entre eux tombe pour le dévorer vivant. Ils se jetèrent violemment contre les arbres, les Nains devaient s'accrocher le plus fort possible pour ne pas tomber.

Flora, qui partageait l'abre du Hobbit, constata avec effroid que l'arbre le plus attaqué était celui ou sa soeur se trouvait, pusiqu'elle partageait le même arbre que Thorin. Elle essayait d'utiliser son pouvoir d'EAU pour faire fuir les bêtes, mais n'y arrivait pas, pareille pour sa sœur, la peur était bien trop présente pour qu'elles puissent se concentrer.

Gandalf avait eu la bonne idée de brûler les pins et de les balancer aux Nains pour qu'ils puissent les jeter aux Wargs assoiffés de sang. Cela marchait, les Wargs, qui avaient peur du feu avaient très vite pris la fuite, cependant l'Orc pâle était encore là, défiant Thorin du regard, dévoilant ses dents jaunâtres. Cette créature était à la fois magnifique, qu'effrayante. Comme un sentiment de peur, de tristesse, et de désolation se faisait sentir lors de sa présence. Un rictus maléfique plaqué sur ses lèvres fines, son regard de glace, dépourvu d'âme, inspirant le désir de sang et de vengeance. L'odeur de la mort flottait à présent dans les airs.

Azog le Profanateur, ou Azog le Messager de la mort avait définitivement survécu.

\- Azog... Fit Thorin d'une voix grave et glaciale. C'est impossible.

Une violente secousse fit soudain bouger l'arbre, Cassidy poussa un hurlement de surprise et prit définitivement peur quand elle découvrit que l'arbre était prés à craquer. Elle avait beau se concentrer pour créer des ronces suffisamment puissantes pour faire tenir l'arbre, mais n'y arrivait pas, elle avait trop peur. Le Nain l'encouragea de recommencer, mais elle rien ne se passa.

Sans plus attendre, et à la grande surprise de tous, Thorin sauta de l'arbre, prés à en finir une bonne fois pour tout avec l'Orc pâle. Cassidy se mit à hurler, qu'il allait se faire tuer, mais le Nains ne l'écouta pas et se consentra sur cet être infâme qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

Un combat éclata, l'Orc pâle avait un net avantage sur le Nain puisqu'il était plus grand et avait une arme bien plus imposante que lui. À plusieurs reprise, il tomba à terre, quelques mètres plus loin. Tous étaient inquiets. Thorin était en train de perdre, l'Orc pâle en avait bientôt fini avec lui, il était prés à lui donner un dernier coup pour l'achever, mais le Nain fut sauvé par le Hobbit, juste à temps.

L'Orc pâle porta alors son attention vers celui qui avait osé le déranger, puis ordonna à ses sujets de le tuer. Le Hobbit essayait de se débattre dans le vide, la peur commençait à lui monter au ventre. Un Warg l'aurait dévoré vivant si la flèche de Flora n'avait pas atteint sa cible. Cassidy, qui était elle aussi descendu de l'arbre malgrés les protestations des Nains, balança un poignard en direction de l'Orc pâle qui, réussi à l'éviter de justesse. Les deux sœurs étaient sur le terrain, prêtes à aider leur chef et le Hobbit.

\- Alors gros bêta, comme ça on esquive mes dagues ? Lança Cassidy, je dois dire que je suis trés surprise, moi qui avait l'habitude de ne jamais louper ma cible.

Azog fronça les sourcils puis serra les dents.

\- Et oui, il ne fallait pas toucher à nos potes ! Reprit elle.

Flora souffla dans ses oreilles d'éviter de l'énerver. July voulut rejoindre les filles, mais fut retenue par Kili. Au bout d'un instant, elle réussit à se défaire des bras protecteur du Nain puis atterries aux côtés des deux sœurs. Kili avait hurler de revenir, mais elle n'écouta pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Souffla Flora.

\- Je veux vous aider ! Répondit cette dernière.

Thorin, qui avait reprit courage grâce à l'arriver du Hobbit et des filles, se releva puis se jeta sur Azog, mais sa tentative se révéla être un énième échec lorsque le Warg blanc et l'Orc pâle bondirent sur lui, sans pitier. Le Nain retomba lourdement sur le sol, le Warg s'apprêtait de le dévorer, mais Cassidy lui balança sa deuxième dague dans ses côtes puis se plaça sans attendre devant le Nain qui n'arrivait pas à se relever.

La bête hurla de douleur, se débattra, elle réussie à reprendre sa dague et vit plus loin la première qu'elle avait lancé pour tuer Azog. Elle était trop loin pour la reprendre, puis elle devait protéger Thorin. Flora et July protégeaient le Hobbit en combattant les Wargs qui étaient revenues à la charge.  
L'Orc pâle s'approcha dangereusement vers Cassidy, qui n'était pas décidée d'abandonner Thorin. Elle le menaça même qu'elle le tuerait s'il faisait un pas de plus.

Elle voulait aider Thorn, elle voulait le protéger, refusait qu'il meurt avant de reconquérir Erebor. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour mourir ici, pas comme cela. Elle voulait montrer aux autres ce qu'elle valait. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle se concentra pour utiliser son pouvoir de TERRE, elle le devait, elle pouvait voir sa soeur et July combattre durement les Wargs pour protéger le Hobbit et les empêcher de détruire les arbres qui protégeaient les Nains.

Azog donna un violemment coup dans les côtes de la jeune guerrière avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire quelque chose. Elle tomba à terre à quelques mètres plus loin de Thorin. L'Orc pâle se mit à rire sinistrement puis s'approcha de Thorin qui se débattait pour se relever.

Cassidy vit sa première dague non loin d'elle, la pris puis se releva, enleva le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Elle vit le monstre proche de Thorin puis grimaça. Elle ne craignait pas la mort, puisqu'elle a connu la mort, il y à très longtemps alors si elle devait mourir une seconde fois pour sauver Thorin et la lignée de Durin, qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle courut jusqu'à Thorin et se plaça entre lui et l'Orc en hurlant de ne pas le toucher. Soudain, sans savoir comment , une énorme boule de lumière les protégea tout les deux. Cette boule aussi lumineuse soit-elle était tellement solide qu'elle résista aux violents coups qu'Azog donnaient pour la briser. Profitant de ce moment, elle vit Dwalin, Fili et Kili arrivé à la charge. La victoire était à présent du côté des Nains. Azog et ses sujets hurlèrent de rage, mais encore plus quand d'immenses aigles arrivèrent de nul part, emportant chacun d'entre eux les Nains.

Un aigle attrapa Cassidy et Flora puis les jettèrent dans le vide ou elles retombèrent sur le dos d'un autre aigles. July volait aux côtés de Nori et Dwalin. Toute la compagnie était là, sur le dos des aigles, en sécurité à présent.

Une fois sur terre Gandalf se rua vers Thorin puis commença à le soigner. Tous les Nains étaient là, regardant la scène avec le plus grand des silences. Les crocs du Warg avaient laissé d'énormes trous où le sang s'échappait, coulant à flots sur ses vêtements. Gandanf réussit à le soigner complétement au plus grand soulagement de la compagnie qui avait cru un instant perdre leur chef, leur roi, leur ami...

Thorin reprit d'un seul coup sa respiration. Flora avait bien du mal à ne pas éclater en sanglots tellement qu'elle était soulagé pour lui, Cassidy se rua puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit était un visage d'ange en larme. Il tendit doucement une main vers son visage, puis d'un geste étonnamment doux, le caressa. Elle attrapa sa main la plaqua sur sa joue ensuite sur ses lèvres abimées pour l'embrasser avec force. Il resserra sa main sur sa main puis ferma furtivement les yeux.

Tous étaient attendri par ce qu'ils voyaient. Même Bofur. Thorin ouvrit les yeux puis se leva. Il regarda ses Nains puis plonge son regard de glace dans celui du Hobbit qui baissa instantanément la tête.

\- Vous ! Tonna le Nain en s'approchant de Bilbo. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? N'avais-je pas dis que vous seriez un poids, que vous ne survivriez pas dans les Terres Sauvages, que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous ?

Le Hobbit ne disait rien. Thorin inspira un bon coup, puis à la surprise de tout le monde, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de toute ma vie.

Flora craqua, les larmes coulèrent, July également. Quant à Cassidy, elle regardait la scène, le regard impassible. Thorin libéra le Hobbit puis s'avança ensuite vers Flora et July avant de les prendre à leur tour dans ses bras s'excusant pour tout. Il s'arrêta ensuite en face de Cassidy puis hocha doucement la tête. Cette dernière s'inclina devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait bien voulu la prendre dans ses bras et prendre possession de ses lèvres, mais Gandalf leur souffla qu'il était temps de reprendre la route, que les Wargs pouvaient très bien débarquer de nouveau.

C'est avec un immense soulagement que les Nains et les filles reprirent leur route.

 _A suivre ..._


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

 _1 ans avant_

 _BREE_

 _Ce soir-là, le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles brillantes de mille éclats. L'astre lunaire rependait ses rayons argentés sur chaque maison faisant des jeux de lumière splendides. Quiconque posait leur nez par la fenêtre verrai une vue magnifique. C'était une belle nuit d'hiver, en plus de jolies lumières, les toits des maisons étaient magnifiquement décorées de neige et quelques cheminers étaient allumées._

 _Dehors, un Nain marchait. Doucement. La grêle tombait mielleusement sur ses cheveux et cils ébènes, ses jambes s'enfonçaient dans la neige ce qui lui demanda presque un certain effort pour réussir à faire un pas devant l'autre. Cet homme portait un capuchon bleu marine._

 _Thorin Ecu-de-chêne marchait dans le village des hommes non pas par ce qu'il en avait envie, mais parce qu'il était attendu. Ses yeux vagabondaient de maison en maison, de la fumée sortait de sa bouche tellement qu'il faisait froid. Alors qu'il commençait à se perdre avec toutes les maisons qu'il voyait, il en vit une, un peu plus éclairait que les autres. Il écarquilla doucement les yeux puis couru presque vers elle. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un bar. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était bien ici qu'il avait rendez-vous. L'odeur du vin et de la nourriture qui sortait de cet endroit lui donna l'eau à la bouche._

 _À peine eut -t-il ouvert la porte qu'une vingtaine de regard se posa sur lui. En effet, voir un Nain au village des hommes n'était pas commun. Il tenta de faire comme ci de rien n'était puis s'installa à une table où il fut immédiatement servi d'un verre de vin, d'un morceau de pain avec du fromage. Il posa un furtif regard vers la serveuse avant de la remercier. Il entama son repas tout en essayant de se réchauffer un peu avec les flammes de la cheminée. Il écouta les discussions des autres puis ricana de temps à autre des blagues que certains racontaient._

 _Il attendait patiemment la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Il espérait vraiment que le déplacement en valait la chandelle. Thorin n'était pas venu au village des hommes depuis des années. Revenir ici, dans ce bar lui rappelait tellement de souvenir. Il se doutait même que la serveuse qui venait de lui donner de la nourriture se souvienne de lui, ou alors faisait-elle semblant de ne pas s'en rappeler ? Thorin posa de temps à autre des regards en sa direction. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi belle, souriante, des formes toujours aussi agréables à regarder. Il se rappela des nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble puis se mit à secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _Alors qu'il était en train de manger tranquilement, des regards persistants et menaçants se posèrent sur lui, dont parmis eux, un homme bien plus imposant que lui. Thorin déposa son morceau de pain, puis prépara sa dague au cas où. L'homme imposant se leva, le regard toujours rivé vers le Nain. Thorin plissa des yeux, caressa sa dague. Ce dernier tourna les talons quand il vit un vieillard se servant comme appui d'un étrange bâton, et un chapeau qui sortait de l'ordinaire sur sa tête, s'asseoir à la table du Nain. Thorin souffla de soulagement puis rangea discrètement sa dague._

 _Le vieillard regarda le Nain puis se mit à sourire. Il chopa la petite serveuse par le bras puis commanda la même chose que lui. Thorin regarda les hommes qui voulaient lui faire sans aucun doue la peau, puis le reporta vers le vieillard. C'était avec lui qu'il avait rendez-vous, pensa-t-il._

 _\- Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard, souffla-t-il. Mon nom est Gandalf le gris, je suis un Magicien._

 _Thorin resta silencieux._

 _\- Vous devez vous demander la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici._

 _\- En effet. Répondit le Nain._

 _\- Il se trouve que je suis ici pour vous aider._

 _Thorin plissa des yeux._

 _\- M'aider ?_

 _Le Magicien hocha la tête._

 _\- À rependre Erebord, répondit Gandalf en regardant le Nain droit dans les yeux._

 _Thorin ouvrit doucement la bouche puis regarda autour de lui avant de s'approcher un peu plus du Magicien._

 _\- Je vous écoute._

 _Gandalf inspira un bon coup puis s'apprêta de lui répondre quand la serveuse arriva à leur table puis déposa la même ration que Thorin. Il la remercia puis replongea son regard à la fois malicieux et sérieux dans celui du Nain._

 _\- Je sais comment vous aider à reprendre vos biens._

 _Il déposa sur la table un vieux parchemin puis le déplia doucement. Thorin glissa ses yeux vers le bout de papier qui sentait la vieillerie et l'humidité puis posa ses coudes sur la table. Il y avait dessus, quatre symboles désignant les quatre éléments, ils se trouvaient au milieu de quatre peuple different, à savoir les Nains a l'est, les Elfes a l'ouest, au sud les Hommes, et au Nord les Orcs. Ne sachant pas comprendre le message évoqué du parchemin, Thorin fronça les sourcils puis leva ses yeux vers le Magicien qui jouait avec sa pipe._

 _\- En quoi ce vieux parchemin pourrai bien m'aider dans mon éventuelle quête ? Je n'y vois que des choses insignifiantes._

 _\- Ces choses comme vous le dites ne sont en rien insignifiantes, mon cher Thorin, répondit le Magicien d'une voix plus posée, mais utiles, voir fondamentales. Vous savez tout comme moi que vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir reprendre la montagne et ses trésors qui vont avec. Combien de Nains viendront vous aider si vous envisagiez de reconquérir Erebord ?_

 _Thorin haussa les épaules._

 _\- Je connais quelques peuples Nains._

 _Gandalf lui adressa un regard telle qu'il voulait dire que cela n'était pas suffisant._

 _\- Les Nains sont braves et jamais je ne remettrai en cause leur fidélité et solidarité avec les siens !_

 _\- Et si personne ne vient ? Après tout, à ce qu'on raconte, Smaug réside toujours sous la Montagne._

 _\- Justement, reprit Thorin, beaucoup remette en doute sur ce fait. Depuis bien trop longtemps nous n'avions pas eu de " nouvelles" du Dragon, peut-être est-il mort ?_

 _\- J'en doue, souffla Gandalf. Vous aurez besoin d'aide Thorin. Et je sais comment vous aider. Regardez plus attentivement le parchemin, la réponse se trouve sous vos yeux._

 _Thorin soupira, glissa un rapide coup d'œil sur le parchemin puis leva son regard vers le Magicien._

 _\- Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour jouer aux devinettes, rétorqua le Nain. Allez droit au but._

 _Gandalf poussa doucement son plateau qu'il avait à peine touché._

 _\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé des Anivy ? Une race très, très ancienne._

 _Il secoua la tête._

 _\- Eclairez-moi, demanda le Nain._

 _\- Les Anivy, un peuple bon, qui vivait en harmonie avec les autres races, possédant d'incroyables pouvoirs, celui de contrôler les éléments et de pouvoir fusionner avec leur Nomed._

 _\- Nomed ? Coupa Thorin qui semblait déjà perdu._

 _\- Un animal que l'Anivy choisira lorsqu'il sera en âge. Une fois liés, l'Anivy cessera de vieillir, et pourra prendre forme de son Nomed à sa guise._

 _\- Un peuple immortel, compris Thorin. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les Elfes. Pourquoi me parlez-vous de cette race disparue ? A quoi pourrait-elle me servir si elle n'est plus de ce monde ?!_

 _Gandalf soupira._

 _\- Mon cher Thorin souffla Gandalf, croyez-vous que je serais ici, avec vous, dégustant un pain presque moisi, un fromage qui n'a aucun goût, et un vin bouchonné si c'est pour venir vous parler d'un peuple qui a disparu ?_

 _Les yeux du Magicien pétillaient de malice, le Nain ouvrit doucement la bouche puis fronça les sourcils._

 _\- C'est impossible..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? Répondit plus durement Gandalf._

 _Thorin déposa son verre de vin. Gandalf avait raison, ce vin était bouchonné. De toute façon, le vin n'a jamais était l'alcool favori des Nains, souvent ce sont les Elfes et les Humains qui en consommaient._

 _\- Ca se saurait su si un tel peuple avait réellement existé._

 _Gandalf plongea son regard topaze dans celui du Nain._

 _\- Puisque je vous dis qu'il a existé, c'est qu'il à existé ! Et il continu encore d'exister. J'en ai la preuve._

 _La Nain leva doucement la tête._

 _\- Je suppose que vous ignorez l'existence des Princesses Guerrières._

 _Thorin haussa les épaules en soufflant que non, mais qu'il était curieux d'en savoir plus, même s'il n'était pas encore convaincu que le Magicien disait vrai._

 _\- Elles ont emmené la victoire à une des plus grandes batailles que la Terre du Milieu n'est jamais connue, il y a très longtemps. Mais entre-temps il y a eu d'autres guerres, les Anivy ont était surpris, et ont perdu. Un être maléfique régnait sur la Terre du Milieux, Morgoth, tuait tous ceux qui refusaient de se soumettre à lui. Beaucoup ont été tués, et d'autres, on prit la fuite vers les Terres Immortelles. Elles portaient pour nom Brunild, Azura, Athénais et Meggy._

 _Thorin écoutait attentivement le Magicien. Il ne savait pas pouquoi, mais étrangement, à cet instant, il sut qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance._

 _\- Elles ont été, executé par Morgoth, peu de temps après son règne. Leur âme a erré dans Le Monde de l'Oubli, un monde où les Nains, les Elfes, les Hobbits et toute autre créature, hormis une race, vivante sur Terre du Milieu n'existent que dans les contes pour enfants._ _Seules la princesse Athénais et la princesse Azura sont revenu. Elles ont encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, mais elles sont suffisamment puissantes pour vous aider._

 _\- Ou sont-elles ?_

 _Gandalf se mit à sourire, à présent, il sut que le Nain commençait à le croire, cela avait le don de le soulager._

 _\- Dans le Monde de l'Oubli. J'ai fait en sorte à ce qu'elles y retournent, quelques années aprés avoir sauvé notre future, une vielle histoire que je pense vous raconter plus tard. Pour une courte duré._

 _Sauver le future ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Se demanda le Nain._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Thorin, en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Gandalf leva un peu la tête._

 _\- Il fallait qu'elles reviennent avec la troisième guerrière, celle qui maîtrise l'AIR. Oh, bien évidemment, ceci doit impérativement rester entre nous. Un Anivy qui est resté trop longtemps dans le Monde de l'Oubli est encore fragile, lui apprendre sa véritable identité peut le choquer et le détruire._

 _Thorin le laissa parler, si cela était réellement vrai, cela pouvait devenir intéressant. Avoir de telles guerrières lui sera que bénéfique._

 _\- Dés demain, j'irais faire un saut dans le Monde de l'Oubli, les chercher ainsi vous pourriez les voir en chair et en os._

 _\- Vous aviez parlé, tout à l'heure, de pouvoirs magiques, de quels éléments appartiennent les deux guerrières qui ont soit disant sauvés le future, et en quelle Nomed se transforment-elles ?_

 _\- La Princesse Athénais, est liée à la TERRE, sa sœur, la Princesse Azura, à l'EAU. Elles n'ont toujours pas retrouvé leur Nomed._

 _\- Toujours pas ?_

 _\- Lorsqu'un Anivy meurt, son Nomed quitte son corps, puis une fois ce dernier retourné à la vie, si tout deux se recroisent, la fusion se fera automatiquement._

 _Thorin inspira un bon coup puis termina son vin et son morceau de pain avant de déposer lourdement ses coudes sur la table._

 _\- Que faisions-nous alors ? Demanda le Nain._

 _\- Etes-vous prêt à reprendre Erebord avec l'aide des Guerrières ?_

 _Thorin plongea son regard de glace dans celui du Magicien puis hocha la tête._

 _\- Elles seront donc trois. Souffla Thorin en jetant un petit regard vers la serveuse qui nettoya les tables._

 _\- Oui, mais il faudra faire en sorte à ce que l'arrivée de la troisième personne reste inattendue._

 _Thorin hocha une énième fois la tête. Après tout, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance_

 _._

 _._

 _Un ans plus tard._

 _Perdus quelque part en Terre du Milieu._

La compagnie des Nains était à présent en sécurité. Du moins pour le moment...

Kili avait chassé un cerf pour les siens et avait ramené une belle pièce. Tout le monde était plus que ravis puisque cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'ils ont été privés de viande. Flora et Cassidy étaient en train d'aider Bombur pour la préparation de la sauce. Elles apportaient de très bons conseils au Nain qui écoutait avec sourire. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que les Nains n'avaient pas eu le droit à une journée de détente. Dehors, il faisait beau, il y avait à quelques mètres une rivière, de la nourriture qui était en train de cuire et une bonne ambiance. Thorin regardait sa compagnie avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il pouvait voir ses neveux rires aux éclats avec les filles, tous étaient plus que détendus. Il comprit alors qu'une journée comme celle-ci était fondamentale. Ses Nains avaient vraiment besoin de se détendre, après tous les moments durs qu'ils ont passé. Gandalf fumait tranquillement sa pipe au coin d'un arbre puis regardait de temps à autre la compagnie qui était de si bonne humeur.

C'était une journée parfaite. Une journée sans course-poursuite contre des Trolls, Gobelins, Orcs, Warg. Non, une journée de repos total. Tellement parfaite que tous avaient pratiquement oublié la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici.

Quand l'heure de passer à table arriva enfin, tous se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Il y en avait largement assez pour tous. Bombur, le plus gros de tous s'était servi au moins cinq fois. Voyant que le Magicien ne s'était pas rejoint à eux pour le repas, et ayant peur qu'il ne reste plus grand chose, July se leva puis alla lui rapporter un bol bien remplit. Gandalf, plongé dans ses pensées, secoua la tête puis la remercia avant d'attaquer le repas. July revint vers les Nains puis s'installa aux prés des filles qui racontaient des blagues.

Une fois le repas terminé, et vu qu'il faisait une chaleur à en mourir, les filles avaient décidé qu'il était grand temps d'aller se baigner. Étant donné que les habitants de la Terre du Milieux n'ont pas eu l'idée géniale, celle d'inventé le maillot de bain, elles n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de se baigner soit en petite tenue, ou mieux, nues. Elles avaient alors demandé aux Nains de rester ici le temps qu'elles finissent. Les Nains en profitèrent alors pour dormir un peu.

Fili qui avait dormit à peine cinq minutes fronça les sourcils quand il découvrit que son frère n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se leva, marcha un bon quart d'heure lorsqu'il le vit caché sous un buisson, le sourire grand aux lèvres.

\- Kili, lança-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Shhuuut ! Approche, répondit le plus jeune.

Fili fronça les sourcils. Connaissant son frère, il était certain qu'il était en train de faire une bêtise, et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Son crétin de frère était en train de regarder les filles, jouant, complétement nues dans l'eau. Il aurait bien voulu le gronder, comme quoi s'était mal, mais il devait reconnaître que la vue était assez plaisante à voir. Finalement, il s'installa prés de lui.

\- Je trouve que Flora est vraiment pas mal, souffla Kili. C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle soit mariée à un Elfe...

Fili regarda son frère puis rigola doucement. Jaloux ? S'était évidement qu'il l'était.

\- Pas assez de formes à mon goût.

\- Tu exagères...

\- Non, mais cela ne m'étonnes même pas de toi. Tu as toujours était attiré par les filles plates. Cela ne me surprendrait même pas si un jour, j'apprenais que tu es marié à une Elfe.

Kili haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu aimes les formes, tu dois apprécier le corps de July...

Fili soupira.

\- Elle est pas mal, bien que celui de Cassidy reste mon favori.

\- Ah, pas touche, elle est à oncle Thorin.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Fili, en parlant de couple, il se passe quoi entre July et toi ?

Kili soupira puis s'installa par terre, ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine.

\- Je ne sais pas trop justement.

Fili fronça les sourcils.

\- Kili...

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais j'y peux rien, elle est jolie gentille, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas essayer, mais finalement, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas amoureux... C'est plus une amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Non mais vous êtes de grands malades ou quoi ?! Hurla Cassidy quand elle se rendit compte que des Nains les observait depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle était là, en face d'eux, le visage mécontent.

Instantanément, les deux frères se levèrent, rouges comme une tomate. Les filles qui avaient entendu cette dernière hurler, avaient remis en quatrième vitesse leurs robes puis attendaient une réponse, les bras croisés, le regard mécontent. Fili bredouilla. Aucun mot cohérent ne sortait de sa bouche. Rouge de colère, Cassidy s'approcha des Nain pour leur donner à chacun une baffe qu'ils n'oublieront jamais. D'ailleurs, ils avaient la trace de ses doigts sur leurs visages.

\- À présent dégagez !

Les deux frères partirent en courant en disant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu aussi honte de leur vie. Cassidy se retourna puis éclata de rire avec sa sœur et son amie.  
S'était effectivement une journée de détente...

En voyant ses neveux revenir, têtes baissées, une trace rouge sur leurs visages, Thorin fronça les sourcils puis leur demanda une explication. Kili voulut mentir à son oncle, mais Fili le coupa afin de dire la vérité. Après tout, le plus agé des deux ne savait pas mentir. Thorin soupira tout en plaquant sa main sur son visage, provoquant sur son front des plis de lassitudes puis leur colla à tout les deux un savon. La plupart des Nains avaient entendu la conversation puis ne s'étaient pas empêcher de sourire, imaginant la scène. Seul Bofur n'avait pas souri. Une vague de rire éclata quand les filles revinrent au campement. Thorin demanda instantanément le silence puis ordonna aux deux Nains de s'excuser immédiatement.

Honteux, Kili s'excusa le premier, tête baissée, Fili juste après.

\- Et que cela vous serve de leçon ! Lança July qui constata que les marques étaient encore présentes sur leurs visages.

Les deux Nains hochèrent la tête, toujours aussi rouges.

\- J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir ça ! Lança Gloin, plié de rire.

Une autre vague de rire éclata.

Les filles devinrent écarlate.

\- L'affaire est close. Coupa Thorin.

Une fois cela fait, Thorin ordonna aux filles de préparer les couches pendant que les Nains allaient à leur tour profiter de la rivière. Elles hochèrent la tête puis préparèrent tout cela une fois les Nains partis. Cassidy en profita aussi pour préparer le repas du soir. De retour au campement, les Nains étaient ravis de voir que tout était prés, qu'ils leur restaient plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous table et une fois finis, au lit. Flora annonça fièrement que s'était sa soeur qui s'était chargé du repas. En plus d'être bien présenté, il était bon.

Une petite soirée autour d'un bon feu, bonne ambiance. Thorin fumait sa pipe un peut plus loin avec Gandalf, regardant la compagnie, profitant à fond d'une soirée sans craindre le moindre danger. Il pouvait voir en souriant son éventuelle compagne rire avec sa soeur, mais quelques regards jaloux apparurent de temps à autre quand il vit que Bofur la regardait un peu trop. Il souffla pour se calmer. Jamais il n'avait envisagé que durant sa quête, il aurait affaire à une situation pareille. Le plus important pour lui c'était d'arriver à son but premier. Après, peut-être, envisagerait-il quelque chose avec elle ? Encore faudrait-il éloigné Bofur pour ne pas craindre à un éventuel risque de la perdre.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il la vit s'éloigner avec une pile de vaisselle dans les mains, mais décida de rester là ou il était. Après tout, la vaisselle était pour lui, un travail de femme.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide, souffla Bofur qui avait rejoint Cassidy quelques minutes après qu'elle soit partie.

Elle nettoyait les bols dans la rivière puis s'était arrêté de chantonner lorsque Bofur était arrivé. Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire. Il était derrière elle, le visage timide puis les mains croisées. Elle constata qu'il semblait gêné, sûrement depuis que Thorin lui a fait comprendre qu'elle était à lui. Une colère monstre commença à accroître à l'intérieur d'elle-même. De quel droit avait-il osé prétendre qu'elle appartenait à quiconque ? Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, souffla pour se calmer puis se mit de nouveau à sourire.

\- Merci, mais j'ai bientôt fini, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle plongea son regard sombre dans celui timide du Nain, puis fut surprise de voir que ce dernier, au lieu de partir, s'asseya par terre, les yeux rivés vers les étoiles. Elle souffla puis leva à son tour les yeux vers le ciel. Elle remarqua alors que ce soir-là, celui était parsemé d'étoiles brillantes de mille éclats. Elle termina rapidement la vaisselle puis décida de s'installer prés d'un Bofur complétement plongé dans les étoiles.

\- Quand j'étais gamin, je regardais souvent les étoiles avec mon père. Souffla le Nain.

Cassidy ouvrit doucement la bouche puis décida de le laisser parler.

\- Il me disait souvent qu'on pouvait se fier à elles, qu'elles nous écoutaient et nous aider quand on avait besoin d'elles. Il m'arrivait donc de m'assoir, comme je le fais maintenant, et de leur parler, je leur racontais mes problèmes, leur posais des questions. Il se retourna vers elle, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est bien vrai. Elles sont bien là quand on a besoin d'elles.

La guerrière de la TERRE ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce retrouver ici, à côté de Bofur était presque embarrassant, mais ce sentiment de gêne avait disparue à l'instar où il avait ouvert la bouche. Ce qu'il venait de dire était tellement beau, un peu enfantin, mais beau. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire s'était de hocher la tête.

Elle se sentait bien avec Bofur. Il était gentil, doux et attentionné avec elle. Tout le contraire de Thorin. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle aimerait vivre une histoire d'amour qui soit le fruit de son destin. Puisqu'elle a eu la chance de naître femme, autant être aussi heureuse en tant que femme. Et elle était presque certaine que Bofur était celui qu'elle avait toujours rêvé.

\- Tu dois sûrement me prendre pour un fou. J'en suis peut-être un.

\- Non. Coupa Cassidy. Loin de là, je te rassure. Ta façon de penser me plaît.

Elle se rendit compte que le Nain avait rougi puis se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Un grand silence avait pris place avant qu'elle ne décide de le rompre en se levant brusquement.

\- Les autres doivent m'attendre, j'y vais.

C'est en rougissant comme une tomate qu'elle tourna les talons, mais fut retenue par Bofur qui attrapa, sans vraiment comprendre son geste, son bras. Cassidy pouvait à ce moment même sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Elle espérait au plus profond qu'elle qu'il la retienne. Elle se sentait bien avec lui et le fait qu'il y eut ce silence après qu'elle ai dit une gaffe l'avait plus que gêné et l'obligé de partir même si elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se retourna doucement puis croisa le regard à la fois déterminé et timide du Nain.

\- Cassidy...

 _A suivre..._


	15. Chapter 15

Hello vous ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je suis désolé pour ce retard...Les cours ne me lâchent plus. Mais j'espère ne pas avoir était trop longue.

Ce chapitre est très important, surtout la fin ;)

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews, messages privés, et je m'excuse si je ne vous réponds pas de suite, voir jamais, je suis vraiment débordée en ce moment...

Bonne lecture a vous ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Les yeux de Cassidy s'étaient agrandis, elle ouvrit doucement la bouche. Voyant le regard que le Nain lui portait, elle sut qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose d'anodin. Elle savait pertinemment ce que Bofur ressentait pour elle. Ses cheveux châtains volaient doucement, caressant de temps en temps, avec douceur et souplesse, son visage. Les yeux de la jeune guerrière de la TERRE ne quittèrent pas ceux sombres, timides et à la fois brûlants du Nain.

\- Cassidy...

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la bouche.

\- Je t'aime.

Le temps semblait, pour le Nain, s'arrêter. Il l'avait dit. Sa y est, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

À ses mots, magiques, le cœur de la jeune guerrière se mit brusquement à s'arrêter.

Sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, et savoir pourquoi, une larme coula. Elle avait tant rêvé entendre cela un jour. Son cœur était dans tous ses états. Elle pouvait voir le Nain s'approcher un peu plus d'elle, serrer un peu plus son bras. Elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres, aussi douces qu'elle avait imaginé, ce poser délicatement sur les siennes.

Elle avait l'impression de faire une terrible erreur.

Et c'était le cas.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle appréciait ce moment. Ce contacte.

Elle ferma les yeux puis recula en baissant la tête. Elle aimait Bofur. Oui, elle l'aimait, même si ce qu'elle ressentait pour Thorin était étrangement plus fort. Mais elle savait, au plus profond d'elle que cette relation ne mènerait nulle part. Il était un Nain, donc mortel, elle, une Anivy.

\- Non, c'est impossible...

Elle secoua la tête, partit en courant, hurla qu'il ne devait plus s'approcher d'elle.

Bofur resta immobile, tête baissée. Cassidy courut le plus vite que possible, séchant à toute vitesse ses larmes. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait pleuré. Ce qu'il venait de se passer devait impérativement rester secret. Elle retrouva les autres qui dormaient paisiblement. Elle rejoignit sa sœur puis fit semblant de dormir quand elle vit Bofur revenir.

Le lendemain matin, Thorin réveilla la compagnie. Il était temps de reprendre la route. Flora aida sa sœur a se relever puis constata que cette dernière avait les yeux rouges. Elle fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. Connaissant sa soeur, si elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer, lui poser des questions ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils avaient repris la route. Flora passait son temps à discuter avec les autres, quant à Cassidy, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle évita de croiser le regard de Bofur. July qui était restée prés d'elle n'avait pas arrêté de la questionner en douce, mais cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle était épuisé, que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne parlait pas.

Bofur lança de temps à autre des petits regards, mais baissa tristement la tête quand cette dernière les évita en rougissant.

Ils se sont finalement arrêtés sur une montagne. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber, l'air frai commençait à faire son apparition. N'ayant pas mangé de toute la journée, Bombur prépara le reste de gibier, avec l'aide des filles, pendant que les autres préparaient les couchages.

Gandalf et Thorin fumaient tranquillement, scrutant de temps à autre les environs, surveillant un éventuel danger.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, et très vite, étant morts de fatigue, tous trouvèrent très vite le sommeil.

.

.

Le soleil était à peine levé et l'air glaciale se faisait encore sentir. Des cris se faisaient entendre, réveillant tout le monde en sursaut. Gandalf avait envoyé le Hobbit en éclaireur. Les filles avaient décidé de l'accompagner. Thorin avait ordonné à Cassidy de rester, mais cette dernière l'ignora. Il poussa un soupire d'agacement.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un gros rocher. July souffla qu'elle sentait quelque chose, Flora para son arc. Le Hobbit pointa du doigt en lançant qu'il y avait bien quelque chose plus loin. Il y avait des Wargs un peu plus loin, mais le plus effrayant, ce n'était la présence des Warges et des Orcs mais une énorme créature, un ours gigantesque qui apparu sous leurs yeux.

\- Oh my goood... Lança July, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Il est magnifique, souffla Flora.

\- Tu es malade ? Répondit July, tu as vu sa taille, il pourrait nous dévorer ! Alors prévenir les autres !

Bilbo et Cassidy hochèrent la tête.

Ils se sont alors mis à courir pour rejoindre les Nains, postés en bas de la colline, attendant leur retour.

\- La horde est proche ? Demanda Thorin, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

\- Trop proche, à deux lieux, mais ce n'est pas le pire, répondit Bilbo à bout de souffle.

Cassidy se plaça à ses côtés puis croisa les bras. Sa sœur et July, juste après.

\- Les Wargs ont flairé notre odeur ? Demanda Dwalin d'une voix grave, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ils vous ont vu ? Ajouta Gandalf.

\- Sommes-nous fichus ?! Reprit Dwalin.

\- Allons nous devoir nous battre ? Lança Kili en serrant les dents.

\- Ou nous cacher ? Se mêla son frère aux interrogatoires.

\- Avez-vous vu l'Orc pâle ? Demanda Oin.

Le Hobbit posa une main sur son visage puis secoua la tête.

\- Répondez bon sang ! Trancha Thorin.

Bilbo qui essayait de parler depuis tout à l'heure s'énervera.

\- Attendez STOP ! Coupa Flora. Une question à la fois, on s'en sort plus là !

Le Hobbit souffla un bon coup, remercia cette dernière au passage. Il ne savait plus par ou commencer avec ses interrogatoires.

\- Écoutez. Lança le Hobbit une fois les Nains presque calmés. Il y a un énorme ours là-haut.

\- Un ours ? Répondit Gandalf, le visage sérieux.

Bilbo hocha la tête.

Un grand silence de la part des Nains.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Nori.

\- Il y a une maison non loin de là, où nous serions à l'abri. Le propriétaire nous aidera, ou alors il nous tuera.

Un blanc.

\- Ah, voilà qui est rassurant. Trancha Cassidy. Bon, on y va dans ce cas ?

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix ? Demanda Bofur, inquiet.

Cassidy tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Gandalf haussa les épaules.

\- Soit nous mourront ici, dévorer par les Wrags ou alors nous partons nous réfugier et espérant d'obtenir de l'aide. Que choisissez-vous ? Demanda sardoniquement Gandalf.

Le Nain ouvrit doucement la bouche. Thorin avait choisi la seconde option. Celle qui semblait la plus sage.

La compagnie se mit alors à courir afin d'échapper à leurs ennemis, traversant une rivière et parcourant un champ de lavande.

\- Allez plus vite ! Lança Gandalf.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, rependant ses rayons brûlants sur la peau des Nains et des guerrières qui courraient le plus rapidement que possible. Lorsqu' ils traversèrent un autre champ, la maison que Gandalf avait parlé se voyait enfin.

\- A la maison, vite ! Cria Gandalf.

Tous se dépêchèrent encore plus. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés, en sécurité. Flora aida July qui avait un point de côté. Cassidy éclata de rire quand elle vit la manière dont Bombur courrait,mais, maladroite comme elle était, elle trébucha et tomba par terre. Elle rouspéta qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se concentrer sur sa route plutôt que rire sur ce Nain imposant.

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se moque !

Elle fut aidée par Bofur, mais le repoussa aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, merci !

Le Nain soupira, s'apprêtait de dire quelque chose quand un bruit monstrueux se fit brusquement entendre. Ils virent alors que l' énorme ours brun, la gueule grande ouverte, montrant ses effrayants crocs dégoulinants de bave, n'était pas loin d'eux. Sans attendre, en se moquant de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, il l'attrapa par le bras puis se mit à courir. Cassidy, se laissa faire, après tout, la situation était bien trop chaude pour protester

\- Vite, Bofur Cassidy, dépêchez-vous ! Tonna Thorin qui regarda la bête avec inquiétude, Cassidy comme une femme qu'il voulait protéger et Bofur d'un trés, très mauvais oeil.

Ils arrivèrent pile-poil avant que la bête ne les dévore. Ils refermèrent difficilement la porte, puis une fois hors de danger, tous soufflèrent un bon coup.

\- Et ben, il faut toujours que tu nous fasses des frayeurs toi ! Lança Flora a sa sœur qui s'éloigna de Bofur.

Les autres étaient en train de rire. Il est vrai que ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'a Cassidy.

\- C'était quoi cette créature ? Demanda Ori, les yeux encore emplis de terreur.

\- C'est notre hôte, répondit Gandalf. Il s'appelle Beorn, et c'est un changeur de peau. Parfois, c'est un énorme ours brun, parfois c'est un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible, mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant... C'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les Nains...

\- Ah, génial... Nous sommes vraiment dans la merdouille. Répondit July.

\- Heu, ouais, ajouta Flora.

\- Mais non, ne perdons pas espoir ! Lança furieusement Cassidy. Je sais ce que nous allons faire. Nettoyons cette maison avant son retour, peut-être sera-t-il reconnaissant après ?

Kili prit un air étonné puis regarda son frère.

\- Elle n'a pas tord, souffla Fili, faisons ça !

\- Les femmes vont s'en charger, Lança Dwalin en croisant les bras.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Répondit durement July. Si on s'y met tous d'ici une heure on aura fini !

Dwalin marmonna quelque chose en khuzdul pendant que les filles le regardaient, mécontentes, les bras croisés.

Thorin regarda Gandalf qui haussa les épaules avant d'ordonner à la compagnie de se mettre au travail. Tous s'exécutèrent sans plus attendre. La maison devait être impeccable avant le retour de celui qui allait soit les aider ou alors les tuer. Flora utilisa son pouvoir pour enlever toute la poussière pendant que les autres frottaient les sols avec les moyens du bord.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, tout était propre. Les Nains pouvaient à présent se reposer.

Enfin reposer... C'était vite dit. July devait reprendre les entraînements avec Dwalin, même épuisé le Nain ne perdait pas une seconde pour ça. Il est vrai que depuis, July avait fait beaucoup de progrès, d'ailleurs, pendant ses entraînements là, elle avait battu Dwalin. Tous étaient contents et surpris. Le Nain décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin aux exercices, qu'elle était à présent prête pour se défendre seule.

La nuit était tombée et tout le monde dormait profondément, sauf Cassidy et Flora. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de gigoter sur leur lit de paille, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Flora pensait trop à Legolas et elle avait la curieuse pressentiment qu'elle allait bientôt le revoir. Il lui manquait terriblement... Un an qu'elle était séparée de lui.

Cassidy n'arrêtait pas de penser à Bofur. Le fait de s'être enfuis lorsqu'il lui a fait part de ses sentiments, et de l'ignorer et repousser, était mal de sa part. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, dire ce genre de chose n'était pas facile, et elle ce qu'elle a fait en échange, c'est fuir, et se montrer cruelle et froide envers lui. Elle se haïssait. Elle regrettait. Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui.

Elle se redressa, plaqua ses mains sur son visage, marmonnant qu'elle était dans le pétrin. Elle entendit sa soeur se lever puis s'approcher d'elle.

\- Tu m'accompagnes dehors ? Chuchota la plus jeune.

Cassidy releva doucement la tête, plongea son regard sombre dans celui noisette de sa sœur puis hocha la tête. Oui, prendre l'air, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. En plus, cela lui donnait l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec sa sœur.

\- Il me manque. Commença Flora.

Ses cheveux blonds avec le restant de ses mèches bleues volaient doucement, ses yeux, tristes et vides, scrutant le paysage. Cassidy regarda la bague que cette dernière portait toujours puis remonta son regard vers son visage triste.

\- Quelque chose me dit que nous allons très bientôt nous revoir.

\- C'est pour cela que tu ne dormais pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Et toi grande sœur, qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ?

Cassidy baissa la tête avant de souffler rapidement qu'il n'y avait rien.

Flora soupira.

\- Je te connais bien...Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

S'il y avait bien une personne en qui Cassidy pouvait avoir confiance, c'était bien sa soeur. Elle pourrait tout lui dire, en parler lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais c'était trop dur, car dans l'histoire la méchante, c'était elle.

\- J'ai fait une erreur. Une erreur que je dois a tout prix réparer.

Flora fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous faisons tous des erreurs, grande soeur, l'erreur est humaine. Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser. Si vraiment tu penses faire quelque chose pour réparer ton erreur, fais le.

\- Tu as raison, je ne le devrais pas. Et oui, je vais le faire, le plus vite possible. Coupa sèchement Cassidy.

Flora entendit tout à coup un bruissement venant des buissons. Cassidy se retourna aussitôt quand elle vit les yeux inquiets de sa soeur. Flora para son arc et Cassidy ses dagues, au cas où. Elles virent alors un gigantesque ours brun, montrant ses crocs dégoulinants de bave. Il s'agissait de Beorn, le changeur de peau. Il était accompagné d'un autre ours, bien plus imposant. Son pelage était noir, noir comme la nuit, ses yeux jaunes qui semblaient vouloir percer l'âme de celui qui osait le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le corps de Flora tremblait violemment, cette créature était à la fois magnifique qu'effrayante. Le changeur de peau était un chaton à côté de la bête qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Étrangement, Cassidy n'avait pas peur. Elle semblait même, sans comprendre, attirée par cette créature, et elle aussi. Tous deux s'avancèrent, comme des aimants, Flora regarda la scène, la bouche grande ouverte. La bête s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. Cassidy tendit sa main en sa direction, l'ours, après quelques minutes d'hésitations, s'avança encore plus, de sa démarche lente et lourde puis avança son museau jusqu'a effleurer sa main. Lorsque le contacte se fit, un éclaire les sépara aussitôt. L'ours disparu en lumière et pénétra sans plus attendre dans le corps de la jeune guerrière qui tomba brusquement à terre. Flora hurla puis alla voir comment allait sa sœur et fut soulager de voir qu'elle n'avait rien. Le changeur de peau qui vit la scène quitta les lieux.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Cassidy, je me sens... Je me sens étrange...

Flora regarda sa soeur avec inquiétude.

\- L'ours a disparu au moment ou vous vous êtes touché.

Cassidy plissa des yeux puis plaqua une main sur son visage. Elle tomba à terre en grimaçant. Elle avait comme une douleur au niveau de ses poumons. Une douleur tellement intense et vive qu'elle se retenait avec difficulté de crier. Sa soeur, qui se trouvait à ses côtés paniqua. Lorsque Cassidy retira ses mains de son visage et ouvrit les yeux, Flora poussa un hurlement quand elle vit qu'ils avaient pris une couleur jaunâtre. Cassidy respira un bon coup, La douleur semblait s'être calmée, murmura qu'elle voulait rentrer, qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Ses yeux étaient revenus à la normal. Flora essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de reprendre son calme.

Lorsque la douleur réapparue sans prévenir, la plus vielle tomba lourdement dans les bras de sa sœur qui, cette fois si hurla à l'aide.

 _A suivre..._


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

La première chose que Cassidy vit en lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, était des yeux sombres. Doucement, tous lui revirent en tête. La sortie nocturne, le changeur de peau, et cet ours.

Un immense ours brun qui apparaissait sans cesse dans sa tête.

\- Doucement... Lui souffla une voix quand elle essaya de se relever.

Elle constata, lorsque sa vision devint plus net, qu'il s'agissait de Kili.

\- Tu nous as fait une frayeur, tu le sais ça ?

Elle aurait voulu lui dire combien de temps elle est resté inconsciente, mais elle vit son frère débarquer, le visage plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Par Durin, tu t'es réveillée !

Il plongea son regard topaze dans celui sombre et interrogateur de la guerrière avant de lancer qu'il allait prévenir les autres qu'elle allait bien.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Et le changeur de peau ?

Kili lui adressa un petit sourire tout en déposant une main amicale sur ses épaules pour la rassurer.

\- Tout va bien. Es-tu capables de te lever ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Elle hocha rapidement de la tête.

À peine fut elle sur ses jambes que deux folles lui sautèrent dessus ! Flora et July, soulagées de la voir enfin rétablie ! Quelques mots ont étaient échangés avant que le Nain ne décide de rompre ce moment en soufflant que les autres les attendaient dans la cuisine. Un grand silence naquit quand Cassidy entra dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Kili lui trouva une chaise puis l'installa à ses côtés. Elle s'installa entre Kili et Bilbo. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle lui répondit en hochant la tête.

Elle aimait beaucoup le Hobbit, il était simple d'esprit, attentionné, et lui au moins n'était pas en train de la fixer comme-ci qu'elle venait d'une autre planète !

\- Vous voulez ma photo ? Lança Cassidy, lasse d'être le sujet de contemplation des autres.

Les Nains détournèrent aussitôt leurs yeux globuleux et interrogateurs d'elle puis se remirent à discuter comme ci de rien n'était. Bilbo se mit à rire avant de lui souffler qu'a sa place, il aurait fait la même chose.

Tout le monde était là, Thorin, qui discutait avec Gandalf, puis lança de temps à autre des regards discrets vers elle, puis le changeur de peau puis lui servit un bol de lait avec un morceau de pain. Elle le remercia en souriant.

\- Vous devez être affamée, après ce qu'il vous est arrivé, lança ce dernier, d'une voix grave.

Un grand silence dans la cuisine.

\- Que c'est-il passé hier soir ?!

Cassidy fit tomber sa cuillère dans le bol rempli de lait, puis éclaboussa au passage le visage de Dwalin qui se trouvait juste en fasse d'elle . Elle lui adressa un regard désolé quand le teint de ce dernier devint pourpre.

Les filles ont dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas rire, même le Hobbit.

\- Répondez ! Je veux le savoir ! Je veux savoir si quelque chose de grave m'est arrivé !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, la réconforta Gandalf, ce qu'il vous est arrivé cette nuit-là, n'est en rien dramatique, bien au contraire.

Elle se tut, regarda sa sœur qui hocha la tête en souriant. Elle croisa le regard sérieux de Thorin avant de le replonger dans celui rassurant du Magicien.

Il lui raconta alors que l'apparition de l'ours noir n'était pas un hasard, qu'il étaient en fait, une partie d'elle, son Nomed _ *****_ _ **Voir chapitre 13**_. Il lui souffla tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ses créatures.

Cassidy, abasourdie, se leva.

Son Nomed était alors un ours noir. Elle se mit ensuite à sourire.

\- Je vais de ce pas m'entraîner, il me faut apprendre à me transformer !

\- Plus tard, coupa Gandalf, nous avons pour l'heure, une chose bien plus importante.

Cassidy fronça les sourcils, puis retourna à table, avec les autres.

Une bande d'Orc n'était pas très loin la compagnie devait partir au plus vite. Pour être sûr de ne pas tomber dans leurs griffes, ils devaient impérativement traverser la Forêt Noire. Gandalf demanda au changeur de peau, son aide. Celui-ci a accepté de les aider, et il leur prêta des poneys, et un cheval pour les filles, que tous commencèrent à sceller. Ils devaient être relâchés avant d'entrer dans la Forêt Noire.

\- Merci pour votre aide, souffla July, en souriant.

\- Je vous en prie, maintenant partez et soyez prudents, répondit l'homme-ours.

\- J'espère que nous allons-nous revoir.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il vit Cassidy et Flora s'approcher de lui, le visage triste.

\- Prenez soin de vous, murmura Cassidy.

\- J'y veillerai, maintenant, partez avant que les Orcs arrivent.

July monta derrière Kili, qui l'attendait.

\- Nous allons nous revoir, affirma Flora en montant derrière sa sœur.

Le changeur de peau se mit à sourire puis retourna chez lui, une fois partis.

Il a fallu bien deux heures pour la compagnie avant d'arriver devant l'entrée de la Forêt Noire. Pour la seconde fois de l'aventure, ils devaient se séparer de Gandalf, car le Magicien avait des affaires bien plus importantes ailleurs. Il ordonna, de lâcher les montures, comme promis, puis, de ne pas quitter le sentier au risque de se perdre à tout jamais.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que la compagnie était en train de marcher et comme une sensation étrange régnait dans les airs.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda doucement Fili, aux filles.

\- Non pas trop, je ne me sens pas bien... J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes, en plus j'ai du mal à respirer. L'air est vraiment très mauvaise ! Répondit July.

\- Faut tenir bon, lança Cassidy qui serra les dents pour ne pas tomber par terre.

Voyant l'état des filles, Thorin ordonna à ses neveux de garder un œil sur elles. Bien qu'elles appartenaient à la race la plus puissante qu'il existe sur Terre du Milieux, elles restaient des femmes, et une femme, c'est bien plus vulnérable que l'homme.

\- Maître Gandalf a dit que cette forêt était victime d'un maléfice, que l'air était chargé d'illusions, fit Dori en passant près des filles.

\- Je le ressens moi aussi, j'ai du mal à respirer, répondit Bofur. Il s'avança vers Cassidy, qui cette dernière l'esquiva du regard.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un pont. Un petit ruisseau coulait doucement. Ayant soif, Bombur voulut boire, mais fut arrêté juste à temps par Thorin. Il est vrai que tous avaient soif, il faisait une chaleur étouffante, un peu d'eau serai grandement conseillé. Mais personne ne devait toucher à l'eau, et aux champignons qui entouraient le ruisseau, au risque de subir de puissantes hallucination pouvant conduire à la folie, voir pire, à la mort.

\- On pourrait traverser à la nage proposa Bofur, qui en fait, mourrait d'envie de se baigner.

\- Nous ne devons pas toucher à l'eau ! Répondit sèchement Cassidy, qui, épuisée, s'installa sur un tronc d'arbe coupé.

Bofur fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Thorin s'installa à ses côtés puis lui demanda de se lever, qu'il n'y avait pas de temps pour faire une pause. Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel puis se releva.

\- Nous devons au plus vite trouver la sortie...J'espère que je vais rencontrer mon Nomed le plus rapidement que possible et de préférence qu'il soit un aigle ou une créature capable de voler !

Les Nains se mirent à rire.

\- Demandons à ta sœur de se transformer, ainsi, elle pourrait, grâce a son flair trouver la sortie ! Lança Nori.

Cassidy croisa les bras. Tous les regards étaient posés, une fois de plus, sur elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vois, simplement, je ne sais pas comment le faire donc...

\- Concentrez-vous, essayez, ordonna Thorin.

Cassidy se concentra. Au bout de plusieurs reprise, rien ne se passa, puis décida de laisser tomber.

\- Ressayez ! Tonna le chef des Nains, plus fortement.

\- Oh, oh, oh, on va se calmer, papy ! Je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas, c'est comme ça !

Thorin fronça les sourcils puis attrapa violemment son bras. Son teint avait changé. Il semblait en fait avoir totalement changé.

\- Le chef de la compagnie, c'est moi, moi et moi seul, vous me devez du respect et obéissance . Recommencez, et que sa saute !

Une violente gifle atterrie sur la joue royale du Nain qui percuta violemment le tronc d'un arbre. Cassidy reprit sa respiration puis plongea son regard ténébreux dans celui colérique du Nain.

\- De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais mis la main sur une femme, reprit doucement le Nain, mais je crois que je vais pour une fois, faire une exception.

Bofur voulut intervenir, qu'il ose lui mettre la main dessus et il le regrettera, mais fut retenu par Balin.

\- Essaye pour voir ! Menaça cette dernière.

\- Touche à ma sœur et je te réduis en bouillie ! Rajouta sa sœur qui para son pouvoir d'EAU.

\- Va-t-en, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi ! Hurla Cassidy à sa sœur.

Cette dernière sursauta de surprise.

\- Quoi ? Je viens à ton secours et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Répondit sa soeur, choquée.

Cassidy ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

\- Tu as bien entendue. Dégage avant que je ne lâche mes nerfs sur toi également ! DEGAGE !

Une puissante ronce poussa violemment sa sœur qui se releva en grimaçant de douleur. Elle s'avança vers sa soeur puis constata que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur jaune, comme la nuit d'avant, devant la maison du changeur de peau.

\- Degage !

Flora secoua la tête puis serra les poings.

\- Non, je ne partirais pas.

Une autre ronce, cette fois plus grosse avec de plus grosses épines s'abattit sur elle. Pas assez rapide pour les esquiver, elle retomba à quelques mètres plus loin. Les Nains qui ont voulu mettre un terme à cette dispute avaient eux aussi ramassé à une de ses ronces.

Voyant que sa sœur ne se releva pas, trop blessée par les mots de sa propre sœur, Cassidy vint à elle.

\- Depuis toute ma vie j'ai dû te supporter. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aurais voulu être fille unique !

S'en était trop pour Flora. Une violente vague était sur le point de la frapper, mais, qui juste à temps avait réussi à se protéger avec ses ronces.

\- Et moi ? Tu crois vraiment que supporter une personne aussi , capricieuse et égoïste que toi me plaît ? Pas étonnant qu'Aragorn n'est jamais voulu de toi !

\- La ferme ! Tu es tout simplement jalouse de moi, car, contrairement à toi, je plais, et si je ne suis pas resté avec lui, c'est uniquement parce qu'au fond de moi, je ne le voulais pas vraiment !

Des ronces du côté de Cassidy et des boucler d'eau du côté de Flora. Le combat était nul, toutes les deux, blessées par leurs puissantes attaques.

Un long et dangereux combat éclata.

Toutes deux semblaient avoir perdu la raison.

Et il n'y avait pas qu'elles, les Nains aussi se chamaillaient entre eux, notamment Kili qui reprochait à son frère d'avoir toujours était le préféré de ses parents et Fili l'envier au fond de lui car jamais il n'a eut de responsabilités aussi importantes que les siennes.

Ce fut Balin qui ramena tout le monde à la raison, en disant que c'est l'air de la Fôret qui rendait tout le monde comme ça. Les deux sœurs avaient fini par terres, blessées de partout, pleurant toutes les larmes de leurs corps.

Fili s'excusa auprès de son frère et vice-versa.

Thorin rejoignit les deux sœurs avant de souffler qu'il était temps de reprendre leur chemin. Cassidy s'excusa la première, disant que ce qu'elle avait dit, elle le ne pensait pas vraiment. Flora accepta ses excuses soufflant qu'elle aussi, ce qu'elle lui a dit, n'était pas correcte, qu'elles devaient, toutes les deux être soudées.

L'union fait la force.

Une fois réconcilier, la compagnie reprit la route, dans de meilleures conditions

Ou pas...

\- L'un d'entre nous doit grimper aux arbres afin de voir s'il existe une sortie non loin d'ici. Lança Thorin.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le Hobbit qui ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, marmonna Dwalin.

Bilbo avança vers les arbres, d'un pas hésitant.

\- Attendez, coupa July. Je vais le faire, après tout, je ne suis pas plus grande que lui de beaucoup !

\- Oh, c'est gentil, mais ne te donne pas cette peine, je vais le faire ! Répondit ce dernier en souriant.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Décidez-vous ! Tonna le chef.

Bilbo grimpa alors aux arbres pendant que les autres surveillaient les environs.

Quelques choses les observaient. Flora pouvait le sentir. Discrètement, elle prévient sa sœur qui, à son tour para ses dagues, au cas où.

Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas seuls. De montreuses araignées firent leur apparition.

\- Tuons-les ! Ordonna Thorin.

Tous se battèrent alors contre ces répugnantes créatures. Elles étaient tellement rapides qu'il était très difficile de les atteindre. July, ayant une peur bleue de ces bestioles, ne bougeait pas. Aux côtés de Kili, elle restait pétrifiée, le teint pale, prête à s'évanouir. Flora avait essayé d'utiliser son pouvoir, mais étant encore un peu verrouillé, et l'ayant déjà fortement utilisé lorsqu'elle s'est disputé avec sa sœur, elle préféra utiliser son arc. Elle arrivait à en tuer quelques-unes grâce à ses flèches mortelles, Cassidy faisait de son mieux pour se transformer en un ours géant, mais en vin. Abandonnant l'idée de se transformer, elle décida d'utiliser son pouvoir. D'immenses ronces emprisonnèrent finalement les bestioles.

\- Et bah voilà, histoire réglée ! Lança Cassidy en se frottant les mains.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr... Souffla Balin.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le Nain.

Derrière eux, une nouvelle visite.

Les Elfes.

Des Elfes encerclèrent la compagnie. L'un d'entre eux, s'avança vers eux. Il était magnifique. Grand, musculature parfaite, longs cheveux blonds, un visage fin et des yeux d'un bleu... Flora écarquilla les yeux.

Legolas !

Heureuse comme jamais, Flora courut en sa direction, hurlant à cœur ouvert son nom. Son cœur battait à la chamade, sa raison venait de s'éclipser. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de le revoir, voilà plus d'un an qu'elle attendait ce moment. Legoals, il était revenu à elle. Enfin ! Heureuse pour elle, sa sœur se mit à sourire puis à rire.

Elle vit l'archer reculer puis pointa sa flèche vers elle.

\- Pas un geste, qui que vous soyez !

Surprise, elle recula.

\- Mais Legolas, c'est moi, Flora, c'est moi ta f...

\- J'ai dit, pas un geste ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer.

Flora recula encore puis porta une main au niveau de sa poitrine, comme-ci qu'elle venait d'être blessée.

Cassidy rejoignit discrètement sa sœur, qui dût faire un gros effort pour ne pas pleurer.

Tous les souvenirs que Legolas et elle avaient partagés, ont disparu. À vrai dire, s'était assez prévisible. En réalité, ils se sont rencontré bien après ses événements, il est donc normal qu'il ignore qu'elle est celle avec qui il allait partager une longue existence.

Mais c'était trop dur pour Flora.

Et puis, dans ses souvenirs, dans le futur, Legolas était moins froid, moins menaçant. Lors de sa première rencontre avec lui, dans le futur, Legolas était bien plus doux, plus accueillant.

Existait-il finalement deux Legolas ?

Ou alors, lui avait-il caché qu'il avait un frère jumeau?

Si ça se trouve, le vrai, SON Legolas était chez lui, discutant avec les arbres et animaux de la foret.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

July était bien trop occupée à regarder une Elfe, elle était très belle. D'une beauté sauvage. Grande et mince, elle possédait une longue chevelure cuivrée, un visage fin et des magnifiques yeux verts. Elle pouvait voir les regards que Kili lui portaient. Jalouse, elle fronça les sourcils.

Les Elfes se mirent alors à les fouiller, les privant de leurs armes.

\- Rendez-moi ça ! C'est personnel ! Ordonna Gloin.

\- Qui est-ce ? Ton frère ? Demanda Legolas en regardant les portraits du pendentif que Gloin gardait toujours avec lui.

\- C'est mon épouse !

\- Et c'est quoi cette horrible créature ? Se moqua l'Elfe.

\- C'est mon jeune garçon, Gimli !

Legolas plissa des yeux avant de reporter son regard vers les Araignées, captifs de puissantes ronces.

\- J'imagine qu'un d'entre vous est Magicien.

Les filles pouvaient sentir les regards froids de Thorin se poser sur celui qui avait ordonné à ce qu'on les fouillent.

\- Peut-être que c'est au chef de me répondre.

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Cracha Thorin.

L'Elfe blond ordonna aux autres de tuer les araignées avant de plonger son regard froid dans celui encore plus froid du chef des Nains.

\- Très bien, une fois que vous aurez terminé, saisissez-vous d'eux.

 _A suivre..._


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Ce fut avec sans scrupule que les Elfes balancèrent les Nains dans des toutes petites cages qui empestaient l'humidité. Tous avaient beau essayé de briser les cachots en donnant de grands coups, mais comme l'avait précisé Balin, les cachots des Elfes étaient bien plus résistants que celui des Orcs, que personne ne pouvait y sortir sans l'accord du Roi.

Thorin qui s'était absenté pendant un moment avec les Elfes, revint, le teint pourpre.

\- Alors ? Demanda Nori.

\- Il m'a proposé un marché que j'ai refusé, répondit froidement Thorin.

\- Un marché, souffla Balin, notre seule chance de sortir d'ici vient de tomber à l'eau.

Les filles chuchotèrent qu'elles devaient utiliser leur pouvoir pour sortir d'ici. July souffla que cette idée ne les mènera nul part, qu'ils étaient une bonne fois pour toute pris au piège et qu'ils allaient devoir finir leur vie à croupir ici, puis alla bouder au fond du cachot, recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Alors que Cassidy s'apprêtait de rejoindre son amie, lui redonner courage, un Elfe se pointa devant leurs barreaux. Flora pouvait sentir son cœur battre de nouveau. Machinalement, elle se recoiffa en vitesse puis se tint droite.

\- Legolas ! Vous voilà je...

Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de la regarder. Leur cellule était plus loin, donc aucun Nains ne pouvaient voir ni entendre ce qu'il se passait de leur côté. Le confort était légèrement mieux, mais pas assez pour y vivre toute une vie

\- Taisez-vous ! Aboya-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette dernière baissa la tête puis s'avança vers les barreaux. Legolas ne bougea pas.

\- Je sais que vous aller me demander, une énième fois de me taire, mais je ne vais pas me taire, non, reprit-elle, le visage grave.

L'Elfe fronça un peut plus les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres, puisqu'elle était plus rapide que lui.

\- Je sais que ça va vous paraître étrange, mais je suis votre femme, du moins, votre future femme.

Elle s'avança un peut plus vers lui, attrapa doucement les barreaux puis plongea son regard noisette dans celui saphir de l'Elfe.

\- Legolas ... Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix triste.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait de l'envoyer sur les roses quand quelque chose frappa de façon inattendu, son regard.

Sa bague.

Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle appartenait à sa mère et qui était destinée, plus tard, sous ses voeux avant de perdre la vie, à la seule et unique personne avec qu'il partagerait sa vie.

Sa femme.

Il défronça les sourcils puis recula, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Comprenant que son sujet de contemplation était la bague qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Tu me l'as donné lorsque tu m'as demandé en mariage.

Elle se mit à glousser quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de le tutoyer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'avait tutoyé, en fait, elle le faisait soit quand elle était heureuse, ou alors anxieuse.

Perdu, l'Elfe ne la quitta pas du regard. Il s'avança doucement en sa direction. Flora souriait toujours, grâce à cette bague, ils allaient pouvoir s'aimer de nouveau.

\- Comment avez-vous osé me voler, misérable petite humaine ! Cracha tout d'un coup l'Efle.

Flora sursauta de surprise. Cassidy qui venait d'entendre ces stupides accusations, leva un sourcil, laissa quelques secondes July pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Quoi, mais.. Non... C'est faux.. Je...

\- Silence ! Trancha Legolas, le visage rouge de colère. Redonnez-moi ce qu'il m'appartient !

\- Hey le blondinet ! Surgis Cassidy, tu vas parler à ma sœur sur un autre ton, compris ?

Legolas glissa son regard aussi agile et perçant que celui d'un faucon vers celle qui avait osé l'interrompre puis fronça les sourcils. Il remarqua qu'elles se ressemblaient assez pour en juger qu'elles devaient être sœurs. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, certes, mais celle-ci avait un regard plus profond et dur que celui de sa sœur. Elle osa le défier du regard, pas une seule fois elle avait baissée les yeux. Legolas décida de mettre fin à ce jeu.

\- Je vous demande de ne pas vous mêler de chose qui ne vous concernent pas, l'humaine.

Cassidy éclata de rire. Un rire faussement joyeux.

\- Oh que si que ça me concerne, le blond, c'est à ma sœur que tu parles là ! Donc tu vas te calmer, de suite !

Legolas s'apprêta de lui répondre d'une façon qui aurait fait taire cette imprudente quand un autre Elfe arriva. Plus précisément, une Elfe. Celle qu'elles avaient vu dans la Forêt Noire, celle au longs cheveux roux, à la silouhète élancée. Flora prit un air mauvais quand elle remarqua que son Elfe avait une quelconque attirance pour elle. Et il y avait de quoi, elle était magnifique, il est sur qu'à côté d'elle, elle paraissait plus que banale.

Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots en Elfique que seule Flora pouvait comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ? Chuchota Cassidy.

\- Que le Roi demande de nous rencontrer.

Legolas plongea ses yeux perçants dans ceux des filles puis ouvrit leur cellule.

\- Si vous tentez de vous enfuir, vous êtes mortes, vous m'avez compris ? Tonna-t-il en plissant des yeux.

Cassidy devait faire un effort monstre pour ne pas utiliser son pouvoir contre lui. July leva la tête quand elle vit l'Elfe rousse s'approcher d'elle et lui tendre la main.

Legolas avait demandé à ce que les filles les suivent. Cassidy marcha les sourcils froncés puis marmonna des injures de temps à autre, July avait plus peur qu'autre chose, Flora quant à elle, ne disait rien, elle marchait tête baissée, se retenant de pleurer face à l'indifférence totale de son Elfe.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elles arrivèrent dans une grande salle, aux piliers taillés dans la pierre vive, ou siégeait le Roi Elfe sur un fauteuil de bois sculpté. Sur sa tête était posée une couronne de fleur des bois décoraient son front. Il tenait dans sa main un bâton de chêne sculpté.

Flora eut un pincement au cœur quand elle revit son " beau-père. " Elle aurait tellement aimé lui sauter dans ses bras, lui dire à cœur ouvert que son fils est merveilleux, mais elle se retint.

Le Roi des Elfes Gris déposa son verre de vin puis s'adossa confortablement sur son trône.

\- En voilà une manière de traiter nos invités, commença-t-il sous une voix ou l'ennuie se faisait grandement sentir. Allons, vous pouvez les relâcher, nous n'avons rien à craindre.

Legolas et l'Elfe rousse relâchèrent alors les filles. Flora et July n'avaient pas bougé, par contre, comme toujours, Cassidy ne pouvait pas se tenir en place et garder deux secondes la bouche fermée.

\- En êtes vous sûr ? Previent-t-elle tout en défiant son regard.

Thranduil, Roi des Elfe, pris une profonde inspiration puis alla se resservir du vin.

Flora regarda sa sœur en secouant la tête comme ci qu'elle avait perdu la tête. Cassidy remarqua que Legolas avait toujours un œil sur elle, un oeil mauvais. Elle serra les poings tout en se retenant de ne pas lui balancer une ronce en plein visage.

\- Certain, reprit-il en buvant une gorgée de son si bon vin.

\- Vous pensez tout savoir puisque nous sommes des femmes, incapables de se battre, et bien vous vous trompez et vous ne savez rien de nous, RIEN !

Il déposa son verre puis se leva doucement.

\- Au contraire ma chère, je sais qui vous êtes.

Cassidy ferma aussitôt la bouche.

\- Il m'est impossible de raisonner un Nain, surtout quand il s'agit du plus buté de tous, mais peut-être aurais-je la chance d'en tirer quelque chose avec vous.

Il posa son regard royal dans ceux des jeunes femmes puis ferma doucement les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

\- Dans la Montagne Solitaire, se trouvent des Gemmes Blanche de Lasgalen. Des bijoux garnis de pierres précieuses qui avaient autrefois était par la Reine. Rien au monde n'a plus de valeur que ces Gemmes. Rapportez-les moi une fois que vous aurez reprit Erebord.

Flora aurait juré voir de la tristesse dans les yeux de Legolas. Il est vrai que son père n'était pas du genre à montrer son attachement pour quiconque.

\- Et dans l'histoire, qu'avons nous à gagner ? Répondit durement Cassidy.

\- Un confort, une sécurité. Ce château est assez grand pour accueillir des personnes en plus.

\- Et qui vous dit qu'après cette quête, nous aurions envie de nous installer ici ?

Le Roi prit un air agacé face à son insolence, mais resta malgré tout calme.

\- Et où irez-vous vivre ? Dans les Monts avec les Nains ? Répondit-il ironiquement.

\- Non, avec les nôtres.

Thranduil se mit brusquement à rire. Il sirota son verre de vin puis grignota quelques raisins qui se trouvaient dans le panier à fruit, juste à ses côtés.

\- Votre race n'est plus de ce monde depuis bien des siècles. Vous êtes seules.

Cassidy serra les poings.

\- Je n'y crois pas un mot. Pourquoi serrons-nous les seules à être revenu du Monde de l'Oubli ?

Thranduil ne répondit pas. Cassidy vit dans son regard qu'il savait quelque chose à ce sujet. Après tout son raisonnement était plus que logique. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle finirait bien par en trouver, et ce même si elle doit retourner dans le Monde de l'Oubli pour elle en chercher.

\- Sachez, mademoiselle, que je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe sur Terre du Milieu.

Il s'avança vers elle.

\- Vous êtes à présent trois, trois guerrières, et bientôt quatre. Mais jamais ce peuple bienveillant ne reviendra ici, jamais. Je suis navré si cela vous attriste.

\- Excusez-moi, interrompit July, encore sous le choc. Vous insinuer que je suis une princesse guerrière ? Moi aussi ?

Thranduil prit un air étonné puis posa son regard qui affichait un ennui total, dans le sien.

\- Je pensais que vous le saviez.

July rigola brusquement puis plaqua instantanément sa main sur sa bouche avant de secouer la tête.

\- Mais c'est impossible, je le saurais si s'était le cas !

Cassidy et Flora affichèrent elles aussi un regard surpris.

\- Père, intervint brusquement Legolas.

Il saisit sans ménagement le bras de Flora puis la traîna de force. Cassidy voulut défendre sa sœur, mais l'Elfe rousse l'en empêcha.

\- Cette misérable humaine mérite qu'on l'enferme avec les Nains.

Thranduil soupira.

\- Il n' s'agit pas d'une humaine mon fils, répondit ce dernier, mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi elle mériterai une telle punition.

Legolas plissa des yeux puis attrapa violemment sa main, montrant la bague qu'il lui avait offert dans le futur lorsqu'il lui à demandé en mariage. Thranduil plissa lui aussi des yeux. Cette bague appartenait à sa femme, Elena, il murmura qu'elle l'avait confié à son seul enfant pour qu'un jour, il la transmette à la femme qu'il aurait choisie. Il releva les yeux puis plongea son regard à la fois ennuyé qu'en colère vers la guerrière de l'EAU.

\- Et bien qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Flora fronça les sourcils.

\- Que je ne suis pas une voleuse !

\- Oh, et comment vous expliquez cette bague à votre doigt ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle regarda rapidement sa sœur qui l'encouragea de continuer. C'est alors qu'elle raconta du début à la fin, les événements du futur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout lui expliquer, puisqu'il était déjà au courant de tout, mais il fit semblant de l'écouter attentivement.

Sans leur arrivée en terre du milieu, Sauron aurait tout de même était vaincu, mais pas définitivement. L'anneau n'était pas la seule chose qu'il fallait détruire pour détruire à tout jamais son âme.

Si elles étaient revenues dans le passé, ce n'était pas sans une bonne raison. Et seul Thranduil avait toutes les réponses.

\- Cette bague ne vous appartient pas. Rendez là.

Cassidy lâcha qu'elle lui appartenait à présent, mais Flora secoua la tête puis accepta de la lui rendre. Après tout à quoi bon garder quelque chose qui n'a plus aucune valeur ?

\- Tauriel, escortez-les dans une chambre, qu'elles puissent se laver et s'habiller correctement avant le repas.

L'Elfe rousse hocha la tête.

\- Nous n'irons nul part, pas sans les Nains ! Aboya July.

Flora et Cassidy hochèrent elles aussi la tête.

Le Roi des Elfes soupira.

\- Peut-être serais-je clément avec eux, mais uniquement si vous acceptez l'offre que je vous ai proposé, reprit-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Cassidy s'avança vers le roi, les sourcils froncé et suivit de très prés par Legolas qui guetta ses moindres gestes.

\- Si nous acceptions votre offre, nos Nains auront le droit de quelques jours de repos ici, de la nourritures, des armes avant de repartir ?

Le Roi hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez ma parole.

Elle plissa ses yeux. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Aprés tout, les Efles n'étaient pas leur ennemi.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Thorin n'acceptera jamais de passer une nuit ici ! Lança July.

Il est vrai que ce n'était pas faux. Thorin ne supporterait pas à l'idée de passer une nuit confortable chez les Elfes et qu'a choisir il préférerait pourrir en leva les yeux au ciel.

Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment qu'il avait le don de rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles étaient déjà ?

\- Thorin est une tête de mule, nous le savons tous, mais je ne lui laisserai pas le choix.

Thranduil leva fièrement la tête avant de se servir un autre verre de vin, pendant que Tauriel escorta les jeunes guerrières dans une des chambre du château.

 ** _A suivre ..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

A choisir entre passer une nuit dehors, dans le froid, à craindre à tout moment un danger, et une nuit chez les Elfes, dans un bon lit douillet, bien au chaud, de la bonne nourriture et une sécurité absolue, le choix était vite fait. À la grande surprise des filles, les Nains étaient plus que satisfait d'apprendre qu'ils allaient passer une nuit, voir quelques jours ici. Le jour de Durin approchait à grand pas, mais en calculant bien, ils pouvaient encore se permettre de se reposer un peu. Thorin quant à lui, s'était totalement opposé à cette idée. Même après l'avoir presque supplié pendant des heures, le Nain n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Pour lui, s'était déjà impensable de rester une seconde de plus ici, alors quelques jours...

Buté comme jamais, et aussi par ce que sa compagnie avait préféré trouver du repos chez les Elfes que de lui rester fidèle, il préféra rester dans sa cellule humide qui empestait la charogne plutôt que de se rabaisser à cette race qu'il jugeait, lâche.

Pendant ce temps, les filles profitaient de la grande salle d'eau qui se trouvait dans leur chambre. Les décorations du Roi Thranduil étaient aussi impressionnantes et fantastiques que celles du Roi Elrond. Cependant, ici, pas besoin de montrer sa nudité en publique si on voulait profiter des sources chaudes. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, quelques fois ça partait en rigolade, elles essayaient au maximum de se détendre. Une Elfine avait soigneusement mis des robes sur des cintres puis quelques bijoux afin qu'elles puissent être au top pour le dîner. Elles avaient à présent conscience que la présentation aux heures des repas était fondamentale pour les Elfes.

Elles espéraient du fond du cœur qu'il y aurait un peu de viande et des féculents à table. Elles avaient tellement faim qu'elles ne pourraient pas supporter d'avaler que de la verdure. Mais connaissant les Elfes, et étant de gros végétariens de bas, il y avait une très faible chance que leur souhait se réalise.

\- J'ai envie de me faire des mèches, souffla Cassidy devant le miroir.

July et Flora étaient en train de se sécher.

\- Des mèches bleues, comme moi ? Répondit Flora en rigolant.

\- Non, je dirais dorés.

\- Je suis sûr que ça t'irais très bien, si tu le fais, j'en profiterai pour me faire une couleur.

\- July, tu es sérieuse ? Lança Flora.

\- Tant qu'à faire. Hey, si on demande à une Elfine s'il est possible de faire ce genre de chose ici ?

Au même moment, l'Elfine qui était chargé par le Roi de veiller sur elles, entra dans leur chambre après avoir toqué à la porte. Elle leur demanda si cette relaxation dans les sources chaudes s'était bien passé puis souffla qu'il était temps de se préparer, que d'ici deux heures elles devaient rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle.

Cette Elfine était moins serviable que celle qui s'était occupée d'elles dans le royaume d'Elrond, mais terriblement belle. Elle était grande, la peau très blanche, une chevelure blonde raide, de grands yeux d'une couleur bleue qui ne pouvait en aucun cas passer inaperçue. Elle ressemblait terriblement à un ange. Cette Efline était tellement belle qu'une pointe de jalousie était chez les filles, au rendez-vous.

\- Dites, souffla Cassidy, est-il possible de faire quelques choses à mes cheveux ?

L'Efline haussa un sourcil, s'avança vers elle puis attrapa doucement sa chevelure avant de la faire glisser entre ses doigts longs et fins.

\- Une coiffure, vous voulez dire ?

\- Non, des mèches de couleur. J'aimerais changer de tête, vous voyez.

Cette dernière recula.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est possible, mais je serais obligé de les couper. Les mèches abîment énormément les cheveux.

\- Faisons ça alors. J'aimerai qu'elles soient dorés, mais vraiment dorés hein, pas blonds, mais dorés.

\- Tant qu'à faire, moi, je veux bien qu'on me fasse une couleur rouge. Pas des mèches, mais une couleur directement ! Intervint en souriant à pleines dents, July.

\- Et moi s'il est possible qu'on me refasse quelques méches bleues ça serait cool ! En rajouta Flora.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis alla chercher ce qu'il fallait pour satisfaire les invités du Roi.

Cassidy avait passé au moins dix bonnes minutes à lui expliquer que s'il fallait lui couper les cheveux, autant qu'elle lui fasse un beau dégradé. Étant donné que les Elfes ignoraient ce que cela pouvait bien être , elle lui expliqua du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle espérait de tout coeur qu'il serait réussi quand elle vit l'Efine revenir avec des ciseaux dans les mains.

Après une bonne heure, les cheveux des filles étaient terminé, mais avant qu'elles ne se regardent dans le miroir, l'Elfine leur donna à toutes les trois une robe. Elles étaient identiques, toutes argentées, légères et raffinés. Un peu de maquillage, quelques bijoux et les voilà au top pour le dîner. L'Elfine leur accorda quelques minutes pour qu'elles puissent observer son travail puis se mit, pour une fois, à sourire quand elle vit les regards émerveillés des filles quand leurs regards croisèrent le miroir.

Les mèches bleues qu'avaient Flora étaient de nouveaux là, plus pétillantes que jamais. Elle avait fortement insisté qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on les coupe, Legolas avait toujours adoré ses cheveux, sa longeur... Ceux de July, rouges, lui allait vraiment bien, lui donnant plus de caractère, pour Cassidy, ses mèches et sa coupe étaient une réussite totale. Le doré changeait totalement son visage, le rendant plus doux et allant parfaitement avec sa peau bronzé, ses cheveux par contre étaient beaucoup plus courts, ils leur arrivaient au niveau des épaules et une petite mèche sur le côté qui avait pour don de lui donner quelque chose en plus.

Il était grand temps de rejoindre les autres. Il était difficile de quitter son regard du miroir, toutes étaient impressionnées du résultat. La coloration Elfique était cent fois mieux que celles qu'elles avaient connues dans leur Ancien Monde.

Les trois guerrières rejoignaient les autres qui se trouvaient déjà dans la grande salle, confortablement installés à une immense table entourés des Elfes. Une grande surprise pour les Nains quand ils virent les filles s'installer à leur table. Elles avaient eu le droit a une dizaine de compliments pour leurs cheveux et tenues. Elles se mirent à sourire puis commencèrent à dévorer ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Bien évidement, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la verdure. Tout se passaient à merveille. Le repas, le chant des Efles, les danses et aussi écouter les Nains rire et les voir s'amuser à se balancer de la nourriture était cool. Même si quelques regards noirs et honteux de la part des Elfes se faisaient sentir, tout était parfait. Enfin presque tout. Cassidy enleva doucement son sourire quand elle constata qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Thorin.

Pendant que tous étaient en train de se détendre dans la grande salle, bien au chaud, en bonne compagnie, Thorin étaient seul, enfermé dans une cellule froide, dans le noir complet, ayant comme repas que de l'eau glaciale et du pain sec. Après tout, il est vrai, c'était son choix, il aurait très bien pu ravaler sa fierté et son orgueil, _pour une fois_ , et profiter pleinement du rare confort qu'il leur on été donné.

Elle croisa le regard joueur de Kili, qui rigolait aux éclats avec les autres et sa soeur, serieux mais amusé de Fili, désesperé de Balin qui ne savait plus ou se mettre, puis inquiet de Bofur qui la vit se lever brusquement.

Il se leva en même temps qu'elle puis alla à sa rencontre.

\- Cassidy !

Il lui attrapa doucement le bras. Cette dernière s'arrêta puis se retourna. La dernière fois qu' il l'avait retenue de cette façon, s'était pour l'embrasser. Elle se mit à glousser quand elle repensa à ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière dans la forêt. Elle plongea son regard sombre dans le sien puis ce mi à sourire tout en restant silencieuse.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement.

Ce soir-là, il était élégamment vêtu. Il portait une tunique bleue qui lui allait très bien, ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière qui tenaient grâce à une sorte de gel et en plus de cela, il sentait bon.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans le lâcher du regard. Je reviens...

Elle partit en courant sans se retourner. Bofur resta là, la regardant partir puis haussa les épaules. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude qu'elle agisse comme cela quand il avait l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec elle.

Pendant qu'elle courrait, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Elle se calma très vite puis, discrètement, sans que les gardes Elfes la voient, elle emprunta le chemin qui mena vers les cachots. Très vite, elle trouva la cellule ou résidait Thorin. Celui-ci était en train de dormir. Doucement, elle s'avança vers la cage argentée, déposa sans faire du bruit ses mains sur ses barreaux puis observa le Nain.

Même avec ce froid de canard, cette odeur à en faire perdre l'odorat et l'inconfortabilité des cachot, le Nain avait réussi à trouver du repos. C'était fou comme il paraissait jeune quand ses traits étaient détendus ainsi. Sa poitrine se soulevait tandis que Cassidy remarquait qu'il dormait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle se retourna pour partir quand elle croisa avec surprise des yeux aussi tranchant que ceux d'un faucon.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda froidement un Elfe.

Sa voix tranchante ne réveilla pas le Nain.

\- Je... Je suis venu voir comme se portait mon ami.

Ce dernier plissa des yeux.

\- Puis-je rentrer quelques minutes ? S'il vous plaît ?

Voyant que l'Elfe ne répondit pas, elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en lui expliquant qu'il avait de toute façon le droit de sortir quand il le voulait. Ce dernier accepta à contre coeur d'ouvrir les grilles argentées puis tourna les talons. Cassidy entra doucement puis se posta auprés du Nain qui semblait toujours endormit.

Elle le trouvait étrangement beau, si vulnérable quand il dormait. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Ses cheveux noirs n'étaient plus ternes et sous ses doigts, elle sentit qu'ils étaient doux. Comme sa peau d'ailleurs. Thorin commençait tout doucement à se réveiller et leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Thorin devait encore rêver. Elle était là, près de lui. Un visage d'ange et un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il pouvait sentir son parfum entêtant et sa peau douce contre sa joue. Il pensait rêver, alors il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Doucement au début, puis tendrement. Il ne voulait jamais se réveiller. Cassidy voulait depuis le début mettre un terme à cet échange, mais n'y arriva pas. Depuis le début, elle le voulait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était bien dans ses bras. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains sur ses hanches. Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser quelques secondes, lui sourit au début et, soudainement, bascula en arrière avec elle dans ses bras. Elle se leva précipitamment et voulu l'aider, mais il était déjà debout, à la regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

\- Par Durin... Que m'avez-vous fait ? Tonna-t-il d'une voix à la fois en colère que surprise.

Cassidy ne répondit pas. Elle s'avait au fond d'elle que ce qui venait de se passer, était une erreur. Les yeux du Nain ne quittaient pas ceux de la jeune guerrière. _Par Mahal comme elle était belle ce soir-là_ souffla-t-il intérieurement, _comme il la voulait._

Ne sachant que faire, Cassidy partit en courant tout en hurlant qu'elle était désolée.

Pendant ce temps, Flora était toujours en compagnie des Nains. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder son Elfe qui semblait se moquait de sa présence au plus haut point. Quand elle le vit quitter les lieux, elle baissa tristement la tête. Elle aurait tellement aimé profiter de ce moment plutôt agréable pour lui parler, mais si c'était pour finir la soirée à pleurer toute la nuit cela n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Allez ! Cul-sec ! Lança Kili qui déposa un verre remplit de bière sous les yeux de Flora qui sursauta présque.

Elle croisa les petits regards malicieux de ce dernier puis ouvrit doucement la bouche quand elle vit July entamer son quatrième verre.

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai appris aujourd'hui que j'étais une princesse guerrière, faut bien que je bois un peu !

Elle se mit à rire doucement puis attrapa son verre et le porta à sa bouche. Aprés tout, elle aussi avait besoin de boire, en effet, elle était depuis plusieurs mois avec une bande de Nains à craindre à tout moment d'être tuée simplement pour les aider à reprendre une Montagne qu'elle ne verra sans doute jamais de sa vie, puis pour finir son Elfe qui avait osé la traiter de voleuse.

D'un coup, elle but tout le contenu puis déposa fermement le verre sur la table avant de crier " encore." Tous hurlèrent de joie. Kili, avec grand sourire lui resservit un autre verre qu'elle le but encore une fois d'une traite. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'entamer son troisième verre, elle vit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Doucement...

Elle se retourna puis vit qu'il s'agissait de Fili qui affichait un regard sérieux.

\- Laisse moi boire s'il te plaît ! Lança-t-elle.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Tu vas être malade si tu continues.

\- Je suis déjà malade...

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtise et pose ce verre...

\- NON ! Laisse-moi boire ! Qu'ai-je donc à perdre ? Boire un verre de plus ne me fera pas de mal ! Mon Elfe pense que je suis une voleuse et m'a méchamment repoussé !

Fili se tut face à ses paroles. Elle déposa son verre, resta un moment silencieux avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras du Nain qui l'attrapa maladroitement. Il caressa tendrement sa chevelure tout en soufflant que ça va aller. Après s'être calmé, elle remercia doucement le Nain, se leva puis alla rejoindre sa chambre. Elle croisa sur son chemin sa sœur puis constata que ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle comprit qu'elle aussi avait pleuré. Croyant savoir pourquoi, elle baissa la tête avant de lui souffler qu'il était temps pour elles d'aller dormir.

Seuls quelques Nains avaient réussi à tenir sous les effets de la bière. July qui avait autant bu que Kili, tomba KO sous les rires de ce dernier. Celui-ci la ramena auprès des filles, leur expliquant qu'il était temps pour elle de dormir un peu, Flora l'aida à l'installer sur le lit qui lui était destiné pour cette nuit pendant que Cassidy se démaquillait dans la salle de bain. Il partit rejoindre les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Legolas faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il tenait fermement la bague que sa mère lui avait donné avant de mourir. Ses yeux ne quittaient jamais ce trésor. Ses pensées divergeaient sans cesse entre son royaume, sa responsabilité puis cette femme qui prétendait être sa femme. Qui était réellement cette femme, ou plutôt, princesse guerrière ? Comment expliquer le fait qu'elle portait la bague de sa mère ? Était-elle, comme il le pensait, une voleuse, ou alors disait-elle vrai ? Il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai ou faux. Le visage triste de Flora lui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il avait beau le chasser qu'il revenait au galop. Il s'arrêta brusquement plaqua ses mains sur son visage puis pris une profonde inspiration. Il décida de croire à la version la plus logique. Cette femme mentait. Cette femme était une voleuse. Il rangea sa bague dans son coffre à bijoux puis alla se coucher.

 _A suivre..._


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

La soirée s'était terminée en un véritable fiasco, déjà parce que les Elfes ont dû nettoyer après les Nains, ils avaient mis un sacré désordre dans la grande salle, même les murs n'avaient pas été épargnés, mais aussi du côté des jeunes guerrières, qui elles, se sont toutes les trois retrouvés dans la même chambre pour terminer de boire jusqu'à pas d'heure. Elles avaient toutes une bonne raison de boire. Flora pour oublier un instant Legolas, July qui elle venait d'apprendre qui elle était vraiment, quant à Cassidy, pour le plaisir. Elles avaient inventé tout un tas de jeux d'alcool, à savoir piccolo, action et verité ect, pour se terminer en rigolade. Leurs rires s'étendaient jusqu'au bout du couloir, empêchant certains de dormir. Les gardes qui surveillaient à tour de rôle les chambres ne tenaient plus. Leurs rires et leurs jeux débiles étaient trop insupportables, mais encore plus quand ils virent l'une d'entre elle se balader nue dans les couloirs, complétement saoule, sous pretexte qu'il s'agissait d'un gage. Elles étaient tellement ivres qu'elles envoyé sur les roses le premier qui avait tenté de les calmer.

Le lendemain matin..

Des cognements rapides et répétitifs provenant de la porte, reveillèrent les filles qui dormaient paisiblement. Ce fut Flora qui se réveilla la première, avec un de ces male de tête et une mine épouventable, puis alla voir ce qu'il se passa. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche puis croisa durement les bras quand elle vit un Hobbit, encore en pyjama, perdre ses moyens. Elle aussi ne portait pas une tenue appropriée, mais elle s'en moquait. Après tout, elle venait d'être réveillée en sursaut.

Elle espèrait pour lui qu'il avait une bonne raison de venir embêter son entourage de si bon matin. Cependant, la jeune guerrière s'inquiéta un peu. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des Hobbits de venir déranger les autres sans une bonne raison. Il n'existait pas de "race" plus respectueuse que celle-ci. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et les oiseaux ne chantaient pas encore. Il s'est passé quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Lança-t-elle en prenant un air plus dur.

Elle voulut cacher sa peur avec de la fausse colère, mais y arrivait trés mal, Flora n'était pas trés douée, contrairement à sa soeur, pour jouer la comédie.

Le Hobbit ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Il cherchait ses mots, et la voir dans cette tenue le gênait.

\- Bilbo, tu me réponds ?!

Ce dernier sursauta puis hocha rapidement la tête.

\- Thorin est parti cette nuit ! Les Elfes sont partis à sa recherche !

À ses mots, Flora ouvrit grand la bouche puis laissa ses bras glisser le long de son corps. Elle s'attendait à tout, mais pas à cela.

\- Il... Est...parti... Seul ? Bredouilla-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

\- Non, les autres sont partis avec lui. Du moins, je suppose, puisque je n'ai plus vu un seul Nain !

La guerrière de l'EAU fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête. Elle se rua dans sa chambre puis se prépara à une vitesse éclaire sous les yeux choqués du Hobbit, lui qui n'avait jamais vu de femmes nues auparavant. Si ce Nain, ses Nains, pensaient qu'ils allaient continuer l'aventure sans elles, ils se trompaient ! Sa soeur et son amie dormaient encore, Cassidy par terre puis July dans la salle de bain. Elles étaient complétement saoules...

Elle rejoignit le Hobbit, encore sous l'émotion, puis souffla qu'elle allait prévenir sa sœur et son amie. Elle laissa ferma la porte de sa chambre, laissant le Hobbit planter là, les joues toutes rouges.

Lorsqu'elle raconta la nouvelle a sa sœur, cette dernière était d'humeur menaçante. Déjà qu'elle n'avait jamais été du matin, mais alors là, elle l'était encore moins. En chemise de nuit, elle traversa le château en courant, rencontrant un Hobbit encore plus rouge, et quelques Elfes surpris, puis une fois à l'extérieur, quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus un Nain, que sa soeur avait raison, elle serra trés fort sa machoire.

Sa sœur l'avait rejoint, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se plaça à ses côtés puis risqua un regard en sa direction.

Elle voulait tuer ce Nain. Comment avait-il osé partir sans elles ? Comment avaient-ILS osés profiter du confort des Elfes pour après s'enfuir comme des voleurs, des lâches ! Les Nains pouvaient, par moment, vraiment être attachants, mais des fois s'étaient de grosses bourriques mal éduquer !

Elle voulut utiliser son pouvoir pour tout détruire. Mais se retint. Cela ne servirait à rien. Aprés tout, toutes ses aventures lui ont finalement fait prendre un peu de sagesse. Les deux sœurs étaient immobiles, le regard fixé devant elles. July arriva quelques instants plus tard. Le Hobbit lui avait tout raconter.

\- Nous devons les retrouver, trancha cette dernière, le silence qui avait pris place.

Flora se retourna puis hocha la tête. Oui, elles devaient les retrouver et ils leur devaient des explications !

\- Qu'ils se débrouillent ! Ils ont voulu partir sans nous ? Et bien, c'est leur problème, plus le nôtre ! Cracha la guerrière de la TERRE.

Le Hobbit arriva à son tour, il se plaça derrière elles, gardant le silence puisqu'il pouvait sentir que l'atmosphère était tendu. Et il y avait de quoi. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Nains avaient agi de la sorte. Ne voulaient-ils plus d'eux ?

\- Nous devons les retrouver, ne te souviens-tu pas des paroles d'Elrond et de Gandalf ? Sans nous, la lignée de Durin est perdue, répondit doucement sa sœur.

Elle fit une grimace qui montrait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre la verité, que la situation l'irritait grandement.

\- Nous devons sauver cette lignée, c'est notre mission grand soeur, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle fini par baisser la tête puis à soupirer. Bien sûr que oui qu'elle s'en souvenait, et que s'était leur mission, elle aimerait vraiment les aider à reprendre leurs biens, à protéger leur lignée, mais eux alors, croyaient-ils vraiment en elles ?

Elle pouvait sentir la main de sa sœur sur son épaule puis soupira.

\- Sisi, ils ont mal agis, je partage ta frustration, mais peut-être avaient-ils une raison de partir sans nous.

Elle se retourna, cette fois si, le visage grave. Elle pouvait croiser les regards trembalnt de July puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah oui, et laquelle ? Répondit-elle en riant de nervosité.

\- Je ne sais pas, de nous protéger peut-être ?!

Voyant que la situation allait dégénérer, mais aussi parce qu'il commençait à les connaître, Bilbo s'interposa brusquement en soufflant que se disputer n'allait en rien arranger les choses. Les filles se calmèrent instantanément. Il avait raison, l'heure tournait, elles devaient faire vite, peut-être étaient-ils en danger ?

Une fois prêtes, elles quittèrent leurs chambres pour rejoindre le Hobbit, qui les attendait dans la grande salle, quand elles croisèrent un Elfe qui affichait un regard neutre. Les jeunes guerrières se regardèrent. Il portait sur lui une armure, ses cheveux argentés cachaient presque un immense arc. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux des guerrières, qui elles se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là. Ce dernier annonça que le Seigneur Thranduil souhaitait s'entretenir avec elles, une dernière fois. Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel tout en marmonnant des injures. Elles se mirent finalement à le suivre, dans le plus grand des silences.

Elles se posèrent tout un tas de questions, à savoir :

Pourquoi le Roi voulait les recevoir ? Pour les questionner sur la disparition des Nains ? De toute façon, tout cela n'était en rien de leur faute. Ou alors, voulait-il leur donner des présents ? Afin de les aider pour la suite de l'aventure ? Elles haussèrent les épaules. Surprise surprise.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elles arrivèrent dans une grande salle, comme elles en avaient gardé le souvenir, elles pouvaient voir des piliers taillés dans la pierre vive, ou siégeait le Roi Elfe sur un fauteuil de bois sculpté. il avait toujours sur sa tete une couronne de fleurs des bois décoraient son front, et tenait encore dans sa main un bâton de chêne sculpté. Ce dernier les accueilla avant de les proposer de boire quelque chose. Seule Cassidy avait refusé, ce qui ne l'avait étrangement pas surpris...

\- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué, commença le Roi des Elfes, d'une voix qui sentait presque l'ennui.

Les filles s'avaient à présent la raison de cette convocation. Vu la réaction du Roi et les regards interrogateurs des autres dans la grande salle.

\- Les Nains ont disparu, répondit rapidement July.

Ce dernier soupira de lassitude avant de relever doucement la tête.

\- En effet. Ces ingrats ont pris la fuite, après avoir pleinement profité de notre sécurité et confort.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, rétorqua Flora, il y a sûrement une raison dans tout cela !

Un petit rire éclata chez le Roi des Elfes, ce qui avait pour don de faire monter leur colère.

\- Ces Nains n'ont aucun savoir vivre, aucun respect, tout ce qu'ils savent faire, c'est de profiter sur les plus honnêtes pour partir en douce, sans un remerciement.

Il reprit doucement sa réspiration avant de reprendre.

\- Mais laissons celà, là n'est pas la raison principale pour laquelle je vous ais convoquées. _Même si ces Nains meriteraient qu'on les enferment !_

Des rires se faisaient brusquement entendre. Tous les sujets du Roi trouvaient amusant de se moquer des Nains. La vague avait brusquement cessé quand Cassidy avait décidé de s'interposer. Thranduil soupira encore une fois de lassitude. Cette gamine avait vraiment le don de l'ennuyer.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Dois-je vous rappeler que nous avions fait un marché ?

Elle s'avança un peu plus en sa direction. Deux de ses gardes voulurent la retenir, mais le Roi souffla qu'elle pouvait continuer. Ce dernier but une gorgée de vin puis s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

\- Nous avions accepté votre offre, en échange que nos Nains pouvaient rester le temps qu'il fallait ici. Je suis tout comme vous, frustrée qu'ils soient partis, mais vous leur devez tout de même du respect, cela fait aussi parti du marché ! Si vous nous avez fait venir pour cela, je crois que nous avons finalement mieux à faire !

Le Roi, en colère, se calma aussitôt. Au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment tord, même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite vers la plus jeune puis il fronça les sourcils quand cette dernière croisa son regard. Il se leva, deux Eflines virent lui poser un manteau argenté et réajustèrent sa couronne. Flora recula puis se plaça aux côtés de July, qui elle n'avait pas bougé. Il esquiva les regards insistants de Cassidy puis alla se placer devant une magnifique étagère. Ses délicates mains caressèrent ces parois avant de se poser, de manière gracieuse, sur l'un de ces terroirs.

\- J'ai envoyé mes meilleurs gardes à leur recherche, mais il s'avère être un échec. _Une fois de plus..._

Il sortit, sous les yeux interrogateurs des guerrières, un petit objet triangulaire, puis referma délicatement le tiroir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda July.

Elle posa un regards vers ses amies avant de le reporter vers l'étrange objet qu'il tenait dans les mains. Thranduil regarda l'objet avant de reporter son attention vers les guerrières.

\- Voulez-vous savoir ou se trouvent vos Nains ? Ceci est la réponse.

Il s'approcha vers elles avant de leur tendre cet objet.

\- Il s'agit d'un miroir magique. Nous les Elfes ne pouvons pas s'en servir, mais vous, si. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici.

Flora fronça les sourcils puis attrapa délicatement l'objet magique. Cassidy et July le regardèrent à leur tour, intriguées.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que nous le pouvons le faire et pas vous ? Demanda Flora d'une petite voix.

Il sirota son verre de vin puis grignota quelques raisins frais. Il y avait toujours à manger et à boire dans la salle du Roi. Il les invita à faire de même, mais aucune d'entre elles n'osa y toucher.

\- Puisque ces objets ont été constuit par votre Roi. Seul un Anivy est capable de l'utiliser.

\- Ces objets ? Il en existe d'autres ? Souffla July.

\- Non, trancha le Roi. Ils ont tous été détruis. Aujourd'hui il en reste plus qu'un. Je vous le confis, prennez- en soin. Il a bien plus de valeur que vous ne pouviez l'immaginer.

July et Flora hochèrent la tête. Quant à Cassidy, elle garda une attitude défensive.

\- Pourquoi nous aider alors que vous nous haïssez ?

Thranduil lui adressa un regard et sourire malicieux. Cette dernière croisa les bras puis continua de le fixer, elle attendait une réponse.

\- Je ne vous hais pas. Bien que vous soyez attaché a ces...Nains, il est de mon devoir de vous aider du mieux que je peux. Il serait regrettable qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

\- Ou bien qu'il arrive quelque chose à vos gemmes ! Rétorqua-t-elle durement.

Thanduil poussa un autre soupire. Flora secoua la tête tout en plaquant une main sur son visage. Sa soeur était impossible.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas pour une fois, vous taire et faire preuve d'intelligence ?! Tranchant-t-il, faisant trembler au passage tout le monde, sauf elle. Si cela ne tenait qu'a moi je vous ferais enfermer dans l'une de nos cellules !

\- Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? Appelez vos gardes ! Répliqua-t-elle en parant ses pouvoirs.

De la foudre sortait de leur irises.

\- Cassidy, arrête ! Trancha la voix de sa soeur. Cela ne nous fera pas plus avancer, laisse le continuer !

Cette dernière Regarda sa soeur d'un oeil mauvais puis finalement se calma, elle aurait tellement voulu lui décrocher une violente gifle, lui faire effacer une bonne fois pour tout son expression hautaine et ennuyeuse de son visage royal, mais elle comprit que sa sœur avait raison. Elles devaient retrouver les Nains, savoir ou ils se trouvaient. Plus vite elle saurait et plus vite elle quitterais cet endroit.

Thranduil reprit son calme avant de continuer. Même s'il avait une folle envie de la jeter dans les cachots.

\- Grace à cet objet, vous pouvez retrouver n'importe quelle personne, et objet. Il vous suffit de le placer face à vous et de prononcer vos souhaits. Rien de plus simple.

Il termina son verre puis alla s'en resservir. Le vin Elfique était si délicieux que lorsqu'il en reproposa aux filles, July accepta avec joie.

\- Donc, répondit Flora, c'est aussi simple que cela ?

Le Roi hocha la tête. Elle plaça le miroir en face d'elle, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

\- Prononcez vos voeux, demandez lui ou se trouvent les Nains, ainsi nous aurons une réponse.

Flora hocha la tête. Elle avança son visage vers l'étrange objet puis rapprocha ses lèvres avant de souffler ses voeux. Tous étaient impatients de le voir fonctionner. Cet objet fascinait beaucoup les Elfes et tous avaient rêvé de le voir à l'œuvre. Le Roi retenait sa respiration, un sentiment de hâte lui rongea les entrailles. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment-là.

\- Miroir, je veux savoir ou sont les Nains, s'il te plais, montre les moi...

Cassidy et July regardèrent l'étrange miroir, mais rien ne se passa. La guerrière de l'AIR haussa les épaules, et la guerrière de la TERRE fronça les sourcils en soupirant.

\- Waouhhh vraiment magique ! Lança sardoniquement, Cassidy.

\- Attends... Souffla July.

Une petite lumière bleue entoura l'objet magique et glissa des mains de la plus jeune pour se placer au centre de la salle du trône. Tous les regards étaient posés sur le miroir qui avait désormait doublé de volume et dégageait une lumière de plus en plus intense. Lorsque celle-ci perdit son intensité, c'est alors que le miroir leur montra à tous, l'endroit ou étaient les Nains. Thranduil fronça les sourcils, ils naviguaient tous sur un navire, tous cachés dans des tonneaux. Il y avait un homme avec eux. Un Humain. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils, il le connaissait, il s'agissait de Bard. C'était le capitaine des archers à Lacville, descendant de la lignée de Girion. Un brave homme qui allait les aider. Alors que les filles étaient en train de dévisager cet homme, le miroir s'éteignit avant de retourner dans les mains de Flora.

\- Je vois, interrompit Thranduil le silence qui avait eu lieu. Vos Nains sont entre de bonnes mains.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour les rejoindre ? Nous ne savons pas quel chemin prendre ! Répondit Cassidy, cette fois-ci, plus calmement.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage dont aucunes rides et défauts n'étaient visibles. Les Efles avaient une peau parfaite, une peau à en faire envier plus d'uns.

\- Le miroir peut tout aussi bien vous montrer des choses, mais peut également vous téléporter vers elles. Attention, l'utilisation de la téléportation ne peut se faire qu'une seule fois par jour.

\- Cool ! Lança Flora, allons retrouver Bilbo et téléportons nous !

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient pour quitter la grande salle, deux Elfes entrèrent a toute vitesse. Ce qu'ils avaient avec eux les coupa brusquement dans leur élan.

\- Votre majesté ! Commença l'un des Elfes, Regardez ce que nous avons trouver !

Les filles avaient la bouche grande ouverte et le Roi le regard ennuyé.

\- Nous les avons trouvé endormis dans nos réserves, ils ont vidé tout le vin qui vous étiez consacrés, votre majesté !

Ils tenaient, à la surprise des filles, elles qui croyaient qu'ils étaient tous parti, Bombur Balin et Bofur. Ils affichaient tous les trois des regards joyeux et tenaient à peine debout, ils étaient tous ivres. Thranduil leva les yeux au ciel, puis alla se réinstaller sur son fauteuil. Ses Nains avaient vraiment le don de le fatiguer.

\- Que l'un d'entre vous aille chercher une potion, je déteste les Nains, mais encore plus quand ils sont dans cet état. Il afficha un air de dégout.

L'un des gardes s'inclina puis alla chercher ce qu'il fallait pour ces Nains.

Flora voulut rire de la situation, mais se retint. Quant à Cassidy, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se décrocher de Bofur. Elle était contente qu'il ne soit pas parti avec les autres. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas au courant et avait passer la soirée à boire comme un trou... Elle l'ignorait. Néanmoins, elle était contente qu'il soit là.

L'Elfe revint quelques minutes plus tard puis donna aux Nains les potions. Ils étaient tellement beurrés que les filles ont du les aider. L'effet était immédiat. Tous les trois se demandèrent aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé et eurent des réponses de la part des jeunes guerrières.

\- Thranduil, souffla July, pouvons nous disposer ? Nous devons retrouver les autres, nous vous remercions pour tout.

Ce dernier soupira tout en hochant la tête. En effet, il était temps.

\- Allons retrouver Bilbo, le pauvre, il doit nous attendre, répondit Flora.

Alors qu'elles allaient pour quitter, une fois de plus, la grande salle, Legolas et Tauriel entrèrent. Ce dernier tenait contre lui, un Orc griévement blessé. Flora pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse, ses joues avaient repris une couleur pourpre puis ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de son Elfe. Ce dernier, qui l'avait vu, la fixa à son tour, les sourcils froncés. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait encore ici et pourquoi elle ne cessait de le dévisager ainsi. À ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une folle, et Flora en avait pris conscience. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui, il semblait la haïr au plus profond de son âme.

Les autres l'attendaient. Cassidy prit doucement la main de sa sœur tout en lui soufflant qu'il fallait partir. Elle regarda une dernière fois son Elfe, qui lui, affichait toujours un regard glacial.

Elle glissa ensuite ses yeux vers l'Elfine qui elle, semblait plus douce, plus surprise. Elle était tellement belle, tellement proche de lui à un point qu'elle ressentait de la quitta la salle en laissant ses larmes couler.

Prévenu par un des Elfes du château, le Hobbit attendait les filles calmement. Il fut surpris de les voir arriver avec trois Nains, qui plus est, semblaient complétement perdus. Il s'attarda vers l'étrange objet que tenait Flora dans ses mains, cette dernière lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un miroir magique qui leur permettrait de rejoindre les Nains en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Biblo avait les yeux aussi ronds que des balles de tennis, il ignorait que tels objets existaient dans ce monde. Les filles lui racontèrent ses origines, le fait qu'il s'agissait du dernier, que les autres avaient tous été détruit il y a longtemps, avant de décréter qu'il était temps de partir. Le miroir magique montra un tout autre endroit que les filles avaient vu lorsqu'elles étaient dans la salle du Trône. Il s'agissait, d'après Balin, d'une cité lacustre humaine du Rhovanion, cette dernière était construite sur pilotis au milieu du Long Lac, à quelques milles au sud de la Montagne Solitaire.

Le miroir montra à tous, tous les recoins de cette cité. Cette dernière était bâtie face à la rive occidentale du Long Lac, non loin de l'embouchure de la Rivière de la Forêt. Un grand pont de bois la reliait à la terre ferme, avec un poste de garde à son entrée. Au centre de la ville, se trouvait la place du marché, une étendue d'eau accessible par des escaliers et des échelles qui communiquait avec le Lac par un tunnel sous le sol de la ville. Plus loin, le miroir magique s'attarda sur une petite maison faite de matériaux de récupérations.

Les Nains étaient cachés ici, le batelier était avec eux. Il s'agissait de sa maison, il y avait des enfants avec eux, une petite fille qui avait moins de 10 ans, une plus grande et un garçon.

Cassidy pouvait voir, sous son regard de glace, Thorin discuter avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais se doutait bien qu'ils essayaient de négocier quelque chose. Elle comprit qu'il recherchait de l'aide chez les Humains. Ne pouvant pas compter sur les Elfe, et sur les autres Nains qui étaient censés venir les aider, il ne restait plus que les hommes. La jeune guerrière sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle croisa ses topazes. Elle crut un instant qu'il l'osbservait.

\- Nous devons nous hâter, trancha July.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Flora demanda alors de les transporter vers eux. Une petite lumière bleue apparu par la suite . Tous avaient le cœur qui battait à grande vitesse et les regards rivés vers l'objet magique qui allait les emmener vers le reste de la compagnie. Cassidy sursauta presque quand elle sentit qu'on lui attrapa doucement par la main, elle se retourna puis croisa les yeux surpris et enjoués de Bofur. Elle se mit à sourire avant de reporter son attention vers le miroir.

Elles n'allaient pas tarder à les rejoindre...

Et...

Ils allaient devoir s'expliquer...

 **A suivre...**

Voilàààà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.  
Je suis désolé si vous vous attendiez de voir les Nains, ils apparaitront dans le prochain, ne vous en faites pas ;)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review hihi  
Bonne journée à vous, et à la prochaine !


	20. Chapter 20

ME REVOILAAAAAA !

Sorry pour le retard... Mais je suis de retour !

Le chapitre 20 est enfin prêt ! Vous ne serez pas déçut ;) Enfin j'espère :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

\- Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Souffla une petite voix fluette. Elle appartenait à July.

\- Il est tout pâle ! S'exclama celle de Flora.

\- Je... Oh, regardez, ses yeux s'ouvrent ! Lança Bofur.

Bilbo ouvrit tout doucement les yeux puis constata que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Il clignota des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu'il était allongé. ses vêtements étaient imprégné de gadoue. Il se leva puis grimaça quand il vit l'état de ses habits. Cassidy lui donna un biscuit qu'Arwen et sa " servante " lui avait donner. Il la remercia, et tres vite il se sentit mieux. A croire que la nourriture Elfique faisait des miracles !

La téléportation avait durée des heures, puisqu'il faisait nuit. La lune répendait ses rayons à travers le lac et les les toits de ces vielles maisons.

Ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres de la maison ou les Nains avaient trouvé refuge. L'espace de chaque maison était très réduit, c'était pour cela que tous marchèrent sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas être repéré. Flora garda précieusement son arc derrière elle puis caressa sa poche de son bas afin de se rassurer que le flacon que le Seigneur Elrond lui avait rendu était toujours là. Les Elfes Noirs leur avaient tout rendu. July avait trouvé une feinte pour caler sa hache sans que cela lui gêne, quant à Cassidy, son regard resta de marbre. Elle avait hate de retrouver ce maudit Nain afin de lui montrer son mécontentement.

La pluie arriva sans prévenir. Tous se ruèrent vers la petite maison.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte d'entrer, Cassidy voulu frapper quand elle sentit une main l'arrêter.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, souffla Bofur.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui avait soufflé ça. Préféré-il rester dehors, sous la pluie ? Elle non en tout cas !

\- Qu'elle sera la réaction de Thorin quand il nous verra ? Lui qui est parti sans nous...

\- Et alors ? Que crains-tu qu'il nous fasse ? Tu as peur ? Et bien, tu ne le devrais pas. Il ne me fait pas peur, et puis que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Qu'on reste la nuit ici à se les geler ? Non merci !

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches tout en plongeant son regard sombre dans celui également sombre du Nain. Elle adorait ce Nain, sauf que là, elle trouva que sa réaction était trés stupide. Il aurait voulu rétorquer quelque chose, mais il sut qu'au fond, elle avait raison.

Il s'en voulut un instant.

Elle toqua à la porte puis haussa les épaules. Flora et July se placèrent à côté d'elle quand la porte s'ouvrit et quand le propriétaire de cette maison sortit pour voir qui venait les deranger à cette heure-ci. Il fut surpris quand il vit trois femmes armées et trempés jusqu'aux os, puis soupira quand trois autres Nains arrivèrent suivit d'un Hobbit qui semblait complétement paumé.

Il était bien plus grand qu'elles ne s'étaient imaginées. C'était un très bel homme qui avait une allure digne d'un Prince et comme une aura de bonté qui régnait en lui.

Ils se présentèrent . Lui également, même s'ils savaient qui il était, grâce au Seigneur des Elfes Noirs.

Il croisa les demandant ce qu'lls faisaient ici, à cette heure-ci. Flora lui expliqua tout, mais en vitesse car elle avait trés froid. En fait tous mourraient d'envie de rentrer pour se réchauffer. La pluie étaient vraiment aggressive ici et en plus de cela le froid étaient sec. Manquerait plus qu'ils tombent malades la veille du dernier jour de Durin ! Ca serait vraiment trop bête !

Le batelier ouvrit un peu plus la porte puis décida de les accueillir. De toute façon, sa maison était déjà remplie de Nains. Quelques personnes en plus n'allaient pas changer grand chose. Il regarda les alentours, s'assurant que personne ne guettait. Il risquait gros. Si on le dénonçait il risquerait l'emprisonnement à vie. Que deviendrait sa petite famille s'il n'était plus là ? Une fois rentrés, il referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de leur demander de rester un instant ici, c'est-à-dire, devant la porte d'entrée , le temps qu'il prévienne ses enfants, et les autres.

Le batelier c'était absenté quelques instants lorsqu'un jeune Nain débarqua sans prévenir, sourire aux lèvres, vers eux. Un second arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Comment avez-vous su que nous étions ici ? Demanda Kili, qui était agréablement surpris de les voir.

Fili, à ses côtés, ne disait rien, mais de la joie régnait sur son visage.

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit sagement Balin.

Le reste de la compagnie rencontra les enfants de Bard. Bain était son fils, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, les mêmes expressions et semblait aussi brave que son père . Sigrid sa fille aînée, une beautée naturelle qui ne laissait pas Bofur indifférent, faisant naître comme un sentiment envieux de la part de la guerrière de la TERRE.

Pour finir, la plus jeune et fragile, Tilda. Trois beaux enfants. Le reste de la compagnie vena à eux, tous contents de les revoir, leur demandant également comment ils avaient fait pour venir jusque ici, sans être vu, et comment ils avaient su qu'ils étaient la. Balin leur expliqua rapidement. Bard croisa les bras tout en espérant qu'ils n'avaient croisé personne.

\- Un objet magique ? Repeta Kili, les yeux brillants comme les étoiles.

Bard fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu ni etendu parler d'une telle chose. Il se demandait même ou elle l'avait trouvé.

Flora sortie alors de sa poche l'objet en question. Les Nains étaient en admiration devant lui. Le batelier également . Cassidy constata que tout le monde était ici sauf Thorin. Elle plissa des yeux, se demandant ou il pouvait bien être.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un petit moment. Tous curieux et en admiration totale devant le miroir magique. Tout un tas de questions et de réponses avant que Bard ne demande à ses enfant de rajouter des couvercles sur la table. Sigrid partie réchauffer la soupe pendant que la plus jeune remplissait la table. Son fils quand a lui, discutait avec Flora. Il était en admiration devant ses mèches bleues. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vu de femmes, que ce soit les Orcs Humains, Nains ou Hobbit en posséder. July rejoignit les neuveux de Thorins et Cassidy garda un oeil sur Bofur qui ne faisait que de regarder la petite Sigrid.

Elle prit la peine de la detailler en détaille. Elle était grande, plus grande qu'elle, possédait une belle chevelure blonde attachée en un chignon à moitié défait, une peau très blanche, des lèvres pulpeuses légèrement orangers, un petit nez légèrement en trompette et pour finir, de grands yeux bleues qui attiraient les regards. Elle vit Bofur s'approcher d'elle avant de commencer à lui parler. Elle serra les poings puis ouvrit doucement la bouche quand elle réalisa ce qu'il se passa.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle de la sorte à son égard ? La personne qui faisait battre son coeur était Thorin, alors pourquoi cette réaction ? Etait-elle VRAIMENT amoureuse de Bofur ? Elle soupira tout en soufflant qu'elle était en train de barrer sérieusement en frite.

Alors que son attention se porta vers Bofur, qui draguait ouvertement cette Humaine, son regard changea quand ses yeux croisèrent un autre Nains qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre. Il devint plus froid. Flora, qui avait vu la scène, mit gentiment fin à la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec le fils du batelier pour rejoindre sa soeur. La connaissant que trop bien, elle préférait être prés d'elle, au cas ou que ça se finirait en sucette. July demanda aux frères d'où il sortait, apparement il était resté sur la terrasse pour fumer et observer sa Montagne. Demain, le dernier jour de Durin. Les Nains allaient enfin reprendre leur bien.

Son regard de glace ne quittait pas celui sombre de la jeune guerrière. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle elle était là, mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il était heureux de la savoir ici. Il lui adressa un petite sourire avant de s'incliner doucement. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, voulant l'envoyer sur les roses lorsque elle sentit que l'on touchait à ses dagues qui étaient accrochées à la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle recula. Tidla était en train de sourire et observa avec admiration ses armes, mais son expression changea quand cette dernière lui souffla qu'elle ne devait pas y toucher au risque de se fait mal. Thorin en profita pour s'éclipser avec le reste de la compagnie. Cassidy croisa les bras, soufflant qu'il n'allait pas lui échapper.

Une fois les derniers couverts mis, Bard invita ses derniers invités à rejoindre la table. Flora s'installa au près de sa soeur et de July. Thorin se plaça volontairement juste en face de la guerrière de la TERRE puis ne manqua pas de lui adresser un regard presque provocateur. Cette dernière lui rendit la même expression lorsque le visage du Nain se cripsa. Flora qui assistait discrètement à la scène fronça les sourcils. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en dessous de la table puis se mit doucement à rire quand elle vit une ronces enlacés les jambes du Nains. L'etreinte devint de plus en plus forte. Le teint du Nain devint de plus en plus pourpre. N'en pouvant plus, et ne voulant pas se ridiculiser devant la compagnie, qui pour le moment ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien, il présenta discrètement ses excuses. Cassidy leva fièrement la tête puis arrêta son tour de manège.

Le Nain plissa des yeux, jurant intérieurement qu'il allait se venger. Elle jeta un petit regard vers sa soeur puis rigola doucement.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible ! Souffla Flora sous une voix amusée.

Le souper se passa très bien. Les Nains étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils n'avaient casiement pas mis de désordre. A table, les Nains discutaient du Dragon qui occupait sûrement encore leur montagne. La peur de Bard était omniprésente. Le fait de réveiller un Dragon endormit depuis trop longtemps annonçait la fin, la désolation de la cité. Les Nains, bien qu'il comprenait leur point de vu, devaient renoncer à leur quête. Il quitta brusquement la table afin de se poser sur sa terasse qui donnait vu a cette maudite Montagne responsable d'une future catastrophe. Flora regardait sa soeur discuter avec les enfants du batelier, ainsi que July avant de décider de le rejoindre.

Il était dos tourné à elle quand elle entra dans le balcon. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche puis la referma. Elle se couvrit a l'aide de son manteau puis s'avança vers lui. Ses cheveux blonds et bleues volaient doucement derrière elle et caressaient de temps à autre son visage. Lorsqu'il sentit une présence, il se retourna puis soupira quand il la vit.

\- Alors comme ça c'est décidé. Vous allez partir demain dès l'aube. Vous allez aider les Nains a reprendre un bien qui ne vous appartient pas ?! Trancha-il assez froidement.

-Bard, commença-elle, en douceur, je comprends votre crainte, mais tout se passera bien.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers elle. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?!

Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en souriant.

\- Je sais beaucoup de chose. Comme je sais que ça sera vous qui tuera le Dragon.

Son regard traversa le sien. Comment pouvait-elle affirmer ce genre de chose ? Devait-il la croire ? Qui était cette femme ? Une magicienne ? Une sorcière?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-il finalement tout en reculant légèrement.

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur son visage. Ses yeux ne quittaient toujours pas les siens.

Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche, s'apprêtant de lui révéler son identité, mais là referma.

\- Soeurette, tu viens te coucher ? Il est tard, nous partons à l'aube demain matin ! Intervint sa soeur.

\- J'arrive dans deux minutes. Coupa-elle.

Cette dernière hocha la tête puis alla rejoindre les autres qui préparaient leurs couchages. Elle reporta son attention vers un batelier a la fois curieux qu'inquiet.

\- Je ne suis ni Humaine, ni Magicienne. Elle se retourna un peu. Je ne suis pas une Naine, ni une Elfe. Encore moins un Orc, ou un Goblin.

Le batelier fronça les sourcils. Essayant de comprendre ou elle voulait en venir.

Elle se retourna puis plongea une nouvelle fois ses onyx dans ses perles presque aussi sombres que les siennes.

\- Je suis une Anivy.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle regreta ses mots. Avait-elle bien agit ? Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Bard recula, stupéfait de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- C'est impossible...

\- Rien n'est impossible. C'est ce que j'ai appris depuis que je vis ici. Bard, vous devez nous faire confiance. Ma soeur et mon amie, July, sont également des Anivy. Nous avons comme mission d'aider les Nains, et nous allons également vous aidez. C'est pour cela que nous sommes revenues.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Les Valars veillent sur nous. Tout se passera bien.

Cassidy quelques instants aprés, debarqua à son tour. Flora baissa la tête.

\- Ce que dis ma soeur est vrai.

Il recula encore plus.

Elle lui raconta tout les événements, du début a la fin. Le batelier ne disait rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout cela sortait de l'ordinaire. Flora quitta l'exterieur lorsqu'elle commençait a trembler. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

\- Je ... Bredouilla-il. Il quitta brusquement la terrasse. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, lui adressa un regard qu'elle ne sut pas décrire, avant de quitter son champ de vision.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta la terrasse pour rejoindre les autres. Tout le monde semblait déjà dormir. La plupart des Nains occupaient le grenier. Un étrange sentiment de soulagement l'entoura quand elle constata que Bofur était avec les autres et non avec la fille du batelier, Elle chercha sa soeur et July. Balin, qui ne dormait pas encore, lui souffla qu'elles dormaient dans une chambre et qu'elles l'attendaient. Elle le remercia puis alla à leur rencontre. Elle traversa le couloir. Il y avait plusieurs chambres. Elle soupira, comment savoir la qu'elle chambre était la bonne ? Elle voulu rejoindre Balin pour le lui demander, mais constata qu'il dormait.

Elle se posta devant la première porte, posa délicatement une main sur la poignée. Elle gloussa, espérant que c'était la bonne.

Ne voulant pas rentrer dans la première chambre, pensant qu'elle appartenait sans doute aux enfants de Bard, elle décida d'entrer dans celle qui se trouvait au plus au fond du couloir. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle constata avec surprise, qu'elle était vide. Elle haussa un sourcil quand elle vit des vêtements posés son lit.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Trancha une voix qui s'avérait glaciale, derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, puis, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Thorin Écu-De-Chêne, sortir de nul part, dont seul une serviette couvrait son corps a moitié trempé. Elle comprit qu'il venait tout juste de prendre une douche, il y avait une salle de bain dans la chambre. Son regard de glace traversa ses onyx. Ils arrivèrent à traverser la noirceur de la pièce. Un regard qui lui faisait peur mais la fascinait tout autant. Elle resta quelques instants immobile. Ne sachant que faire, ni même quoi penser. Elle était physiquement et psychologiquement figée.

Elle réussi , après plusieurs minutes, de quitter son regard tranchant puis alla jusqu'à la porte. Elle plaqua ses mains sur la poignet, sans pour autant la tourner. Elle hesita. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait si elle decidait de rester. Elle ferma les yeux , ouvrit la porte, lorsqu'elle sentit l'étreinte du Nain sur elle, elle trembla de surprise mais aussi de désir, surtout lorsquelle entendit sa serviette tomber par terre et sentit sa chaleur et son parfum de menthe mélangé avec de la coco. Il la serra davantage contre lui. Dos tourné a lui, elle ferma délicatement les yeux puis ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Il embrassa délicatement son cou, la faisant frémir de plaisir, puis remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Êtes vous sur de vouloir partir ? Souffla- il sous une voix on ne peut plus taquine.

Elle se mit à sourire puis se retourna d'un seul coup. Le Nain remarqua en souriant que son regard avait changer. Il comprit ce qu'il signifiait. Elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en baladant ses mains sur le torse voluptueux du Nain. Leurs baisers et leurs gestes devinrent de plus en plus rapides et passionnés.

Depuis le début, elle le voulait. Depuis la première fois ou elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Impossible de calmer ces battements. Elle le désirait trop. Bien qu'il n'était qu'un Nain, elle remarqua avec stupeur, qu'il était très bien monté. Tellement qu'elle se demanda un instant comment il allait la... Elle se sentit violemment rougir

\- Cassidy, coupa Thorin, dont le désir régnait dans sa voix, êtes vous sur de vouloir rester, vous savez ce qu'il se passera si...

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de le faire gentiment taire.

Il était sur le point de tout gâcher.

\- Oui, Thorin, je suis à vous cette nuit...

 _Je suis a vous pour toujours._ Souffla-t-elle interieurement.

Le future Roi des Nains se mit alors à rire de malice avant de lui ôter d'un geste à la fois brusque qu'expert, ses vêtements, lui arrachant un cris de surprise et de plaisir. Il embrassa tous les recoins de son magnifique corps, puis, sans crier gare, il a souleva et la jeta gentiment mais sûrement sur le lit.

\- Vous êtes à présent ma captive pour cette nuit souffla-il avant d'entrer brusquement en elle, lui arrachant un cris de douleur et de bien être.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre qui se trouvait juste en face :_

\- Tu me dois 10 pièces d'or ! Trancha Flora à une July complètement sous le choc devant les cris de son ami et du Nain.

Elles avaient fait les paris que cette nuit, elle allait se faire soit Thorin ou Bofur, ou alors personne.

Ce fut Flora qui gagna. July soupira. Elle lui promit qu'elle la payerai lorsqu'elle sera dans la Montagne, qui était, apparement, remplit d'or.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'elle fasse sa première fois avec Bofur... Mais bon, elle a fait son choix. Franchement, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je la pensais plus...

\- Chaste ? Rigola Flora. Tu connais mal ma soeur ! Enfin après, elle n'a jamais eu d'autres mecs. Enfin si mais que des idiots et ce n'est jamais partit bien loin. En même temps avec le caractère qu'elle a...

\- Mouais. Enfin. Je suis déçut qu'elle ait choisi Thorin...

Flora haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne va ma durer entre eux. Mais je suis d'accord, à choisir, je préfère qu'elle prenne Bofur. Punaise j'espère qu'elle s'est protégée !

July ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle aussi elle l'espérait ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils fassent un gosse !

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Oncle Thorin était aussi doué que ça, souffla Kili, très attentif de ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre du chef.

\- Ah bon ? Hey ! Mais d'ailleurs! Que est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?! Et depuis quand es-tu ici ?! Trancha la guerrière de l'EAU, qui couvrit son corps, à moitié dénudé, à l'aide de sa couette.

Il était planté là oreille collée à la porte, pour mieux entendre les gémissements des amants. Grand sourire aux lèvres.

July éclata de rire. Elle non plus n'avait pas remarqué la présence du Nain. Ce dernier semblait totalement indifférent des remarques de cette dernière, ce qui l'agaca encore plus.

\- Il en a de la chance quand même... S'exclama une autre voix, plus posée, celle-ci appartenait à Fili qui était dos à la porte de la salle de bain, rêveur et jouant avec les tresses de sa barbiche.

\- Mais je rêve ? Mais on ne vous a pas appris la politesse ou quoi ?!

 _A suivre..._

 _La suite arrive, ne vous en faites pas ;)_

 _Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Etes-vous pour la Team Cassidy Bofur, ou Cassidy Thorin ? hihi_

 _Bisous et à la prochaine !_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello !**

 **Allez, on oublie le blabla que de toute façon, personne ne lit, et on se remet en route ?**

 **Ou sommes nous arrêté... Ah oui !**

 **BONNE LECTURE ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21**

Thorin regardait la femme avec qui il avait partagé son lit. Elle dormait encore. Nue sous ses yeux, la bouche entre ouverte. Il eut un petit sourire gravé sur son visage quand il repensa à cette nuit. Une nuit magique, une nuit exceptionnelle. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une chose pareille. Cette femme, ou plutôt guerrière était hors du comment. Et encore, le mot était faible. Trop faible.

Il avait déjà couché avec des femmes, que ce soit Naines, Humaines et même une fois une Elfe, mais jamais il n'avait connu ça. Elle avait conquis son coeur. Il ne savait pas comment, mais elle l'avait fait. Il avait lutter contre ses sentiments, mais en vain.

 _Par Mahal, comme elle été parfaite !_

Péniblement, et aussi parce que l'heure ne lui permettait pas d'attendre plus longtemps, il se leva du lit, s'habilla. Il s'appretait de quitter la chambre quand un gémissement l'obligea de se retourner.

\- Tu pars déjà ? Souffla Cassidy, d'une petite voix.

Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste plus longtemps prêt d'elle, le soleil avait remplacé trop rapidement l'astre lunaire. _Beaucoup trop._

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Il lui caressa en douceur ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Oui, il est temps pour moi de reprendre ce qui m'appartient. Repondit-il, tout en mettant son dernier vêtement.

Elle soupira puis se pencha sur le côté.

\- Tu voulais partir sans moi. Répondit elle, tristement.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire. Il la trouvait tellement adorable quand elle réagissait comme ça. Il recula un peu.

\- Venez avec moi si vous le voulez, mais soyez prête dans dix minutes.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire, puis elle quitta le lit, exposant son magnifique corps sous les yeux d'un Nain encore remplit de désir pour elle. Il secoua la tête puis quitta la chambre. Il savait ce qu'il se passerai encore s'il restait là. Il mourait d'envie de la prendre, là maintenant, mais il se retint.

Alors que Thorin arriva dans la salle commune, ou tous, enfin, _presque tous les Nains_ attendaient le départ, tout le monde se tut. Il fronça les sourcils face à cela puis demanda son reste. Aucun ne repondit vraiment à sa question. Flora coupa ce moment plutôt gênant en demandant au batelier s'il y avait des céréales pour le petit-déjeuner.

Bofur chercha Cassidy, il esperait qu'elle ait passée la nuit avec sa soeur et son amie. Il secoua la tête. À quoi bon ruminer quelque chose qui ne se ferait jamais ? Au lieu de cela, il porta sa chope remplie de bière à ses lèvres. Au petit déjeuner. Pourquoi pas aprés tout ? Qui sait s'il survivera lorsque le Dragon sera reveillé ?

\- Hey frangin, souffla Kili qui ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme, je crois que je vais aller me taper un petit somme.

Fili inquiet se pencha vers son frère.

\- Hey ! Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas...

Dwalin, qui n'avait pas manqué les messes basses des deux frères, décida de s'en mêler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kili ? C'est ta blessure qui te démange ?

\- Pas du tout, mentit Kili. Je suis juste épuisé... Qu'elle aventure, bien mouvementée !

\- Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que Kili ne nous suive pas jusqu'à Erebor, signala Thorin.

Flora ouvrit grand la bouche, suivit de Fili et du Hobbit.

\- Mais mon oncle ! protesta Kili, j'ai envie de venir, moi aussi. Tu nous as tellement conté d'histoires sur Erebor.

\- C'est juste, appuya Fili.

Thorin soupira puis s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, vous deux, Kili est au plus mal et sera davantage une charge pour notre compagnie qu'une aide. Je refuse de prendre le moindre risque. C'est pour son bien que j'ai pris cette décison, et je ne reviendrais pas là dessus.

\- Mais... Mon oncle, tenta vainement Fili. Tu peux pas lui faire ça !

\- C'est non, reprit Thorin, d'une voix plus forte. Il ne viens pas.

\- Très bien, comprit Fili, dans ce cas, je ne viendrai pas moi non plus. Hors de question que je laisse Kili seul ici.

Leur oncle les regarda tour à tour, la mine sévère. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il comprit qu'il était on ne peu plus serieux.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu dois venir, Fili. Erebor est ton héritage. Tu sais très bien que c'est important.

\- Non, mon oncle, ce qui est important, c'est mon frère. Si Kili ne vient pas, je ne viens pas non plus. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Le prince d'Erebor soupira bruyamment. Décidément, ils avaient tous la tête dure, dans cette famille.

Cassidy les écoutait sans participer au débat. Flora et July égalements. Elle trouvaient sa triste pour Kili, mais elles savaient que c'était pour son bien. Elles comprenaient le point de vu de son oncle, mais aussi du sien. Elles étaient partagées.

Alors que Cassidy s'appretait de boire son chocolat chaud, quelque chose se passa à l'interieur de son corps. Comme une bouffée de chaleur imminente. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait du mal a respirer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais elle n'allait pas bien. Elle allait étouffer si elle ne sortait pas prendre l'air, là, tout de suite.

\- Excusez-moi, déclara-elle à la compagnie avant de s'enfuir en courant a l'exterieur.

Thorin la regarda partir, l'air surpris.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? voulut savoir Bofur inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Thorin, elle semblait de fort meilleure humeur un peu plus tôt.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Sans doute le stresse... Répondit Bombur.

\- Ou bien des problèmes de femmes, peut-être, marmonna Dwlain d'une voix grave.

Tous les Nains, Bilbo y compris, se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

July et Flora se regardèrent avant de rire doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Demanda Bard qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Bah, ils ont fait des galipettes toutes la nuit ! _Les p'tits malins !_ Déclara Flora en rigolant, et en ignorant les regards noirs de Thorin. Donc il le saurait s'il elle avait ses ragnagna ! D'aillieurs Thorin vous vous êtes prot...

\- Flora ! Trancha July, morte de honte.

Elle ignora une nouvelle fois les regards sombres du Nain puis soupira. _Bah quoi, j'aimerais savoir si ma soeur serait potentiellement ou non enceinte..._

A cette declaration, tout le monde, mais vraiment tout le monde, hormis July Kili et Fili, ouvrir grand la bouche, tous surpris de cette nouvelle.

Bofur baissa tristement la tête. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Il devait l'oublier afin d'éviter de souffrir d'avantage.

 **OoO**

Il était temps pour eux de partir. Thorin rappela ses Nains et le Hobbit.

Bard avait beau essayé de retenir Thorin et cie, mais en vain. Il savait qu'il aurait du défendre son idée de ne pas reprendre cette maudite Montagne, mais Thorin demeurait et demeurerait têtu.

Flora avait décidé de rester de Kili. July voulut partir avec eux, mais Thorin refusa. Il allait retrouver Cassidy qui était partie prendre l'air.

\- Tout ça bien ? Lui demanda-il, un peu inquiet.

\- Oui, je vais mieux. Quand devons-nous partir ?

\- Nous partoons de suite.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant puis s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il lui adressa un regard brûlant de désir et d'amour pour elle.

\- Mon aimée, reprit-il, calmement tout en l'attrapant en douceur par la taille. Quand j'aurais reprit cette Montagne, je vous ferais reine, ainsi nous pourrions reigner jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

La jeune guerrière baissa tristement la tête. Elle aurait dû être heureuse, se réjouir, mais elle ne voulait pas de cette vie-là. C'était un esprit libre qui refusait de s'enchaîner a quoique ce soit, et elle ne se voyait pas obtenir de tels responsabilité.

\- Aurais-je dit quelque chose qui vous aurez offensé?

Elle secoua aussitôt la tête avant de trouver une réponse radôme à lui donner.

\- Oh non c'est que... Qu'elle piètre reine ferais-je !

Il se mit à rire.

\- Vous serez MA reine, reprit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Son baiser était plus tendu que celui du Nain. Il recula doucement avant de la toiser plus serieusement.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas devenir ma reine ?

 _Oh si_ , repondit-elle intérieurement, avec plein d'entrain. _Oh que si que je le voudrais, comme j'aimerais être comme les autres, mais hélas, cette vie-là n'est pas faite pour une aventurière de mon genre..._

\- Si, bien sûr, mentie cette dernière pour ne pas blesser le Nain. Elle se promit qu'elle lui dirait la vérité plus tard...

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de quitter ses bras puissants pour retrouver sa sœur et son amie. Les filles se prirent dans les bras, comme ci que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles allaient se voir.

\- Veille bien sur Kili, il ne va pas très bien on dirait... Lui demanda l'aînée, ses cheveux volaient doucement.

\- Promis ! Repondit-elle en caressant son arc. Sois prudente et essaie de ne pas t'attirer des ennuis, ça serait cool !

Elle hocha la tête, manquant de peu de rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'espère simplement ne pas croiser de Dragon...

Sa soeur hoqueta de peur.

\- Soeurette...

\- Tout ira bien. Je serais bientôt de retour et on fêtera tout ça.

\- J'y compte bien !

Elle eut un petit sourire sur son visage puis se retourna sur July.

\- Sois prudente, July

\- Oh tu sais, répondu cette dernière, je sais à présent me battre !

Elle lui montra fièrement sa belle hâche.

\- Cassidy, souffla une voix masculine derrière elle. Elle se retourna

\- Bard.

\- C'est pour vous. Il lui donna un vieux livre. Je voulais m'excuser pour ma conduite. Je n'aurai pas dû partir comme je l'ai fait.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter ça ...

Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de rétorquer :

\- Acceptez. Il est pour vous. Ainsi vous saurez tout sur vos origines .

Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche.

\- Durant toute ma vie j'ai espéré rencontrer un jour un Anivy en chaire et en os. Et voilà, dans le plus grand des hasard, que je vous rencontre vous, votre soeur et votre amie.

Cassidy crut voir une larme perler sur son visage puis ferma doucement la bouche. Elle s'appretait de lui répondre, mais Thorin signala le départ.

Elle le remercia sincèrement puis les quitta pour rejoundre le reste de la compagnie.

 **OoO**

Flora vit sa soeur partir puis soupira. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il y ait pas de Dragon endormit dans cette fichue Montagne. Bard avait ordonné au Nains restant de quitter sa maison, furieux de la décison de Thorin. A cause de lui, un grand nombre de personne allait mourir et la ville sera réduite en cendre.

Mais quelques heures plus tards...

Le batelier vint ouvrir dés qu'ils frappèrent à sa porte. Quand il vit les Nains, il tenta de refermer avec un :

\- Ah non ! J'en ai fini avec vous ! Sortez !

Il n'avait pas vu Flora et July, mais avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de se montrer pour implorer son aide, Bofur prit la parole :

\- Je vous en prie. Personne ne nous aidera ! C'est Kili. Il est malade... très malade

Il se décala pour que l'archer puisse voir le jeune nain. L'expression du batelier se teinta de pitié et d'inquiétude.

-Très bien… Entrer. Souffla-t-il en s'écartant de la porte.

Ils installèrent Kili dans un des lits des enfants, dans la pièce principale, et Oin tenta de soulager sa souffrance sous leurs regards attentifs.

Flora était resté un peu en retrait. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup Kili. Bard s'approcha de Oin et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

Il lui expliqua leur fuite de chez les Elfes et la flèche de l'orc qui avait atteint Kili à la cuisse. Bard ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il ne posa pas de question, mais la regarda avec insistance, alors il lui livra le fond de sa pensée.

Flora craignait que la flèche n'ait été empoisonnée. Elle se rapprocha de lui puis ferma brievement les yeux. Pauvre Kili... Elle priait pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. La perte serait trop énorme ! Elle vit July lui attraper doucement par la main puis soupira. _Tiens bon Kili, nous sommes là pour toi, sois fort, bats toi, de toutes tes forces, je ten pris, fais le pour nous, pour moi._

\- C'est pour lui que vous êtes restée ? Demanda le batelier a Flora.

Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche.

\- En partie.

\- C'est très sage de votre part.

\- C'est comme un frère pour moi. Ces Nains...Se sont ma deuxième famille. Comprenez-vous ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Bien sur. Je commence à comprendre.

\- S'il lui arrivait quelque chose...

\- Hey, souffla doucement le batelier, tout va bien se passer. Il est entre de bonnes mains.

Flora savait pertinement qu'il n'y croyait pas, qu'il tentait en fait de la rassurer, et aussi de se rassurer lui même. Elle soupira.

Dans la soirée, l'état de Kili empira. Il hurlait de douleur et délirait à cause de la fièvre. Flora avait essayé de le soigner grace a sa fiole magique, mais elle ne pouvait soigner les blessures empoisonnées, hélas. Elle baissa tristement la tête. Elle se sentait complétement impuissante.

\- Ne peux-tu rien faire d'autres pour lui ? Demanda Fili d'une voix tendue.

Elle secoua tristement la tête et demanda conseil a Oin qui été resté près de lui. July n'avait pas bougé. Très inquiéte pour lui.

\- Il me faudrait des plantes pour faire baisser la fièvre » Répondit ce dernier avec une certaine impatience.

Bard fouilla sur une étagère et en sorti de petits sachets en tissus dont il examina le contenu.

\- J'ai de la camomille, de la morelle…

\- Ça ne sert à rien ! Auriez-vous de la feuille des rois ?

\- La feuille des rois ? Non, c'est de la mauvaise herbe, on s'en sert pour nourrir les porcs .

\- Mauvaise herbe ? Les porcs ? Marmonna Bofur.

\- Toi, tu ne bouges pas ! Je reviens. Dit-il à Kili, comme si dans son état il pouvait s'en aller, avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

Flora le rattrapa par le bras.

-Hey, mais où tu vas » demanda-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de répondre :

\- J'ai vu un enclos avec des porcs. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais trouver ce qu'il faut.

-D'accord. Fais bien attention à toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, et soutiens Kili pendant ce temps, il en a besoin.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec une certaine peur. Elle adorait ce Nain. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il reste avec sa sœur plutôt que Thorin… Il était tellement plus docile…

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait de rentrer, quelque chose dans les nuages la captiva. Quelque chose d'effrayant. Le ciel ce mit brusquement a gronder. Serait-ce de l'orage ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle en été pas sure. Elle rentra et vit que tous affichaient un regard inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était demanda Bain. Un début d'orage ?

\- Non Répondit Bard en croisant le regard des filles. Ça, c'était le dragon.

\- QUOI ? Hurla July, prise de panique totale. C'EST PAS VRAI ?!

Fili s'approcha de lui.

\- Prenez vos enfants et partez ! Cria-t-il.

\- Pour aller où ? Il n'y a plus nulle part où aller à présent.

\- OH MON DIEU ! Hurla de plus belle July.

\- Le Dragon ? S'écria Tilda Est-ce qu'il va nous tuer ?

\- Non, chérie, Répondit Bard, s'efforçant de garder un ton calme.

Même si c'était dur, très dur. Tout cela été de la faute à Thorin !

Son regard se durcit et il leva les yeux vers une arme. La seule et unique qui pouvait tuer Smaug.

\- Pas si je le tue en premier. Dit-il en prenant l'objet en question.

Il dévoila alors une longue flèche à la pointe vrillée.

Il quitta la maison, suivi par son fils.

Flora et July allèrent soutenir Kili. Il était brûlant, couvert d'une sueur malsaine et son visage déformé par la souffrance. Elles attendaient la venue de Bofur, en espérant de tout cœur qu'il ait trouvé ces plantes.

Sigrid était sortie pour voir si son père était de retour, Flora l'entendit l'appeler doucement :

\- Papa ? C'est toi ?

Un hurlement de terreur, et la jeune fille tenta de rentrer et de refermer la porte sur un Orc.

Flora bondit à son secours mais d'autres Orc arrivèrent, venant de partout, du toit, des fenêtres. July vit Tilda assommer une des créatures du mal avec une poêle à frire et malgré l'urgence de la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Fili et Oïn se battaient comme ils le pouvaient, tout comme les filles. Flora, de son arc en tuait des masses. July, grâce à sa hache, elle se défendait assez bien.

Merci à maitre Dwalin pour tous les entraînements !

Elles s'amusaient même a compter le nombre d'Orcs tués, cependant, l'état de Kili empirait de plus en plus. Ses hurlements étaient de plus en plus forts et suppliants. Alors qu'elles pensaient que tout était perdu, elles virent devant elles, la belle Elfe rousse qui accompagnait Legolas et.. Le cœur de la jeune archère se mit a battre quand elle vit l'homme du moins l'Elfe de sa vie entrer.

Ils aidèrent les filles et les Nains a tuer les Orcs, mais il y en avaient d'autres dehors. Legolas se précipita à leur poursuite, ordonnant à Tauriel de le suivre. Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte et jetait un dernier regard douloureux à Kili, Fili lui supplia son aide.

Le regard de l'Elfe se posa sur elle, exprimant tout son désespoir et son impuissance. Il s'avait combien elle tenait à ce Nain. Tauriel était comme une soeur pour lui, il ne voulait que son bonheur. Bien qu'il était dur pour lui d'accepter les faits. Pourquoi son coeur battait-il pour.. Un Nain ?

Elle se précipita vers le jeune Nain qui était tombé du lit pendant la bagarre. Elle essayait de l'aider à se relever quand elle entendit les voix de Bofur et de Tauriel au dehors.

Legolas quitta la maison, Flora se mit a le suivre en douce. Persuadé que de toute façon l'Elfe soignera Kili.

Pendant ce temps, Legolas se défendait lorsqu'un Orc l'agressait. Il avait déjà tué un bon nombre de ces maudites créatures de l'ombre. Alors qu'il s'appretait de quitter cette endroit il ne vit pas l'Orc derrière lui et reçut une flèche qui ressortait entre ses poumons. Il hoqueta de douleur et de surprise avant de cracher un filet de sang.

Malgré sa douleur, il réussi a se retourner et tuer l'Orc qui s'était pris à lui. Perdant trop de sang, et a bout d'énergie, il s'écroula sur le sol lorsqu'une masse vint droit à lui. Il ferma les yeux, pensant que son heure était venue.

 _Legolas !_

Hurla une voix de femme. Celle de Flora. Morte de peur et comme ci qu'elle se sentait mourir sur place à la vue de son bien aimé dans cet état, elle s'avança a toute vitesse puis attrapa sa tête. Les yeux de l'Elfe battaient pour ne pas se fermer. Elle se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle vit la flèche planté entre ses poumons puis la retira d'un coup sec.

\- Legolas, je t'en pris tiens bon, reste avec moi... reste avec moi !

Ce dernier la regarda sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi cette fille en avait autant aprés lui. Il grimaça de douleur. Flora attrapa difficilement sa fiole, puisque ses mains tremblaient sous la peur et la tristesse, puis en versa sur la blessure de sa moitier. Aussitôt fais aussitôt la blessure s'était refermée. Heureuse et soulagée comme jamais, elle pleura encore plus puis serra son Elfe de toute ses forces contre elle.

Alors que ses larmes perlèrent le long de son visage et entrèrent comme par magie dans la peau de son Elfe, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Les yeux de Legolas se mirent a s'ouvrir, sa bouche également. C'est alors, qu'il sut. Du début a la fin, ou plutôt, de la fin au début.

Il se rappela d'elle. Son arrivée, l'étrange quête de l'anneaux qu'il allait devoir faire plus tard, son mariage, jusqu'à ce soir.

Il ne savait exprimer sa joie, il était tellement heureux !

Quant a Flora, sa mémoire concernant l'univers du film " Le Hobbit" lui revint. Aussi comme par magie.

 _OMG ! Fili ! Kili ! THORIN ! Non ! Je dois empêcher leurs morts prématurée !_

\- Flora... Souffla la voix de son Elfe qui ressera a son tour son étreinte.

Elle hoqueta de stupeur.

\- Flora... Je me rappelle de tout. Flora, mon aimée...Pardonnez-moi.

Cette dernière ouvrit grand la bouche. Oublia un instant sa peur pour la suite de l'aventure pour se jeter de nouveau dans les bras de Legolas puis pleura une énimème fois. Cette fois ci, des larmes de joie.

Alors que Smaug s'avançait de plus en plus vers le village, Legolas dut quitter les bras de son aimée.

\- Flora, nous devons partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Je ne peux pas laisser mes proches comme ça. Allons les aider, ensemble !

\- C'est de la folie ! Partons !

\- Non ! Je ne partirais pas sans eux ! Ma mission c'est de les aider jusqu'au bout, et je compte tenir mon engagement. Mais reste avec moi...S'il te plait ?

Il soupira. Un regard vers le ciel. Smaug était de plus en plus proche.

\- Flora..

\- je t'en pris, Legolas...

Il soupira une dernière fois avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Très bien.

Flora se dépêcha d'entrer pour voir les autres, elle fut soulagée pour Kili, comme elle le savais déjà, Tauriel l'avait sauvée. Elle retrouva July qui s'était inquiétée pour elle. Elle lui souffla qu'elle n'était pas loin, qu'elle était avec…

Elle n'eut pas eu le temps de prononcer son nom puisqu'il venait d'entrer dans la salle. July se mit a sourire. Surtout quand elle le vit l'attraper par la main. Heureuse qu'ils sont de nouveau ensemble.

Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait qu'il se remette ensemble. Pas trop tôt !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Où est ton père ? Demanda l'archère a Sigrid, bien qu'elle se rappela que des gardes les avaient poursuivis et que son père lui avait confié la flèche pour qu'il la mette en lieu sûr.

Cretins ! Jura-t-elle.

Bard était le seul archer de la ville suffisamment doué pour abattre le dragon, surtout qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule flèche. Il fallait qu'ils le sortent de là. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il fallait qu'ils le fassent évader des geôles d'Esgaroth.

Au pire, elle tuerait elle-même le dragon s'il le fallait ! Un toute autre lueur envahissait ses yeux. Elle se sentait plus fort, plus vivante que jamais.

 **A suivre...**

 **Et voilà la suite sera publiée dans quelques jours ;)**

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous ? :D** **Heureux pour cette retrouvaille ? ;)**

 **Review ? :3**


	22. Chapter 22

Yooo tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous portez bien ! J'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue haha.

Je tiens à remercié **fabienne.2869** pour toutes les reviews qu'elle m'écrit. Fidèle lectrice, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira également !

Voilà voilà. Un chapitre qui bouge un peu :3

Bonne lecture a vous ! ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22**

Flora décida de libérer Bard. Bofur, ne voulant pas la laisser seule, l'accompagna. Bien évidement, son Elfe préféré ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de la laisser seule avec ce Nain. Ils glissèrent dans les ruelles sombres d'Esgaroth. Flora essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de repérer où se situaient les prisons. Elle demanda à son bien aimé au a son amie de rester un peu a l'écart. Elle venait de les repérer. Il s'agissait d'un batiment fait de bois construit sur un étage. Un escalier extérieur permettait d'y accéder. Elle hésita un instant avant de se décider de foncer. Legolas resta avec Bofur tout en gardant un oeil sur sa femme. Elle revint quelques instant après avec un large sourire.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda Bofur. Tu sais ou se trouve la clef ?

\- Ici ! Répondit elle en lui montrant l'objet qui permettait de faire sortir son amie de là. Seulement il y a un petit problème... La serrure est bien trop vielle, rouillée, cela pourrait réveiller le gros malabar endormi...

Bofur se mit a rire. Legolas s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Il s'appretait de lui dire quelque chose quand soudain, la ville prit feu, des cris de terreurs se firent entendre, une masse sombre et maléfique vola dans les cieux, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Smaug. Murmura l'Elfe, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

Les cris des villageois reveillerent les gardent qui gardaient les prisons d'Esgaroth, puis quittèrent aussitôt leur poste quand ils virent le Dragon. L'arrivée de Smaug, aussi terrible soit-elle permis à la jeune guerrière de libérer Bard. Le Batelier fut enfin libre, Legolas ordonna à Flora de se depecher pour quitter au plus vite la ville, qu'elle était de toute façon perdue. Cette dernière lui tena tête en lui hurlant qu'il n'en été pas question.

L'immense silhouette du Dragon apparue dans la lueur de la lune. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Tout comme sa soeur, elle adorait les Dragons. Ces créatures mythologiques, a la fois effrayantes que fascinantes. Elle était incapable de quitter ce spécimen des yeux. Grossissant de plus en plus. Legolas était obligé de réagir quand la bête s'approchait dangereusement vers eux.

-Mon aimée, il ne faut pas resté là, où nous sommes perdus !

Pas de réaction. Elle semblait totalement absente. Son esprit était à 100% impregnait sur la créature qui la fascinant tant. Inconsciente du danger qui se présentait, elle resta immobile pendant que ses amies voulurent l'aider.

\- Mon aimée ...

Aucune autre réaction.

\- Flora ! Hurla -il par la peur.

Legolas avait beau essayé de la réveiller, mais en vain. Bard fut contraint, de la claquer. Sa joue pivota violemment sur le côté, Legolas voulu étriper ce type mais du reconnaître, a contre coeur qu'il avait bien fait de réagir de la sorte.

Elle secoua la tête, comme frappée par la réalité. Sa joue lui faisait un mal de chien. Cette baffe avait eu le mérite de la remettre sur les rays, Legolas, pit sans son consentement, sa main, Bard les invita de rentrer chez lui afin qu'ils puissent être un minimum à l'abri le temps qu'il prenne l'unique arme pouvant tuer le Dragon. Une fois chez le Batelier, ce dernier prit ce qu'il devait prendre puis ordonna à ses enfants et aux autres de sortir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tous les occupants de la maisons se depêchèrent, a savoir Kili Tauriel, Fili July et les enfants de Bard. Tauriel avait Tilda dans ses bras. Ils descendirent l'escalier jusqu'au niveau de l'eau ou une barque les attendait. Tauriel déposa sa protégée dans la barque en leur demandant de la suivre. Bard rejoignit sa fille et essaya du mieux qu'il le pouvait de la rassurer, malgré les cris des villageois en train de mourir brûler vif.

Il descendit de la barque et demanda aux autres d'embarquer, pendant qu'il s'occupait du Dragon. Sigrid voulu intervenir, mais n'eut pas vraiment le choix que d'accepter les faits. July était collée au nerveux de Thorin et n'osait rien dire. La peur se voyait grandement sur son visage. Mais où avait elle atterri !

Alors que la bête survola au dessus d'eux, Flora ordonna à tous de sauter dans l'eau. Ils sautèrent immédiatement, au dessus de l'eau, des flammes. Ils avaient eu chaud. Quand les flammes cesserèrent, et quand l'obscurité revin, ils sortir de l'eau puis virent avec frayeur la désolation que Smaug avait laissée sur plus de la moitié de la ville.

Tauriel regarda la barque qui commencait à leur échapper puis les ordonna d'embarquer pour essayer d'atteindre l'île qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Flora vit le Batelier rejoindre la créature. Tous nageaient en direction de la barque, quand soudain, cette dernière prit feu. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, pensa Oin.

July poussa un petit cris, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu aussi peur. En fait, tout cela était au dessus de la peur. C'était un sentiment que nul ne pouvait expliquer.

Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de nager de l'autre côté du ponton s'ils voulaient s'en sortir. Fili aida Sigrid qui était à la fois affolée et à bout de souffle. Tauriel s'occupait de la plus jeune. Pour Flora, nager n'était pas un problème, l'eau étant son élément, elle aida et encouragea comme elle le pouvait les autres. L'eau était tellement froide qu'elle ralentissait les mouvements de tous. Cependant ils devaient faire vite, déjà parce que Smaug pouvait les tuer à tout moment, mais aussi parce qu'ils pouvaient finir en glaçon. Flora aida July a nager. Ses cheveux étaient imprégné de grêle et ses cils également. Elle avait tellement froid qu'elle n'arrivait plus à nage correctement.

Une fois de l'autre côté, ils reprirent leur souffle, mais ce moment dura d'un instant puisque le Dragon refit son apparition.

\- Courrez ! Hurla Fili.

Tous obeissèrent sans dire un mot, le coeur de chacun battait à toute vitesse. A tout moment ils pouvaient mourir. Il était très difficile de courir vers une direction ou personne ne savait ou elle menait tout en ne regardant pas derrière soit. A un moment de faiblesse, de retard, de faux pas, ils étaient mort. N'en pouvant plus, et n'ayant pas vu l'obstacle qui se trouvait par terre, Flora trébucha et salua de façon très classe, la boue.

-Attendez ! Hurla a son tour Legolas qui vit sa moitié a terre, ayant du mal à se relever.

Elle était à bout de souffle, et a moitié morte d'asphyxie par les flammes. Comme les autres.

\- Ne faites pas attention a moi... Partez ! Aidez les survivants ... Partez...

Elle essaya de se relever mais tomba lourdement par terre puis ferma les yeux. Les cris de souffrances et les bruits des maisons en train de s'effondrer étaient les seuls chose qu'elle pouvait entendre. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Non, elle ne devait pas faiblir, ces pauvres gens avaient besoin d'elle. C'était pour cela qu'elle était revenue, elle redoutable Guerrière des EAUX ne devait pas baisser les bras. Elle se releva lentement,malgré sa fatigue,ferma et ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Ses cheveux blonds, impregnaient de cendre, volaient doucement derrière elle. Elle dirigea son regard vers le lac, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Au bout de quelques... secondes ? Elle envoya d'immense vagues qui eurent pour effet d'arrêter les flammes meurtri causé par ce satané Smaug.

Ce petit tour de magie dura plusieurs minutes. Des vies ont été sauvée. Le reste de la compganie avait bien du mal a faire autre chose que de l'observait. Un spectacle comme celui-ci n'arrivait qu'une seule fois dans une vie.

Cependant, Smaug la repera très vite et se dirigea droit vers elle. Legolas hurla son nom, la Guerrière qui n'avait pas vu la bête se retourna puis, sans savoir comment, actionna un bouclier d'eau qui arriva pile au moment ou les flammes toucha cette dernière. Cependant, Legolas n'avait pas eu le temps de voir que son pouvoir l'avait sauvé. Les autres egalement.

\- NOOOOOONNN !

Legolas tomba a terre, le visage entre ses mains. Fili baissa tristement la tête. Bofur retira son espèce de chapeau, baissa également la tête puis laissa échapper quelques larmes. July pleura dans les bras de Sigrid.

\- Elle est vivante ! S'ecria Kili quant il vit l'immense sphère composé d'eau entourer la jeune femme, noyant au passage les flammes.

\- Son bouclier la sauvée ! Ajouta Fili.

Le coeur de Legolas se remit à battre. Il se releva ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle était en vie ! Par Valar elle était en vie ! Comme il avait eu si peur ! Sa vie s'était arrêtée au moment même ou il l'avait cru morte !

Ayant utiliser toute son energie pour éteindre les flammes et à se protéger, elle tomba à terre, murmura aux autres de partir.

Ne voulant pas l'écouter, Legolas couru vers elle puis sans lui demander autorisation, il l'a prit dans ses bras puis rejoignit les autres. Flora voulu se débattre, morte de honte, elle qui était soit disant une redoutable guerrière, cependant les mots de ce dernier eurent pour effet de la faire à la fois sourire et rougir. Elle ferma les yeux puis décida finalement de se laisser faire et de se lover dans les bras de la personne qu'elle aimait tant. Si elle devait mourir c'était dans les bras de cette personne qu'elle voulait mourir.

Les villageois échappèrent comme ils le pouvèrent aux nouvelles flammes et aux griffes de Smaug. Le Dragon avait déjà tuer un grand nombre d'entre eux . Tous aussi courageux les uns des autres, tous tentèrent de resister, certains voulaient se battre, mais helas, finisserent par perrir.

Personne ne faisait le poids contre la bête. Seule la flèches noire pouvait le tuer.

Flora regardait les victimes périr sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose. Elle avait de nouvelles fois, même si elle était épuisée, utilisé son pouvoir d'EAU pour éteindre les nouvelles flammes, sauver un grand nombre de personne, mais malheureusement pas tout le monde. Les cris raisonnaient encore sans sa tête, des images horribles y étaient également gravées. Pour July c'était la même chose. Tout semblait jouer contre eux. Tout semblait être au ralentit. Elle se croyait dans un film d'horreur, sauf que contrairement aux films, elle ne pouvait ni arrêter ni mettre sur pause. La peur était réel Smaug et la mort également.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train d'échapper aux flammes du Dragon et d'aider un maximum de personne, voici que les Orcs entrèrent dans l'action. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux et les flammes du Dragon gradissaient de plus en plus. Ils allaient finir en michoui s'ils restaient planter là à combattre ses horribles créatures qui donnait presque envie de gerber rien qu'en les observant et sentant l'odeur nauséabonde qu'ils dégageait

Bien qu'ils se debrouillaient bien, ils restaient inférieur en nombre comparaît aux Orcs.

Une aide, ils leur fallaient une aide.

Cette fameuse aide arriva.

Un immense tigre venant de nul part tua presque tous les Orcs. Étant a présent en minorité et ayant prit peur face au félin, il prirent la fuite. Le tigre s'approcha de la compagnie puis, sous les yeux surpris de tous, il changea de forme, laissant place à une ravissante jeune femme aux cheveux noirs assez court et crépus, une peau couleur chocolat au lait et de grand yeux vert couleur émeraude. Vêtue telle qu'une sauvageonne et portant un arc derrière elle, elle laissa personne indifférent.

July voulut dire quelque chose, mais l'inconnue était plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Ne restez pas là où vous allez finir comme la plupart de ses pauvres gens.

\- Et toi ? Ou comptes tu aller ? Demanda Kili .

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire puis s'approcha des flammes.

\- Le feu est mon élément. Il ne me fait pas peur. Souffla-elle, sûre d'elle, les yeux brillants, remplis de malice.

Flora ouvrit grand la bouche. Etait-ce...

\- Oui Princesse Azura , tu as bien compris. A présent partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle posa un regard vers le Dragon puis découvrit Bard, aidé de son fils, sur le point d'utiliser la dernière flèche noire. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant au plus profond d'elle qu'il réussisse. La flèche noire ateint sa cible. Smaug mourru quelques instant plus tard. Bard avait réussi.

Le Dragon était mort.

 **OoO**

La ville était complètement détruite. Plus de la moitié des personnes étaient mortes. La plupart de ceux qui avaient survécues étaient profondément blessés, physiquement comme psychologiquement. Des pleurs, des cris désespérés et certain de soulagements se faisaient entendre à des kilomètres. Bard, impuissant, regardait les survivants et l'état de la ville puis ferma doucement les yeux tout en secouant la tête. C'était le prix du caprice d'un certain Nain qui était probablement informer de la mort de Smaug.

Legolas aida Flora a rejoindre la rive avec les autres et aidèrent ceux qui en avaient besoin. Le maître de la ville était supposé mort. Il fallait un autre maître et Bard avait été nommé a l'unanimité le nouveau maître. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait abattu la bête ! Bard était en plus aimé de tous.

Tauriel et Oin avaient installé, avec les moyens du bord, un hôpital et soignèrent tous les blessés. Flora rejoignit son Elfes après avoir rassemblé avec July tout un tas d'outils pouvant être utiles pour reconstruire la ville.

\- Les Nains ont reprit la Montagne, souffla-il, les yeux rivé vers cette dernière.

Ses cheveux volaient doucement derrière lui. Elle se mordie les lèvres quand ses yeux s'attardèrent vers son postérieur qui était vraiment parfait à ses yeux. _Gloups_ , mais que fais tu ? Est-ce vraiment le moment d'agir de la sorte ?

Elle secoua la tête puis s'installa à ses côtés.

\- C'est chouette, je suis contente pour eux. 《 Même si je savais qu'ils réussiront. 》

Elle vit son amant plisser des yeux.

\- Je crains que l'annonce de la mort de Smaug ait attirée d'autres créatures plus maléfiques...

《 Heu ouais je suis au courant ... et c'est a partir de là que je dois agir ! La vie de Fili, Kili et de cet idiot de Thorin est entre mes mains... 》

-Legolas. Soupira elle. Je t'aime. ..

Ce dernier ce retourna, plongea son regard de _beau gosse_ dans le sien avant de capturer ses lèvres.

\- Je vous aime aussi, plus que tout...

\- Plus que tout hein ? Le taquina cette dernière, plus que cette Elfe rousse que tu mat du regard ou bien cette femme tigre que...

-Flora... Cessez de dire des sotise. Il soupira puis captura doucement son menton. J'ai eu si peur pour vous... Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrait sans vous !

Son coeur rata un battement. Cette échange et ses mots avait eu pour dont de la rendre encore de meilleure humeur. Cependant ce moment dura à très courte durée lorsque l'image de sa soeur lui vint en tête.

Cassidy ! Comment allait-elle ? Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche. Legolas ayant presque lut dans ses pensées lui rassura en lui murmurant qu'elle allait bien, que c'était en quelque sorte une dure à cuire, tout comme elle. Il lui offrit un autre baiser avant d'attraper doucement sa main.

\- La Princesse de la TERRE est en vie, souffla une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'il s'agissait de celle qui pouvait se transformer en tigre. Flora la regarda d'un oeil mauvais quant elle remarqua, ~ encore une fois ~ que son regard s'attardait vers Legolas. SON Legolas.

-Et comment le sais-tu ? Repondit-elle, du tac au tac.

\- Si elle était morte nous le saurions.

-Tu es la Princesse du FEU n'est ce pas ? Demanda Legolas, connaissant presque la réponse.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Flora serra la mâchoire quand elle vit les pommettes de son Elfes prendre un couleur rosatre. Cette femme était tellement magnifique qu'elle craignait qu'il la quitte pour elle.

Agacée par le detournement de la situation, elle alla rejoindre July qui aida les autres à reconstruire la ville. Elle ramassa tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver qui flottait dans le lac. S'ils s'y m'étaient tous, peut être qu'à la fin de la journée la ville reprendrait forme.

Alors qu'elle s'appretait de rejoindre son Elfe qui discutait avec Tauriel, elle vit quelque chose bouger dans l'eau. Quelque chose était piégée sous un bout de toit d'une maison, détruite par les effets de Smaug. Elle fronça les sourcils puis souleva de toutes ses forces afin de voir ce qu'il s'agissait. Legolas la rejoingit quelque instant plus tard, et sans se poser de question, l'aida.

C'est alors, qu'elle vit un cygne blessée en train de se débattre pour sortir de là. D'un regard attendri parce qu'elle adorait ces oiseaux, elle voulu l'aider, mais a peine avait-elle poser ses doigts sur son plumage que l'animal disparue aussitôt. Une chaleur agréable s'empara dans tout son corps. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressentie une pareille sensation.

Le regard de Legolas avait changé. Flora pouvait sentir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Et ben pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ! Surgie la Princesse du FEU. Tu as trouvé ton Nomed, c'est plutôt une bonne chose !

La bouche de Flora s'ouvrit . Ainsi donc son Nomed était un cygne et celui de sa soeur un ourse ? Elle ouvrit encore plus la bouche.

\- Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensée avant ?!

\- Que se passe-il mon aimée ? S'inquieta presque Legolas.

\- Lorsque nous étions, ma soeur et moi, dans le future, c'est à dire durant la quête de l'anneau, Elrond nous avait donner un pendentif. Ma soeur avait un ourse et moi un cygne Elrond... Il le savait depuis toujours !

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de tel pendentif , mon amour.

\- C'est normal, nous les avions jamais porter car on y voyait aucun intérêt ... Et je crois que je l'ai laisser chez moi, enfin dans l'Autre Monde.

\- Et maintenant que ton Nomed et toi fasse plus qu'un sais tu ce que cela signifit ? Lança l'archère en croisant les bras.

Flora leva presque les yeux au ciel. La prenait-elle pour une débile ?

-Vu ta réaction, j'imagine que tu le sais. Tu es a présent immortelle. Ta croissance c'est arrêté à partir de maintenant. Si tu te fais tuer, puisque malheureusement même si tu ne vieillie plus, tu peux quand même mourir de plusieurs autres façons, ton Nomed quittera ton corps et reviendra une fois que tu l'aura retrouvé. Si tu arrives a retrouver la mémoire...Car une fois dans l'Autre Monde...

\- Non mais... Je le sais tout ça ! Coupa-elle en grincant des dents.

Elle ouvrit a peine la bouche puis lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Mon nom est Brunild, et je suppose que tu ne sais pas comment prendre l'apparence de ton Nomed. Elle regarda Legolas puis se mit a rire.

Flora leva fièrement la tête.

\- Si je le sait ! Et arrête de mater Legolas comme tu le fais !

Brunild leva un sourcil.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas depuis tout à l'heure ? Bref !

Legolas était au milieu d'une querelle qui commençait tout juste de commencer.

-Je pense que maintenant que tu es trouvé ton Nomed, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ta transformation.

Cette dernière s''appretait de lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait que faire de ses conseils lorsque Kili l'appela.

Elle plongea son regard remplis de méfiance vers la Guerrière du FEU avant de le rejoindre.

\- Nous allons bientôt partir pour rejoindre les autres, nous pensions que tu aimerais venir avec nous ! Lança le Nain, les yeux aussi pétillant qu'un enfant qui venait de découvrir son jouet dans son kinder surprise.

\- Je ... C'est que ... Bafouilla-elle.

Son sourire se fana légèrement.

\- Tu ne souhaites pas habiter avec nous ? Demanda-il, tristement.

\- Et bien... J'aimerai retrouver ma soeur...

Flora dut faire un effort monstre pour ne pas lâcher tout ce quelle savait. Elle savait ce qui les attendait là-bas. Peut être que sa soeur arriverait elle a raisonner plus tôt le Nain que prévue ?Après tout, avec le tempérament qu'elle possédait cela pouvait être tout a fait possible.

-Je vois, tu veux revoir ta soeur et rejoindre les Elfes juste après ? Souriait ce dernier.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête.

\- Et toi, que compte tu fais ? Vivre dans la Montagne ou chez les Elfes, au près de Tauriel ?

Ce dernier se mit fortement à rougir, et la concernée qui était à ses côtés également.

\- D'après un des garde du Roi Thranduil, j'ai été bannie. Peut-être m'y ferais-je dans les Montagnes...

Le visage de Kili s'illumina et celui de Flora également.

\- Et bien voilà qui est réglé ! Lança Flora. Il ne manque plus qu'à caser Fili.

Un sourie machiavélique se dessina que son visage quand elle vit le visage de Brunild dans son esprit

Nah pensa elle. Ils n'iront clairement pas ensemble. Elle était bien trop grande pour lui, encore plus que sa soeur et trop hautaine.

\- Kili, l'appela de nouveau son frère, il est temps de partir.

Flora s'appretait d'embarquer quand elle vit le regard triste de son Elfe.

\- Legolas...

\- Flora, ainsi donc vous partez. Son regard était triste.

Le coeur de cette dernière se serra. Elle aurait tellement aimé rester près de lui, mais sa soeur avait besoin d'elle. Ne connaissant pas ma fin du " film " si on peut le dire, elle voulait être près d'elle, elle voulait l'aider à supporter Thorin et aussi a la preparer a la grande bataille qui lui faisait vraiment peur.

Elle baissa la tête puis ma releva. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, elle vit comme un semblant d'espoir gravé sur le visage de l'Elfe qu'elle aimait tant.

-Je dois rejoindre ma soeur. Viens avec moi ! Lança-elle, grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas. Les Elfes ne sont pas fait pour vivre dans les Montagnes.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer :

\- Je ne te demande pas de venir pour y vivre, mais juste pour que je retrouve ma soeur et m'assure qu'elle va bien ! 《 Et aussi parce qu'il est de mon devoir de les rejoindre, je sais ou se trouve la pierre et j'ai un marcher à faire avec un certain Hobbit... 》

\- Je regrette mon amour, mais je ne peux pas. Restez avec moi, ne partez pas, je vous en pris...

\- Ma soeur à besoin de moi ! Viens, ca sera plus simple pour nous ! Nous y resteront seulement que pour quelques jours, je te le promets !

Legolas leva un peu plus la tête, regarda le reste de la compagnie qui attendait une décision. Il plissa des yeux quand il vit Tauriel embarquer et s'installer près de Kili.

\- Legolas, murmura-elle, espérant le faire changer d'avis.

Mais même cette belle rouquine n'y arriva pas. Il resta de marbre face a cette idée.

Le visage de Flora perdit toute la joie qui y était gravé, elle baissa la tête. Lasse de cette stupide querelle entre les Nains et les Elfes. Elle en avait plus qu'assez.

\- Tauriel vient avec nous par amour pour Kili. Je pensais que ton amour pour moi était plus fort que cette stupide histoire ! Tu es vraiment stupide Legolas quand tu t'y mets parfois, tu le sais ca ?!

Furieuse elle embarqua avec les autres et ignora les regards malheureux et remplis de souffrance de Legolas.

Kili regarda l'Elfe qui regardait la Guerrière avant de quitter aussitôt les lieux, fou de rage. Il regrettait d'avoir agis de la sorte. Flora avait raison, il était stupide.

* * *

 **Et voilà un chapitre mouvementé s'achève enfin, le prochain sera un peu plus calme, et bien entendu, nous retrouveront notre cher Thorin ;)**

 **On oublie pas la reviews :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello vous tous ! J'ai eu un petit soucis avec ce chapitre, ma tablette c'est mise, sans que je sache pourquoi, a traduire certaines' phrases en anglais haha xD gros pétage de câble je vous dis mdr.

Bon. Avant de passer a la lecture. Place aux reviews.

 **fabienne.2869** : Haha oui un peu speed mais ne t'en fait pas, je réserve encore d'autres surprises ;) On verra un peu Thorin dans ce chapitre mais carrément plus dans le prochain, puisqu'il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition... De toute façon ma fiction est encore loin d'être finie :)

 **Petit Coconuts** : Contente que tu as aimé, ca me fait vraiment plaisir :3

Voilà voilà :3 Bonne lecture a vous !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23**

Alala, impossible de s'ennuyer en Terre du Milieu.

Après avoir vaincu Sauron en aidant du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient le porteur de l'anneaux à accomplir sa quête, les voilà projetées dans le passé sans vraiment connaître la raison de ce retournement de situation. Après avoir échappées aux Troll, assistées à un combat de rochet, échappées aux Gobelins, aux Wargs, à un Orc pale qui avait comme obsession de détruire la lignée de Thorin, voler sur le dos d'un aigle géant, skouater chez un changeur de peau qui était devenu, par la suite, un ami, cette visite chez les Elfes, la rencontre avec Bard puis pour finir, manquer de peu de se faire cramer le postérieur par un Dragon qui s'était permis d'élire domicile la Montagne où vivaient autrefois les Nains.

Plus d'un ans qu'elles connaissaient les Nains, supportaient leur mauvaises humeurs, odeurs également, mais aussi leur côté chaleureux. Flora s'était vraiment pris d'amitié avec les neveux de Thorin, notemmement Kili qu'elle considérait presque comme un frère. Quant à sa soeur, elle semblait plus proche de Bofur et bien sur de Thorin. Elle eut un sourire aux levres quand elle se rappela de cette fameuse nuit ou elle et lui... Elle se mit fortement à rougir quand des idées salaces pour Legolas lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle secoua la tête. Ce stupide Elfe ne l'avait même pas accompagné.

Même si elle lui en voulait, et il y avait de quoi, elle comprenait aussi son point de vu. Mais quelle ironie quand on sait que très bientôt son meilleur ami serait un Nain. Elle soupira de nostalgie. Gimli lui manquait beaucoup. Ce Nain était vraiment quelque chose ! Mais maintenant qu'elle était immortelle, elle aura sans doute l'occasion de le revoir ! Du moins, elle l'espérait !

Elle jeta de bref regards vers Tauriel qui rigolait avec Kili, puis soupira quand elle se rappela que dans le Film Legolas s'était prit d'amour fou pour elle, au point même de vouloir la séparer à ce Nain qui ne cessait de la regarder avec des yeux remplis de passions.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'envier. Tauriel possédait une beauté naturel qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Contrairement à Arwen, qu'elle trouvait magnifique, mais Tauriel gagnait plus en charme grâce à son tempérament de feu ! Elle lui rappela parfois sa grande soeur. Son coeur se serra davantage, elle lui manquait terriblement. Sa terrible soeur qui lui faisait par moments des tours !

Elle avait vraiment hâte de la revoir, hâte de lui raconter ce qu'il c'est passé pendant qu'elle était avec les autres. Elle ferma les yeux. Revit son visage puis se mit a sourire. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle tienne le cou avec Thorin, lui qui était en train de perdre la tête à cause de cette maudite pierre.

Elle déposa un regard mauvais sur Brunild. Mauvais puisqu'elle sentait que quelque chose clochait en elle. Son arrivé si soudain était vraiment étrange. Son regard glissa ensuite sur July puis se mit a sourire. Elle discutait avec Fili. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux.

July était vraiment une fille chouette. Depuis le début elle ne s'était plaint, en fait depuis que l'aventure ait commencé elle avait toujours fait en sorte de rester la plus discrète que possible. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'appréciait. De plus, cette nouvelle vie, bien qu'elle soit mouvementée, semblait vraiment lui plaire. Elle se demandait avec qui elle allait finir sa vie. Fili ? Non, et puis tout le monde sait que c'est Sigrid qu'il veut. Enfin vouloir.. c'était en effet un bien grand mot. Bard peut être ? Ouais ! Elle irait bien avec lui ! En plus d'être cool il est plutôt mignon !

Elle se mit a sourire quand quand les yeux de Flili croisèrent les siens. Elle adorait également ce Nain, puis lui trouva un certain charme. Flili était peut être " moins beau " que son frère mais possédait quelque chose qu'aucun de ces Nains ne possedaient. Peut être son côté à la fois princier et bad boy qui ressortait.

\- Tiens, tu vas prendre froid, souffla Flili à la jeune Guerrière, plongée dans ses pensées.

Il lui passa une couverture qu'elle entoura tout autour d'elle avant de le remercier. Plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient quitté la ville. Elle soupira de tristesse mais aussi de colère quand elle repensa ~ une nouvelle fois ~ a Legolas. Crétin ! Jura-elle.

Alors qu'elle replongea dans ses sombre songes, Kili l'interpella en signalant leur arrivé. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Bofur lui avait tendu sa main pour l'aider à descendre. Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait ce Nain, en plus d'être galant elle le trouvait trop chou. Encore une fois, elle espérait de tout son coeur que sa soeur renonce à Thorin pour lui.

\- Nous voilà, enfin ! Nous sommes enfin chez nous. Chuchota le Nain qui affichait un grand sourire sur son visage.

Elle vit et entendit kili et Tauriel, main dans la main, en train de rire doucement.

\- Maintenant que Smaug est mort, nous sommes libres ! Ajouta Oin.

Cette dernière gloussa. Le pire n'était pas encore derrière eux. Très bientôt ils allaient affronter un certain Orc pale qui voulait la tête de Thorin suivit d'une armée de Gobelin acharnée après que Cassidy ait tué leur Roi. Merci grande soeur ... ironisa-elle intérieurement. Quoique si c'était pas elle, Gandalf l'aurait fait.

En grande hâte, les Nains entrèrent dans la Monatgne. Le jour qu'ils attendaient depuis tout ce temps était enfin arrivé !

Flora entra en dernière. La Montagne était vraiment gigantesque , elle suivait les Nains qui se dirigeaient à grande hâte dans la salle du trone pour y trouver y leur Roi. En effet il était assis, sur son trône royale ou à ses pieds, voir dans toute la salle, de l'or et tout un tas de merveilles l'ébloussisaient a en faire presque mal aux yeux. Les yeux de July s'ouvrirent lentement. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu autant de richesse ! Vêtu et coiffé digne d'un Roi, il se leva puis attrapa fièrement la main de ... Flora poussa un hoquet de stupeur. Elle n'en croyait pas a ses yeux ! Il attrapa la main de Cassidy qui elle était aussi vêtue d'une manière qui montra très clairement qu'il l'avait choisit pour Reine. Le reste de la compagnie compris que leur relation était à présent officielle. Tous se mirent a s'incliner devant eux, Flora également mais avec moins d'enthousiasme. La fierté sur le visage du Nain se voyait grandement. En effet, avoir comme partenaire une femme aussi magnifique, et importante, était un honneur que beaucoup aurait voulu obtenir. Surtout Bofur.

Elle était méconnaissable. La voir aux côtés de Thorin, lui fit quelque chose. Elle crut un instant quelle était heureuse quand son regard croisa le sien. Ses yeux semblaient éteints. Yeux qui autrefois étaient si pétillants semblaient aujourd'hui plus que tristesses et desespoirs. Bofur qui était aux côté de cette dernière la regardait tristement. La savoir sur le trône, aux côtés de Thorin le rendait profondément triste. Ils s'échangèrent du regard pendant un long moment. Flora qui ne manqua pas cet échange baissa la tête.

Sa main, dont ses doigts remplis de bagues en or, ne quittait pas la sienne et la serra encore plus quand il remarqua les regards que Bofur adressaient a sa future femme. Il connaissait ce genre de regard puis leva fièrement la tête. C'était a ses côtés qu'elle se trouvait et pas ailleurs. Fier de posséder une femme aussi belle, il leva fièrement la tête et soupira de lassitude quand Il remarqua qu'il ne la lâcha toujours pas du regard. Et elle non plus, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Il le toisa d'une façon qui se voulait dire : elle est à moi, pas touche. Il baissa finalement la tête. Satisfait, il leva un peu plus la tête puis caressa doucement le dos de sa main. Les yeux de Cassidy croisèrent ceux du Nain, puis se mit a sourire. Thorin continua de la regardait pendant qu'elle souriait à sa soeur.

Thorin souhaita la bienvenu a tous. Remarqua qu'il y avait une nouvelle arrivante. Brunild leva fièrement la tête. Fili lui raconta en bref ce qu'il devait savoir à propos d'elle. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et regarda plus sévèrement son plus jeune neveux qui était, a sa plus grande surprise, accompagner d'une Elfe. Il soupira tout en jurant qu'il lui toucherai un mot une fois tous reposés. Ils avaient tous besoin d'un peu de repos.

Du moins c'est que les Nains ont cru. Quelques heures après leur arrivé, ils étaient contraint de fouiller de fond en comble tous les recoins de la salle pour retrouver l'Arkenston. Voyant sa soeur se lever de son trône, elle se mit a la suivre discrètement.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, coupa cette dernière qui s'était rendu compte qu'elle la suivait.

Elle se retourna puis s'avanca vers elle avant de lui souffler :

\- Il n'est plus comme avant. Thorin est en train de perdre la tête !

Elles étaient toutes les deux au beau milieu d'un grand couloir. Flora regarda derrière elle au cas où qu'il y aurait quelqu'un.

\- Je sais, repondit-elle simplement.

Cassidy fronca les sourcils, lui demanda des explications, c'est alors que la plus jeune lui raconta tout. Absolument tout. La seule réaction de la Guerrière de la TERRE était de reculer.

\- Nous allons tout faire pour éviter ça. Ne t'en fait pas.

Cassidy, encore sous le choc, hocha lentement la tête tout en retenant ses larmes.

\- Et... Legolas où est-il ? Voulut-elle changer de sujet.

Flora baissa tristement la tête. Cassidy s'en voulut un instant de lui avoir posé cette question.

\- Il a fait le choix de rester, tu sais cette vielle rivalité entre les Elfes et les Nains ?

Elle grimaca. Bien sur qu'elle le savait, elle trouvait cela assez stupide mais bon, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Enfin, je suis contente de voir que tu ailles bien. Reprit-elle en espérant que sa soeur lui dise la vérité.

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre ça va. Et moi je suis contente de te savoir en vie. J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

Flora fronça les sourcils, deçut qu'elle ne souhaite pas se confier à elle. Pourtant elle pouvait tout lui dire et serait là pour elle, pour la soutenir. Son regard vide lui donna presque la chair de poule.

\- Que comptes tu faire une fois que tout sera fini ?

La plus âgée haussa les épaules. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'elle voudrait faire. Elle aurait tellement aimer reprendre son activité principal, celle d'explorer, voir tous les endroits qu'elle n'avaient pas eu le temps' de voir sur Terre du Milieu. Mais elle devait renoncer à tout cela.

《 Un autre destin vous attend 》

Les paroles de Gandalf raisonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle comprenait à présent ou il voulait en venir à l'époque. En fait, ce vieux fou savait tout depuis le début. Elle savait que son destin était ici auprès deThorin. Jamais de sa vie elle pensait qu'un jour elle serait liée à un Nain, et pas n'importe le quel, a un Roi, a une légende a... Elle avait pas d'autres mots qui pourraient exprimer l'importance de cette personne.

\- Thorin m'a demandé ma main. Avait-elle dit d'une traite.

Un mélange de gaîté et de peur s'était fait entendre dans sa voix. En effet, devenir l'épouse de Thorin Écu de Chêne serait un immense honneur, mais cela voudrait dire qu'elle deviendrait Reine, et par conséquent avoir tout un tas de responsabilités qu'elle même ne savait pas si elle serait capable ou non de gérer. De plus, elle savait que si elle prenait cette voix là, jamais plus elle ne pourrait envisager d'explorer le monde comme elle en revait. C'était un choix très difficile. Un choix mûrement réfléchi.

\- Ah et... tu as accepter ?

\- Oui.

Elle avait fait son choix. Tout comme Arwen qui avait choisi de perdre son immortalité pour vivre aux côtés d'Aragorn, elle avait choisi d'abandonner son rêve pour être avec Thorin. Son coeur se serra quand elle songea que son choix allait sans doute la separer de sa soeur. Les Elfes et les Nains ne vivront jamais en harmonie comme autrefois. En fait, le fait d'avoir accepter de devenir la femme de Thorin l'avait conduit à tellement de sacrifices qu'elle en avait presque peur. Avait-elle finalement fait le bon choix ?

Choisir c'est sacrifier, elle a choisit, elle a sacrifiée.

\- Non de dieu... Cassidy ! S'exclama-elle de désespoir. Thorin n'est pas un homme, enfin un Nain, pour toi ! Et puis... tout cela ne te ressemble pas ! Regardes comment tu es fringuée ! Toi qui détestait tous ses bling-bling et surtout toi qui refusait par dessus tout de devenir une... Lady !

Cassidy fronca les sourcils, puis, par peur que quelqu'un les écoute, elle attrapa la main de sa soeur puis l'entraîna dans sa chambre ou elle ferma la porte à double tour.

Elle reprit son souffle puis toisa durement sa soeur.

\- Flora ! Sais-tu au moins ce que ta maladresse aurait coûté ? Imagine que l'on t'ai entendu !

Flora croisa les bras.

\- Bah quoi ? Au moins je dis ce que je pense ! Et puis, depuis quand est-tu devenue si... soumise ? Je ne te reconnais clairement plus !

\- Flora... Soupira-elle.

\- Non ! Je veux savoir ! Qui etes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de ma soeur ?!

-Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus que je l'aime, Flora ! Trancha-elle durement afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre a ajouter.

La Guerrière de l'EAU baissa légèrement la tête puis soupira. Évidement qu'elle l'aimait, pourquoi agirait-elle de la sorte si ce n'était pas le cas. Secrètement, Elle aurait espérée que cet amour ne soit pas sincère.

\- Et Bofur ?

Les yeux de Cassidy s'adoucirent. Elle ouvrit un peu la bouche puis secoua la tête.

\- Maintenant que tu es avec Thorin, il va falloir que tu mettes les choses au clair avec lui ! Il est fou amoureux de toi et espère toujours gagner un jour ton coeur. Il doit arrêter d'y croire, passer à autre chose.

Elle hocha difficilement la tête puis ferma les yeux.

\- Je l'aime aussi...

Ce qu'elle disait été vrai. Elle aimait également Bofur. Ce Nain si doux, si prévenant était sans doute celui qui allait le plus la rendre heureuse. Elle repensa à l'échange de tout à l'heure, son regard remplit de tristesse lui brisa instantanément le coeur. Elle avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Faire souffrir les autres et encore plus les personnes qui lui sont chers était la chose la plus horrible qu'elle pouvait faire.

\- Je le sais. Mais si tu decides de vivre avec Thorin, tu dois le libérer...

Elle ferma les yeux. Évidement qu'elle devait mettre une bonne fois pour toute les choses a plats à avec lui. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne le souhaitait pas vraiment. Un hoquet sortit de sa bouche. Etait-elle finalement comme ça ? Une allumeuse ? Le genre de nanas qu'elle voyaient en boîte en train de chauffer à fond les hommes, leur bercer d'illusion jusqu'à l'os pour après faire comme ci de rien n'était ? Cette idée lui glaça le sang. Elle secoua la tête, c'était clairement pas comme cela quell voulait apparaitre aux yeux de tous, et même pour elle. Sa soeur avait plus que raison. Elle devait a present se montrer plus en adulte et assumer ses actes !

\- Tu sais, rigola-elle, tu ferait une meilleure Reine que moi.

-Ça aussi je le sait ! Rigola-elle a son tour. Bon, je dois retourner voir les autres et négocier avec un certain Hobbit.

Cassidy fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour ?

\- C'est lui qui détient l'Arkenston. Et je compte trouver le moyen de retenir Thorin loin de cette bataille. Je sais que ca peut sembler idiot, mais s'il retrouve raison, il voudra se battre lorsque le moment sera venue et il mourra.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'empêcher de se battre serait une bonne chose pour lui, son peuple comptera sur lui... Il risquerait même de se faire haïr et de se faire rejeté.

Flora plissa des yeux. Elle n'avait pas tord. Mais alors, comment faire pour empêcher sa mort prématurée? Et celle de ses neveux ?

\- Je pense que nous devons laisser faire les choses. Nous devons nous préparer pour cette grande bataille et les protéger.

Cassidy fit les cent pas dans sa chambre.

\- Personne ne doit savoir ce que nous savions. Sauf july et ...

\- Brunild, repondit Flora en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cassidy s'arrête aussitôt de marcher puis plonger son regard sombre dans celui de sa soeur.

\- Reunissons les!

\- Quoi? Coupa la plus jeune.

\- Nous sommes à présent toutes réunies. Te souviens-tu des paroles de Gandalf ? Une fois les quatre éléments réunis ...

\- Oui ... nous serons invincibles, je le sais. Mais, je fais pas confiance en Brunild. Elle est vraiment bizarre! Son apparition est ... étrange!

\- Gandalf nous en aurait parlé s'il y aurait eu un probléme avec la Guérrière du FEU. Tu ne crois pas ?Répondit Cassidy en haussant les épaules.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que Gandalf ne dit pas. Mais bon, au fond tu as sans doute raison. Nous avons besoin d'elle. Mais je garde un oeil sur elle.

 **OoO**

La réunion avait duré quelques heures. Toutes les quatres avaient partagé des idées et des avis différents. Toutes interessantes les unes aux autres. Flora garda un oeil méfiant à l'égard de la dernière arrivée mais l'écouta quand même. Après tout tout n'était pas a jeter ! En fait, tout ce qu'elle disait et proposait était intelligent.

July qui n'avait pas encore retrouver sin Nomed, restait la plus vulnérable. Une grand bataille les attendait. Une bataille qu'elles ne devaient pas prendre a la légère !

Il fallait s'y préparer. A priori, tout devrait bien se passer. Elles devaient s'entraîner. Même si elles se débrouillaient pas trop mal, elles manquaient encore cruellement d'entraînements. Brunild qui était pour le moment la plus avancée des trois, leur suggestion de quitter un moment la Montagne pour s'entrainer à l'extérieur. L'air frai était sans doute la meilleure source pour parvenir à mieux se concentrer et aussi se détendre.

Elles profitent de ce que les Nains soient occupé dans la salle où se trouvait une montagne d'or, à la recherche de la pierre que leur Roi voulait par dessus, pour prendre l'air.

L'Arkenston, un trésor au-dessus de tout ce que l'on pourrait imaginer.

Bien que vive sous une montagne était plus agréable que l'on pouvait penser, elles préféraient le monde extérieur. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel. Aucun nuages qui annoncaient la pluie. Le temps idéal les s'entrainer ! Pensa Brunild qui annonçait qu'il était temps qu'elles apprennent a prendre forme de leur Nomed.. Sous les yeux des trois autres, elle se transforma sans difficultés en tigre. Un immense félin aux canines et griffes tranchantes. July qui n'avait pas encore rencontré son Nomed resta un peu à l'écart, le regard presque envieux. Flora lui souffla qu'elle le trouvera, très bientôt, ce qu'il lui fit sourire et fit reprendre confiance en elle.

\- Comment fais-tu cela? Lui demanda Cassidy, prête à entendre tous ce qu'elle avait à lui dire pour réussir à se transformer à son tour.

Brunild reprit forme "humaine" puis leva fièrement la tête. Elle se plaça en face d'elle.

\- J'allais en venir, ne t'en fait pas. Tout d'habord, ferme les yeux, lui demanda elle.

Cette dernière s'executa. Flora et July observaient sans mot dire.

\- Maintenant, chasse toutes pensés qui traversent ton esprit et focalise-toi sur ta couleur principale.

Cassidy fronça les sourcils. Sa couleur principale ? Où voulait-elle en venir? Ayant comprit sa question intérieure, elle expliqua plus en détaille.

\- Vide entièrement ton esprit, toutes les couleurs qui le berçent, sauf une. Le vert. Le vert est ta couleur principale, imagine-la. Une fois cette étape passée, Imagine ton Nomed entouré de cette couleur. Tu sentira ensuite des brûlures dans ton ton corps, mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est normal !

Elle sentit en effet une sensation très peu agréable puis grimaça.

\- Laisse-toi faire. Tu verras, ça te fera mal au début mais après tu ne sentira plus rien. Crois-moi.

Elle grimaça de plus belle mais fit ce qu'elle lui disait. Cette sensation était vraiment horrible. C'était comme ci quelle ressentait des lames qui transperçaient sa peau par milliers chaques secondes !

Ce qu'elle ressentait était de plus en plus fort. Après les picotements, une chaleur presque insupportable s'empara dans tout son corps. Elle ressentait même ses entrailles se déchirer. N'en pouvant plus, elle tomba à terre puis hurla de toutes ses forces. Heureusement aucun Nains n'avaient entendue son cris.

Voyant sa soeur souffrir, Flora s' avança vers elle mais fut retenue par Brunild qui lui suggéra de la laisser, qu'il s'agissait d'une étape primordiale qu'elles devaient toutes passer. Elle aurait voulu lui rétorquer qu'il s'agissait de sa soeur et non d'un morceau de viande, mais dut reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Savoir prendre contrôle de son Nomed était une chose à la fois importante que fascinante.

Cassidy se concentra du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et sous les encouragement de toutes elle réussit finalement à prendre possession de son Nomed. Un immense ours noir aux yeux jaunes se dressa devant elles. Brunild se mit a sourire puis se transforma en quelques seconde à son tour et se plaça au côtés de cette dernière. Flora eu un sourire presque satisfait quand elle remarqua que le Nomed de sa soeur était plus imposant que le sien, mais semblait clairement moins rapide et agile. Elle s'avança vers elles, les yeux remplis de joie et d'impatience. Elle aussi voulait connaître cette sensation.

\- Allez c'est à ton tour Flora, souffla la Guerrière du FEU qui avait repris forme humaine.

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Elle avait vraiment hâte de prendre possession de son cygne. Pouvoir voler dans les cieux, qu'elle bonheur! Le rêve de tout homme !

Finalement, elle l'avait peut être mal jugée. Après tout, si vraiment elle était une traite ou autre, jamais elle aurait perdue son temps à leur enseigner ce qu'il leur manquait. Du moins, c'est comme cela qu'elle voyait les choses. Elle espérait ne pas se tromper.

Elles restèrent des heures à s'entraîner, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elles savaient que ce moment n'allait pas durer très longtemps, et puis, sans même penser à cette bataille, elles savaient très bien qu'après celle-ci, elles allaient devoir sans doute se quitter, déjà Flora pour rejoindre et vivre avec Legolas, Cassidy dans la Montagne avec Thorin, et July et Brunild allaient sûrement partir egalement. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'elles étaient ensemble, riant à coeur ouvert. Oui, elles riaient, se moquant presque des performances des unes des autres, mais progressèrent quand même.

Pendant ce temps, l'humeur de Thorin s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Aucun des Nains n'avaient mit la main sur cette pierre. Il crut devenir fou et tout le monde commençait à le craindre ! Sa paranoïa prenait finalement le dessus. Il accusa secrètement tous les Nains de lui avoir volé. La malédiction du Dragon. Celle qui a conduit son grand père a la folie et à sa perte. Balin qui observait la scène commençait à comprendre et cela lui faisait peur.

Il espérait qu'il y aurait un espoir.

Un espoir avant que cette malédiction ne grille tous ses neurones.

 **A suivre ...**


	24. Chapter 24

Hello j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis navrée pour ce petit retard. J'ai eu des problèmes pour la publication de ce chapitre... Un grand merci à Petit Coconuts et à fabienne.2869 pour leur reviews, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais assez dense, vous verrez !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 24 

Elle était seule dans la salle, elle regarda la pierre qu'elle tenait dans les mains, qui changeait de couleurs puis afficha une expression de dégoût. Elle savait que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cette pierre. Cette pierre était l'héritage de la Maison de Durin après son installation sous l'Erebor, elle fut perdue lorsque le Dragon Smaug chassa les Nains de la Montagne Solitaire. Le désir de récupérer la Pierre Arcane était pour lui au dessus de tout. C'était la raison pour laquelle Thorin Écu-de-Chêne avait décidé de se lancer dans l'expédition d'Erebor. Maintenant qu'elle la tenait dans ses mains, qu'elle la voyait de ses propres yeux, elle comprenait. Ce bijoux était magnifique et semblait si puissant. Tant de puissances que cela devenait effrayant.

\- Que faites-vous là ! S'écria une voix derrière la Guerrière de la TERRE.

Elle se trouvait au beau milieu de la salle où des montagnes de trésors dormaient. La salle ou le Nain avait élu sa nouvelle chambre. Elle possédait la pierre que le Nain voulait par dessus tout. Sa soeur, qui avait réussi à négocier avec le Hobbit, le lui avait confié. Elle seule pouvait parler avec Thorin. Et elle avait raison, du moins, elle l'espérait.

\- Thorin, souffla elle lorsqu'elle croisa son regard de glace.

Un regard qui semblait transpercer son âme. La panique sortait de ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils puis avança doucement en sa direction Un ricanement sortit de sa gorge quand il s'aperçut qu'elle recula. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Se demanda-il.

\- Me craignez-vous ? Voilà qui est nouveau, lança-il en plongeant un peu plus son regard dans le sien.

Elle ferma les yeux. L'odeur de son Nain entra délicieusement dans ses narines. Elle soupirait doucement. Elle aimait son parfum, un mélange de bois humide et autre chose qu'elle ignorait mais adorait. Une odeur unique qui avait pour effet de la rendre folle. Elle remit ses cheveux en place, ce qui accentue davantage son anxiété puis se mit à sourire. Les battements de son coeur reprirent le dessus.

\- Je ne vous crains pas ! Répondit-elle sur la défensive. Je vous cherchez, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec vous. Juste vous et moi.

Elle gloussa un peu puis se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils avant de lui adresser un petit sourire. Un sourire qui avait pour effet de faire battre une nouvelle fois son coeur. Par Durin, comme le dirait un Nain, elle le trouvait si beau quand il souriait ! Elle s'avança à son tour puis captura ses lèvres. L' initiative de sa jeune et belle Guerrière lui plut puis décida d'approfondir cet échange en déposant avec vivacité ses mains sur ses hanches. Cassidy soupira de bien-être puis plongea ses mains dans la chevelure sombre et épaisse de son Nain. Ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus intenses et incontrôlés quand les mains du Nain glissèrent sous sa robe. Le désir se lisait dans leurs yeux. Lui comme elle avait très envie d'aller plus loin. Dans sa robe de la même couleur que sa tunique et ses bijoux qui étincelaient son teint, elle était magnifique et tellement désirable. Elle attrapa la tunique de son Roi puis ce fut avec impatience qu'elle le lui ôta pour caresser et observer le magnifique torse de son aimé. Le Nain se mit à grogner de plaisir, il glissa ses doigts vers les petites ficelles qui retenaient la poitrine de cette dernière, puis, tout doucement, il les enleva afin de libérer deux magnifiques mamelons exposés sous ses regards brûlants . Sa robe glissa en même temps. Elle était entièrement nue sous ses yeux. Vulnérable. Mais elle n'était pas la seule dans cet état, et c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait lui-même réussi de dompter le feu. Elle était à lui. Elle était tout pour lui, sa future femme, son rayon de miel, son plus beau trésor. Il était fou d'elle.

\- Thorin, souffla-elle, faisant malgré elle transparaître son désir pour lui dans sa voix.

Il glissa ses lèvres vers son cou, déposant des baisers brûlants, remonta en douceur vers son oreille et l'attrapa à l'aide de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir la sensation était bien trop forte, les mains de son amant, son Roi, étaient si douces, si expertes, sa langue si sensuelle et électrisante.

\- Non, pas encore joli coeur, ce n'est pas maintenant que vous devez jouir. Souffla-t-il en descendant tout doucement ses mains vers son entrejambe.

Ses gémissements devinrent alors plus intenses. Elle avait comme la sensation d'exploser de plaisir. Elle s'agrippa à son Nain puis soupira de plus en plus fort. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Nain. Il l'attrapa puis la plaqua gentiment mais sûrement contre les parois de la grotte, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, un baiser plus incontrôlé et brute que le précédent, faisant glisser, une seconde fois, ses mains partout sur son corps. Des nouveaux

gémissements de surprises et également de plaisirs se firent entendre. Heureux, il ôta son dernier vêtement puis glissa en elle sous un soupire de pur extase.

\- Je vous aime, lui souffla-il en Khuzdul une fois que son orgasme arriva.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, lui adressa un petit sourire avant de les refermer, tout doucement.

\- Cassidy, souffla-il, plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis découvrit qu'il était habillé. Il se trouvait juste en face d'elle, il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, elle était si parfaite, il aimait son corps, son visage, ses cheveux, il adorait par dessus tout son parfum et lui faire l'amour. S'était elle, inutile d'en douter, elle la future Reine de sa Montagne. Il avait plus que hâte de la présenter aux autres Nains, autres que la compagnie, et surtout à sa soeur Dìs. Elle qui depuis tout ce temps l'ennuyait à lui demander sans cesse quand est-ce qu'il prendrait femme. Thorin avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès envers les femmes, que ce soit Naines ou Humaines. Quelquefois Elfes. Mis à part des aventures d'un soir ou alors de très courte durée, jamais il n'avait envisager d'entretenir une quelconque relation serieuse. Un Nain pouvait aimer qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et s'était elle. Elle l'élue de son coeur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour qu'une femme aussi parfaite qu'elle, deviendrait sienne. Il espérait vraiment que ses sentiments pour lui étaient sincères. Combien de femmes voulaient s'unir à lui dans l'unique but d'obtenir la couronne. Et si elle était comme toutes ces autres femmes ? Il secoua la tête, voulant croire le contraire. Néanmoins, il devait en avoir le coeur net. Si elle était sincère il ne la laissera pas partir. Il ne la laissera jamais s'envoler. Elle était bien trop précieuse, il avait besoin d'elle a ses côtés. À jamais.

\- J'espère que vous voyez en moi plus à aimer qu'une couronne, reprit-il en la scrutant davantage.

\- Évidemment ! Répondit-elle, comme blessée par sa question. C'est juste que...

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Juste que quoi ? Sa voix résonnait dans toute la salle.

Cette dernière ouvrit doucement la bouche puis se rhabilla rapidement. Elle remit correctement sa robe puis arrangea comme elle pouvait sa chevelure. Dans la petite poche de son vêtement - Oui, parce qu'elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne porterait que des robes avec au moins une poche - elle caressa doucement le coeur de cette Montagne. Elle se rappela des paroles de sa soeur, de la visite du batelier et des Elfes Noirs. Les villageois attendaient, comme promis, une part du trésor pour reconstruire la ville, laissée en ruine et en désolation par Smaug, et des espèces de gemmes blanches que le Roi des Elfes voulaient récupérer. Le Nain n'avait hélas pas tenu parole. Heureusement que Flora avait pu négocier avec son beau père et Cassidy avec le batelier pour que l'une d'entre elle puisse arranger les choses. Cassidy était la seule capable de raisonner le Nain. Elle était le seul espoir pour éviter tout conflit. Mais comment avait elle parvenir à raisonner un Nain aussi buter ? Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, mais elle était risquée. Doucement, elle s'avança vers lui, puis sous une voix tout sucre tout miel elle l'appela.

\- J'ai une surprise pour vous.

Un sourire remplit de malice se dessina sur le visage du Nain qu'elle aimait tant. Il captura ses épaules puis plongea son regard tranchant et impatient dans le sien.

\- Une surprise ? Répondit-il en souriant davantage, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que vous à mes côtés.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de murmurer qu'il l'aimait par dessus tout. Elle soupira puis s'abandonna complètement sous son baiser et ses caresses. C'était pour des instants comme celui-là qu'elle l'aimait tant !

\- Ne m'abandonnez pas. Jamais, murmura-il toujours ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ses mots lui firent chaud au coeur. Elle fit un sourire assez forcé puis pleura intérieurement. S'il savait pourquoi elle était là, il ne lui aurait jamais dit ses mots. Elle s'en voulut. Elle avait l'horrible impression de le manipuler, de se servir de lui pour en tirer profit. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis soupira dans sa tête qu'elle n'était en rien une manipulatrice. Si elle faisait tout cela c'était uniquement pour son bien. Elle effleura ses lèvres puis recula lentement. Sa main dans la poche, caressant une nouvelle fois la pierre. Elle avait hâte de voir sa réaction. Allait-il être heureux ? Allait-il encore plus l'aimer ? Elle savait que le provoquer de cette façon maintenant qu'il est sous l'emprise de la pierre était terriblement dangereux. Il pourrait très bien avoir une réaction violente, la blesser ou voir pire. Elle connaissait les risques et pensait que l'unique façon de briser l'emprise sur lui était de lui faire ressentir un choc.

Le Nain fronça les sourcils quand il sentit quelque chose de dur au niveau de la petite poche de sa robe.

\- Qu'est-ce...

\- Votre cadeau, répondit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche pour y sortir l'Arkenstone. Elle vit Thorin reculer puis ses yeux s'agrandir.

\- Comment ... Comment l'avez-vous eu ? Cela fait des jours que je la cherche et vous êtes là que depuis quelques heures !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle devait vite improviser quelque chose avant que cela ne paraisse louche.

\- Coup de chance... Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, l'air innocente.

Mais Thorin n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle mentait ! Il attrapa brutalement par le bras puis la tira violemment vers lui, lui arrachant au passage un cris de surprise et de douleur.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une menteuse ! Vous êtes venue vers moi dans l'unique but de me tromper et voler !

Il lui parlait de plus en plus dur, elle pouvait voir de la lumière sortir de la pierre. Comme ci qu'elle entendait. À présent elle avait peur. Elle était allé un peu trop loin. Les yeux de son Nain, qui étaient habituellement clairs, étaient cette fois-ci pratiquement noirs. Noirs de colères.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Et arrêtez je vous en supplie, vous me faites mal !

\- Fallait penser aux conséquences avant de vouloir me voler ! Tonna-il sans la lâcher du regard.

Un regard plus méprisant que jamais. Par Durin, comment avait-elle pu ? Lui qui lui avait tout donné ! Confort protection et une couronne !

Sans prévenir, il la giffla, la saisit par la gorge puis la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Elle ne put retenir un cris puis ses larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Elle avait terriblement peur et affreusement mal. Mal physiquement et psychologiquement. Il fallait qu'elle agisse au plus vite car elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner et ses yeux se refermer petit à petit.

\- Thorin... S'il vous... S'il te plait, lâche moi... Je...

La surprise lui fit relâcher un peu son étreinte. Elle venait, pour la première fois de sa vie, de le tutoyer. Il la relâcha puis attrapa aussitôt son visage, la forçant à le regarder. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Je pensais que tu m'aimais, sanglota-elle en continuant son tutoiement.

-Oui et je vous interdis d'en douter ! Répondit-il brusquement en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je n'y crois plus ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu n'aurais jamais douté de moi ni me traiter de la sorte !

Il regardait la pierre qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains, la jeune femme, puis les traces rouges sur son cou et sa joue. Elle était devant lui, toute tremblante et morte de peur. Il ferma les yeux. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait touché de cette façon une femme. Il s'en voulut pendant un instant. Et si elle avait raison, et si cette pierre était finalement maudite ? Il secoua la tête. Non. Elle le manipulait, et ce depuis le début ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Stupide de croire qu'une femme aussi belle serait celle qui lui fallait ? Elle méritait qu'on l'enferme dans les cachots ! Elle s'était jouée de lui ! Finalement, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui même.

\- Cette pierre est maudite, elle te conduira à la folie !

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et lui non plus. Elle semblait sincère mais c'était encore une de ses ruses. Cette fois-ci, il ne tomberait pas dans le piège. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?!

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?! Cette pierre est mon héritage, le trésor des Nains ! C'est grâce à elle que je règne sur Erebor !

\- Thorin... Vous vous tromper, répondit-elle en laissant finalement tomber ses tutoiements. D'ici quelques jours elle aura entièrement pris le contrôle sur vous, sur votre esprit, vous devez vous en débarrasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je vous en pris, faites-moi confiance !

Les yeux du Nains devinrent de plus en plus menaçants. Elle le vit sortir sa dague puis ouvrit la bouche.

-Vous essayez de me duper, une nouvelle fois ! Cette pierre, vous la voulez pour vous et vous seule ! Avouez ! Avouez que depuis le début vous m'avez trompé !

Elle reculait pendant qu'il avançait dangereusement vers elle. Prise par la peur, elle ne disait rien. Ses yeux complètement terrifiés ne quittaient pas les siens.

\- Avouez ! Menteuse ! Voleuse ! Traître ! Vous méritez que je vous fasse pendre pour votre trahison !

Elle ferma les yeux puis secoua la tête. Ce Nain ne voulait rien savoir. La pierre s'était déjà emparée d'une partie de son esprit. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait une autre idée. Risquée, certes, mais elle était sa dernière carte. Elle attrapa la main de Thorin qui pointait sa dague en sa direction puis s'avança vers elle. Cette dernière disparaissait sous son tissus. Un peu de sang commençait à couler.

\- Si c'est ainsi, tuez-moi. Si c'est ce que vous pensez de moi, je ne mérite pas de vivre. Tuez-moi !

Le Nain ouvrit lentement la bouche puis fronça les sourcils. Cassidy plongea une dernière fois ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux, dans ceux mis colériques et hésitants du Nain, avant de brusquement s'avancer vers la dague qui entra dans sa poitrine. Elle cria de douleur.

Thorin semblait tout d'un coup revenir à la réalité.

\- Cassidy ! Par Durin qu'avez-vous fait ? QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?! Hurla-il sous la panique.

Ses jambes n'étaient plus capable de soulever son poids, elle tomba dans ses bras, le sang s'échappait abondamment de sa poitrine, son teint pâlit et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus faible.

\- J'ai réalisé votre souhait...Vous vouliez que je meurs. Souffla-elle faiblement, ses yeux luttaient pour ne pas se fermer. L'Arkenstone veut que je disparaisse. Pour toujours.

\- NON ! Hurla-il de nouveau. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa pierre avant de la jeter brusquement. Cassidy, vous aviez raison, cette pierre est maudite, je ne suis plus moi-même ! Je vous en pris tenez bon ! Cassidy ! Je vous aime tellement …. Je vous en pris, restez avec moi… Restez avec moi.

En totale panique, Thorin ne sut pas quoi faire. Ce détournement de situation et tout ce sang qui s'échappait d'elle le rendait fou. Il avait complètement perdu la tête. Voilà ou sa brutalité et sa folie l'avait emmené. Elle était en train de mourir, sous ses yeux, sa belle et magnifique Guerrière au tempérament de feu allait le quitter, pour toujours.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- Je. Vous... Aime aussi... Thorin. Souffla-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Cassidy ? CASSIDY !

A suivre …

On se dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 25 ! Bonne soirée soirée et… Joyeux halloween à vous ! 


	25. Chapter 25

Et yo tout le monde j'espère que sa roule ! Voilà, comme promis un chapitre plus long que le précédent.

Merci à toi fabienne.2869 pour ton gentil commentaire, tu ne seras pas déçu pour celui-ci, même si tu risque de m'en vouloir encore une fois haha !

Bonne lecture à vous et... Préparez vos mouchoirs !

~

 **Chapitre 25**

La bataille des 5 armées : Partie 1

~

Cassidy reprit doucement connaissance. Elle était allongée sur le lit de Thorin, sa poitrine avait été bandée. Thorin dormait sur une chaise non loin d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla complètement, il ouvrit rapidement les yeux puis vint se placer à ses côtés.

\- Cassidy ! Souffla-il avec soulagement, par Durin, vous êtes complètement folle ! Vous auriez pu vous tuer !

Oin était dans la même pièce qu'eux. C'était grâce à lui et Flora qu'elle allait mieux.

\- C'est ce qui été prévu. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller plus loin. La douleur m'a retenue. Répondit-elle sèchement.

Thorin ferma les yeux, serrant plus fort ses paupières. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de chose ni même se quereller une nouvelle fois avec elle. Il était entièrement responsable de cet incident. Mais c'est fini. À présent il pouvait reprendre le cours de sa vie. Oin lui avait informé, pendant qu'elle se remettait du choc, que la lame aurait pu la tuer sur le coup. Elle n'avait pas pris assez d'élan. La douleur la retenue. Heureusement.

Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Sa mort aurait été pour lui la fin de tout. Il déposa doucement sa main sur la sienne puis la serra suffisamment fort pour lui montrer à quel point il été soulagé de la savoir en vie. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes muets avant que Cassidy n'exige de voir l'Arkenstone. Avec surprise, il le lui la donna, sourire aux lèvres. Elle constata que sa lueur avait disparue et qu'une petite fissure s'y trouvait. Cette pierre, qui était autrefois un véritable bijoux, n'était aujourd'hui qu'une pierre ordinaire. Elle soupira de bonheur. Elle avait réussi, elle avait sauvé Thorin de l'emprise de la pierre. Elle avait du mal à y croire, et pourtant elle avait réussi.

Qui l'aurait cru ?

\- Je vais prévenir les autres que vous vous êtes réveillée ! Lança Oin avant de quitter la salle.

Elle avait parié sur leur amour, et cela a marché. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle était plus fort que tout, plus fort que cette pierre. Elle le savait. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, pour toujours. Elle leva les yeux vers son Nain puis lui rendit la pierre. Ce dernier lui adressa son plus beau sourire, ses yeux qui autrefois étaient tranchants et presque méprisants , étaient à présent doux et clairs. La colère qui s'était enfouis en lui depuis de nombreuses années, depuis que Smaug c'est emparé de la Montagne, avait totalement disparue. Il avait le sentiment de revivre, d'être une nouvelle personne, le meilleur de lui-même se montra enfin. Grâce à elle. Il l'aimait tellement fort. Mielleusement, il déposa la pierre sur la petite table basse à côté de son lit puis caressa le doux visage de son aimée.

\- Cassidy, pardonnez-moi, pardonnez mes erreurs, voulut-il faire amende honorable avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il caressa une nouvelle-fois son visage avant de soupirer. Jamais plus il ne la blesserait, d'une quelconque manière.

\- Thorin, souffla-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle pardonna sa conduite, après tout, il n'était plus lui-même, la pierre s'était emparée d'une partie de son esprit. Il fallait à présent passer à autre chose et surtout se préparer sur la grande bataille qui aura lieu très bientôt.

\- Cassidy ! Surgit la voix de sa soeur qui entra à toute vitesse dans la chambre du Nain.

Elle se posta à ses côtés, attrapant au passage sa main.

\- Grande soeur, j'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre !

Elle toisa durement Thorin. C'était à cause de lui, ou cette pierre, cela lui importait, qu'elle avait failli perdre sa soeur. Ce dernier baissa la tête puis jugea qu'il était préférable de les laisser seules. Cassidy regarda tristement son Nain avant de soupirer.

\- Flora, Thorin n'y est pour rien, c'est ...

-Je m'en moque de cette histoire de pierre et d'esprit, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as failli mourir !

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Tu te rends compte, reprit-elle, tu es la plus âgée et pour le moment, de nous deux, c'est toi qui, depuis le début de l'aventure, te retrouves dans des situations pareilles.

Cassidy prit le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire puis se mit à rire.

\- Je suis la demoiselle en détresse de cette compagnie, que veux-tu, hein ?

Elle rigola de nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle …

\- Je suis désolée, je suis un peu nerveuse.

Et il y avait de quoi l'être.

Elle se redressa mais la douleur l'arrêta. Elle serra les dents puis sa tête retomba sur son oreiller.

-La blessure n'est pas tout à fait fermée, repose toi encore un peu.

\- Que s'est-il passé pendant que je " dormais " ? Demanda la Guerrière de la TERRE avant d'observer l'Arkenstone, posée sur sa table de nuit.

Un vulgaire cailloux, voilà ce qu'elle était à présent.

\- Heuuu… Je vais te faire un bref résumé car beaucoup de choses se sont produites !

\- Je veux bien te croire !

Flora lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reprendre plus sérieusement la discussion.

\- En gros, les hurlements de Thorin nous ont tous alerté, du moins ceux qui étaient présent dans la Montagne, à savoir, Bilbo, Oin, Dwalin, Bofur, Fili et nous trois. J'étais en panique totale, July et Brunild également, tu perdais beaucoup trop de sang et été inconsciente ! En sachant le pourquoi tu été dans cet état, Bofur, fou de rage, à giflé son Roi et c'est précipité vers toi pour te prendre dans ses bras. Il était vraiment inquiet pour toi, il te tenait contre lui et te regardait tel que son plus beau trésor... Bref. J'ai dû aidé Oin à te soigner. La blessure n'était pas très profonde, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'utiliser la fiole. Ne refais jamais ça ! Je te jure que beaucoup de choses se sont passé dans ma tête !

\- Je ... Bredouilla la plus âgée, je suis désolée. Mais au moins, Thorin est sauf, c'est le plus important.

Flora leva les yeux au ciel, s'apprêta de répondre quand July et Brunild entrèrent dans la salle, la panique se lisaient dans leurs yeux.

-Je vais bien, les rassura-elle.

Elles discutèrent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que des bruits provenant de l'extérieur les firent réduire au silence.

\- C'était quoi ça? Demanda aussitôt July.

Les yeux de la Guerrière de l'EAU devinrent plus sombres et sérieux. Elle regarda la Guerrière du FEU qui elle venait également de comprendre.

\- Ils sont là. Le moment est venu.

Les yeux de Cassidy devinrent aussi ronds que des boules de billard. Elle regarda désespérément sa soeur qui hocha la tête. Même si elle avait affreusement mal et sans doute encore besoin de repos, elle se leva du lit puis alla à toute vitesse se changer. Bien entendu sa soeur lui avait conseillée de ne pas participer à la bataille, mais comme elle s'en était doutée, elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Pendant quelques instants il n'y avait eu que des grondements, mais à présents, des bruits de pas lourds et un son métallique d'armures qui bougeaient se fit entendre. Elles coururent vers la grande salle ou tous les Nains étaient présents, prêts à se battre pour défendre leur biens.

Et il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Dehors, Thranduil, armé jusqu'aux dents, attendait une réponse. Cassidy entendit distinctement la voix de Thorin dire " Je veux la guerre." Flora leva les yeux au ciel. Soudain, un cor se fit entendre, et à l'est, une armée de Nain, dirigée par un chef à la barbe rousse, chevauchant un cochon, apparut. La bataille des 5 armées commença.  
Cassidy voulut rire, cette vision aurait pu être marrante, si la situation n'était pas aussi alarmante. July attrapa nerveusement la main de Brunild, qui elle n'avait pas bougé ni dit un mot. Il y en avait une centaine, tous lourdement armées d'armures faites de métal, d'épées et de haches.

《 Seigneur Dain 》Tenta Gandalf en s'avançant vers l'armée de Nain.

《 Gandalf le gris 》Reconnu Dain pendant que le Magicien s'inclina devant lui.

\- Que se passe-il souffla Cassidy aux oreilles de Bofur qui s'était installé à ses côtés.

\- Je pense qu'il veut nous éviter une guerre... Répondit-il en scrutant davantage la scène.

Elle posa discrètement un regard vers lui, il tourna la tête quelques secondes plus tard puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Le coeur de la jeune Guerrière fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle repensa aux paroles de sa soeur " _En sachant le pourquoi tu été dans cet état, Bofur, fou de rage, à giflé son Roi et c'est précipité vers toi pour te prendre dans ses bras. Il était vraiment inquiet pour toi, il te tenait contre lui et te regardait tel que son plus beau trésor... "_

inutile de nier que ce Nain était incroyablement gentil, à la limite parfait.

《 il n'y a nul besoin d'une guerre entre les Nain les Elfes et les Hommes 》Il reprit son souffle avant de reprendre :《 Une armée d'Orc est sur le point d'arriver, retirez-vous.》

《 Je ne me retirerai devant aucun Elfes ! 》 Déclara-il, 《 Et encore moins devant ce perfide Roitelet 》Reprit-il en montrant le Roi Thranduil du bout de son marteau.

Ce dernier plissa des yeux mais resta malgré tout, digne.

Les Guerrières entendirent la moitié de ce qu'ils disaient car des grognements sourds se firent entendre et ce de plus en plus fort. Comme des milliers de pas foulant la terre. Tous cherchaient du regard les Orcs. Aucune trace de ces créatures de l'ombre, et pourtant, tous étaient certain qu'ils étaient pas loin. Soudain,l'armée de Dain et des Elfes se mirent en position d'attaque, un bruit bien plus fort se fit entendre. Cassidy et Flora pouvaient voir des petites pierres glisser sur la Montagne, sous les tremblements, lorsque Gandalf murmura :

《 Les grands Mange-Terre 》

C'est alors que survint de la Montagne, des créatures semblable à des vers-de-terre géants avec des crocs. Ils avaient construit un tunnel assez grand et large afin de libérer une armée d'Orc. Des centaines voir des milliers d'Orcs se tenaient devant eux, plus déterminés que jamais d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec les Nains. L'armée des Nains formèrent une sorte de muraille avec leurs boucliers et pointèrent leurs lances vers les Orcs. Les Elfes ne bougèrent pas. Ils attendaient sagement les ordres de leur Roi.

\- On est dans le pétrin ! Lança July qui regardait la scène avec une peur bleue.

\- Beaucoup vont périr, répondit Tauriel en serrant les paupières.

\- Nous allons les écraser ! Intervint Killi en attrapant la main de son aimé, serrant au passage les dents.

Flora observa longuement les Nains qui étaient destiné à mourir. Elle fronça les sourcils puis attrapa son arc. Fili Kili et cet idiot de Thorin vivront. Elle s'en fit la promesse.

Ils étaient des milliers, avançant sous des cris sombres et effrayants. Le ciel semblait tout d'un coup s'assombrir. Les Orcs n'avaient d'un but, celui de tout détruire et ne laisser aucun survivant. Gandalf tenta de raisonner le Roi Thranduil, mais en vain. La guerre, comme elle avait été prédite, arriverait. Il déposa un furtif regard vers Flora. Cette dernière hocha la tête puis pris sa soeur et les deux autres Guerrière appart.

\- Vous souvenez-vous du plan ? Je m'occupe de sauver Kili et Fili et ...

\- Moi de Thorin, répondit sa soeur en souriant.

\- July et moi allons couvrir vos arrières et limiter le nombre de victimes !

Flora hocha la tête puis soupira. Cette guerre était belle et bien réelle. Bien qu'elle était confiante, elle avait terriblement peur.

\- Ensemble, nous y arriverons ! Reprit Brunild.

L'armée de Dain faisait face au Elfes et aux Hommes, il était temps pour eux de rejoindre le terrain. La guerre avait déjà commencé que Thorin et compagnie n'avait pas encore bougé. Flora regarda le terrain puis fronça les sourcils. Cassidy, ou plutôt la Princesse Athenais Regarda sa soeur avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête. Elles savaient ce qu'elles avaient à faire. Elles quittèrent toutes les quatre la Montagne pour rejoindre les autres.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de morts.

\- Cassidy ! Surgit la voix de Thorin. Je vous interdis de participer à cette bataille ! Rentrez, c'est un ordre !

Elles leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis quand un Homme, du moins un Nain, lui dirait quoi faire ?!

\- Flora ! Ensuite celle de Legolas.

\- Tu vois, ce qu'il y a de plus triste dans cette histoire c'est que nous n'avons personne pour nous retenir, plaisanta Brunild à July.

\- Tu te trompes ! Intervint cette fois-ci la voix de Bilbo. Ses pommettes étaient légèrement rouges.

Flora ouvrit grand la bouche. Ainsi donc le Hobbit en pinçait pour la Guerrière du FEU ?

C'était inattendu mais original !

-Nous devons faire vite ! Coupa Cassidy. Transformons-nous !

Le reste de la compagnie arriva, tous armées jusqu'aux dents. De l'espoir et de la détermination se lisaient dans leurs yeux.

Sous les regards stupéfait de tous, elles avancèrent, fièrement. Alors qu'elles se concentrèrent sur leur prochain et dernier combat, leurs armures prirent une forme et une couleur différente.

Celui de la Princesse Azura était devenu entièrement bleu, on pouvait voir de loin des écailles un peu partout et ses épaulettes possédaient une forme arrondie, semblable à des nageoires ! Ses cheveux, bleu clair tandis que son armure était pratiquement bleu roi, et ses yeux devenus bleus également. Elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir de L'EAU couler en elle, prêt à exploser.

Cassidy, ou plutôt la Princesse Athenais, possédait une armure verte émeraude, qui moulait ses formes à la perfection. Ses cheveux et yeux avaient pris une couleur verte. Elle pouvait sentir la TERRE vibrer en elle.

Pour la Princesse Meggy alias July, son armure était argentée et entièrement recouverte de plume de métal et d'argent. Elle possédait derrière elle deux immenses ailes qui lui permettait de voler. Ses cheveux et yeux, blancs comme la neige, pointaient sur les côtés. Elle se sentait aussi légère qu'une plume. Aussi légère que l'AIR elle-même.

Enfin, pour la Princesse Brunild, sa tenue, ses cheveux et yeux étaient entièrement recouvert de flammes. Après la Princesse Athenais, elle possédait l'armure la plus mastoque. Elle sentait la chaleur, ressentait le FEU qui brûlait en elle.

Elles étaient toutes les quatre prêtes pour la bataille.

\- Vous disiez ? Lança Cassidy lorsqu'elle vit la bouche grande ouverte de Thorin.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il se retourna vers ses nerveux puis souffla à tous quelques mots d'encouragements. Quand il se retourna, elles n'étaient plus là. La terrible bataille avait déjà fait un grand nombre de victimes. Elles pouvèrent voir des bras, des jambes joncher le sol. Le terrain était rendu rouge par le sang, des membres arrachés et des cadavres portant sur leur visage toute la souffrance et la peur du monde.

Des ronces et tremblements de terre extrêmement puissantes, des tsunamis ravageurs, des tempêtes incontrôlables puis des incendis destructeurs tuaient un grand nombre d'Orc. Malgré le pouvoir et la puissance des jeunes Guerrières, cela ne suffisait pas. Ils étaient vraiment coriaces et surtout trop nombreux. En plus voilà que l'armée de Goblin entra sur le terrain. -Merci Cassidy pour avoir tué leur Roi.- Elles ne pouvaient pas tous les sauver. Elles se séparèrent afin d'avoir plus de chance de réussir. Thorin qui était sur le terrain avec sa compagnie cherchait du regard Cassidy, mais en vain. Elle était nulle part. Tous se battaient noblement, défendant comme ils le pouvaient leur Montagne.

Le coeur du Nain se mit à bondir dans sa poitrine quand il vit soudainement son pire ennemi. L'Orc Pâle. Comme une lueur de vengeance et de détermination se dessina sur son visage. Azog le Profanateur périrait. La créature des ténèbres semblait avoir repéré le Nain. Un regard sombre et dépourvu d'âme trancha le sien. Il se mit à sourire. Un sourire diabolique, laissant apparaître une dentition jaune tranchante et irrégulière. On pouvait y voir dans les yeux du Roi des Nains, toute la haine du monde. Il devait mourir, c'était la sentence qui lui été reservé depuis qu'il a décapité Thrór lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette bataille. S'était en l'an 2799. Jamais il ne pourrai oublier cette date et ce monstre proclamé chef de la Moria.

Son attitude se voulait provocatrice, mais Thorin était bien plus malin, il ne tomberait pas dans le piège. Cependant, sa lueur d'espoir se perdit au moment où il vit une petite masse blonde à ses pieds. Son sourire s'agrandit, il attrapa sa proie puis l'exposa aux yeux de tous. Surtout devant les siens.

Par Durin lança intérieurement le Nain, Fili !

Il regarda l'Orc avec toute la haine et douleur du monde. Fili… Il détenait son neveux ! Il s'appretait de le tuer, lui son successeur après sa mort. Et lui, il ne pouvait rien faire, impuissant il regardait la scène. La lame d'Azog allait traverser la chaire du pauvre Fili quand soudain, une flèche se planta dans son bras faisant tomber sa cible. Fili fut sauvé par July qui le rattrapa en plein vol. Hurlant de douleur, l'Orc Pâle fusilla du regard le coupable puis hurla de terreur et de honte quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Un sourire et un sentiment de soulagement apparu sur le visage de Thorin. Il remercia en un haussement de la tête, Flora. L'Orc Pâle disparu après avoir adressé un dernier regard menaçant au Nain. Flora demanda à July de veiller sur Fili, le pauvre, il avait été torturé par cette horrible créature.

Fili était sauf, elle repartit aussitôt. Elle avait un autre Nain à sauver, pour y parvenir, elle devait retrouver Tauriel.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit en train d'affronter Bolg, le fils d'Azog le Profanateur, aussi répugnant et mauvais que son père. Il allait mourir, il le fallait. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait afin de secourir l'Efle rousse. La distance entre elle et la compagne de Kili était grande. Elle vit au sommet de la colline Sud, Gandalf aux côtés de Thranduil. La présence du Magicien lui donna de l'espoir mais elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour sauver le Nain. Elle faisait de son mieux pour la rejoindre, d'une seconde à l'autre Kili pouvait débarquer pour la sauver et mourir. La distance semblait interminable, à bout de souffle et à moitié aveuglée par la brume, elle décida de se transformer. Sa transformation allait grandement l'affaiblir, Brunild lui avait conseillé de le faire en dernier recours, mais elle n'eut pas le choix. Kili venait tout juste de débarquer et était sur le point de se faire tuer.

\- KILI ! Hurla Tauriel quand elle vit, impuissante, l'Orc s'apprêter de tuer le Nain qu'elle aimait tant.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard remplit d'amour et de tristesse dans celui perdu sous le chagrin et la haine de sa belle Elfine aux cheveux couleur feu.

\- Tauriel...

Alors que la lame de Bolg allait transpercer le coeur du Nain, une flèche traversa son cou. Il tomba à terre, libérant Kili.

\- Flora ! Souffla le Nain, ne sachant pas comment la remercier.

Cette dernière s'avança vers lui puis l'aida à se relever. Tauriel s'était évanouie sous le détournement de la situation.

\- Kili, emmènent Tauriel avec toi et partez vers la colline qui se trouve au plus au sud, vous y trouverez Gandalf et Thranduil, vous y serez en sécurité !

Le Nain fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête.

\- Tauriel restera avec eux, moi je dois aider les autres !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les Nains...

\- Fais comme bon te...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid et dur transpercer sa chaire. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Sous les regards surpris inquiet et haineux du Nain, elle tomba dans ses bras. Ce fut le dernier coup de Bolg avant de mourire. La fiole qui se trouvait entre sa poitrine - à défaut de poche - se brisa en mille morceaux.

\- FLORAAA ! Hurla-il en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Il l'a tenait contre elle, cherchant au alentour une aide, mais il n'y avait personne. Tauriel était trop affaiblie pour pouvoir la sauver. Cette dernière lui adressa un petit sourire, même si elle allait sans doute mourire, elle avait réussi sa mission. Les larmes ne cessèrent de couler, elle était en train de partir, sous ses yeux. Il sentit la présence de quelqu'un non loin de lui. Il attrapa son poignard, serra les dents puis se retourna. Il reprit son calme quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Legolas. Toute la souffrance du monde se lisait dans son regard. Il s'avança vers le Nain qui tenait dans ses bras l'amour de sa vie. Kili se leva puis décida de les laisser seuls pour leur dernier instant. Ce dernier se précipita vers elle puis la pris dans ses bras. La neige tombait, ses cheveux et cils en étaient déjà imprégné. Il l'a couvrit comme il le pouvait, cherchant à la protéger du froid et à sentir son souffle, si faible, sur lui.

\- Flora... Oh mon amour... Souffla-il dans sa langue en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

Kili qui se trouvait non loin d'eux, auprès de Tauriel, pleurait. Cette dernière venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance et regardait la scène avec tristesse.

\- Legolas... Murmura -elle d'une voix si faible qui accentuait la tristesse de l'Elfe.

-Je vous en pris Flora, restez en vie... Je vous aime tellement.., Je viens à peine de vous retrouver... Mon amour...

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens puis, faiblement, caressa la joue de son Elfe. Le regard de Legolas était remplit de chagrin puis caressa ses cheveux d'une douceur incomparable. Pendant un moment il oublia qu'il se trouvait sur un terrain de bataille. D'autres Elfes apparurent peu de temps après, protégeant leur Prince.

-Vous devriez-vous mettre à l'abris, déclara le Prince Elfe d'une voix atone, aux autres.

Personne ne bougea, comme paralysé par ce qu'il se présentait devant eux.

\- Je suis désolée, Legolas. Ses yeux devinrent clos et sa main tomba mollement sur le sol dont son sang avait recouvert la neige.

\- Flora ?! Mon amour... Non !

July et Brunild arrivèrent au même moment. Elle observèrent la scène avec tristesse. Plus personne n'osait bouger, ni parler. Il avait beau essayé de la secouer pour la réveiller, même réciter des incantations Elfiques. Ses yeux demeuraient définitivement clos. Elle était morte. Il déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres, devenues froides, sur les siennes puis pleura. Son corps froid, son âme froid.

Une lumière bleue jaillit de son corps, son cygne en forme de spectre reprit forme normal. Il caressa la joue de la Guerrière de l'EAU puis s'envola dans les cieux. C'est avec le coeur lourd et remplit de chagrin que Legolas quitta les lieux, emportant avec lui le corps sans vie de sa bien aimée. Ses sujets se mirent à le suive.

L'amour de sa vie était partie. Pour toujours.

July pleurait sur les épaules de Brunild qui elle restait de marbre. Kili tenait Tauriel contre lui, la mort de Flora lui rappela qu'il pouvait à tout moment la perdre.

\- Nous devons retrouver Cassidy, souffla la Guerrière du FEU.

July hocha tristement la tête.

\- Oui, sanglota-elle, elle doit savoir ce qu'il c'est passé.

 _A suivre…_

 _~_

 _Par pitié ne m'en voulez pas !_

 _On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

La bataille des 5 armées : Partie 2

~

Atteignant enfin la Montagne Solitaire, Thorin et les Nains, aidés par les Guerriers et Bilbo le Hobbit, avaient réussi à récupérer leur royaume et leur trésor. Ils avaient également réveillé le dragon Smaug qui avait dechainé sa colère sur les habitants de Lac-ville. Devenu Roi sous la Montagne Thorin chercha désespérément l'Arkenstone, le trésor le plus précieux des Nains. Rendu fou, il parvint malgré tout à sortir de sa folie. Son entêtement fit pour effet de le mettre à dos contre les Elfes et les Hommes, qui par la suite, declencha une terrible guerre. Les Nains, les Elfes, les Humains mais aussi les Wrags et les Orcs se battèrent afin de savoir qui pourra convoiter les richesses de la Montagne Solitaire.

Les Hommes, les Elfes et les Nains furent obligés de s'allier pour faire face aux forces du Mal. Ils décidèrent rapidement d'un plan de bataille : leurs armées prendraient place sur le Mont-Corbeau, les Elfes sur le pic Ouest et les Nains et les Hommes sur le pic Est. Entre les deux pics une petite patrouille était chargée d'attirer les Gobelins.

Le piège semblait fonctionner . Les Gobelins attaquaient la patrouille qui se repliait. Les Gobelins avancaient dans la vallée mais se firent charger par les Elfes, les Nains et les Hommes qui venaient des hauteurs. La victoire n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Cependant, une mauvaise surprise les attendaient tous. Une deuxième Armée Orc apparue. Ils encerclèrent les Peuples Libres, les forçant à se retirer sur les hauteurs. L'espoirs semblait prendre fin.

Cette terrible bataille avait déjà fait un grand nombre de victimes. Flora faisait à présent partit des victimes. L'odeur de la mort et de la peur rodait dans les airs. Elle semblait sans fin. Les Orcs et autres ennemis étaient sans pitié, détruisant tout sur leur passage et accordant les pires souffrances du monde à leurs victimes.

Cependant tout n'était pas encore perdu. Cassidy se défendait comme elle le pouvait contre ses ennemis. Elle cherchait Thorin du regard, mais semblait introuvable. À l'aide de son pouvoir contrôlant la TERRE, elle tua encore une centaine de Gobelin et d'Orc. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle avait activé son pouvoir, ses forces commençaient à l'abondonner. Elle avait besoin d'aide, et cette aide arriva. Une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur les ennemis, encore trop nombreux. Armés de leur lances et épées qui éclairaient l'obscurité, les Elfes tuaient méthodiquement les Wargs et autres créatures de l'ombre, qui essayaient d'atteindre la Guerrière. Cassidy les remercia rapidement, s'appreta de contunuer dans sa lancé, bien qu'elle semblait à bout de souffle.

July de son côté resta auprès de Fili. Le jeune Nain reprenait petit à petit ses couleurs puis une fois qu'il allait mieux, il se leva. Il remercia la jeune Guerrière puis tua un Gobelin qui s'était approché de trop près. Ils se situaient sur une petite colline ou ils avaient la vue sur le terrain de bataille. Fili serra les dents puis plaqua une main sur son torse. Un peu de sang coulait. La blessure n'était pas trop profonde mais n'était pas moins douloureuse. Le regard de July se focalisa sur la bataille et hoqueta de peur quand elle vit une masse brune combattre vaillamment ses ennemis. Bard, souffla-elle. Elle prit soudainement peur quand elle vit un Orc chevauchant un Warg arriver par derrière. Sans prévenir le Nain, elle s'envola, atterrie sur le terrain de bataille en balançant sa hache dans le crâne du Warg. Il mourrut sur le coup.

Le batelier qui avait vu la scène plissa des yeux puis se mit à sourire quand il l'a reconnu.

\- July derrière toi ! Hurla-il quand il vit l'Orc privé de sa monture courir vers elle l'arme à la main.

Bard tua l'ennemi d'un coup d'épée puis s'avança vers le Guerrière de l'AIR.

\- Ne reste pas là, va te mettre à l'abris ! Ordonna-t-il en tuant des Gobelin et Orcs qui s'approchaient de trop près.

\- Non pas question ! Je suis la Guerrière de l'AIR, je ne reculerais devant rien !

Elle tua également des ennemis puis reprit son souffle, croisa les perles noirs du batelier. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Elle lui adressa un sourire, décapita un Gobelin de plus , sauta dans les bras de Bard et l'embrassa passionnément. Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Un raclement de gorge les firent sortir de cette petite pause improvisée.

\- Fili, souffla-elle en rougissant.

\- Ne restons pas là, répondit le Nain, sourire au coin des lèvres.

Bard lui prit par la main et partirent tous les trois rejoindre les autres qui avaient besoin d'eux.

Lorsque Cassidy vit l'Orc Pâle et son terrible Warg blanc du haut de la Montagne Sud son coeur s'arrêta un instant de battre. Brunild s'y trouvait et semblait en mauvaise posture face à lui. Les flammes qui entourait son corps devinrent plus faibles. En plus de cela elle était blessée. Malgré tout, elle tenait bon. Brunild était une redoutable Guerrière, elle avait déjà tué un grand nombre d'Orc et autres créatures maléfiques. Le champ de bataille était recouverte de flammes, faisant fondre la glace autour d'elle. S'était elle qui décidait quand il devait pleuvoir des flammes ou non. Elle seule pouvait arrêter cet incendie. Des flammes bleues et rouges danserent et formèrent un dangereux cercle autour d'elle, se protegant et brûlant ses ennemis. Elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de la rejoindre quand elle la vie tomber de fatigue.

Elle avait à plusieurs reprise cherché sa soeur, cette dernière avait sauvé les neveux de Thorin mais demeurait introuvable. Elle espérait de tout coeur qu'elle allait bien. Elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour elle, à plusieurs reprise elle lui avait prouvé sa valeur, limite qu'elle se debrouillait mieux qu'elle. Mais elle restait sa petite soeur et il était de son devoir de la protéger. De l'autre côté du terrain elle vit Bofur combattre deux Wargs, il était en mauvais état, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Bien qu'il tenait bon, ses blessures qui étaient bien trop profondes, l'affaiblissaient.

Son regard zigzaguait à la fois vers son amie et cet créature démoniaque puis à la fois vers le Nain. Elle ne sut qui aider, mais elle devait faire un choix et vite. Elle alla rejoindre la Guerrière mais lorsqu'elle vit Bofur tomber, le visage torturait par la douleur et la fatigue, l'un des Wargs prêt à lui donner le coup fatale, elle changea de direction puis à l'aide de son poignard, il mourru sur le champ. Il en restait deux, plus menaçants que jamais. Elle se plaça devant le Nain, afin de le protéger puis s'apprêta de les tuer. Les yeux de Bofur s'illuminèrent, trop heureux qu'elle soit à ses côtés mais surtout en vie. Neamnoins, un sentiment d'inquiétude remplaça sa joie surtout quand il l'entendit respirer et vit des grosses goutes de sueurs perler le long de son corps. Elle était à bout de souffle mais tenait bon. Il fit de son mieux pour se relever, voulant l'aider et combattre à ses côtés, mais il était trop faible.

\- Allez, venez mes petits ! Venez goûter à mes poignards ! Lança-elle avec tout le sarcasme du monde.

Un des deux se jeta sur elle et mourru sur le champs. Le second ne fit pas non plus long feu. C'est en reprenant sa respiration qu'elle recupera ses armes puis se plaça au côtés de neige continuait de tomber. Ses cheveux bruns en étaient totalement imprégniés.

\- Bofur, souffla-elle, inquiète quand elle vit toutes ses blessures et son état chuter.

Elle déposa un furtif regard autour d'elle , pas d'ennemis aux environs. Elle attrapa et caressa doucement sa main, elle était gelée et faible puis fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Elle voulut pleurer. Sa présence ici était plus que fondamentale, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, sa rencontre et voyage avec les Nains, le fait d'avoir sauvée le future avant le passé n'était pas un hasard. C'était grâce à tout cela qu'elle savait qui elle était. Elle était à présent capable de tout.

Elle ferma les yeux, Se remémorant d'une petite discussion que Gandalf et elle ont eu il y a quelques mois de cela. ~ **Chose que je n'ais pas écrite ~**

\- _Vos questions et doutes sont tout à fait compréhensibles. Fiez-vous à moi, et tout se passera bien._

 _Ils étaient tout deux chez le changeur de peau. Loin des regards et oreilles des autres._

 _\- Gandalf, comment pourrais-je me fier à vous sans savoir ou cela va nous emmener ?! Il me faut des explications, tout de suite !_

 _Le Magicien leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait raison, et il le savait. Il était temps pour elle qu'elle connaisse la vérité._

 _\- Il y a des choses que moi-même ignore. Mais une chose dont j'en suis sur, c'est que vous ne pourriez pas tous les sauver._

 _Cette dernière ouvrit doucement la bouche puis baissa tristement la tête._

 _\- Je comprends. J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi avions nous détruit l'armée de Sauron avant d'être propulser ici ? Je crois que je suis à present en droit de le savoir._

 _Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il s'approcha de la jeune Guerrière avant de prendre un regard plus sérieux._

 _\- Puisque cela n'aurait absolument rien changé._

 _\- Comment ça ? Demanda-elle surprise. Vous voulez dire que c'est grace à cela que nous savions qui nous sommes ?_

 _\- En effet, répondit-il en allumant sa pipe._

 _\- Et comment le saviez-vous ?!_

 _\- Il y a des choses que j'ignore, d'autres que je sais, et certaines qu'il est préférable d'ignorer._

\- Cassidy... Murmura-il en faisant de son mieux pour se relever.

Mais en vain.

\- Chut, garde tes forces, je suis là et je ne t'abonnonerais pas.

Il sourit puis ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les paroles réconfortantes de la femme qui avait pris son coeur. Elle ne l'abondonnerait pas. Il était hors de question qu'il meurt. Non pas lui, pas ce Nain. Les larmes coulèrent finalement. Elle ferait tout de ce qu'il y est de son pouvoir pour le protéger. Au loin, Elle vit Thorin et l'Orc Pale menait leur dernier combat. Elle ferma les yeux, serrant très fort ses paupières. Sa place se devait être au près de Thorin. C'était le pourquoi elle était là. Son destin était de le sauver. Sa mission. Mais elle ne voulait pas abondonner Bofur. Elle serra plus fort sa main puis lui souffla des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes.

\- Cassidy tu devrais partir. Souffla le Nain d'une toute petite voix.

Les larmes de cette dernières coulèrent plus fort. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Lui-même savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais c'était trop dur. Elle n'était pas assez forte. Les Valar avaient choisi la mauvaise personne. Elle serra de plus belle sa main puis sentit le froid commencer à lui brûler les os. Ils étaient tout deux à moitié frigorifiés. De peur et de rage elle donna un violent coup dans le sol enneigé puis hurla.

-Cassidy pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ...

Elle secoua la tête avant de la relever et reprendre son calme. Ses larmes avaient gelés et ses yeux rougis par les pleurs la fatigue et le froid.

\- Non je ne veux pas ... Bofur, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser mourir !

Les yeux du Nains étaient plus pétillants que jamais, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que son coeur battait et batterait pour Thorin. Cependant, cela ne l'obligerait en rien de continuer de l'aimer, en secret. Du moment qu'elle était avec lui, du moment qu'il pouvait la voir sourire, rigoler. Sa simple présence elle-même suffirait à le combler. 

-Cassidy ! Surgis une voix derrière elle.

Il s'agissait de Brunild sous la forme de son Nomed. Sous ses yeux, elle se transforma puis s'approcha du Nain.

\- Thorin à besoin de toi.

\- Bofur à besoin de moi également ! Rétorqua-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je vais rester et prendre son de lui tout comme July avec Fili. Pars, toi seule peut sauver notre Roi.

La Guerrières de la TERRE hocha la tête puis se leva.

\- Flora et en lieux sur, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-elle en espérant obtenir une réponse positive.

Cette dernière gloussa discrètement mais fit tout pour garder son calme. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de cela. Lui mentir lui déchira le coeur. Tôt ou tard elle apprendrait la terrible nouvelle, mais pour l'heure, elle avait un Nain à sauver.

\- Oui, Gandalf veille sur elle. Pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Bofur puis tourna les talons. Rassurée qu'il soit entre de bonnes mains. Alors qu'elle était partie pour rejoindre Thorin, elle vit une nuée de chauve-souris envahir le ciel puis une centaine de Gobelin et Warg arriver droit vers elle. Elle parvint à tous les tuer grâce à ses ronces, tremblement de terre et en prenant forme de son Nomed. 

Thorin blessé tenait bon. Son sang coulait à flot, sa cotte de maille était percé étaient tout les deux mal en point. Depuis des heures ils se battaient. Jamais de sa vie Azog ne s'était confronté à un combat aussi serré. Le Nain était à bout de souffle et son état l'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Mais il tenait bon. Il le fallait. Très bientôt cet être infâme périra. Il réussit au bout de plusieurs heures de lui enfoncer son poignard au niveau de sa poitrine et retomber de l'autre coté de son ennemi. Ce dernier tomba sous un hurlement de terreur, brisant la glace qui se trouvait sous leurs pieds. L'Orc Pâle s'enfonça dans l'eau gelé, la glace semblait se refermer sous ses yeux. Soulagé le Nain reprit son souffle. Ce combat semblait enfin se terminer.

Quand elle vit Azog jaillir de l'eau et s'avançer dangereusement vers lui, voulant lui donner le coup final, elle courut vers cet être maléfique, se jeta sur son dos et lui trancha la gorge. Signalant par la suite la fin de cette bataille. A bout de souffle et à moitié gelée, elle regarda le sol enneigé puis serait tombée par terre si Thorin ne l'avait pas retenue de ses bras puissants.

\- Cassidy... Souffla-il tout en lui adressant un regard indéchiffrable.

Elle avait réussie. Thorin était sauf.

Elle lui sourit puis se laissa emporter par un trou noir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cassidy se réveilla quelques temps plus tard. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Thorin, en sécurité. Un panier remplis de charcuteries et fromages à ses côtés. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle avait réussie, la bataille était terminée. Elle avait encore du mal à le croire, mais tout était fini. Elle pouvait enfin vivre avec le Nain qu'elle aimait, fonder une famille et aussi pourquoi pas partir à l'aventure comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Cette vie de rêve arrivait enfin. Sa joie devint encore plus forte quand elle vit July et Brunild arriver dans la chambre. Il n'y avait rien de tel que d'être entouré de bonnes personnes après une telle victoire. Bofur Bilbo arrivèrent peu de temps après. Tout le monde sauf sa soeur et Thorin était présent dans la salle. Son sourire se fana, pensant au pire.

\- Enfin tu te réveilles sourit pour la première fois de sa vie Dwalin.

Dwalin sourire? Quelle mouche lui avait donc piqué, lui qui d'habitude faisait tout le temps la grimace ?

\- Tu as dormie au moins deux jours, ajouta Bifur.

\- Ou est Flora ? Et Thorin ? Demanda-elle d'une petit voix qui s'avérait être inquiète.

Tous se regardèrent avant de glousser. Il était temps pour elle qu'elle connaisse la vérité. Se fut Kili qui répondit.

\- Thorin est partie tôt ce matin.

\- Ah bon ? Où, pour faire quoi ?

\- Au village des Hommes qui se trouve à quelques kilomètres d'ici. J'ignore la raison.

Elle fronça les sourcils, trouvant cela étrange mais acquiesca.

-Et Flora ?

Elle regretta sa question. Lorsqu'elle apprit la vérité ce fut tout le poids de l'univers qui semblait s'écrouler sur elle. Encore sous le choc, elle se leva du lit, menaça tout ceux qui avaient eu le la mauvaise idée de lui adresser la parole ou bien même un regard. Elle quitta la chambre du Nain puis la Montagne. Elle avait disparue. Personne ne l'avait revu depuis qu'elle savait pour sa soeur. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle semblait introuvable. Thorin avait envoyé ses sujets et compagnie à sa recherche. Cassidy avait totalement disparue.

Le Nain restait le plus clair de son temps cloitrer dans sa chambre, ne voulant avoir contact avec personne avant de la retrouver. Il imagina les pires scénarios que possible. Son humeur s'assombrissait de jours en jours, personne n'osa s'en approcher au risque de prendre un poignard perdu.

Un soir alors qu'ils étaient inquiets pour leur oncle, Kili et Fili entrèrent dans sa chambre puis qu'elle fut leur surprise de le retrouver endormit par terre à moitié nu. Il murmurait de temps à autre le nom de sa future femme. Fili regarda son petit frère avec inquietude puis jura de la retrouver, au plus vite.

Un matin alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes, ce fut Fili qui la retrouva. Elle était endormie dans une petite forêt dont quelque feuilles semblaient la protéger du froid. Il l'observa un moment, soupira de soulagement, elle était encore en vie, il l'a pris dans ses bras puis l'emmena chez eux ou elle fut accueillie par des Nains à la fois soulagés qu'inquiets. Thorin ordonna à son neveux de la mettre dans sa chambre et de les laisser seuls.

Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et semblait en mauvaise état. Il tâta son front puis constata qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Il pouvait même la voir trembler et grincer des dents. De grosses goutes de sueurs perlaient sur tout les parties de son corps. Son visage était pâle, creusé par la fatigue et le manque de nourriture. Ses lèvres blanchâtre et d'immenses cernes ornaient ses yeux. Il la regarda tristement. Elle était dans un sal état.

Sans plus attendre il lui ota ses vêtements afin de lui enfiler des propres et secs puis installa deux couvertures bien épaisses afin de la réchauffer un maximum. Même avec ça elle tremblait encore. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et exercèrent une petite pression afin de l'encourager de s'accrocher. Il le fallait. Il lui souffla même des mots doux et s'installa à ses côtés afin de veiller sur elle.

Elle se réveilla quelques jours plus tard. Même si physiquement elle semblait aller mieux, mentalement elle était partie. Thorin faisait tout pour la sortir de sa léthargie. Elle maigrissait de jours en jours et n'avait plus dit un mot. Cassidy était dans une profonde détresse psychologique. Les jours passèrent et elle ne donnait aucun signe de joie. La patience de Thorin s'assombrissait mais il était certain qu'elle reviendrait un jour. Un matin, ses yeux s'étaient refermé. Elle respirait encore mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle était prisonnière d'un sommeil profond. Il avait fait appel à de nombreux guérisseurs, tous lui avaient rendu le même résultat.

Elle était en état de choc. Mais pas seulement.

Thorin quitta à toute vitesse la Montagne afin de s'isoler, loin des autres. Les paroles du guerrisseur envahit son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Elle était enceinte, enceinte de quelques semaines. Il allait devenir père. La Montagne accueillera très bientôt un nouvel heritier. Il était le Nain le plus heureux du monde. Il n'avait plus qu'un but à présent. Celui de sauver sa femme et élever et protéger son enfant à naître. Rien au monde ne comptait à ses yeux qu'eux. Sa petite famille. Il retourna auprès de l'amour de sa vie, posa une main toute tremblante sur son ventre encore plat puis sourit. Fille ou garçon, Nain Humain ou autre chose peut-l'importait, il l'aimait déjà tellement fort.

Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était imaginé père. Il était même convenue que Fili prendrait sa place à sa mort. Un autre sourire se dessina sur son visage en songeant qu'il allait devoir changer l'ordre de sa succession. Il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de sa bien aimée avant de soupirer de pure bonheur.

\- Je vous aime tellement, souffla-il dans sa langue avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle semblait bouger, même si s'était assez bref il en resta très content, il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras puis une larme coula doucement. Une larme d'espoir.

Alors qu'il était auprès de sa moitié, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Sombrement il roula ses yeux vers cette dernière puis répondit de la façon la plus désagréable que possible d'entrer. Ce fut ses neveux qui entrèrent, sourire et une lueur d'espoir gravé au visage.

\- Mon oncle ! Lancèrent-ils en même temps.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, leur faisant comprendre que leur presence était des plus dérangeante. Il espérait qu'ils avaient une bonne raison de le deranger ainsi. Neveux ou pas, ils subiraient le même sors qu'il avait infligé aux autres, à savoir deux jours au cachots sans eaux et nourritures.

\- Nous avons un moyen de la sauver ! Lança Kili en souriant de plus belle.

Thorin fronça les sourcils puis s'avança vers eux avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur le front de sa belle.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire. Une partie d'elle s'est envolé, avec sa soeur. Rèpondit-il sombrement.

Comprenant qu'il baissait les bras, les deux freres ouvrirent la bouche, presque estomaqués.

\- Mon oncle, reprit plus sérieusement Fili, il y a un moyen de la faire revenir, mais il faut faire vite.

\- Qui donc… Flora ? Répondit-il presque surpris.

Ils hochèrent la tête en souriant.

\- Impossible, elle est morte ! Retorqua-il plus durement.

\- Oui et non.

Il semblait ne pas comprendre. Comment une personne peut-être à la fois morte et vivante en même temps ?

\- Mon frère à raison, tenta de lui expliquer Fili, elle n'est pas tout à faite morte, nous pouvons la rammener mais nous devons nous hâter !

\- De la magie noire ? Riposta le Roi des Nains en posant un regard à la fois doux et sérieux sur son aimée.

\- Non mon oncle nous n'utiliserons aucune magie noire, magie tout court. Lui rassura le plus jeune des trois.

Le Nain leur fit signe de continuer cette discussion ailleurs que dans cette chambre. Bien qu'il espérait que cette nouvelle la sorte de son coma. Ils allèrent tous les trois à l'entrée de la Montagne, loin des oreilles des autres.

\- D'où tenez vous cette information ? Demanda-il sans les lâcher du regard.

Kili gloussa avant d'admettre la vérité.

\- J'ai... Cherché dans ses affaires et je suis tombé sur un vieux bouquin. Je me suis dis qu'un peu de lecture serait bien. J'ai lu quelques pages, puis compris qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'un recueil sur les originies des Anyvi. Vous devriez le lire mon oncle on y apprend plein de chose et ...

\- Et il sait comment faire revenir à la vie une Anyvi. Renchérit Fili, voulant venir à l'essentiel.

Thorin ne quittait pas du regard ses neveux. Son silence était des plus inquiétant. Il leva finalement les yeux au ciel. Kili était toujours Kili, ce petit sacripant n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ses années.

\- Mon oncle, reprit doucement Fili, nous devons retrouver July et Brunild, elles pourront nous aider.

\- Ont-elles quitté la Montagne ? Demanda-il stupéfait.

Fili hocha la tête.

\- Oui peu de temps après avoir remporté la victoire.

Thorin soupira puis acquesca. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. En meme temps, il avait consacré tout son temps à rester auprès de sa femme, veiller sur elle.

\- Très bien. Faites donc ! Nous verrons ce que nous ferons par la suite.

Ils hochèrent la tête puis allèrent se préparer. Tout deux savaient ou elles se trouvaient. Le village des hommes était à une demi journée d'ici. Thorin confia à ses neveux un poney chacun, une armes -sait-on jamais sur qui tomber- et des vivres. Ils quittèrent la Montagne peu de temps après.

Dans la chambre du Nain, Cassidy ouvrit les yeux.

 _A suivre …_

 _On se dit à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !_

 _Une autre fiction, de quelques chapitres et en cours. Ça sera la suite de l'aventure. Je n'en dit la plus au risque de vous spolier._


End file.
